Exterminator
by Na Kashiwagi
Summary: Kita tak ubahnya anjing-anjing yang berpacu dengan benci. Saling menerkam tanpa tahu apa yang kita pertahankan. Saling menyerang tanpa tahu apa yang sesungguhnya kita bela. Kita hanyalah anjing-anjing takdir. Yang selamanya hanya akan melolong meminta kebenaran, namun tak pernah memahami siapa yang benar dan siapa yang salah.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 1

New Life

Bau anyir darah menyelimuti sebuah kediaman megah seorang pebisnis di Tokyo. Mayat-mayat berserakan dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Ada yang tubuh dan kepalanya terpisah, ada yang kehilangan tangan dan kakinya, bahkan ada yang tak lagi berbentuk manusia. Pembunuhan besar-besaran telah terjadi di sana, puluhan nyawa melayang sia-sia di tangan sebuah organisasi pembunuh bayaran terbesar di kota itu. Meninggalkan kepedihan bagi setiap manusia yang ditinggalkan.

Sebuah pesta besar perayaan ulang tahun sebuah perusahaan seharusnya sedang digelar di sana. Ya, seharusnya, jika saja pembantaian ini tak terjadi. Semua orang tewas, kecuali seorang gadis remaja yang kini tengah ketakutan memandangi mayat kedua orang tuanya. Gaun putihnya telah berubah menjadi merah darah. Rambutnya berantakan, make up-nya juga telah luntur akibat tangisan yang tak kunjung berhenti dari kedua emerald cantiknya.

Ia adalah Sakura Haruno. Putri satu – satunya dari pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Jepang. Kondisinya menyedihkan saat ini, ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Mengapa orang – orang itu tega melakukan semua ini padanya? Mengapa mereka tak sekalian saja membunuhnya, daripada membuatnya hidup sebatang kara begini?

Sakura ingat betul bagaimana kejadian ini bermula. Ia tengah sibuk menyapa undangan yang baru saja hadir, berdandan cantik dengan gaun putih yang nampak pas di tubuhnya. Rambutnya ditata rapi, dan wajah cantiknya dipoles make up tipis. Membuat kecantikannya terlihat semakin sempurna.

Mulanya pesta berjalan lancar, sampai sekelompok manusia berjubah dengan gambar awan merah memasuki ruangan, menyebabkan suasana hening seketika. Dan semua berlalu begitu cepat. Mereka mulai menarikan tarian kematian. Mengeluarkan senjata mereka dan membunuh orang-orang di sana dengan sangat anggun. Semua seolah terhipnotis dengan tarian kematian yang mereka tampilkan. Menebaskan samurai ke tubuh para tamu satu per satu dengan irama yang pas. Membuat para korbannya tak menyadari kematian yang sedang menjemput mereka satu per satu.

Cara membunuh mereka benar-benar berbeda. Sakura hanya memandang dengan terpana. Tak ada jeritan, tak ada rasa takut, bahkan tak ada perlawanan. Semua mati dalam ketenangan. Tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa satu per satu tumbang, menghadiahkan lautan darah yang mengalir dari tubuh mereka. Cara mereka menghabisi korbannya, benar-benar cantik. Bahkan Sakura tak mampu mengedipkan matanya barang sedetik saja. Ia baru benar-benar tersadar saat melihat tubuh ayahnya yang mulanya hendak melindunginya ikut tumbang di hadapannya. Gadis cantik itu masih terdiam, tubuhnya kaku tak mampu bergerak. Saat ini di hadapannya berdiri seorang pria dengan mata semerah darah, menatapnya angkuh, wajahnya tak begitu jelas karena tertutup topeng. Darah yang melekat pada pedangnya belum juga mengering, namun tak nampak beniat menebas tubuh ringkih Sakura. Didekatinya tubuh Sakura, dan dibisikkannya kata-kata terakhir sebelum ia benar- benar pergi.

"Mendendamlah. Biarkan amarah menguasai hatimu dan menjadikanmu kuat. Suatu saat, aku akan datang lagi untuk membunuhmu."

Sakura merosot. Kakinya melemah. Tak ada kata yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya, namun airmata mengalir dari emerald cantiknya. Jantungnya berdebar, membuatnya sesak dan sulit bernafas. Ditatapnya sosok yang menghilang dalam ketenangan. Sama seperti saat mereka datang, mereka kembali pergi dengan membawa misteri.

Sakura masih memandangi jasat kedua orang tuanya. Ia bingung harus bagaimana setelah ini. Haruskah ia menelfon polisi? Ya, mungkin itu yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Tapi ia tak mampu, bahkan untuk menggeser tubuhnya sekalipun. Air matanya telah mengering, isakannya telah terhenti, ia masih terdiam kosong.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menyadarkannya. Lagi-lagi sosok asing dalam hidupnya. Seorang pria dengan rambut keperakan dan masker yang menutupi wajahnya dengan sepasang mata berlainan warna.

"Ikutlah bersamaku, Sakura," ucap pria itu tenang. Sakura hanya menurut. Ia tak melakukan perlawanan saat tangan pria itu menariknya berdiri dan membawanya pergi. Ia terlalu syok untuk bertanya, terlalu bingung dengan kondisi ini.

Di luar terdapat limosin dan beberapa pengawal yang menyambut mereka. Pria itu membawanya masuk, dan Sakura hanya menuruti maunya. Ia benar-benar tak tahu hendak dibawa kemana dirinya, atau siapa orang-orang dengan jas rapi di dalam mobil itu. Namun ia hanya bisa pasrah saat ini.

"Selamat datang di kehidupan barumu, Sakura," ucap pria itu yang hanya ditanggapi diam oleh Sakura.

##############

Saat ini terdapat dua organisasi rahasia terbesar di Jepang. Yang pertama adalah Akatsuki, yaitu sebuah organisasi atau bisa kita bilang mesin pembunuh yang akan menyelesaikan masalahmu dalam sekejap. Hanya perlu katakan siapa, dimana, dan berapa orang yang harus mereka habisi, serta kirimkan uang sesuai perjanjian, maka masalahmu akan segera terselesaikan dengan sempurna dan tanpa jejak. Musuhmu akan tewas dalam hitungan detik dan tanganmu akan tetap terjaga kebersihannya. Dalam aksinya, mereka tak pernah pandang bulu. Tak peduli siapa yang benar atau siapa yang salah. Anda pesan, kami laksanakan. Kiranya begitulah prinsip kerja mereka.

Organisasi terbesar yang lainnya adalah Exterminator. Terbilang masih baru, namun kiprahnya tak bisa disepelekan. Saat ini kedudukannya setara dengan Akatsuki. Exterminator terbentuk tiga tahun setelah Akatsuki. Meskipun sama-sama organisasi pembunuh bayaran, mereka memilii prinsip kerja yang berbeda. Exterminator selalu memilih-milih kasus. Mereka hanya akan menjalankan misi untuk membunuh orang-orang yang bisa kita sebut sebagai penikmat dunia fana. Hanya orang-orang yang benar-benar butuh untuk dimusnahkanlah yang akan mereka habisi.

Soal keuangan, nampaknya kau tak perlu terlalu khawatir. Pemimpin organisasi ini adalah orang terkaya sekaligus terpandang di Konoha –kota tempat markas besar mereka. Siapapun yang mengenalnya takkan menyangka bahwa dibalik sikap ramahnya ia adalah seorang penggerak mesin pembunuh yang profesional.

Exterminator adalah organisasi yang berdiri diantara hitam dan putih. Dan Sakura sedang terjebak dalam kotak hidup mereka sekarang.

Mobil mulai memasuki sebuah gedung yang nampak tak terurus. Sakura masih menatap kosong ke arah luar kaca mobil, diperhatikannya para penjaga yang satu persatu mendekati mobil.

Setelah melakukan beberapa prosedur, mereka membukakan pintu gerbang berlapis di hadapan mobil yang ditumpangi Sakura.

Mobil berhenti di depan sebuah pintu megah bergaya eropa kuno. Ternyata di dalam tempat yang nampak seperti gedung tak terurus itu bagaikan istana yang begitu indah. Terdapat taman yang sangat luas dengan berbagai macam tanaman hias yang tak pernah dilihat Sakura sebelumnya. Sakura semakin dibuat takjub saat turun dari mobil. Di hadapannya kini pintu besar itu terbuka, memperlihatkan isi istana itu.

Pria yang mengajaknya tadi membawanya masuk, membuatnya semakin terbengong-bengong memperhatikan segala macam hiasan yang terpajang di ruangan yang maha luas. Lantainya terbuat dari marmer, langit-langitnya berlukiskan berbagai macam gambar yang nampak memiliki makna atau kisah tertentu bila diperhatikan, lampu-lampu kristal membuat suasana mewah semakin terasa. Bangunan ini lebih mirip dengan hotel bintang lima dibandingkan sebuah rumah.

Kini Sakura tengah menaiki satu per satu anak tangga yang membawanya menuju lantai dua rumah itu.  
>"Kau akan bertemu keluarga barumu. Bersikap ramahlah pada mereka," ucap pria itu berusaha mengakrabkan diri. Sakura hanya mengangguk gugup. Ketakutan mulai menjalari batinnya. Ia mulai menyadari bahwa kini dirinya berada di sebuah tempat asing bersama orang-orang yang belum pernah ia temui. Sakura mulai panik saat pria di hadapannya membuka salah satu pintu, memperlihatkan sekumpulan manusia yang nampak sedang menikmati waktu luang mereka.<p>

Sakura menunduk semakin dalam. Ia malu sekaligus takut. Semua mata memandangnya heran saat ini. Penampilan Sakura yang awut-awutan membuat beberapa dari mereka mengerenyit jijik.

"Kuharap ada alasan masuk akal mengapa kau mengumpulkan kami Kakashi. Kau membuat waktuku menikmati buruanku tersita," ucap seseorang memecah keheningan.

Sakura mendongakkan matanya, ia terkejut memandang seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk di sofa layaknya seorang bos besar sambil membersihkan sebuah samurai yang berlumuran darah. Mata pemuda itu nampak aneh, kedua matanya berwarna kemerahan dengan aksen tertentu. Sakura teringat dengan mata itu, mata yang sama dengan milik pria berjubah yang hampir membunuhnya. Mengingat hal tersebut, Sakura kembali merasa ketakutan.

"Santailah Sasuke, maaf kalau memang aku menyita waktumu. Ini perintah dari pimpinan," ucap Kakashi dengan nada bicara yang dibuat sehalus mungkin.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu menghentikan kegiatan membersihkan samurainya. Dipandangnya gadis yang nampak ketakutan itu.

"Kau memungut gadis lemah itu darimana?" tanya Sasuke asal. "Jangan bilang dia anggota baru kita," lanjutnya.

"Untuk resminya memang belum. Kita tunggu saja keputusan pimpinan," terang Kakashi.

"Hn, asal bukan aku yang berkewajiban melatihnya," sahut Sasuke malas.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum dibalik maskernya. Sementara Sakura kita sedang meneliti orang – orang yang ada di sana. Mereka semua nampak seumuran dengannya, dan err..rupawan. wajah mereka tidak mirip satu sama lain, itu tandanya tak mungkin mereka bersaudara. Di antara belasan pasang mata yang memandangnya sinis, seorang gadis beriris lavender menatapnya ramah. Parasnya sangat cantik dan bersahaja, perangainya pun anggun. Sakura mencoba membalas senyuman gadis itu, meski terlihat kaku.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dari balik pintu lain muncul seorang pria usia lanjut dengan gagahnya memasuki ruang pertemuan yang lebih bisa kita sebut ruang keluarga itu. Pria itu memiliki rambut yang sama dengan Kakashi –pria yang membawanya tadi. Semua yang semula duduk santai langsung berdiri memberi hormat.

"Selamat malam ayah," ucap mereka bebarengan, membuat Sakura keheranan. Pria yang dipanggil ayah itu tersenyum ramah menanggapi salam dari putra-putrinya.

"Selamat datang Sakura," sapa pria itu hangat. Sakura yang sendari tadi melamun sampai tersentak dibuatnya. "Kau pasti lupa padaku. Kita pernah bertemu saat kau masih kecil, mungkin usiamu sekitar tiga tahun saat itu, hahaha," lanjutnya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kikuk menanggapi ucapan pria yang sama sekali tak diingatnya dalam memorinya.

"Namaku Sakumo, Sakumo Hatake. Mulai saat ini, kau adalah bagian dari keluarga kami. Semua yang ada di sini adalah saudaramu," terang Sakumo. "Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan sayang?"

"Kkkenapa ak..aku ada di sini tuan?" tanya Sakura mulai memberanikan diri. Membuat senyuman tak urung terukir di bibir pria setengah baya itu.

"Karena memang disinilah tempatmu sayang. Kau boleh memanggilku ayah, seperti saudara-saudaramu yang lain," jelas Sakumo.

Sakura hanya mengangguk patuh. Ia terlalu bingung untuk menanyakan sesuatu. Kondisinya belum siap untuk bertanya maupun ditanyai.

"Baiklah, kau nampaknya perlu beristirahat dan membersihkan diri. Hinata, antar dia ke kamar kosong yang ada. Sasuke, Kakashi, ikut ke ruanganku," titah Sakumo.

"Baik ayah," jawab ketiganya –minus Sasuke- kompak.

#####################################

"Bukankah ini menarik?" tanya Sakumo saat mereka sampai di ruangannya.

"Maksud ayah?" tanya Kakashi tak mengerti.  
>Kakashi adalah satu-satunya anak kandung Sakumo, sedangkan yang lain adalah anak-anak yang terbuang dari keluarganya ataupun yang keluarganya tewas dalam sebuah tragedi. Contohnya saja Sasuke.<p>

"Orang tua gadis itu adalah kawan dekat ayah. Mereka adalah orang baik pada masanya. Jauh...sebelum ayah Sakura meninggal, ia berpesan padaku untuk menjaga gadis itu apabila suatu saat sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya. Oleh karena itu, aku memintamu mencari gadis itu dan membawanya kemari saat kudengar terjadi pembantaian di kediamannya," terang Sakumo.

"Langsung saja ke intinya paman. Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sasuke malas.

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan? Panggil aku ayah Sasuke. Dan jangan perlihatkan mata itu di hadapan Sakura lagi. Kau membuatnya ketakutan."

Sasuke terdiam. Jangan – jangan...

"Akatsuki yang membunuh mereka. Dan nampaknya 'dia' terlibat dalam pembantaian itu," ucap Sakumo lirih.

Sasuke tahu siapa yang dimaksud Sakumo, namun terlalu enggan membahasnya. Rahangnya mengeras dan darahnya serasa mendidih bila ada yang membahas tentang 'dia'.

"Dari sudut pandangmu, apa yang dapat kau lihat darinya Sasuke?"

"Dia lemah, manja, sok pintar, dan yang pasti merepotkan," jawabnya sinis.

"Kau bahkan belum mengenalnya, dan berani menghinanya?" sahut Kakashi tak percaya.

"Sekali pandang saja sudah terlihat. Dia adalah nona besar yang menyebalkan."

Ucapan Sasuke hanya disambut helaan nafas dan gelengan pelan Kakashi. Yaah...Sasuke memang tak pernah salah menilai orang. Tapi apakah ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?

"Kakashi benar Sasuke, kau belum mengenalnya."

"Aku rasa tak perlu. Aku tak tertarik," jawab Sasuke sekenanya. "Jika ingin melatihnya, berikan saja tugas itu pada Kakashi," lanjutnya kemudian.

"Tidak bisa. Kakashi terlalu lembut untuknya. Kau yang harus melatihnya. Bukankah kau jauh lebih bisa memahami sifatnya sejak awal? Tugas untuk melatihnya kuserahkan padamu," perintah Sakumo tegas. Pertanyaannya barusan memang umpan, dan Sasuke memakannya.

Sakumo bukannya meremehkan kemampuan Kakashi, hanya saja tugas ini rasanya lebih cocok bila diberikan kepada Sasuke yang notabenenya memiliki sifat keras.

Kakashi hanya terkekeh ringan melihat wajah masam Sasuke, rupanya pemuda itu terperangkap dalam permainan ayahnya, lagi.

########################

Sakura mengikuti gadis Indigo di hadapannya. Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah kamar. Betapa tekejutnya Sakura, kamar itu sangat indah, lengkap dengan berbagai fasilitas yang diperlukan. Hinata mengajak Sakura masuk, megajaknya duduk di sebuah sofa di depan tempat tidur queen sizenya, menghadap langsung ke arah televisi flat ukuran besar. Di bawah sofanya terdapat karpet lembut berwarna putih. Kamarnya memang didominasi warna putih dan pink. Aneh, seperti telah dirancang sebelumnya.

"Kau suka? Kami mendekorasi secepat yang kami bisa saat ayah bilang akan ada anggota baru. Kurasa kau perlu membersihkan diri. Ada piama di lemari, peralatan mandi juga sudah disiapkan," terang Hinata ramah.

"Terimakasih Hinata,"

"Jangan sungkan, kita ini kan saudara. Tabahlah Sakura, kita semua di sini pernah mengalami yang kau alami," ucap Hinata prihatin.

Sakura hanya menunduk sedih. Ia kembali teringat akan kedua orang tuanya yang baru saja meninggalkannya.

"Istirahatlah, aku yakin kau sedang ingin sendiri," ucap Hinata sebelum kemudian keluar.

Sepeninggal Hinata, Sakura langsung membersihkan diri. Diambilnya satu piama diantara puluhan piama dalam lemari raksasanya itu. Ia baru saja berniat untuk berbaring saat seseorang membuka pintu.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu namaku, jadi lupakan soal basa – basi. Mulai mingu depan kau akan satu sekolah dengan kami. Tentang apa tugasmu dan apa posisimu, akan kujelaskan besok. Seragammu ada di lemarimu," terang Sasuke sambil membuka salah satu pintu lemari. "Di sini aku ditugaskan melatihmu. Jadi sebaiknya jangan pernah sekalipun membuatku repot. Aku benci keterlambatan, aku tak suka rengekan, aku tak menerima keluhan, karena tugasku bukan memberikan bimbingan konseling. Jangan harap hidupmu mudah nona. Aku akan membuatnya sesulit yang aku bisa," lanjut Sasuke sambil mendkati Sakura, membuat gadis itu terduduk di kasur empuknya. Didekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah gadis itu, membuatnya dapat merasakan deru nafas gugupnya.  
>"Satu hal yang harus kau ingat. Jangan jauh – jauh dariku jika tak ingin mendapat masalah. Mengerti?" pertanyaan Sasuke disambut anggukan cepat Sakura.<p>

Sasuke menjauhkan tubuhnya dari gadis di hadapannya.

"Kamarku ada di depan kamarmu. Jangan pernah memangilku sesulit apapun keadaanmu," ucap Sasuke sebelum kemudian membanting pintu.

"Dia itu...manusia?" gumam Sakura.

##################################

Sakura memasuki ruang makan takut-takut. Ia mengenakan sebuah dress santai warna hijau muda. Pakaian paling sederhana yang ia temukan setelah mengaduk – aduk isi lemari raksasanya.

"Selamat pagi semua," sapa Sakura kikuk.

"Pagi Sakura, duduklah, kami semua menunggumu," ucap Sakumo ramah.

"Di sini semua diwajibkan untuk sarapan. Jadi biasakan dirimu untuk bangun lebih awal dari biasanya. Sasuke membangunkanmu dengan baik rupannya," ucap Sakumo yang lebih terasa sebagai sindiran bagi Sakura. Pemuda yang kini duduk di sampingya itu dengan sengaja menyiramnya dengan air dingin saat Hinata tak mampu membangunkannya. Dipandangnya Sasuke yang nampak acuh dan hey...sejak kapan iris pemuda itu berubah menjadi hitam?

"Kau akan satu sekolah dengan saudara-saudaramu. Aku telah mengatur agar kau bisa satu kelas dengan Sasuke, Naruto, dan Hinata. Kau bisa mulai bersekolah minggu sekolah, bersikaplah seperti biasa, layaknya gadis yang baru saja datang ke lingkungan baru. Selain kepada Sasuke, berpura-puralah baru mengenal yang lain. Di sini, kau berperan sebagai kekasih Sasuke yang baru pulang dari luar negeri," terang Sakumo, sukses membuat Sasuke tersedak saat menyesap tehnya. Skenario ini bahkan sama sekali tak dibicarakan dengannya.

Naruto, Sasori, bahkan Kakashi malah diam-diam terkikik puas dengan rencana itu. Membuat Sasuke semakin kesal.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dari Sasuke Sakura. Ini demi keselamatanmu," pesan Sakumo yang dijawab dengan anggukan patuh Sakura. "Baiklah, mari kita mulai sarapan pagi kita. Oh iya Sakura, tanyakan apapun yang perlu kau tanyakan pada Sasuke. Ia dengan senang hati akan membantumu."

Sakura hanya meringis kaku. Ini takkan mudah baginya untuk berdamai dengan pemuda yang jelas – jelas membenci kehadirannya.

"Kita mulai latihan pukul sembilan. Pastikan kau temukan pakaian yang sesuai jika tak ingin merusak busana yang jauh lebih cantik darimu itu," ucap Sasuke setengah berbisik.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura yang sedikit tak terima dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Pukul sembilan, perpustakaan," terang Sasuke sebelum kemudian berlalu.

Sakura masih terbengong tak percaya. Dipandangnya punggung Sasuke yang kini tengah berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan. Sejak awal ia tahu, pemuda itu selalu merendahkannya, menganggapnya tak berguna, dan meremehkan kemampuannya. Tingkah Sasuke membuat Sakura penasaran, sehebat apa sih dia?

"Sasuke tidak sejahat kelihatannya kok,"

"Eh?" Sakura dikejutkan dengan suara seorang saudaranya yang ternyata adalah Kakashi.

"Kalau kau sudah mengenalnya secara mendalam, kau pasti bisa memahaminya. Sebenarnya dia itu baik dan penuh perhatian," terang Kakashi. "Dia akan menjadi pelatihmu mulai hari ini. Jadi bersemangatlah," ucap Kakashi mencoba memberi dukungan.

Ucapan Kakashi membuat Sakura sedikit merasa lega. Ia bukannya takut pada Sasuke, hanya saja sepasang mata itu selalu memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Bila dilihat sepintas, tatapan itu memang terlihat mengintimidasi, namun jika ditinjau lebih dalam, tatapan itu lebih seperti tatapan iba. Yaa...mungkin Kakashi benar, sepertinya Sasuke memang tak seburuk kelihatannya.

Kau tahu apa yang disebut tragedi?

Adalah ketika kau ada di suatu masa namun tak satupun kau miliki..

Adalah ketika kau terpuruk dan tak satupun peduli...

Adalah ketika kau hidup namun tak satupun kau kenali...

Ini bukan tragedi Sakura ini adalah takdir...

Dimana kau yang jadi penentunya...

**TBC...**

**Author's Place...**

G tau kenapa tiba-tiba kepikiran cerita ini.

Jadi gimana tanggapa readers sekalian? Keep or delete?


	2. Chapter 2 : Training

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Training

Sasuke sedang menatap kesal ke arah taman yang ada di belakang perpustakaan. Sesekali diliriknya jam dinding yang saat ini menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat. Hampir tiga puluh menit ia menunggu dan gadis pink itu belum juga muncul, padahal ini baru hari pertamanya.

Sasuke sendiri sebenarnya sudah menduga bahwa gadis itu kurang becus. Dilihat dari kuku-kukunya yang terawat dan kulitnya yang mulus tanpa cacat, Sasuke tahu betul tipe gadis macam apa Sakura.

Baru saja hendak keluar untuk mencari gadis merepotkan itu, Sakura muncul dari balik pintu, dengan pakaian olah raga yang _matching _dari atas ke bawah, lengkap dengan sepatu senada.

"Kau tahu ini pukul berapa?" tanya Sasuke geram. Sakura mengangguk dengan wajah tak bersalah. Ya...karena Sakura memang merasa tidak ada yang salah sejauh ini. Bukankah ia hanya terlambat lima belas menit? Bagi Sakura itu belum seberapa, biasanya ia butuh waktu lebih lama untuk berdandan.

"Sebaiknya kau punya alasan masuk akal untuk ini," lanjut Sasuke dengan wajah kesal yang sebisa mungkin disembunyikan. Melatih Sakura adalah sebuah bencana baginya, dan beraninya gadis itu datang terlambat dihari pertamanya.

"Emm...sebenarnya aku bingung harus memakai pakaian yang mana. Ada banyak sekali pakaian di lemari. Aku mencoba mencari pakaian yang sesuai untukku, tak kusangka itu butuh waktu yang lama," terang Sakura sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Kau pikir apa yang hendak kau lakukan eh? Peragaan busana? Apa kau seorang model?" bentak Sasuke, membuat Sakura tersentak dan menunduk takut. "Tatap aku saat aku bicara Haruno!"

"Mmaafkan aku Sasuke. Aku kan hanya terlambat sebentar, apa kau tidak terlalu berlebihan?" sahut Sakura berkilah.

"Sebentar kau bilang? Bayangkan berapa nyawa melayang dalam waktu sebentar versimu itu? Kau pikir kau ada di sini untuk apa hah? Aku heran, apa yang kau lakukan saat mereka membantai keluargamu? Apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membela diri? Kau itu lemah, manja dan tak memiliki tanggung jawab. Beginikah cara orang tuamu membesarkanmu?" Sasuke benar-benar marah sekarang.

"Jangan sangkut pautkan semua ini dengan orang tuaku. Kau pikir kau siapa hah? Kau bahkan tak pernah mengenalku," bentak Sakura yang tak terima mendengar almarhum orang tuanya dibawa-bawa.

"Kalau begitu buktikan padaku bahwa ucapanku salah. Katakan padaku apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk mereka semasa mereka hidup!" tantang Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam, ia marah bukan karena ucapan Sasuke asal, ia marah justru karena apa yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar adanya. Semasa kedua orang tuanya masih ada, yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menghabiskan uang jajan yang mereka berikan. Membeli barang – barang yang sebenarnya tak begitu dibutuhkan, meminta ini itu dan semua yang ia mau harus terlaksana. Ya, Sasuke memang benar, dan Sakura benci mengakuinya.

Saat ini mereka masih saling pandang. Sakura kini menatap Sasuke murka yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan merendahkan oleh Sasuke. Matanya mulai buram akibat air mata, namun Sakura berusaha keras menahan tangisnya. Menangis hanya akan membuat pemuda di hadapannya semakin senang mempermainkannya.

"Dengarkan aku, ini baru permulaan Sakura. Hal pertama yang harus kau ingat adalah disiplin. Bagaimana kau akan menghadapi musuh dengan sikap leletmu itu?"tanya Sasuke yang hanya ditanggapi decihan sinis oleh Sakura. "Kau harus sadar, mulai detik ini, tak ada lagi kehidupan menyenangkan seperti dulu. Kau harus membiasakan diri. Benci aku sesukamu, tapi kau harus ingat, yang aku ucapkan tak pernah salah," jelas Sasuke percaya diri.

Sakura masih terdiam. Dicernanya ucapan Sasuke dalam-dalam. Nampaknya setelah ini hidupnya benar-benar akan sulit di tangan pemuda yang kini menatapnya angkuh.

"Kenapa diam? Tak ingin membela diri hah?" tantang Sasuke sinis. "Baiklah, kau mungkin butuh waktu untuk meratapi nasib tragismu. Temui aku di ruang multimedia setelah kau selesaikan tangisan bodohmu," tungkas Sasuke sebelum akhirnya berlalu.

Sepeninggal Sasuke, Sakura masih terdiam. Kata-kata Sasuke membuat air matanya yang tadi hendak mengalir menjadi sirna. Ia tak lagi ingin menangis, justru rasa kesal kini sedang menguasai hatinya. Pemuda itu benar-benar meremehknnya dan menginjak-injak harga dirinya. Tangannya mengepal kuat, seumur hidup belum pernah ada satu orangpun yang merendahkannya seperti ini. Ia bersumpah dalam hati akan memberi pelajaran pada pemuda itu.

Disadari atau tidak, Sasuke telah membuat sifat cengengnya perlahan terkikis.

####################

Sasuke sedang duduk sambil membaca komik kesayangannya saat Sakura tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu dengan wajah sebalnya. Sasuke sendiri sedikt mengerenyiit heran saat tak dilihatnya jejak-jejak air mata yang mulanya seakan hendak meluber dari emerald itu.

"Aku siap memulai latihan," ucap Sakura tegas.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke malas sambil memberi kode pada Sakura untuk duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di depannya. Ruangan ini lebih mirip bioskop dibanding ruang multimedia.

"Untuk saat ini aku hanya akan menjelaskan hal-hal dasar. Jadi gunakan otak cerdasmu untuk mengingat apa yang kukatakan. Aku tak suka mengulang," ucap Sasuke datar. Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya sebal. Kenapa pemuda di hadapannya ini tak pernah bersikap baik padanya?

Sasuke menyodorkan atau lebih tepatnya melemparkan sebuah dokumen ke hadapan Sakura.  
>"Di dalamnya sudah kurangkumkan segala sesuatu yang perlu kau ingat dan kau pelajari beserta jadwal latihan untuk beberapa hari kedepan," terang Sasuke, kemudian layar raksasa di hadapannya menampilkan berbagai gambar. Mulai dari gambar denah rumah, profil masing-masing anggota, sampai profil musuh besar mereka –Akatsuki. Sakura mencoba sebisa mungkin merekam segala yang dikatakan Sasuke.<p>

"Baiklah, istirahat lima belas menit, temui aku di lapangan belakang. Kali ini jangan sampai kau terlambat," ujar Sasuke menyindir sebelum kemudian keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Sakura membenturkan kepalanya ke meja, yang akhirnya hanya menambah pusing di kepalanya.

Saat menuju lapangan belakang, Sasuke tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan Sasori.

"Jangan terlalu keras padanya," ucap Sasori yang berhasil menghentikan langkah Sasuke. "Dia masih baru, tak seharusnya kau terlalu keras melatihnya."

"Cih... diamlah, aku tahu apa yang kulakukan," sahut Sasuke sekenanya.

"Dia hanya seorang gadis Sasuke,"

"Ucapanmu terdengar merendahkannya. Kau tak percaya kemampuannya? Hmmm..yaa...kau benar, dia memang gadis yang tak berguna," ucap Sasuke asal.

"Aku tak berkata demikian," ujar Sasori tak terima. "Aku hanya tak suka kau kasar kepada wanita," lanjutnya kemudian.

"Mengenang masa lalu eh?" cela Sasuke dengan nada sinis. "Sebaiknya berhentilah mencampuri urusanku, atau kau ingin mengambil milikku seperti dulu? kawan lama?" lanjutnya kemudian.

"Sasuke!"

"Jangan sebut namaku dengan mulut busukmu," potong Sasuke. "Sebaiknya kau berkonsentrasi pada misimu sendiri daripada mengurusi gadis bodoh itu," tungkas Sasuke, kemudian berlalu sebelum Sasori bicara lebih banyak. Sasori hanya memandang punggung Sasuke yang kian menjauh. Begitu bencikah Sasuke padanya?

#############

"Kau terlambat," ucap Sasuke datar tanpa memandang Sakura, ia tengah sibuk dengan korannya sekarang.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Aku langsung kemari sepuluh menit setelah kau meninggalkanku di ruang multimedia," terang Sakura mencoba membela diri.

Sasuke kemudian menyodorkan jam digital kesayangannya.

"Kau terlambat tiga menit nona, kalau ditambah dengan waktu yang terbuang untukmu mengomel, mungkin kau sudah terlambat tiga menit dua puluh detik," jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Sakura tak terima.

"Aku takkan mengulangi ucapanku nona. Tiga putaran, ikuti saja rute yang sudah kubuat," perintah Sasuke datar.

"Rute apa?" tanya Sakura yang hanya dijawab dengan tunjukan jari Sasuke yang ternyata mengarah ke sebuah bukit yang dipenuhi pepohonan di belakang lapangan. Nampaknya sengaja dibuat untuk latihan.

"Waktu terus berjalan nona, jangan sampai kutambah rutemu," terang Sasuke sambil menunjukkan stopwatch yang mulai menghitung detik demi detik. Sakura segera memulai untuk putaran pertamanya. Diam-diam Sasuke tersenyum puas telah membuat Sakura menurut padanya.

Medan yang Sakura tempuh ternyata tak semudah yang terlihat. Jalanan yang licin dan medan yang tidak rata membuatnya sedikit kesulitan. Berkali-kali ia hampir tersandung bebatuan. Yaa...Sakura memang tak pernah melakukan olah raga berat. Biasanya ia hanya sesekali berjoging, itu pun hanya mengelilingi sekitar rumahnya.

Satu putaran ia masih kuat, pada putaran kedua staminanya mulai turun, kakinya terasa menghilang sekarang. Sedangkan Sasuke malah duduk santai sambil menikmati jus jeruk dingin, sesekali dilihatnya stopwatch di tangannya.  
>"Hmmm...lambat," gumam Sasuke.<p>

Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura muncul dari dalam hutan. Wajahnya merah padam, nafasnya tersengal, rasanya ia mau mati saja. Ia jatuh tersungkur di hadapan Sasuke, tak kuat lagi menopang tubuhnya. Sasuke berjongkok di depan wajah Sakura, kemudian menyiramnya dengan air mineral dingin, membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih?" ucap Sakura kesal.

Sasuke menunjukkan stopwatch di tangannya. "Rekor waktu terlambat yang pernah kulihat, bahkan mobil tua Sakumo bisa bergerak lebih cepat darimu. Aku mennyuruhmu berlari, bukan merangkak. Ulangi!" perintah Sasuke tegas.

"Kau gila? Aku hampir mati kelelahan," tolak Sakura sebal.

"Kalau begitu buat dirimu lebih lelah, kalau perlu sampai mati sekalian,"sahut Sasuke sambil mengambil pemberat dan memasangkannya di kedua pergelangan kaki Sakura. "Pakai ini selama kita latihan," lanjutnya kemudian.

Sakura memandang Sasuke nanar. Pemuda ini benar-benar tak pernah bosan berusaha mempersulit dirinya. Lihat saja, Sasuke kini tengan memandangnya santai kemudian kembali duduk di kursi kayunya dan berkonsentrasi membaca koran. Tangan kanan Sasuke terangkat dan menunjukkan stopwatch yang mulai menghitung waktu, membuat Sakura panik dan segera kembali berlari.

Hari pertama terasa begitu berat bagi Sakura, padahal ini baru setengah hari. Menurut jadwal, masih ada tiga pelatihan lagi yang harus ia ikuti, padahal tubuhnya sudah terasa remuk sekarang. Kakinya sedikit terkilir saat berlari tadi, bahkan kulit mulusnya terpaksa harus merelakan diri untuk ternodai dengan berbagai goresan luka akibat terkena semak berduri.

Saat ini Sakura sedang terbaring tak berdaya di atas rerumputan lapangan, nafasnya benar-benar habis, ia nampak seperti ikan yang diangkat dari air.

Peluhnya sudah seperti mata air sekarang, tubuhnya terasa terbakar dan kakinya mati rasa. Dipandangnya langit yang seolah sedang mengejeknya dengan teriknya matahari. Beberapa saat kemudian sebuah siluet menutupi pandangannya.

"Hmmm...istirahat tiga puluh menit. Setelah itu temui aku di _computer room_," ucap Sasuke, kemudian berlalu.

Sakura menghela nafas tak percaya. Rasa lelahnya musnah sudah, digantikan rasa sebal yang amat sangat. Dihentakkannya kepalan tangan dan kakinya kesal. Ia benar-benar membenci pemuda itu sekarang. Baginya, perlakuan Sasuke benar-benar kelewatan.

"Hei...hei, kau hanya akan menambah rasa lelahmu jika seperti itu," ucap suara rendah di belakangnya ramah, membuat Sakura terduduk kaget.

"Hm?" Sakura memandang pemuda di hadapanya yang nampak tak asing.

"Namaku Sasori, kita bertemu dihari pertama kau datang. Ingat?" terang Sasori seolah membaca pikiran Sakura.

"Kau haus?" tanya Sasori sembari menempelkan minuman kaleng dingin ke pipi Sakura.

"Hn, terimakasih," ucap Sakura tulus.

"Nampaknya Sasuke terlalu keras padamu," ucap Sasori membuka pembicaraan.

"Haah...mungkin memang aku yang lemah. Kenapa harus Sasuke yang melatihku?" sahut Sakura dengan nada memelas, membuat Sasori terkekeh ringan.

"Ya...Sasuke memang begitu, ia memang sangat menyebalkan dan keras kepala. Tapi yang paling menyebalkan, harus kuakui bahwa dia memang hebat," ujar sasori dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura yang tak mengerti.

"Aku berhutang nyawa padanya," sahut Sasori, sengaja menggantung kalimatnya ."Kalau bukan karena Sasuke, aku tak mungkin bisa bicara denganmu seperti ini sekarang," lanjut Sasori menerangkan. "Dia...memberikanku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hidupku."

Flashback...

Darah mengucur dari potongan-potongan tubuh yang berserakan. Menghadiahkan aroma khas yang memualkan. Di sini, di sebuah hotel ternama Konoha, telah terjadi pertempuran antara Akatsuki dan lawan tangguhnya Exterminator. Entah berapa anggota Akatsuki yang telah kehilangan nyawa akibat tindakan ceroboh mereka karena berniat membunuh ketua Exterminator, Sakumo.

Sebuah misi yang dipimpin oleh Akasuna no Sasori yang nampak tak terancang sempurna, sesungguhnya memang tak perlu terlalu diwaspadai. Menggingat jumlah pasukan yang tak seimbang dan penyusunan taktik yang kurang terorganisir membuat aksi mereka mudah saja dilumpuhkan. Rasanya seperti membunuh macan buta saja.

Aneh memang, sebuah organisasi setingkat Akatsuki bertindak ceroboh dengan mengirimkan orang-orang berkualitas rendah untuk membunuh seorang Sakumo Hatake, yang pastinya tak pernah pergi tanpa kawalan ketat dari para anggotanya.

Suasana begitu mencekam saat ini, anggota Akatsuki yang tergabung dalam misi itu dalam sekejap tumbang, menyisakan sang ketua misi –Sasori.

Sebuah samurai tengah menempel di lehernya, Sasori tengah berhadapan dengan mesin pembunuh dan tanpa senjata di tangan. Sepasang mata semerah darah tengah memandangnya remeh. Jantung Sasori rasanya tak sanggup lagi berdetak, ia gagal memimpin pasukannya, lima nyawa melayang sia-sia akibat keegoisan dan kebodohannya.

Samurai di lehernya terasa begitu dingin menyentuh kulitnya, di belakang Sasuke muncul beberapa anggota Exterminator yang masih menunggu Sasuke menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Akan kau apakan bocah ini teme?" tanya seseorang berambut kuning dengan seringai khasnya, yang kini kita ketahui bernama Naruto.

"Cih..aku tak sudi mengotori tanganku dengan membunuh seseorang yang lemah sepertinya," jawab Sasuke sembari menarik samurainya dan memasukannya ke tempatnya. "Lawan aku saat kau sudah kuat," ucap Sasuke setelah membalikkan badan. "Dan nikmati penyesalan atas kematian rekan-rekanmu akibat tindakan bodohmu.," lanjut Sasuke pedas.

"Jadi harus kita apakan dia?"

"Hn, terserah kalian saja," jawab Sasuke sembari berlalu. Setelah itu Sasori merasakan pukulan di tengkuknya kemudian yang diingatnya hanya kegelapan.

Semenjak kejadian itu. Sasori secara resmi bergabung dengan Exterminator. Ia mendapatkan pelatihan keras, langsung dari tangan Sakumo. Di sini, ia benar-benar diajarkan makna dari seni membunuh yang sesungguhnya.

Bukan untuk mencari materi, bukan untuk mencari kepuasan semata, melainkan untuk meluruskan sesuatu yang tidak pada jalannya. Membunuh, adalah sebuah seni yang sakral dan tak semua orang boleh memainkannya. Itulah yang dipelajari Sasori...

Flashback end...

"Jadi mereka memberimu kesempatan?" tanya Sakura heran setelah Sasori mengakhiri kisahnya.

"Ya...sama sepertimu, aku juga mengalami masa-masa berat di awal. Bahkan Ayah sendiri yang melatihku dengan tangan dinginnya. Jika aku boleh jujur, dibanding Kakashi, Sasuke memiliki lebih banyak kesamaan dengan Ayah," terang Sasori jujur. Sakura hanya tersenyum masam menanggapinya.  
><em>'Setidaknya Sakumo-sama bisa bersikap ramah sesekali,'<em> ucap Sakura dalam hati.

"Hey, bukankah kau ada janji dengan Sasuke?" tanya Sasori mengingatkan.

"Aaah," Sakura tersentak dan melihat jam di tangannya. Masih ada waktu sepuluh menit. "Maaf Sasori, aku harus segera pergi sekarang," ucap Sakura undur diri. Ia segera berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

"Semoga berhasil Sakura," gumam Sasori.

#############

Berlari sekencang apapun rasanya memang percuma bila berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Ia tetap saja terlambat. Dengan ragu Sakura memasuki ruangan yang lagi-lagi membuatnya tercengang. Sebuah ruangan dengan komputer yang dirancang sedemikian rupa sehingga layarnya saling berkesinambungan. Beberapa monitor tersusun secara bertingkat, menampilkan program-program yang tak dimengerti Sakura.

Sasuke memandang Sakura yang masih melongo bingung, didekatinya gadis itu dan dijitaknya dahi lebar Sakura, membuatnya mengaduh pelan. Sakura tak berani memprotes, ia hanya menatap kedua onyx Sasuke kesal, membuat Hinata yang ada di belakang Sasuke hanya terkekeh ringan.

"Duduk di sana dan perhatikan," perintah Sasuke sembari menunjuk sebuah bangku di samping Hinata. Sakura menurut patuh, enggan berdebat dengan Sasuke yang nampak tak bersahabat.

"Hinata akan menunjukkan beberapa program dasar yang harus kau pelajari. Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua. Saat aku kembali, akan ada tes kecil untukmu," terang Sasuke sembari mendorong dahi Sakura dengan telunjuknya. "Seriuslah," pesan Sasuke dingin sebelum akhirnya pergi.

"Dia itu iblis atau apa sih?" gumam Sakura entah pada siapa.

"Kau siap untuk memulai Sakura? Waktu kita tak banyak loh," ujar Hinata mengingatkan.

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. Latihan-pun dimulai. Hinata menunjukkan berbagai program dasar yang harus dipahami Sakura. Salah satunya adalah cara membobol berbagai macam sandi. Sebelum pergi Sasuke berpesan pada Hinata bahwa Sakura harus menguasai itu sebelum ia mengetesnya nanti.

Sesekali Hinata melirik Sakura yang nampak begitu serius, atau mungkin takut? Sejak awal Hinata memang khawatir kalau Sasuke yang akan melatih gadis manis itu. Mengingat Sasuke begitu keras, tak terkecuali pada seorang gadis. Baginya gender hanyalah pembeda jenis, bukan kemampuan.

"Kenapa susah sekali?" eluh Sakura. "Bagaimana aku bisa menguasainya dengan cepat?" gumam Sakura sebal.

"Kau harus bisa Sakura-chan. Kalau tidak Sasuke akan menghukummu," baru saja Hinata selesai bicara, Sasuke muncul dari balik pintu bersama seorang pelayan yang membawa sebuah alat yang menyerupai helm namun terdapat kabel yang terhubung dengan sebuah alat.

"Kau tak berniat menggunakan alat itu kan Sasuke?" tanya Hinata ngeri, ia tahu betul alat apa itu.

"Hadiah untuk muridku yang cerdas," jawab Sasuke ringan sambil menatap Sakura yang nampak ketakutan.

"Ayah akan marah jika kau menggunakan alat itu," cegah Hinata yang hanya disambut senyuman mengerikan Sasuke.

"Ayah mengizinkanku menggunakan peralatan apapun yang kubutuhkan. Kau tak perlu khawatir," terang Sasuke.

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang masih berdiri kaku diikuti pelayan di belakangnya. Didudukannya kasar tubuh Sakura, kemudian dipasangkannya helm itu yang langsung melekat kuat di kepala Sakura. Sasuke kemudian mengatur alat tersebut sedemikian rupa setelah sebelumnya dihubungkan dengan listrik. Beberapa saat kemudian layar alat tersebut memunjulkan angka, sepertinya timer.

"Aku rasa Hinata sudah mengajarkan apa yang perlu kau ketahui. Sekarang saatnya tes," ucap Sasuke sebagai pembuka.

"Sasuke. Ini baru latihan pertama, jadi wajar kalau nantinya Sakura belum menguasai dengan benar," terang Hinata mencoba menghalangi Sasuke.

"Ikuti saja metode pengajaranku. Atau kau ingin mengambil alih tugasku?" tawar Sasuke tulus.

Hinata menggeleng lemah. Kalau sudah seperti ini Sasuke memang tak pernah bisa dibantah.

"Siapkan data simulasi yang harus dia buka," titah Sasuke. "Waktumu dua menit untuk membobol arsip itu," terang Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Kalau aku gagal?" tanya Sakura takut.

"Kita lihat saja nanti," jawab Sasuke dengan senyuman iblisnya.

Sakura benar-benar gugup, ia tak yakin akan berhasil melakukannya. Diliriknya Hinata yang hanya memandangnya khawatir.

"Mulai!" perintah Sasuke sembari mulai menyalakan penghitung waktu.

Sakura panik, semua yang diajarkan Hinata lenyap dari pikirannya. Waktu terus berjalan sedangkan ia belum melakukan apa-apa. Sesekali diliriknya Hinata, mencoba mencari bantuan. Keringat dingin mulai muncul dari pelipisnya. Sakura benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana sekarang. Telapak tangannya berkeringat dan jemarinya bergetar hebat.

Sasuke hanya menatap gadis di hadapannya datar. "Waktumu kurang dari tiga puluh detik lagi Sakura," sentak Sasuke semakin membuyarkan pikiran Sakura.

"Kau ini mengajarinya atau mengajaknya bermain?" gumam Sasuke pada Hinata yang kini hanya menunduk takut. "Kalian berdua sama bodohnya," lanjut Sasuke kejam. Hinata yang sudah terbiasa mendengar tutur kasar Sasuke hanya menghela nafas pendek.

Sakura memutuskan pasrah dan turut menghitung mundur. Ia sudah pasrah apapun yang terjadi.

Waktu habis, Sakura merasakan sengatan di kepalanya. Membuatnya merasa seperti ribuan semut merambati tubuhnya. Ujung-ujung jarinya terasa kesemutan. Sakura menjerit pilu, rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan. Tubuhnya terasa terbakar sekarang. Dilihatnya Sasuke masih menatapnya datar, sedangkan Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, tak berani menatap Sakura yang nampak begitu kesakitan.

"Kumohon hentikan Sasuke. Kau bisa membuat syaraf-syarafnya putus," ucap Hinata sembari menarik-narik kaos Sasuke.

Sasuke masih belum bergeming. Ia benar-benar menikmati ekspresi kesakitan Sakura.

Setelah merasa cukup, Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang nampak menahan sakit, kemudian mematikan alat kejam itu. Dipandanginya Sakura dengan senyuman iblisnya.

Sakura terengah, seluruh tubuhnya terasa mati sekarang. Dipandangnya Sasuke yang kini menatapnya remeh, seolah dirinya sampah.

"Kau harus tahu, aku tak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku. Jika kau tak kunjung menunjukkan keseriusanmu, lebih baik bersiaplah untuk menjadi santapan Himi," bisik Sasuke sinis. (Himi adalah buaya kesayangan Sakumo).

"Bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan!" perintah Sasuke pada Hinata dan beberapa pelan yang di belakangnya yang muncul setelah mendengar jerit kesakitan Sakura. "Latihan hari ini sampai sini saja."

######################

Sakura tengah memandang langit-langit ruang kesehatan saat ini. Aroma obat-obatan sedikit mengganggu penciumannya. Saat ini wajah stoic Sasuke memenuhi pikirannya. Mengingat pemuda itu membuat perasaannya serasa terbakar amarah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata khawatir sembari membantu Sakura duduk untuk meminum obat. "Ini penghilang rasa sakit, tubuhmu pasti masih mengalami trauma akibat kejadian tadi," tutur Hinata penuh perhatian.

Sakura meminum pil yang diberikan Hinata patuh. Ia ingin secepatnya pulih dan membalas Uchiha sialan itu. Kepalanya masih terasa pening, namun rasa panas di tubuhnya mulai berkurang.

"Aku akan meminta izin kepada Ayah agar latihanmu disudahi dulu sampai kondisimu pulih. Kalau perlu aku akan mengusahakan agar pelatihmu diganti saja."

"Jangan!" tolak Sakura tegas. "Itu hanya akan membuat Sasuke semakin merasa menang. Aku takan membiarkannya," tutur Sakura geram.

"Tapi Saku-"

"Biarkan. Aku takkan tumbang hanya karena pisau kecil mengiris dahanku. Akan kubuktikan padanya bahwa apa yang dia pikirkan tentangku salah," potong Sakura penuh emosi. Di lain pihak, Sasuke yang mendengarkan ucapan Sakura dari balik tirai tersenyum senang. Ternyata memancing niat gadis itu tak sesulit bayangannya.

"Buktikan padaku Sakura," gumamnya pelan kemudian berlalu.

########################

"Aku dengar kau hampir membunuh Sakura hari ini," ucap Sakumo sembari menatap putra angkat kebanggaannya datar. Menunggu bocah yang kini menjelma menjadi remaja tampan yang dingin.

"Kau melebih-lebihkan paman," jawab Sasuke enteng. "Itu hanya kejut listrik bertegangan rendah."

"Kau tahu betul tubuhnya lemah," bela Sakumo.

"Hn, hanya karena kalian berfikir kegitu," sahut Sasuke santai.

Sakumo memandang Sasuke heran. Apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan pemuda itu? Sakumo benar-benar tak memahaminya. Bahkan Sasuke tak menunjukkan rasa bersalah sedikit-pun.

"Yang selalu meragukan kemampuannya itu kalian sendiri kan?" Sasuke menjeda kalimatnya sejenak. "Jika kau mempercayakannya padaku, biar aku yang melatihnya. Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan," lanjutnya santai.

"Ini baru hari pertamanya. Harusnya kau bisa memahami kalau dia masih memiliki keterbatasan."

"Justru karena ini hari pertamanya. Aku ingin dia sadar, dia disini bukan untuk bermain-main," sahut Sasuke enteng. "Jika kau memanggilku hanya untuk pembicaraan bodoh ini, aku undur diri," lanjut Sasuke sembari pergi dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Sakumo yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah.

##########################

Sasuke tengah menikmati secangkir kopi hangat di teras belakang. Ia nampak sangat menikmati liburanya selama seminggu ini –dalam rangka melatih Sakura. Pagi ini cuaca mendung ditemani gerimis yang membuat hawa malas menyelimuti tiap manusia. Tak terkecuali Sakura yang kini sedang terggopoh-gopoh karena bangun sedikit terlambat. Untunglah ia sampai ke tempat latihan tepat waktu.

Sakura berdiri di hadapan Sasuke lengkap dengan segala artribut yang diperlukan, termasuk pemberat di kedua kakinya. Tanpa disuruh, ia bergegas memulai untuk berlari seperti yang ia lakukan kemarin. Sesekali Sasuke memperhatikan stopwatch di tangannya. "Kemajuan," gumamnya senang, diam-diam ia tersenyum puas atas perubahan Sakura.

Tak ada lagi keluhan dari bibir manis Sakura. Ia bahkan menurut saat Sasuke menyuruhnya push up saat ia terlambat hadir di computer room. Meskipun begitu, Sakura tetap belum berhasil melewati tugas Sasuke dan kembali mendapat sengatan dari alat penyiksa itu.

Sasuke juga melatihnya memegang senjata. Melatihnya menggunakan pistol, samurai, panah, bahkan pisau lempar. Dari semua alat itu, Sakura paling menyukai pisau lempar. Beberapa kali ia berhasil mengenai sasaran yang Sasuke berikan. Tapi tetap, Sasuke mewajibkannya untuk mampu menggunakan semua alat itu. "Kau takkan bisa mengalahkan peluru besi hanya dengan pisau mini-mu itu," begitulah kata Sasuke. Yaa...tidak mengherankan, mengingat Sasuke menguasai semua senjata itu.

Ingin rasanya melempar wajah rupawan itu dengan geranat yang ada di tangannya kini. Kapan pemuda itu bisa melihat usahanya?  
>"Nanti, saat semut bisa tertawa," begitulah jawab Sasuke saat suatu ketika Sakura menanyakannya.<p>

Sasuke sering menggunakan cara-cara keras untuk melatih ketahanan fisik Sakura. Sepeti saat ini, ia mengikat tangan Sakura ke sebuah tiang yang memang sengaja ia persiapkan dan membiarkannya dalam keadaan menyedihkan itu selama seharian. Padahal cuaca sedang hujan deras, dan Sakura tak kuat dengan udara dingin. Namun ia sudah berjanji takkan pernah mengeluh kepada Sasuke, karena ia tahu itu hanya akan membuat Sasuke semakin kejam padanya. Semua ini berawal hanya karena Sakura menolak keras saat diperintahkan latihan tembak dengan sasaran seekor kelinci –binatang kesukaan Sakura.

Seluruh anggota Exterminator hanya memandang miris Sakura dari balik pintu kaca.

"Kau keterlaluan Sasuke, ia bisa mati beku kalau kau membiarkannya lebih lama," ujar Naruto mengingatkan.

"Kalau membunuh kelinci saja ia tak sangup, bagaimana nanti kalau dia harus membunuh manusia?" sahut Sai yang berada di pihak Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menggonta-ganti acara di layar televisi, sambil sesekali memandang jam dinding.

"Hinata, siapkan air hangat dan suruh pelayan untuk membawa Sakura masuk. Mandikan dia dan siapkan sup hangat untuknya. Aku mau tidur," titah Sasuke sembari berlalu. Hinata segera melaksanakan perintah Sasuke dengan tergesa.

"Kenapa dia selalu seenaknya begitu sih?" gumam Naruto kesal.

"Biarkan saja, dia juga seperti itu saat melatihku memanah. Berkali-kali tanganku harus merasakan tamparan rotan," sahut Sai enteng yang dihadiahi lemparan bantal oleh Naruto.

"Jadi itu alasanmu berada di pihaknya? Agar Sakura merasakan yang kau rasakan eh?" tanya Naruto sinis. Sai hanya mengendikkan bahu menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

######################

"Misi berikutnya akan dipimpin Sasuke. Sasaran kita adalah Yamato. Salah seorang menteri yang berkali-kali terbebas dari dakwaan pelecehan seksual dan sodomi yang ia lakukan. Banyak anak-anak telah menjadi korban dan semua kasusnya ditutup begitu saja," terang Sakumo saat rapat pagi ini. "Selain itu, ia dikenal sebagai orang yang licik. Ia rela mendepak saingan dalam hidupnya dengan berbagai cara," lanjut Sakumo. Nampak Sasuke memikirkan ucapan Sakumo sembari membuat catatan kecil dalam notes mininya. Di sampingnya, Sakura sedang mati-matian menahan kantuk dengan menyangga kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya. Tak sadar semua mata tengah memperhatikannya geli. Sasuke yang menyadari tingkah Sakura akhirnya menyeltil dahi Sakura keras untuk membangunkannya, sukses membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget.

"Aku akan berlari lebih cepat Sasuke," ucap Sakura spontan sambil berdiri, membuat Sasuke hanya menggeleng sebal. Tingkah Sakura tak ayal mengundang gelak tawa anggota lain, tak terkecuali Sakumo.

"Kau nampak kelelahan, kau boleh beristirahat jika diperlukan," tawar Sakumo hangat. Sakura awalnya hendak menerima tawaran itu, namun ia urungkan saat mendapat tatapan horor Sasuke.

"Aku baik-baik saja Ayah," sahut Sakura lirih.

"Aku berencana memasukkan Sakura dalam misi ini," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba. Membuat anggota lain terdiam kaku. Memang hak Sasuke untuk memilih anggota, tapi bukankah Sakura terlalu dini untuk terjun ke medan perang?

"Kau gila? Itu sama saja memerintahkan anak SD mengerjakan skripsi anak kuliahan," sahut Sasori geram.

"Aku rasa aku berhak memerintahkan siapapun, meski anak TK sekalipun," balas Sasuke enteng.

"Sasori benar Sasuke. Itu hanya akan mempersulit misi ringan ini," timpal Naruto mencoba menengahi.

"Tenten juga mengalami hal yang sama saat pertama hadir diantara kita. Ia hanya mendapat latihan selama seminggu, dan langsung masuk misi."

"Tentu itu beda, Tenten punya dasar bela diri. Setidaknya fisiknya siap dan kuat," ujar Neji ikut-ikutan.

"Cih..jadi kalian setuju denganku bahwa Sakura tak mumpuni sebagai anggota?" tanya Sasuke sarkatis. Semua terdiam, memandang Sakura yang kini menunduk dengan wajah merah. Ya..ia merasa benar-benar disepelekan sekarang.

"Aku bersedia menerima misi ini, kalian tak perlu khawatir," sahut Sakura yang sendari tadi hanya diam membisu. "Aku yakin aku mampu," lanjutnya mantap.

Sakumo memperhatikan anak-anaknya prihatin. Dalam hati ia juga menghawatirkan Sakura, tapi gadis itu terlanjur terpancing umpan Sasuke. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang kini tersenyum menang, ia nampak senang berhasil menguasai keadaan.

########################

Sakura terlihat seolah memperhatikan Sasori dengan seksama, padahal pikirannya sedang berlari entah kemana. Pemuda itu sedang mempraktikan cara menembak sasaran dengan tepat, menggantikan Sasuke yang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan rencana bersama Kakashi.

"Kau gugup?" tanya Sasori yang sendari tadi memperhatikan Sakura yang melamun.

Sakura mengangguk lemah. Misi kali ini memang tergolong ringan. Hanya menghabisi satu orang, seharusnya takkan sulit kan? Hanya empat agen yang akan tergabung dalam misi ini. Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto dan tentu saja dirinya.

"Aku yakin kau mampu," ujar Sasori berusaha menenangkan.

"Aku belum mahir memegang senjata. Aku bahkan tak sanggup membunuh binatang. Bagaimana bisa aku membunuh manusia nanti?" ujar Sakura pesimis.

"Apa Sasuke pernah melakukan kesalahan saat menjalankan misi?" tanya Sakura antusias.

Pertanyaan Sakura membuat Sasori menegang dan menghentikan kegiatannya. Dipandangnya gadis pink itu dari balik kaca mata pelindungnya. Belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke muncul dari balik pintu ruang latihan tembak.

"Kita terbang ke Suna satu jam lagi. Bersiaplah!" perintah Sasuke datar. Sakura hanya bergumam tak jelas, kemudian mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang, meninggalkan Sasori yang hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkahnya.

"Semoga berhasil Sakura!" teriak Sasori mencoba memberi semangat.

#######################

"Hinata akan melumpuhkan sistem keamanan dan kamera pengintai, soal itu kita jelas tak perlu khawatir. Naruto akan masuk melalui pintu belakang dan membereskan penjaga keamanan yang ada, sedangkan kau, Sakura tugasmu adalah menyamar sebagai wanita bayaran yang dipesan Yamato. Kami sudah mengatur segalanya, yang perlu kau lakukan hanya mengalihkan perhatiannya," terang Sasuke panjang lebar, saat ini mereka tengah rapat singkat dalam mobil box yang telah disiapkan sebelumnya. .

Sakura memandang Sasuke ragu. Segalanya bisa terjadi jika Sasuke terlambat menyelamatkannya nanti. Bagaimana kalau Yamato benar-benar akan memaksanya melayani pria itu? Ia sama sekali belum pernah melakukan kontak fisik dengan pria manapun, dan sema ini membuatnya sedikit ketakutan membayangkan segala sesuatu yang mungkin terjadi nanti.

Ketiga anggota lain –minus Sasuke- menatap Sakura khawatir, ini pasti takkan mudah untuk Sakura. Tapi tugas semacam ini akan sering ia hadapi kedepannya.

Melihat Sakura yang tak kunjung bersua, Sasuke akhirnya menyerahkan sepasang pisau lempar miliknya.

"Aku takkan memberikan pistol kepada anak-anak. Jadi gunakan ini saat situasi mendesak," ucap Sasuke ringan. "Kau harus tahu, aku tak pernah gagal dalam misi, jadi tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan," lanjutnya percaya diri.

Sakura meraih pisau itu ragu. Dipandangnya onyx Sasuke, mencoba mencari kekuatan dari sana. Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke tersenyum padanya, meskipun sebenarnya lebih bisa disebut sebagai seringai iblis, namun itu cukup membuat Sakura memantapkan hatinya.

Saat ini Sakura mengenakan sebuah gaun selutut warna merah dengan lengan spageti, sangat sesuai dengan perannya. Sejujurnya ia sedikit merasa kurang nyaman dengan pakaian minim itu, apalagi busana itu menonjolkan lekuk tubuh ranumnya yang menggoda. Sakura benar-benar nampak seperti kuncup bunga yang baru saja merekah.

Sasuke mengenakan pakaian serba hitam yang menutupi seluruh bagian tubuh bidangnya, lengkap dengan penutup wajah yang siap dikenakan. Bahkan kedua telapak tangannya tertutup sarung tangan tebal. Pakaian serupa juga dikenakan oleh Naruto.

"Doakan aku Hinata," bisik Naruto, diakhiri dengan ciuman mesra mereka, melupakan dua onggok manusia yang sedang membuang muka risih. Mereka nampak begitu menikmati kegiatan tersebut, merasa dunia milik sekitar satu menit berlangsung, Sasuke yang kesal akhirnya menarik Naruto paksa, membuat sahabatnya itu manyun tak terima.

"Semakin cepat kita selesaikan ini semakin cepat kalian bisa menghabiskan malam sepuasnya," ujar Sasuke geram. "Sakura, kau turun duluan," titah Sasuke sembari melemparkan mantel hitam untuk menutupi tubuh Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk patuh dan turun dari mobil yang terparkir berjarak sekitar 5 rumah dari tempat eksekusi. Sakura turun disusul dengan Naruto yang langsung lompat ke atap-atap rumah dan menghilang dalam kegelapan malam. Sakura terus berjalan sambil sesekali mengeratkan mantelnya, ia benar-benar gugup. Suasana sangat sepi, mengingat ini sudah jam tidur bagi manusia normal.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Yamato, Sakura menekan tombol bel rumah. Seorang pria bertubuh tegap muncul dari balik pintu utama, sekilas ia memandang Sakura yang nampak asing di matanya. Sakura menatap kedua mata pria itu angkuh, berusaha menirukan gaya Sasuke bila sedang menatapnya. "Aku di sini untuk menikmati malam bersama tuanmu," ucap Sakura spontan. Ia sendiri terkejut dengan ucapanya.

"Hmm...kau terlambat, tuan besar sudah menunggumu dari tadi," ucap pria berotot itu tanpa curiga sembari membukakan pintu. Sakura menghela nafas lega setelah berhasil masuk. Diliriknya pria berotot yang kini tengah mengantarnya menuju kamar manusia laknat itu, membuat jantung Sakura semakin berdegup kencang.

Di lain tempat Sasuke sedang melihat aksi kedua rekannya melalui monitor komputer Hinata yang terhubung dengan kamera keamanan rumah Yamato, entah bagaimana caranya. Terlihat Naruto mulai beraksi melumpuhkan penjaga satu per satu. Aksinya begitu rapi sehingga tak sampai mengundang perhatian.

"Sebaiknya kau segera turun Sasuke," pesan Hinata yang cemas karena Sasuke tak kunjung melakukan aksinya, sedangkan Sakura mulai memasuki kandang singa.

"Hn, misi mudah seperti ini takkan menantang jika cepat-cepat diakhiri Hinata," sahut Sasuke enteng. "Aku bisa menghabisinya sendiri, tapi itu takkan menarik kan?" lanjutnya santai.

"Sesuatu yang buruk bisa terjadi pada Sakura Sasu," ujar Hinata kesal.

"Santai dan nikmati saja Hinata," tutur Sasuke ringan sembari mengisi pistolnya dengan peluru. "Ini misi pertamanya, jadi biarkan ia nikmati aksinya."

Hinata menatap Sasuke ngeri. Kedua iris Sasuke telah berganti warna sekarang. Ditambah dengan ekspresi dinginnya saat memandang pistol di tangannya membuat Hinata merinding ngeri. Hinata tahu, misi ini sebenarnya tak membutuhkan banyak agen dan bisa dengan mudah diselesaikan Sasuke. Tujuan utama Sasuke sebenarnya adalah mengajari Sakura seraca real karena ia merasa teori yang diberikan sudah cukup. Pria macam Yamato dengan mudah bisa dihabisi dengan pisau lempar sekalipun, jadi kehadiran Sasuke di sana sebenarnya tak perlu, mengingat di sana juga ada Naruto. Ia hanya mengisi peluru untuk jaga-jaga.

Selain membunuh Yamato, tujuan mereka yang lain adalah mencuri arsip mengenai beberapa kasus yang dibekukan, itu adalah tugas Naruto. Itulah sebabnya, sebenarnya dua agen di lapangan sudah cukup.

Sasuke tahu, jauh di dalam diri Sakura, ia memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa. Dan Sasuke ingin melihat sejauh mana Sakura mampu memanfaatkanya, karena yang dibutuhkan Sakura hanyalah niat dan kesadaran untuk membangkitkan kemampuan terpendamnya.

Kau tahu kenapa Sasuke begitu yakin? Ya...karena Sasuke memang tak pernah salah.

**TBC...**

**Author's place :**

Maaf atas keterlambatan saya dalam mengupdate... =.="

Ceritanya kepanjangan yaa? Maaf kalo mengecewakan atau ngebosenin. Baru kali ini bikin cerita model gini. Jadi ga begitu ngerti gimana caranya biar bisa seru. Tapi author janji akan belajar sebisa mungkin.

Beberapa hari ini author juga jalan-jalan (?) untuk belajar dari karya-karya author lain agar tahu gimana caranya memunculkan adegan-adegan action yang seru. Tapi belum berhasil yaa kayaknya? Hoho..maaf yaa readers... pasti ceritanya berkesan rada lebay ya?

Awalnya ragu buat update, tapi akhirnya nekat deeh..  
>Hhe...<p>

Makasih yaa readers yang udah meninggalkan saran dan review...

Mohon saran yang membangun yaa...

Sebisa mungkin pertanyaan readers tentang cerita akan dijelaskan seiring berjalannya waktu... : )

Soal pairing, enaknya Sakura sama siapa ya?

^^R.E.V.I.E.W pleace^^


	3. Chapter 3:The Day

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 3

The Day

Sakura memandang gugup pintu kokoh di hadapannya. Jantungnya berdegub lebih kencang dari seharusnya, membuatnya beberapa kali meremasi tangannya yang berkeringat. Di belakangnya pria berotot itu masih menunggunya tak sabar. Sesekali Sakura meliriknya takut, ingin rasanya ia segera menyelesaikan misi ini, namun nampaknya belum ada tanda-tanda Sasuke akan muncul dengan segera.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di situ nona?" tanya pria di belakangnya tak sabar.  
>Sakura menghela nafas berat, ditatapnya pria itu dengan tatapan merendahkan hasil belajarnya dari Sasuke.<p>

"Tuanmu saja sabar menunggu, kenapa kau harus terburu-buru hah?" tanya Sakura sinis. Pria itu hanya membungkukkan badan memohon maaf. Sakura segera berbalik kembali, menyembunyikan wajah resahnya. Dimana Sasuke?

Di lain sisi, Sasuke memandang aksi Sakura dengan bosan. Sakura nampak berdiri mematung di depan pintu kamar Yamato.

"Apa yang ditunggu gadis bodoh itu?" gumam Sasuke entah pada siapa. Hinata yang juga sedang menunggu aksi Sakura ikut-ikutan cemas, mengingat ini adalah misi pertama gadis itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian terlihat Sakura mulai menyentuh kenop pintu dan perlahan memasuki kamar Yamato, membuat Sasuke menyeringai puas.

"Hn, saatnya beraksi," ucap Sasuke sembari memakai topengnya dan segera turun, disambut dengan helaan nafas lega Hinata.

"Semoga berhasil Sakura," gumam Hinata tulus.

Sakura's POV

Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Pria berotot tak berotak di belakangku nampak mulai mencurigai gerak-gerikku. Pikiran-pikiran buruk berkecamuk dalam otakku, membuatku ragu untuk melangkah. Sejujurnya aku tak siap untuk misi ini, tapi aku terlalu gengsi untuk tidak menyanggupi. Cercaan Sasuke yang tiada henti melukai harga diriku, membuatku semakin terjebak dalam permainannya. Aku yakin, saat ini dia sedang mengawasiku dengan tatapan meremehkannya dan komentar dinginnya. Takkan kubiarkan dia terus memperlakukanku seperti ini. Aku bersumpah akan membuatnya menyesal.

Perlahan kusentuh gagang pintu raksasa itu, mencoba menghalau keraguan yang sempat terasa.

Dalam hati segala perasaan buruk terus menghantuiku. Aku takut, takut jika nanti Sasuke tak muncul saat waktu eksekusi tiba. Aku ragu, ragu jika nanti aku tak mampu melawan pria hidung belang itu sendiri. Segalanya bisa terjadi, dan ini membuatku merasa terbebani.  
>Ayah, Ibu..apakah yang kulakukan ini benar?<p>

Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki kandang buaya laknat itu, memandang ke seluruh penjuru kamar luas dan mewah bergaya klasik dengan dominasi warna coklat yang meneduhkan. Kueratkan mantelku, mencoba mengurangi keraguan yang masih menyelimuti hatiku.

Pria di belakangku tadi sudah tak membuntutiku lagi, tampaknya ia berjaga di depan pintu kamar majikannya. Kudengar suara air dari arah kamar mandi. Nampaknya Yamato baru saja selesai membersihkan diri, aku semakin gugup sekarang.

Dengan ragu kubuka mantel yang semula kugunakan menyembunyikan lekuk tubuhku. Kupandangi tubuh indahku yang nampak semakin kencang akibat latihan rutin yang kulakukan akhir-akhir ini. Yaaa..setidaknya latihan yang diberikan Sasuke cukup bermanfaat juga.

"Kau nampak lebih muda dari yang kubayangkan," suara bariton khas pria dewasa menyeretku ke dunia nyata. "Kau ingin membersihkan diri dulu manis?" tawarnya sok ramah, membuatku muak mendengarnya.

Kugelengkan kepalaku pelan, mencoba memasang wajah se-menggoda mungkin. Sejujurnya ini bukan keahlianku, aku hanya berusaha menirukan tokoh-tokoh dalam film yang sering kutonton. Menggelikan!

"Berapa usiamu sayang?" tanya Yamato sambil menuangkan anggur ke dalam dua gelas kaki yang sepertinya sengaja disiapkan, kemudian memberikan satu gelas untukku. Kumainkan sedikit anggur dalam gelas itu, lagi-lagi meniru apa yang biasa kulihat di televisi.

"Usiaku? Apakah penting? Kupikir kau memesanku untuk kau tiduri, bukan untuk membuat kartu keluarga," jawabku asal, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kudengar Yamato terkekeh pelan, ia mulai menyentuh tubuhku dengan tangan-tangan kotornya. Aku mencoba menghindar, sebisa mungkin mengulur waktu.

"Aku sering melihat skandalmu di TV. Tapi nampaknya kau begitu ahli menyelesaikan masalahmu tuan," tanyaku berusaha memancing. Sesekali kutatap balkon kamar yang nampak sengaja dibuka, belum ada tanda-tanda kemunculan Sasuke rupanya. Aku mulai gelisah, apa pemuda itu sengaja menjebakku dalam permainan ini?

"Hmmm...kupikir kau kupesan untuk kutiduri, bukan untuk wawancara surat kabar," jawabnya telak, membalas ucapanku tadi rupanya.

Aku mulai panik saat kurasakan Yamato tepat berada di belakangku, nafasnya yang panas begitu terasa membelai tengkuk-ku. Kucoba untuk melepaskan diri, tapi pelukannya di pinggangku begitu erat. Dikecupnya tengkukku lembut dan dihirupnya rambutku yang sengaja kugerai, mencuri aroma tubuhku sebanyak yang ia bisa.

"Ini pertama kalinya bagiku tuan. Bisakah kau berikan aku waktu sebentar?" ucapku dengan suara yang kubuat setenang mungkin. Berhasil! Yamato melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuhku.

"Benarkah? Haha, betapa beruntungnya aku," ucapnya bangga, membuatku benar-benar muak menatap wajah mesumnya. Entah mengapa nafsuku untuk menghabisi pria ini tiba-tiba muncul. Wajah mesumnya benar-benar membuatku jijik, rasanya ingin kuludahi wajah pria yang telah menghancurkan masa depan bocah-bocah tak berdosa itu.

Aku mulai berjaga dengan menggenggam pisau pemberian Sasuke yang kuselipkan dalam gaunku tadi dan menyembunyikannya dibalik punggungku.

"Kau ingin bermain sebentar manis?" ucap Yamato mulai mendekati tubuhku.

Semakin ia mendekat, semakin aku menjauhkan tubuhku darinya –masih dengan tatapan yang sengaja kubuat menggoda. Hingga akhirnya aku benar-benar terpojok, membuat pria mesum itu menyeringai senang.

Rasa jijikku semakin membuncah. Membayangkan bocah-bocah korbannya yang kini tak jelas nasibnya, membayangkan wajah bengisnya saat menikmati tubuh gadis-gadis belia dengan paksa. Aku muak, aku benci, aku benar-benar marah.

Tubuhnya kini berjarak sekitar dua meter dari tubuhku. Entah dari mana asalnya, keberanianku muncul. Kulemparkan satu buah pisau yang telah kusiapkan di balik tubuhku tadi. Ia tak sempat menghindar, pisau itu menancap tepat di lehernya, membuatnya jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi lehernya. Berharap dengan begitu dapat meyelamatkan nyawanya.

Yamato melotot memandangku. Nampak ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun tak bisa karena pisau tertancap sempurna di lehernya. Ia mengeluarkan suara seperti kambing yang sedang disembelih, membuatku entah mengapa merasa terhibur melihatnya. Dicabutnya pisau itu. Fatal! Itu justru membuat darah semakin mengucur deras dari luka yang kubuat tadi.

"Kau menyelesaikannya lebih cepat dari yang kubayangkan," sebuah suara yang tak asing tiba-tiba hadir merusak suasana, membuatku tersadar tentang apa yang baru saja kulakukan. Rupanya sendari tadi pemuda itu memperhatikan aksiku dari balkon kamar. Sasuke melompat masuk, menghampiri tubuh Yamato. Seringai buas terpampang jelas menghiasi wajah manusia setengah iblis itu. Mata semerah darah miliknya memandang tubuh tak berdaya Yamato rendah, seolah pria itu hanya seonggok sampah tak berguna.

Kupandang Yamato yang masih menatapku nanar, samar-samar kudengar ia bicara tak jelas seolah mengutukku dalam ketidak berdayaanya,kemudian pandanganku beralih pada Sasuke yang nampak begitu menikmati aroma darah segar yang mengucur deras dari leher Yamato. Dihirupnya aroma anyir itu dalam-dalam sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

Baru kali ini aku melihat sisi gelap Sasuke yang sebenarnya, sosok iblis seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke menghampiriku, membuatku semakin tenggelam dalam kedua iris semerah darah miliknya. Nafasku tercekat menatap wajah rupawan yang kini menatapku dengan senyuman iblisnya yang memukau. Aku tak sanggup mengedipkan mataku, matanya memaksaku untuk terus menatapnya dan melebur bersamanya, diserahkannya sebuah pistol siap tembak ke tanganku, memaksaku menggenggamnya dalam posisi tembak. "Selesaikan ini Sakura," bisiknya di telingaku.

Entah mengapa perintah Sasuke membuatku merasa terhipnotis. Aku merasa tersesat, rasanya seolah hanya dengan menuruti Sasuke-lah aku bisa kembali. Sasuke menatapku dengan senyuman yang sama, membuatku kehilangan nurani yang selama ini menjadi landasan utamaku dalam mengambil keputusan. Keraguan dalam hatiku musnah sudah. Aku akan menyelesaikan misi ini.

Kudekati tubuh Yamato yang tak berdaya, nyawanya berada di tanganku sekarang. Ku arahkan pistol Sasuke ke arah jantungnya. "Kau puas dengan layananku tuan?" ucapku untuk terakhir kali, sebelum akhirnya peluru menancap sempurna dalam jantungnya. Ya...aku mengakhiri hidupnya detik itu juga.

Kutatap Sasuke yang kini tengah menutupi tubuhku dengan mantelku tadi. Ia nampak memandangku puas. Dieratkannya mantelku, membuatku merasa sedikit nyaman. "Kujamin kau akan kecanduan setelah ini," ucapnya dengan seringai iblisnya. Setelah itu kurasakan kegelapan menyelimuti diriku. Aku tak lagi mengingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

End Sakura's POV

Sakura kehilangan kesadarannya setelah menyelesaian tugasnya. Ia bisa saja jatuh terjerembab jika Sasuke tak menangkap tubuhnya. Dipandangnya wajah lelah Sakura, membuat Sasuke terkekeh ringan. "Kau masih saja lemah rupanya," gumamnya meski tahu gadis dalam pelukannya itu tak mungkin mendengarnya.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat pergi teme. Itu juga kalau kau tak ingin mati terpanggang hidup-hidup," ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu, di belakangnya asap mulai mengepul.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya kesal sebelum akhirnya memberikan kode untuk segera keluar dari balkon kamar. Dibopongnya tubuh Sakura –seolah sedang menggendong karung beras– kemudian menghilang dalam kegelapan malam. Meninggalkan rumah megah yang kini terlalap api, menghapus jejak berdarah yang semula mereka tinggalkan.

######################

Sakura terlonjak kaget saat merasakan air dingin mengguyur wajah cantiknya. Ia terduduk sambil megap-megap seakan baru saja tenggelam dalam samudra seperti yang terjadi dalam mimpinya. Ditatapnya sang pelaku yang kini menatapnya datar, seolah tak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Seorang pelayan di belakangnya hanya menunduk takut sebelum akhirnya undur diri.

"Tak bisakah sekali-sekali kau bangunkan aku dengan cara sopan hah?" bentak Sakura kesal. Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. Beraninya gadis itu membentak dirinya yang telah berbaik hati meluangkan waktu untuk sekedar membangunkanya.

"Kau berharap aku membangunkanmu dengan kecupan selamat pagi hah?" tanya Sasuke iseng, membuat wajah Sakura dirambati gurat kemerahan. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Sasuke geli, meski ekspresi itu disembunyikan rapat-rapat.

"Kau benar-benar mengharapkannya?" goda Sasuke sembari mendekati tubuh Sakura yang kini tengah menatapnya ngeri. Sakura memejamkan matanya sembari merapatkan diri ke sandaran tempat tidur dan menaikkan selimutnya hingga sebatas dagu saat merasakan wajah Sasuke semakin mendekat, jantungnya benar-benar berdebar kini. Ia tak berani membuka matanya barang sedetik, takut apa yang dibayangkannya benar-benar terjadi.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya membayangkan tentang apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke padanya, tiba-tiba dirasakannya sentilan keras menghantam jidat lebar kebanggaannya. "Dalam mimpimu," ucap Sasuke penuh kemenangan karena berhasil membuatnya salah tingkah. Sakura menatapnya nanar, pemuda ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Bersihkan dirimu, yang lain sudah menunggu di ruang makan," ucap Sasuke santai sembari berjalan ke arah pintu. "Oh...hampir saja aku lupa. Sebaiknya kau mulai berdiet Sakura, tubuhmu ternyata lebih berat dari kelihatannya," lanjut Sasuke yang dihadiahi lemparan bantal oleh Sakura, namun meleset karena pemuda itu telah keluar sebelum bantal itu mengenai tubuhnya.

##################

Sakura menyantap sarapannya lahap. Seperti seorang pengemis yang tiga hari tak makan apapun. Pipinya menggembung, berisian roti bakar selai coklat kesukaannya dan beberapa makanan manis lain yang dilahap sekaligus. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan terperangah dengan tingginya nafsu makan Sakura, tak terkecuali Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya.

Menu sarapan Sasuke hanya telur setengah matang, roti panggang dan segelas jus tomat. Tak heran kini Sasuke mengerenyit jijik melihat cara makan Sakura yang benar-benar tak elegan. Nampaknya rasa lapar yang memuncak membuatnya lupa tata cara makan yang sopan dan benar.

Merasa diperhatikan, Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan bertanya, sembari terus mengisi mulutnya yang belum kosong. Tak ayal Sasuke merasa ingin muntah melihatnya, apalagi Sakura nampak kesulitan mengunyah sekarang.

"Kau bisa mati konyol dengan cara makan seperti itu," ucap Sasuke sambil membuang muka.

Sakura menjawab dengan gumaman tak jelas karena mulutnya masih penuh makanan, membuat Sasuke semakin kesal melihatnya. Ia benci bila ada orang yang bicara saat makanan dalam mulutnya belum tertelan. "Habiskan dulu makananmu, baru bicara," bentak Sasuke seolah sedang memarahi anaknya. Membuat anggota lain yang sedang menikmati santap pagi menatapnya heran.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya sambil mengangguk lugu, kemudian kembali berusaha mengunyah makananya dan menelanya. Setelah merasa kenyang, ia meminum susu coklat hangat favoritnya.

"Ahhh..kenyangnya. Aku kelaparan Sasuke, semalam aku tak makan apapun," tutur Sakura enteng sambil mengelus perutnya –yang hanya ditanggapi lirikan sebal Sasuke. Ia memilih mengotak-atik iPod-nya daripada mendengarkan ocehan tak jelas Sakura.

"Selamat atas keberhasilan misimu Sakura," puji Sakumo setelah acara makan mereka selesai. Seluruh anggota turut bertepuk tangan memberikan selamat untuk Sakura.

"Maafkan kami yang meragukan kemampuanmu Sakura," ucap Naruto tulus, di sampingnya Hinata hanya tersenyum mengamini.

"Kau memang hebat Saku," ucap Sasori bangga, membuat Sakura ikut tersenyum sumringah.

"Hn, misi ringan seperti itu apa susahnya?" sahut Sasuke sinis. Yaa..pemuda itu memang ahlinya merusak suasana.

Sakura memandang Sasuke yang kini tengah menegak jus tomat tanpa gula kesukaannya. Sama sekali tak ada wajah bangga seperti yang biasa ditunjukkan seorang guru bila muridnya meraih keberhasilan.

"Tak bisakah kau hargai usahanya barang sedikit saja?" timpal Sasori tak suka, sukses membuat suasana tegang menyelimti ruang makan. Sakumo di ujung meja hanya menatap anak-anaknya dalam diam sembari menggeleng frustasi. Selalu begini kalau Sasuke dan Sasori beradu argumen.

Sasuke mendengus meremehkan. "Memberi pujian pada itik yang baru belajar terbang hanya akan membuatnya terjatuh karena besar kepala," sahut Sasuke asal. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya takut. Ia tak suka suasana semacam ini. Kenapa Sasuke selalu ketus saat bicara dengan siapapun? Tutur kata Sasuke selalu saja menusuk batin siapapun yang bicara dengannya. Membuat semua orang malas mengajaknya bicara jika tidak benar-benar terpaksa. Seperti saat ini, Sasuke merusak suasana kekeluargaan yang baru saja tercipta dengan komentar pedasnya, membuat anggota Exterminator lain menghela nafas lelah.

Setelah menghabiskan jusnya, Sasuke segera bangkit, membungkuk sebentar ke arah Sakumo kemudian melirik Sakura yang nampak belum sadar dari lamunannya. Karena kesal Sasuke menjambak rambut Sakura yang diikat tinggi, memaksanya berdiri dan mengikuti langkahnya. Alhasil Sakura berjalan mundur dengan tergesa, menahan sakit akibat jambakan Sasuke yang lumayan keras. Tangannya menggapai udara, seolah sedang memohon pertolongan yang hanya ditanggapi tatapan prihatin saudara-saudaranya.

Sasuke baru melepaskan jambakannya setelah mereka keluar dari ruang makan. Wajahnya nampak muram seperti biasa. Pemuda itu memang selalu terlihat menyeramkan, namun nampaknya pagi ini suasana hatinya lebih buruk dari biasanya.

Sakura berusaha keras menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Sasuke yang extra cepat. Mereka menuju ruang latihan tembak sekarang.

"Kapan aku mulai sekolah?" tanya Sakura di sela-sela perjalanan mereka.

"Besok," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Benarkah?"

"Hn,"

"Ah..aku akan sebangku dengan Hinata," ucap Sakura antusias.

"Kau akan sebangku denganku," sahut Sasuke dingin.

"Apa? Aku tak mau," tolak Sakura kesal.

"Terserah," timpal Sasuke datar.

"Sasuke, apa di sekolah kau punya teman?" Sasuke hanya diam, tak berminat menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura. "Apa ada yang suka padamu? Apa kau punya fans? Kau ikut extra apa?" dan bla...bla...bla... Sakura tak henti menanyakan pertanyaan tak penting meski tahu Sasuke takkan menjawabnya. "Sasuke, apa kau pernah punya kekasih? Aah...pasti kekasihmu mencampakkanmu ya?" pertanyaan Sakura yang terakhir berhasil membuat Sasuke menghentikkan langkahnya. Rahangnya nampak mengeras menahan amarah. Ditatapnya sepasang emerald yang kini terdiam karena menyadari kesalahannya dalam berucap. Didekatinya tubuh Sakura yang jauh lebih pendek darinya dan menguncinya dengan lengan kokohnya ke dinding di belakangnya.

"Dengarkan..." ucap Sasuke sebagai pembuka. Wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajah Sakura, membuat Sakura bisa merasakan nafas Sasuke menyentuh wajahnya. Sepasang mata elang itu menjeratnya kuat, membuatnya tak sanggup berkedip barang sedetik. "Jangan pernah campuri urusan pribadiku," ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan. "Hanya karena misi pertamamu berhasil dan semua orang memujimu, bukan berarti aku akan bersikap baik padamu. .Membencimu!" lanjutnya masih dengan tatapan tak suka sebelum akhirnya menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sakura dan melangkah mendahului gadis itu. Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam karena tanpa sadar sendari tadi ia telah menahan nafasnya. Ditatapnya punggung Sasuke yang melangkah jauh di depannya. Pemuda aneh itu sepertinya memiliki kepribadian ganda.

#########

Sasaran di depan Sakura tampak begitu kecil dari balik kaca mata pelindungnya, ini untuk kali ketiga ia mencoba menembak sasaran. Ia harus berhasil jika tak ingin mendapat pukulan rotan dari Sasuke lagi. Diliriknya Sasuke yang kini tengah duduk bosan sembari sesekali mengawasinya.

"Sasaranmu di depan, bukan aku. Atau kau memang berniat menembakku?" sindir Sasuke. Sakura menghela nafas, berusaha kembali berkonsentrasi. Ya..ingin rasanya Sakura menembak kepala pemuda sombong dan menyebalkan itu.

Baru saja berniat menembak, ketukkan pintu mengejutkan Sakura, membuat peluru meleset jauh dari sasaran. Diliriknya Sasuke sambil nyengir kuda, tampaknya Sasuke tidak terlalu terkejut. Dalam hati Sakura mengutuk siapapun yang merusak konsentrasinya, meskipun tanpa diganggu-pun tembakannya sudah pasti meleset.

"Kau dan Sakura ditunggu Ayah di ruangannya," ucap Naruto yang melongokkan kepalanya dari celah pintu.

Sasuke menghela nafas bosan, sementara Sakura berlonjak senang karena terbebas dari hukuman Sasuke. Segera saja ia berlari keluar sebelum Sasuke menghukumnya.

##############

Sakura duduk di depan meja Sakumo dengan mata bersinar senang. Ayah angkatnya itu bak pahlawan yang selalu menyelamatkannya dalam berbagai kesempatan. Bertolak belakang dengan Sakura, Sasuke kini sedang memandang Sakumo dengan tatapan bosan. Pria tua di hadapannya ini selalu saja merusak kesenangannya.

"Latihanmu lancar Sakura?" tanya Sakumo ramah membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya...Sasuke selalu mengajariku dengan sabar Ayah," jawab Sakura dengan nada cerianya, meskipun lebih terasa sebagai sindiran bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Bahkan Sakura sengaja memandang Sasuke dengan senyuman manisnya yang dibuat-buat, yang hanya ditanggapi dengan lirikan sinis Sasuke.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," ucap Sakumo sembari tersenyum hangat, membuat Sakura tiba-tiba merindukan Ayahnya.

"Langsung saja ke inti," sindir Sasuke yang tak tahan dengan basa-basi, lagi-lagi merusak suasana.

"Kau ini selalu saja begitu," ucap Sakumo pura-pura kesal. Lama-lama pria setengah baya itu tertular sindrom drama Sakura. "Aku cuma ingin memberikan ini," lanjut Sakumo sebelum akhirnya menyodorkan sebuah kotak yang langsung disambar Sakura. Di dalamnya berisi sepasang cincin berbahan emas putih dengan ukiran berbentuk S di tengah beserta sepasang permata mungil berlainan warna –onyx dan emerald di kedua lengkungannya, seperti yin and yan.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya takjub. Segera diambilnya salah satu cincin yang ukurannya lebih kecil dan memasangnya di jari manisnya. Ukurannya pas!

"Aaah...cantiknya! S untuk Sakura," ucap Sakura riang sembari memandang cicinnya yang melingkar manis di jemari lentiknya, membuat Sakumo tersenyum senang.

"Dan S untuk Sasuke," tambah Sakumo, membuat Sakura dan Sasuke menegang. Sakura baru menyadari ada satu cincin lain dengan ukuran lebih besar, yang pastinya milik Sasuke. Diliriknya pemuda yang kini tengah mendengus sebal. "Hanya properti. Kau absen dari sekolah dengan alasan bertunangan dengan kekasihmu di Amerika, bagaimana mungkin kau bertunangan tanpa cincin?" terang Sakumo santai, berpura-pura tak menyadari ekspresi kesal Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar hobi membuatku repot," sahut Sasuke sebal. "Aku tak sudi memakainya," lanjutnya marah sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan dengan hati kesal. Sasuke bahkan membanting kasar pintu tak berdosa yang memisahkan ruang kerja Sakumo dan ruang keluarga.

Sakura memandang ekspresi kecewa Sakumo. Hatinya ikut perih menatap ekspresi tak biasa itu.

"Akan kupastikan Sasuke mengenakannya Ayah," ucap Sakura meyakinkan. "Suasana hatinya sedang buruk, jadi wajar kalau dia mudah kesal," lanjutnya sok memahami Sasuke.

"Kau terdengar seolah benar-benar kekasihnya Sakura," ujar Sakumo diikuti dengan tawa khasnya, kemudian terdiam smbari memasang wajah sok sedihnya lagi. "Padahal aku terbang jauh-jauh ke Swiss demi mendapatkan desain yang kupikir akan disukainya," lanjutnya dengan nada yang dibuat seolah kecewa. Sakura tertawa renyah menanggapi ocehan Sakumo, ucapannya terdengar seolah Sasuke adalah seorang tuan putri penggila perhiasan mahal yang telah menolak pemberiannya.

"Aku pastikan ia akan mengenakannya secepatnya," ujar Sakura sembari mengerling nakal, membuat Sakumo benar-benar tertawa lepas.

"Ya...ya... kau memang ahlinya sayang," timpal Sakumo diiringi tawa mereka berdua.

##############

Sakura mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke, berharap pemuda itu belum terbuai mimpi saat ini. Begitu pintu dibuka Sakura menyodorkan kotak berisikan cincin yang seharusnya dipakai Sasuke.

"Sudah kukatakan aku takkan memakainya," ucap Sasuke dingin sembari bersiap menutup pintu kamarnya, namun Sakura menahannya.

"Aku tak memintamu memakainya. Setidaknya simpanlah, kau tahu kan aku ceroboh? Nanti hilang kalau aku yang menyimpannya" ujar Sakura berusaha meyakinkan.

Sasuke memandangnya datar, membuat Sakura menampilkan cengiran andalannya. Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan, kemudian menyaut kasar kotak cincin itu dan segera membanting pintu sebelum Sakura mengoceh lebih lanjut.

"Baiklah, selamat tidur sayaang...mimpi indah," seru Sakura jahil, kemudian segera berlari memasuki kamarnya -yang berada tepat di depan kamar Sasuke- saat pemuda itu kembali membuka pintu, menampilkan tatapan kesalnya dengan posisi siap menjitak jidat Sakura.

"Jangan pernah memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikkan itu Pinky!" teriak Sasuke kesal sebelum akhirnya membanting pintu kamarnya. Hari ini entah sudah berapa pintu menjadi korban tabiat buruknya.

############

Sasuke tengah menyetir mobil sportnya dengan wajah kusut, sekusut seragamnya yang terpasang asal. Kemejanya nampak tak beraturan dengan lengan yang digulung asal dan tak dimasukkan dengan sempurna, dasinya tersimpan rapi dalam tasnya yang hanya berisi beberapa buku tulis yang tak jelas apa mata pelajarannya. Yaaa...meskipun itu sama sekali tak mengurangi pesonanya.

Suasana hatinya sedang buruk pagi ini. Kalian tahu kenapa? Ya, ini semua gara-gara seorang gadis cantik yang tengah duduk manis di kursi penumpang dengan pose anggunnya, di sampingnya, di dalam mobil kesayangannya yang tak pernah sekalipun ditumpangi orang lain selain dirinya.

Kalau bukan karena perannya yang -mau tak mau- harus menjadi kekasih Sakura, pasti ia sudah menendang gadis itu keluar dari mobilnya yang kini dipenuhi aroma tubuh Sakura. Membuat Sasuke berkali-kali menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Sesekali diliriknya gadis yang baginya menyebalkan dan tak tahu diri itu. Wajahnya seolah-olah lugu tak berdosa. Membuat Sasuke semakin dongkol melihatnya.

Sakura berpenampilan rapi dengan seragam barunya yang nampak pas di tubuhnya. Rambutnya diikat tinggi dengan anak rambut yang sedikit dibuat bergelombang membingkai wajah cantiknya. Kecantikannya semakin terpancar dengan make up natural yang membuatnya tampil semakin memukau. Sudah dipastikan gadis itu akan menjadi pusat perhatian mulai hari ini, menyaingi pesona Hinata –kekasih Naruto.

Sakura melirik jemari Sasuke yang kini tengah menggenggam kemudi. Tak ada cincin melingkar di sana, membuat perasaannya kecewa. Berbagai kekhawatiran menghantui pikrannya. Bagaimana jika nanti Sasuke menyangkal bahwa mereka telah bertunangan? Bagaimana jika ada yang menanyakan tentang asal-usulnya dan Sasuke tak mau membantunya menjawab? Pemuda es itu nampak tak peduli padanya, dan itu membuat harga dirinya terluka.

Sakura memandangi cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Meskipun hanya properti, entah mengapa Sakura merasa cincin itu benar-benar mengikatnya pada Sasuke. Membuatnya merasa dimiliki meski hanya sandiwara.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sasuke hanya diam, begitupun Sakura yang enggan memulai pembicaran. Ia memilih bungkam ketimbang beradu mulut dengan Sasuke. Kebisuan terus berlangsung hingga mereka duduk di dalam kelas, padahal mereka sebangku. Sakura tak punya pilihan karena Hinata sebangku dengan Naruto dan tak ada bangku kosong lagi.

Sesekali Sakura memandang iri pada Hinata yang nampak begitu dicintai dan dimanjakan oleh Naruto. Pasangan kekasih itu memang hobi mengumbar kemesraan dengan berciuman saat ada kesempatan, atau hanya sekedar saling pandang dengan tatapan penuh cinta. Saat Hinata sedang bicara, Naruto selalu memandangnya dengan tatapan memuja, begitu pula sebaliknya. Bandingkan dengan dirinya, jangankan tatapan cinta, bicara baik-baik saja nampaknya mustahil.

Lihatlah Sasuke kini, ia tengah duduk santai di bangkunya sambil memejamkan mata dan mendengarkan musik dari iPodnya. Mengabaikan Sakura yang saat ini merasa menjadi manusia malang tak berkawan.

Meski hubungan mereka hanya sebatas sandiwara, Sakura tak bisa membohongi hati bahwa dirinya tengah merasa bagaikan kekasih yang tak dianggap.

"Apa kau benar-benar kekasih Sasuke?" tanya seorang teman barunya yang ternyata adalah fans berat Sasuke saat jam istirahat dengan nada tak yang tengah duduk di samping Sakura hanya berdehem ringan.

Merasa tak mendapat tanggapan gadis berwajah aneh itu kembali mengoceh tak jelas. "Dia absen dengan alasan bertunangan dengan kekasihnya di Amerika. Tapi rasanya aneh melihat hanya kau yang memakai cincin pertunangan. Apa kalian saling mencintai? Atau itu semacam pertunangan karna urusan bisnis?" cerocos gadis itu mulai kurang ajar.

Hinata melirik Sakura yang nampak menghela nafas berat. "Kau nampaknya sangat memperhatikan tunanganku nona, itu membuatku kesal," jawab Sakura dengan nada seolah merasa cemburu.

"Ciih...sombong sekali. Kau harus tahu kalau kami tak menyukaimu nona sok cantik. Ingat, kami para Sasu Lovers akan selalu mengawasi gerak-gerikmu," ujar gadis itu sinis sebelum meninggalkan Sakura dan Hinata yang hanya terbengong bingung.

"Aku baru tahu kalau Sasuke memiliki penggemar," bisik Sakura pada Hinata, membuat gadis itu tak sanggup menahan tawanya.

"Kita semua remaja normal Saku. Mungkin hanya di sini kau akan menemukan kehidupan normal sebagai manusia," gurau Hinata. "Mereka hanya belum tahu sosok Sasuke yang sebenarnya," canda Hinata yang disambut tawa Sakura. Ya..Sakura tahu betul maksud Hinata, Sasuke adalah manusia setengah iblis yang menyeramkan. Bicara tentang iblis, Sakura jadi teringat dengan sepasang mata semerah darah milik Sasuke. Ia masih bertanya-tanya, bagaimana mungkin seorang manusia mengubah warna matanya semudah itu tanpa lensa kontak.

"Hinata, mata Sasuke itu...apakah asli?" tanya Sakura takut-takut, membuat Hinata hampir menyemburkan minuman kaleng yang baru saja ditegaknya. Ditatapnya sepasang emerald yang kini memandangnya ingin tahu. Hinata kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela besar di belakang tubuh Sakura, memandang ke arah lapangan basket dimana Sasuke, Naruto dan beberapa teman prianya sedang berebut bola, membuat Sakura turut mengikuti pandangan Hinata.

"Mata itu...adalah mata yang telah merenggut hidupnya," ucap Hinata menarik perhatian Sakura. Sakura memandang Hinata sebentar, kemudian menatap Sasuke kembali. "Seluruh anggota keluarganya memilik mata itu. Itu adalah semacam kutukan yang mengikat," lanjutan Hinata tak urung membuat Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Ditatapnya sepasang lavender yang kini menatap langit dengan kosong.

"Apa pengaruh mata itu pada Sasuke?" tanya Sakura penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Mata itu, membuat pemiliknya kehilangan hati nuraninya. Saat sepasang onyx Sasuke berubah warna menjadi semerah darah, ia akan kehilangan rasa kemanusiaannya. Oleh karena itu ia bisa dengan mudah membunuh tanpa ada rasa bersalah," ucapan Hinata terhenti saat mengingat masa lalu pemuda malang itu. "Keluarga Sasuke, semuanya meninggal dalam peristiwa pembantaian yang dilakukan kakak kandungnya," lanjut Hinata, membuat Sakura kembali terbengong tak percaya. Sasuke punya seorang kakak? Dan memiliki mata yang sama dengannya? Sakura jadi teringat sepasang mata sepekat darah yang lain, sepasang mata yang ditemuinya di malam keluarganya terbunuh.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kakak Sasuke?" Sakura nampak masih penasaran.

"Itachi kehilangan kendali atas kekuatan iblis dalam dirinya. Kutukan itu menguasai dirinya dan membuat nuraninya musnah tak berbekas. Ia membunuh semua orang yang dicintainya, menyisakan Sasuke yang saat itu masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar," terang Hinata.

"Di dunia modern seperti ini, hal seperti itu masih ada?" gumam Sakura heran. Diam-diam ia merasa kasihan pada Sasuke. Betapa malangnya Sasuke kecil saat itu, pantas saja pemuda itu kasar dan pemarah. Ia pasti tak ingin ada orang yang mencintai dan menyayanginya, ia takut suatu saat akan menyakiti orang-orang itu dan menyeret mereka kedalam kemalangan yang dialaminya. "Apa hal seperti itu juga mungkin terjadi pada Sasuke?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba, membuat Hinata menegang. Tatapan ingin tahu Sakura membuat Hinata merasa terpojok, ia tak suka bahasan ini. Untungnya suara bel diiringi berhamburnya siswa-siswi yang memasuki kelas menyelamatkannya, meski Hinata sadar, Sakura takkan berhenti untuk mencari tahu.

##################

Panas begitu menggigit, membuat kulit mulus Sakura terasa terbakar. Sakura benar-benar kesal karena Sasuke melarangnya memakai lotion maupun pelembab wajah, kalau begini terus kecantikkannya bisa memudar. Setidaknya itulah anggapan Sakura.

"Mana ada pembunuh bayaran memakai make up?" begitulah Sasuke selalu menyindirnya. Terakhir kali ia nekat memakai lotion, Sasuke justru menjemurnya di bawah terik matahari selama berjam-jam. "Kita lihat seampuh apa lotionmu itu melindungi kulit," begitulah ejek Sasuke saat itu, membuat Sakura kapok dan berhenti menggunakan lotion karena tentunya akan percuma saja.

Setelah menyelesaikan lari tiga putarannya, Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah duduk santai berteduh di bawah rindangnya pepohonan dengan kaca mata hitam menutupi sepasang onyxnya.

"Kita akan latihan apa hari ini?" tanya Sakura terengah.

"Masih latihan tembak," jawab Sasuke ringan sembari bangkit dan berjalan mendahului Sakura yang kini mengikutinya dalam diam.

"Kenapa latihan itu lagi? Kau kan tahu aku tak pernah berhasil dengan yang namanya tembakan jarak jauh?" ujar Sakura memelas.

"Justru itu gunanya latihan bodoh!" sahut Sasuke sebal.

"Tapi kau selalu memukulku kalau aku gagal," gumam Sakura yang ternyata didengar Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Karena kau baru akan berusaha keras jika berada di bawah tekanan," ucapnya dengan intonasi dan tatapan yang tak dapat dipahami Sakura. Sebelum berhasil mengartikan tatapan Sasuke, pemuda itu sudah membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali melangkah.

Kalau dipikir-pikir ucapan Sasuke ada benarnya juga. Perlakuan kasar Sasuke diam-diam memacu semangatnya. Sekarang ia tak lagi merasa terlalu kelelahan setelah dipaksa Sasuke untuk berlari tiga putaran dengan pemberat di kedua kakinya. Nafasnya menjadi lebih kuat, bahkan ia merasa setelah pemberat itu dilepas langkahnya terasa lebih ringan.

Sakura juga berhasil menguasai program yang diajarkan Hinata padanya. Itu semua juga berkat didikan keras Sasuke yang memaksa otaknya bekerja lebih keras di bawah ancaman alat penyiksa yang terpasang di kepalanya.

Puncaknya adalah malam dimana ia mencabut nyawa dari raga Yamato, entah dari mana asalnya, dirinya yang bahkan tak tega membunuh seekor kelinci dapat memiliki keberanian untuk membunuh manusia. Dan anehnya Sakura menikmati itu. Itu semua juga karena Sasuke yang memaksanya untuk ambil andil dalam misi meskipun memegang senjata saja belum becus.

Sakura menyadari bahwa ia lebih cepat belajar di bawah tekanan yang diberikan Sasuke. Ia juga tak lagi terlalu sering merengek dan bersikap manja. Akibat dari tekanan yang diberikan Sasuke, kini Sakura lebih bisa menahan emosinya dan tak lagi mudah sakit hati bila mendapat cercaan. Hinaan dan cacian yang diberikan Sasuke lebih terasa sebagai lantunan musik penyemangat baginya. Dan diam-diam ia selalu merindukan kata-kata kasar Sasuke bila pemuda itu jauh darinya.

Ya..nampaknya Sakura kita kini telah terjerat dalam pesona Uchiha Sasuke yang notabenenya manusia setengah iblis. Dipandangnya punggung kokoh yang kini berjalan di depannya itu. Ia ingin memahami pikiran pemuda malang yang sama sekali tak pernah dijangkau orang lain itu. Ia ingin mengetahui segala hal tentang iblis rupawan yang menggangu sekaligus mengisi harinya. Dan yang lebih penting, ia ingin Sasuke melihatnya...

_Jika membunuh adalah satu-satunya yang menjadi prioritas dalam hidupmu...  
>Aku rela bila harus menjadi mangsamu...<br>Bawa aku dalam sisi gelapmu dan miliki aku sesukamu...  
>Asalkan kau tak pergi jauh...<br>Segalanya kuberi untukmu..._

Di sisi lain, Sakumo memperhatikan kedua anaknya yang kini tengah berjalan beriringan. Senyuman senang terlihat menghiasi wajahnya. Nampaknya rencana yang ia susun berjalan sesuai harapan. "Semoga segalanya berjalan lancar," gumam Sakumo entah pada siapa.

**TBC **

**Author's Place :**

Weew... -.-"

Kok malah jadi gini yaa?

Ga tau mau ngomong apa...tolong review yaa... T.T

Makasih buat yang udah meluangkan waktu buat membaca fic yang rada ga jelas ini

Beri saran yang membangun...

Hanya dengan review para readers sekalian saya bisa bertahan hidup... #digampar gara2 lebay...

Masihkan feelnya ada?

Soal pair, sebenernya dari awal emang maunya SasuSaku, cuma pengen denger pendapat readers aja siih..hehe... *dijitak gara2 iseng...

Gomen...gomen...

Ehm, ngomong-ngomong aku habis bikin fic oneshoot loh...

Mohon dibaca dan dinilai...

Akhir kata...

^^R.E.V.I.E.W pleace^^


	4. Chapter 4: Who are you?

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 4

Who are you?

Sasuke membidik sasaran yang mematung di hadapannya dengan vas bunga di atas kepala. Tebak siapa yang menjadi 'sasaran hidup'nya saat ini? Yap...siapa lagi kalau bukan gadis yang dianggapnya pengganggu dengan rambut dan iris matanya yang aneh –menurut Sasuke. Hatinya sedang benar-benar kesal karena gadis itu tak kunjung berhasil membidik sasaran dengan benar.

Lihatlah nasib malang Sakura kita tersayang. Raut ketakutan terlihat jelas dalam wajah cantiknya. Tubuhnya bergetar, namun tak berani bergerak seolah terpatri di sana. Sesekali dipandangnya sepasang onyx itu memelas, ia benar-benar tak siap mati dalam keadaan seperti ini. Diliriknya seluruh anggota Exterminator, bahkan Shikamaru yang biasanya mangkir dari latihan rutin kini sedang memandangnya miris, seolah mendoakan keselamatan gadis malang itu.

Mereka bukannya tak berusaha menghentikan aksi Sasuke, namun nampaknya kita sama-sama tahu bagaimana keras kepalanya pemuda itu. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, bahkan kata-kata sang ayah takkan didengarkan.

Tak ada yang berani menghalanginya ataupun sekedar mendekat. Membujuk Sasuke hanya akan membuatnya semakin geram dan melampiaskan kekesalannya pada anggota lain.

Di lain pihak Sakumo memperhatikan salah satu putranya dari balik dinding kaca dengan tatapan datar. Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar keterlaluan. Sepertinya ia harus turun tangan untuk mengatur putra kebanggaanya itu. Sudah saatnya Sasuke belajar mengendalikan emosi dalam dirinya. Sesekali Sakumo nampak menghela nafas berat, membuat putra kandungnya yang kini berdiri di belakangnya mengrenyit heran.

"Siapkan ruang kebutuhan dan sampaikan pada Sasuke dan Sakura aku menunggu mereka di sana," pesan Sakumo.

"Sekarang?" tanya Kakashi ragu.

"Tunggu sampai anak itu menyelesaikan aksi gilanya," sahut Sakumo sembari berlalu.  
>Sasuke harus diberi pelajaran!<p>

Mari kita kembali kepada posisi Sakura. Ia sudah berdiri di sana sekitar sepuluh menit, tapi Sasuke tak kunjung menyelesaian aksinya. Pemuda itu nampaknya senang menikmati ekspresi ketakutan Sakura saat dihadapkan dengan senapan siap tembak mengarah lurus padanya. Seringai sinis terlihat jelas mengembang di bibirnya, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya merasa ngeri.

"Cepat selesaikan. Ayah menunggumu di ruang kebutuhan," ucap Kakashi setengah berbisik, mengacaukan kesenangan dalam pikiran Sasuke. Sepintas Sasuke meliriknya malas, kemudian kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Menatap sepasang iris berlainan warna milik lawan bicaranya. Sejenak semua menghela nafas lega, akhirnya Sasuke menghentikan aksi gilanya yang mungkin bisa membahayakan Sakura bila tembakannya meleset –meski kita sama-sama tahu itu tak mungkin.

Baru saja berniat meninggalkan tempat latihan tersebut, Sasuke kembali mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Sakura tanpa memandangnya. Sakura yang awalnya hendak mengistirahatkan tubuhnya kembali berdiri menegang. Tanpa diduga Sasuke melepaskan tembakannya tanpa memandang Sakura yang menatapnya nanar. Peluru melesat cepat sebelum sempat disadari, mengenai vas bunga di bagian yang hanya berjarak sekitar satu senti di atas kepala Sakura.

Sakura langsung jatuh terduduk diantara pecahan vas bunga. Kakinya terasa lumpuh dan tubuhnya bergetar. Dari wajahnya terlihat betul ekspresi ketakutan yang teramat sangat.

Segera saja Hinata menghampirinya dan membantunya berdiri, kemudian memapahnya ke ruang kesehatan.

"Kau gila?" pertanyaan Kakashi lebih terdengar sebagai pernyataan di telinga Sasuke yang kini tengah menatapnya bosan.

"Bukan aku yang meminta untuk melatihnya. Aku melakukan sesuai yang ku mau," jawabnya enteng. "Sakumo menginginkan gadis bodoh itu menjadi partnerku. Jadi aku berhak melatihnya sesukaku."

"Bukan berarti kau berhak menyiksanya. Kau memuat Ayah marah."

Sasuke mendengus meremehkan. "Kehidupan yang diberikan Ayahmu, aku tak pernah menginginkannya," jawabnya dingin kemudian berlalu meningalkan Kakashi yang hanya menghela nafas panjang.

Kakashi tahu betul dendam yang tersimpan dalam hati Sasuke. Ia ingat betul hari pertama Sasuke datang ke dalam keluarganya, Sasuke adalah anggota pertama yang bergabung dengan Exterminator. Diusianya yang masih teramat muda, ia kehilangan keluarganya dalam pembantaian yang dilakukan oleh kakak kandungnya sendiri.

Sasuke adalah anak yang memiliki sifat keras sejak pertama Kakashi bertemu dengannya. Ia lebih suka mengurung diri di kamar dan tak pernah banyak bicara sampai suatu ketika saat usia menginjak sekitar tiga belas tahun, Sakumo mengajarinya memegang senjata.

Sejak saat itu Sasuke begitu tergila-gila mempelajari berbagai macam senjata dan sejak saat itu pula kekuatan iblis dalam dirinya bangkit. Membuatnya kuat sekaligus lemah di saat yang bersamaan. Kuat secara fisik, lemah secara nurani.

##########

Sasuke memandang pria setengah baya di hadapannya malas. Lawan pandang di hadapannya kini tengah menatapnya datar, meski kemarahan tersirat dalam sepasang matanya. Mereka berdua masih sama-sama terdiam dalam ruangan serba putih dengan cermin satu arah di belakang tempat Sasuke duduk, hanya ada satu bangku di sana. Inilah yang disebut ruang kebutuhan. Biasanya digunakan untuk introgasi atau kegiatan khusus lainnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan kali ini?" tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan.

Sakumo masih memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sama. "Kudengar kau menolak mengakui Sakura sebagai tunanganmu."

"Tidak juga,"

"Tapi kau tak meng-iyakan. Kau bahkan tak memakai cincin yang kuberikan," sahut Sakumo geram. "Kau ini prfesional Sasuke. Apa susahnya beracting di depan teman-temanmu? Kau biasanya lancar melakukannya dengan yang lain."

Rahang Sasuke mengeras mendengar kalimat terakhir Sakumo. "Aku tak suka bermain-main dengan status penting macam itu," jawabnya dingin.

"Jadi yang terakhir bukan acting?"sindir Sakumo pura-pura terkejut. "Jangan membuatku terpaksa mengirim agen terbaikku ke luar negeri lagi karena kebodohanmu."

Baru saja hendak menyahut, pintu di belakang Sakumo terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok gadis manis beriris emerald dengan dress rumahan membalut tubuhnya. Hinata memapahnya masuk perlahan.

Sakumo menatap Sakura yang kini menunduk takut. Gadis itu tak berani memandang Sasuke yang kini menatapnya intens, apalagi memori aksi sasuke yang hampir merenggut nyawanya tadi.

"Buktikan padaku kalau kau masih se-profesional dulu," tantang Sakumo. "Cium Sakura!" perintahnya kemudian, sukses membuat Sasuke dan Sakura –bahkan Hinata- tersentak kaget. Apalagi Sasuke yang langsung memandang Sakumo nanar.

"Aku tak sudi melakukannya," sahut Sasuke sembari memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ini bagian dari misi."

Sasuke menatap Sakumo penuh kebencian. Pria itu selalu saja menyeretnya dalam permainan yang menyesatkan. Dipandangnya Sakura yang kini menunduk ketakutan. Dan anehnya entah mengapa hatinya serasa mencelos saat menyadari keadaan Sakura begini karenanya.

"Jangan buat aku menggunakan cara keras Sasu," ancam Sakumo.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, berpura-pura tidur. Membuat Sakumo semakin merasa dilecehkan. Ditariknya Hinata keluar, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura dalam ruangan itu berdua.

"Lakukan sesuai perintahku!" titah Sakumo sebelum keluar dan mengunci pintu dari luar.

Sakura semakin gelisah, ditatapnya Sasuke yang masih duduk sambil memejamkan matanya. Dirasakannya suhu ruangan terasa menggigit kulitnya, apalagi saat ini Sakura mengenakan dress tipis tanpa lengan. Entah hanya perasaannya saja, atau memang suhu dalam ruangan itu menurun?

Sepintas Sakura mendengar decihan sebal Sasuke. Pemuda itu seperti menyadari sesuatu, namun masih tetap bungkam. Begitupula Sakura yang kini tengah mematung di hadapannya sembari sesekali menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Jadi ini rencanamu?" ucap Sasuke setengah berteriak, entah pada siapa. Matanya yang semula terpejam kini telah terbuka, menampilkan sepasang mata yang entah mengapa berubah menjadi semerah darah. Mungkinkah Sasuke marah?

"Aku tahu kekuatan dalam dirimu akan membuatmu bertahan dalam situasi apapun. Meski suhu minus sekalipun. Tapi lihatlah partnermu. Dia bisa saja mati beku karena keegoisanmu Sasuke," jawab sebuah suara dari mikrofon yang terpasang di dinding. Menandakan mereka tak hanya berdua di sana. Ya, Sakumo mengawasinya dari ruangan di balik cermin satu arah yang terpasang di dinding.

"Aku tak membutuhkannya. Matipun aku tak peduli," sahut Sasuke sembari memandang Sakura yang kini meringkuk menahan dinginnya udara dalam ruangan itu.

"Kau yakin? Aku bisa saja menurunkan suhunya lebih rendah," ancam Sakumo. Ia sengaja menggantung ucapannya, ingin tahu ekspresi Sasuke. "Bukankah perintahku sangat mudah? Nyawanya ada di tanganmu Sasuke," lanjut Sakumo sembari memberikan penekanan dalam setiap kalimatnya, mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa ucapannya bukan main-main.

Sesekali Sasuke melirik gadis pink yang kini nampak menggigil di hadapannya. Sakura duduk sembari menekuk lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana. Berharap dapat menghalau dinginnya udara yang terasa semakin lama semakin menusuk. Kepalanya mulai terasa pening, suara gemeletuk terdengar dari giginya. Sementara Sasuke hanya memandangnya sinis. Mata iblis itu memberinya kekuatan, membuatnya sanggup bertahan dalam situasi apapun. Dan parahnya, itu membuatnya tak memiliki nurani yang mungkin saja bisa menggerakkan hatinya untuk berkorban demi keselamatan Sakura. Karena saat ini, baginya Sakura mati-pun bukan urusannya.

Di lain pihak, Sakumo nampak mulai geram. Ia menunggu tindakan Sasuke dengan tak sabar. Dalam hati sesungguhnya ia khawatir kalau sampai gadis itu mati karena tindakannya sendiri, tapi hanya ini yang kiranya bisa ia lakukan untuk mengubah Sasuke. Ia percaya, dalam keadaan seperti ini-pun Sasuke pasti masih memiliki nurani.

##########

Hinata memandangi rerumputan di hadapannya bimbang. Ia memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin akan menimpa Sakura. Beberapa hari mengenal gadis itu, Hinata menyadari bahwa Sakura memilii perhatian lebih pada Sasuke. Tapi kenapa pemuda itu nampak begitu membencinya? Padahal menurutnya, sifat ceria Sakura mungkin bisa mengubah Sasuke menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik.

"Kenapa menghela nafas begitu?" tanya suara milik seseorang yang sangat dicintai Hinata yang ternyata sendari tadi berada di sampingnya.

Hinata tersenyum senang, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak kekasihnya –Naruto.

"Kau menghawatirkan Sakura?"

"Begitulah," jawab Hinata singkat. Sejenak Naruto nampak menerawang, rasanya seperti baru kemarin semua kejadian buruk yang menimpa sahabat baiknya itu terjadi.

"Bagi Sasuke, menerima orang baru dalam hidupnya memang tak mudah. Ia belum siap mempercayakan hatinya pada orang lain. Maka dari itu sikapnya jadi begitu represif."

"Aku berharap dia bisa membuka hatinya lagi," sahut Hinata lirih.

"Pasti, yang dia butuhkan hanya waktu," ujar Naruto sembari memandang sepasang lavender yang sangat dicintainnya itu. "Kau tahu? Aku jadi ingat pertama kali kau dan Neji bergabung," lanjutnya sembari menerawang.

"Ya, aku ingat pandanganmu tak beralih dariku dan langsung memohon pada Ayah agar bisa melatihku," gurau Hinata disambut tawa Naruto.

"Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu saat itu. Sejak pertama kita bertemu, aku sadar bahwa sudah menjadi kewajibanku menjagamu. Aku ingin kau menjadi kuat dan menguatkanku," ucap Naruto dengan tatapan sayangnya.

Semburat merah menghiasi pipi mulus Hinata. Ia ingat betul hari pertama mereka bertemu. Ia selalu ingat setiap kenangan yang dilewatinya bersama Naruto. Pertama kali Naruto menggengam tangannya, pertama kali pemuda itu memeluk tubuhnya sebelum berangkat misi. Ciuman pertama mereka, bahkan ia masih ingat rasanya bercinta dengan Naruto untuk pertama kalinya setelah pemuda itu pulang dari misi panjangnya. Dan anehnya semua masih terasa seindah seperti saat pertama mereka melakukannya. Mungkinkah karena cinta?

"Aku harap Sakura akan baik-baik saja," ucap Hinata tulus. Naruto merangkul bahu Hinata dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pucuk kepala kekasih tercintanya itu.

"Kita sama-sama mendoakan yang terbaik untuk mereka," ucap Naruto tulus. Baginya Sasuke sudah seperti saudara kandung, mengingat selama ini ia hidup sebantang kara tanpa keluarga. Naruto berharap Sasuke menemukan kekuatannya kembali, kekuatan yang pernah terenggut secara paksa.

##########

Sasuke masih memandangi tubuh tak berdaya Sakura. Gadis itu nampak mulai kesulitan bernafas, terlihat dari caranya mengambil udara dengan penuh perjuangan.

Rasa sesak memenuhi Sakura, seolah paru-parunya perlahan mengecil. Sementara Sasuke di hadapannya tengah memandangnya dingin sekarang, membuat rasa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya merambat ke hati. Akankah ia mati dengan cara konyol seperti ini?

Beberapa kali dicobanya memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan memohonnya, tapi pemuda itu sama sekali tak bergeming. Justru nampak seolah menikmati ketidak berdayaan Sakura.

Sasuke's POV

Hampir tiga puluh menit dan gadis itu masih berusaha menjaga kesadarannya. Padahal dari nafasnya aku tahu ia tak lagi mampu bertahan lebih lama. Belum lagi bibirnya yang mulai membiru. Hey, kenapa aku terdengar menghawatirkannya?

Aku sadar saat ini si tua bangka itu pasti sedang memperhatikanku dari balik kaca. Hanya satu yang ingin kuketahui, kenapa harus menjadikan gadis ini sebagai alat untuk mengancamku? Dia pikir aku akan menuruti perintah konyolnya itu?

Kupandangi tubuh Sakura yang melemah tak berdaya. Kulihat rambutnya yang nampak mencolok, namun sedap dipandang. Sepasang emerald yang biasa terlihat cerah dan kini nampak meredup. Kemudian pandanganku terhenti pada bibir ranum yang kini nampak membiru. Tunggu dulu! Kenapa dari caraku mengungkapkan rasa-rasanya seolah aku tertarik padanya? Cih...dunia pasti akan segera kiamat.

"Kumohon..." sebuah kata akhirnya meluncur dari bibirnya yang bergetar. "Selamatkan nyawaku!" pintanya memelas, membuatku tersentak. Dia ingin aku menyelamakannya? Setelah aku menginjak-injak harga dirinya, ia masih memiliki keberanian untuk memohon?

"Dengan alasan apa?" tanyaku sengit. "Kau hanya pengganggu bagiku. Katakan mengapa aku harus menyelamatkan nyawamu!"

"Karena... Aku ingin hidup...bersamamu," ucapnya dengan suara bergetar. Hatiku terasa nyeri mendengar ucapannya barusan. Apa yang baru saja dikatakannya?

"Sama sepertimu, aku tak pernah menginginkan kehidupan seperti ini. Aku juga merasa, mungkin akan lebih baik bila aku mati. Tapi saat melihatmu, aku tahu aku tak sendiri menjalani ini," ucapnya sembari menatapku dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. "Beri aku kesempatan...Sasuke," ucapnya memohon.

Entah mengapa perasaan aneh menyelimuti hatiku, membuatku merasa harus melakukan sesuatu. Kulihat kedua irisku yang kini kembali menjadi onyx melalui pantulan bayangan yang dihasilkan cermin di belakang tubuh Sakura tanpa kusadari. Wajahku terlihat seperti...manusia? Sejujurnya aku tak pernah merasa semanusiawi ini. Mengapa rasanya aku menikmati perasaan asing ini?

Aku mulai bangkit dari tempatku duduk, bisa kurasakan udara dingin menyerap melalui jaket yang kukenakan. Kudekati tubuh ringkih yang kini bersimpuh tak berdaya di hadapanku. Kuletakkan kedua tanganku di pundaknya, mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya yang hampir limbung. Sakura memandangku sayu, tatapannya penuh harap, membuatku tak sanggup untuk tak terjerat. Ada apa denganku?

Kusentuh pipinya untuk pertama kalinya dengan telapak tanganku yang lebih besar dari pipi tirusnya, mencoba menyalurkan sedikit kehangatan padanya. Sakura nampak menikmati sentuhanku, digenggamnya tanganku yang menyentuh pipinya seolah berharap aku tak memindahkannya dari sana. Kuselipkan tanganku yang lain ke tengkuknya, mencoba mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya. Bisa kurasakan nafasnya yang menderu dan wajahnya mulai memerah.

Kusentuhkan bibirku dan bibirnya yang terasa dingin. Aneh, hanya dengan satu kecupan saja tubuhku terasa seperti tersengat listrik. Ini bukan ciuman pertamaku, tapi mengapa rasanya jauh lebih menakjubkan dari yang pernah kurasakan? Bibir ini terasa lebih manis dan membuatku gila. Rasanya seolah aku tak sanggup lagi lepas darinya, terlebih Sakura terlihat tak melakukan penolakkan saat kucoba memperdalam ciuman kami. Ia bahkan membalas saat aku mengulum bibirnya. Meskipun masih kaku, tapi ia berusaha mengimbangi ciumanku. Bisa dibilang ia mudah sekali belajar, sangat berbeda saat aku mengajarinya memegang senjata.

Entah hanya perasaanku atau memang suhu ruangan berangsur-angsur mulai normal? Ehm..bahkan terasa lebih 'panas'. Meskipun begitu aku belum berniat melepaskan bibirku meski sadar kini Sakura mulai berusaha mendorong tubuhku. Ia bahkan menjambak ravenku, membuatku merasa semakin gemas dan justru menimbulkan hasrat yang menuntut untuk segera terpenuhi. Sampai akhirnya kurasakan gigitan pada lidahku yang sendari tadi mencoba menyusup masuk, membuatku tersadar dan segera melepaskan bibirku dari bibirnya.

Wajah Sakura nampak merah padam dan nafasnya tersengal. Kulihat sudut bibirnya yang membengkak. Dan satu yang kusadari, suhu ruangan telah kembali normal sendari tadi.

"Kau menikmatinya Sasuke?" tanya sebuah suara yang begitu ku kenal. Kutatap sepasang mata yang kini menatapku puas. Tatapan senang terlihat betul di sana, membuatku entah mengapa merasa begitu kesal. Segera kutarik lengan Sakura, bermaksud membawanya keluar. Kulirik sekilas wajah pria setengah baya yang menyebut dirinya ayah itu kemudian segera aku keluar sembari tetap menggenggam tangan Sakura.

End Sasuke's POV

Sakumo menghela nafas panjang. Entah mengapa separuh hatinya juga merasa cara yang dilakukannya salah. Tapi hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengubah Sasuke. Hanya Sakura yang bisa mengendalikannya.

##########

Sakura menunduk malu, tak berani menatap sepasang onyx yang sedang menatapnya intens. Mereka sedang berada di ruang kesehatan sekarang, dengan posisi Sakura duduk di tepi ranjang dan Sasuke duduk di sebuah kursi di depannya.

"Jangan membuatku melakukannya lagi," ucap Sasuke memecah keheningan di antara mereka, membuat Sakura mendongak dan menatapnya tak paham. "Aku bisa membuatmu kehilangan segalanya bila kau terlalu dekat denganku. Jadi jangan pernah berharap lebih," ujar Sasue mengingatkan.

Entah mengapa hati Sakura terasa tercubit saat Sasuke mengucapkannya tanpa beban. Apakah ini sebuah penolakkan dari pemuda yang diam-diam dikaguminya itu? Hatinya terasa perih mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang seolah tak menginginkannya.

"Setidaknya beri aku kesempatan," sahut Sakura lirih. "Kau benar-benar tak menginginkanku?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Kau hanya penghalang bagiku. Aku tak pernah menginginkanmu," jawab Sasuke dingin, membuat Sakura menunduk semakin dalam. Ia mati-matian menahan air mata demi terlihat kuat di hadapan Sasuke. "Jika tak ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan..."

" –aku hanya meminta kesempatan darimu," potong Sakura cepat tanpa memandang Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang tubuh yang nampak bergetar menahan tangis itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Antara sebal,kasihan, dan prihatin –meski tak disadarinya. Entah mengapa perasaan yang asing baginya ini tiba-tiba merasuki hatinya. Lama kelamaan Sasuke merasa terganggu dengan sesak yang menjalari batinnya. Ia tak suka situasi cengeng seperti ini dan tak ingin terbawa olehnya. Segera saja ia bangkit dan bermaksud beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Terserah apa maumu, lakukan saja sesukamu," ucap Sasuke tanpa membalikkan badan sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tergugu.

"Terimakasih," gumam Sakura dengan senyum terkembang di sela-sela tangisnya yang ternyata didengar Sasuke yang masih di ambang pintu.

'_Harusnnya kau memilih pergi, gadis bodoh!' _batin Sasuke kejam. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Ia harus membuat Sakura menyerah, entah bagaimana caranya.

##########

Hujan deras mengguyur Konoha. Membuat pejalan kaki berlarian mencari tempat berteduh. Toserba yang menjual payung laris manis diborong orang-orang yang ingin segera pulang dari kerja maupun hendak pergi ke suatu tempat.

Bertolak belakang dengan suasana di luar, dentuman keras musik berirama beat menghiasi sebuah klub malam yang ramai pengunjung. Terdengar lantunan lagu _Little Bad Girl_ milik David Guetta yang diremix sedemikian rupa menghentak lantai dansa.

Sementara itu, salah satu tokoh penting dalam kisah ini hanya memutar-mutar gelas berisi minuman beralkohol ringan di salah satu sudut meja bar. Wajahnya yang rupawan, ditunjang dengan tubuh atletis menarik perhatian gadis-gadis yang tak sengaja bertatapan dengannya. Membuat mereka terkikik senang dan berusaha mencuri perhatian sang elang meski tak dihiraukan.

"Menikmati malammu sendiri tuan muda?" sindir salah seorang bartender yang akrab dengannya dan hanya ditanggapi senyuman pahit Sasuke. "Lama tak melihatmu. Kupikr kau mulai sehat," ucapnya jujur.

"Aku tak pernah sehat Sai," jawab Sasuke dingin. "Rasanya semua yang ada dalam diriku sudah mati," lanjutnya asal.

"Seorang gadis mematahkan hatimu lagi?"

Pertanyaan Sai dijawab kekehan ringan Sasuke, membuat Sai tak urung mengerenyit heran. Pemuda ini terlihat aneh malam ini. Mungkinkah seorang Uchiha Sasuke merasakan kegalauan?

"Apakah aku masih memiliki hati?" gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau di sini rupannya?" sapa sebuah suara dari belakang. Tanpa menoleh-pun Sasuke kenal betul dengan suara mengganggu itu.

"Hn,"

"Gantikan aku untuk misi malam ini," ujar Naruto setengah berbisik.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Aku tahu suasana hatimu sedang buruk. Hitung-hitung pelampiasan?" bujuk Naruto.

"Bilang saja kau dan Hinata mau kencan," sindir Sasuke sinis, disambut dengan cengiran tanpa dosa milik Naruto.

"Kau mau tidak?" tawar Naruto untuk terakhir kalinya. Sasuke meliriknya sekilas kemudian mengangguk pasti. "Ini cuma misi sederhana."

"Tembakan jarak jauh?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Yap, sasarannya salah satu pengusaha pemberi dana Akatsuki," terang Naruto. "Lokasinya akan diberitahukan nanti di markas."

"Hn," sahut Sasuke seadanya. Ia terlalu lelah untuk bekerja, namun tak ingin tidur sekarang. Menjalankan misi sesederhana ini mungkin bisa menjadi selingan untuknya. Setidaknya dengan melihat darah ia mendapat sedikit penghiburan. "Aku rasa aku tahu caranya," gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

##########

Malam semakin larut, namun belum ada tanda-tanda kota akan tertidur. Ratusan atau mungkin ribuan orang masih sibuk berlalu lalang menikmati keramaian kota yang tak pernah tidur ini. Mulai dari wisatawan asing sampai penduduk lokal tak pernah habis memenuhi jalanan kota meski waktu sudah lewat dari jam tidur. Masih di pusat kota, Sasuke kini berdiri di atap sebuah gedung perkantoran di samping sebuah apartemen mewah. Ia tengah memandang dingin salah satu jendela besar yang ada di apartemen mewah itu, onyxnya telah berubah warna sejak semenit yang lalu.

Yang istimewa ia tak berdiri di sana sendiri. Seorang gadis dengan pakaian serba hitam –sama seperti Sasuke- tengah berdiri bimbang di belakangnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura, yang sendari tadi menolak keras perintah untuk mendampingi Sasuke dalam misi ini. Melihat Sasuke memegang senjata dan membunuh mangsanya adalah hal yang tak pernah ingin dilihat Sakura.

"Kau bukan orang pertama yang berdiri di belakangku," ucap Sasuke memecah keheningan. Pandangannya masih lurus ke depan, membuat Sakura tak dapat melihat ekspresinya saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. "Kau juga bukan orang pertama yang menggantungkan harapan padaku," lanjutnya dengan nada yang masih menusuk. "Dan kau juga bukan orang pertama yang merusak kehidupanku," tungkasnya kemudian.

"Mengapa kau sangat membenciku Sasuke?" Pertanyaan yang terdengar menyakitkan di telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya, kecuali Sasuke tentunya.

Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan mendengar pertanyaan klasik dari mulut gadis yang kini seolah berbicara dengan punggungnya. Mengapa dirinya membenci Sakura? Adakah yang tau? Bahkan ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa rasanya menatap sepasang emerald itu selalu membuatnya merasa tak karuan. Ia membenci pandangan memelas Sakura, ia benci tatapan penuh harap gadis itu, ia benci segala hal yang ada pada gadis itu. Sifat manjanya, kebiasaan cengengnya, sikap dramatisnya –yang entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini menular ke anggota Exterminator lain, dan semua tentang Sakura yang baginya selalu tak masuk akal untuk ada dalam diri seorang gadis normal.

Pandangan Sasuke teralihkan dengan cahaya dari dalam jendela, memunculkan bayangan seorang pria yang memasuki ruang keluarga disambut isteri dan anak-anaknya. Pria yang bisa dibilang tak lagi muda itu memeluk keluarganya penuh kasih sayang, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya merasa iri, apalagi bagi seseorang yang tak memilik keluarga seperti Sasuke. Dari apa yang dilihatnya, nampaknya pria itu tengah mendapat kejutan di hari ulang tahunnya. Sayang sekali kebahagiaan itu takkan berlangsung lama.

"Semua ini membuatku muak," ucap Sasuke sembari memasang posisi siap tembak. Dibidiknya sasaran yang sudah ditunggunya sendari tadi, dan tanpa membuang lebih banyak waktu Sasuke menarik pelatuknya, membuat peluru melesat menembus udara dan kaca yang berjarak sekitar lima meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Tepat mengenai tengkuk pria itu dan terus menembus hingga menyebabkan leher pria itu berlubang dan mengeluarkan darah segar. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi inti pertunjukkan ini, melainkan ekspresi ketakutan sang anak dan reaksi histeris sang isteri yang langsung menghambur ke tubuh suaminya membuat Sasuke menyeringai puas. Sementara di belakangnya Sakura berdiri dengan kedua telapak tangannya menutupi mulutnya, menandakan ia benar-benar terkejut dengan aksi Sasuke, matanya membulat tak percaya melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Terlihat betul pria itu masih meregang nyawa, mati secara perlahan.

Yang membuat Sakura miris adalah pemandangan dimana anak berusia sekitar lima tahun yang notabenenya adalah anak dari pria itu, kini tengah meringkuk dengan tatapan menyiratkan ketakutan yang teramat sangat.

"Apa yang kau lihat baik tak selamanya baik," ucap Sasuke datar. Sasuke memutar tubuhnya, menghadap Sakura yang kini memandangnya nanar. Terlihat jelas emosi dalam diri pemilik mata sebening permata hijau itu. Bisa dilihat Sasuke bahwa Sakura mati-matian menahan tangis.

"Kau kejam Sasuke," sahut Sakura dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu sejak awal," ujar Sasuke sembari mendekati tubuh Sakura yang terus mundur hingga menempel pada dinding di belakangnya. Dikuncinya tubuh gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya yang mengurung tubuh Sakura ke dinding. "Suatu saat bukan tak mungkin kau yang menjadi mangsaku," lanjutnya penuh penekanan.

Sakura masih memandang sepasang mata semerah darah itu lekat-lekat. Dadanya terasa sesak mendapati pemuda menyedihkan ini bersikeras mengusir dirinya dari hidupnya. Membuat air mata yang sendari tadi ditahannya meleleh jua, meski tatapannya tak beralih dari sepasang mata milik lawan bicaranya ini. "Aku mencintaimu," ucapnya kemudian, tanpa keraguan sedikit-pun.

Ekspresi Sasuke berubah seketika. Seringai buas yang semula menghiasi wajah rupawannya tiba-tiba sirna, digantikan dengan tatapan tak percaya. Dipandangnya sepasang emerald itu bergantian, mencoba mencari keraguan dari sana. Tapi yang ditemukannya justru keyakinan dan ketulusan milik gadis itu. Membuatnya tanpa sadar mengubah warna matanya kembali menjadi sekelam malam. Tatapan Sakura...menyentuhnya sampai ke dalam nuraninya yang membeku.

Mereka masih bertahan dengan posisi yang sama. Masih saling menatap, seolah hanya dengan begitu-pun mereka bisa bertukar pikiran. Sasuke tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Gadis di hadapannya menangis, namun tatapannya menyiratkan ketegasan yang sebelumnya tak pernah dilihatnya.

Belum sempat berpikir lebih jauh, Sakura sudah menarik tengkuknya dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke. Sasuke yang terkejut hanya diam dan tak membalas ciuman Sakura yang sarat akan keputusasaan. Diliriknya gadis yang kini menutup matanya rapat-rapat, menyembunyikan emeraldnya dari sang elang. Tak sampai semenit, Sakura menarik mundur bibirnya kembali dan menunduk sedih. Apa yang dilakukannya adalah sebuah sikap spontan yang tak disardarinya, membuatnya kini dirundung rasa malu.

Oh..Tuhan, jika saja ada yang membawa kamera dan mengabadikan wajah Sasuke yang sulit didefinisikan saat ini. Ia masih terbengong sampai akhirnya suara sirine polisi menyadarkannya. Tanpa basa-basi ia menarik Sakura untuk pergi setelah sebelumnya mengemasi semua senjata, termasuk mengganti pakaian dan segera turun.

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan di depan apartemen mewah tadi, tepat saat jenazah diturunkan dan dipindahkan ke dalam ambulans untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit dan diotopsi. Nampak polisi sedang meminta keterangan dari isteri 'korban' tewas tersebut tentang kronoogis kejadian meki wanita itu hanya menjawabnya dengan tangisan histeris. Sakura terenyuh saat dilihatnya seorang bocah yang hanya duduk termenung dengan pandangan kosong. Hal ini wajar mengingat sang ayah mati tepat di hadapannya. Sasuke menghampiri anak itu dan memberikan sebuah pisau lipat kecil berwarna keperakan dengan ukiran cantik di luarnya.

"Tugasmu adalah melindungi ibumu mulai sekarang," ucapnya singkat kemudian kembali berjalan menghampiri Sakura. Meninggalkan bocah cilik yang masih menatap benda dalam genggamannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Memberikan senjata tajam kepada anak-anak bukan ide bagus tuan," sindir Sakura setelah Sasuke sampai di hadapannya.

"Kau berharap aku melakukan apa? Memelukya seperti dalam sinetron?" sahut Sasuke ketus kemudian berjalan mendahului Sakura yang masih merengut sebal. Mereka kembali berjalan menuju mobil dan melesat menembus keramaian kota.

##########

Polisi berusaha keras memutar otak dengan kasus-kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Belum lagi yang menjadi sasarannya adalah para pejabat tinggi berkantong tebal yang merupakan aset penting bagi banyak orang.

Seorang polisi menatap geram jajaran peluru dan sebuah pisau lempar di atas mejanya. Mungkin sudah puluhan barang bukti yang ia temukan, tapi mengapa tak satupun mengarah pada pelaku pembunuhan? Dipandanginya sebuah peluru dalam kantong transparan yang baru saja diambil dari tubuh korban. Semua peluru yang ia kumpulkan tak pernah berhasil dideteksi. Semua buatan pribadi dan yang pasti ilegal. Bentuknya-pun beragam dan bisa dibilang mengandung seni. Peluru terakhir yang didapatkannya memiliki bentuk memanjang, sekitar tiga sentimeter dengan ukiran yang dibuat sedemikian rupa, sangat unik dan mematikan.

Diremasnya rambut tak berdosa miliknya frustasi. Kasus yang ditanganinya saat ini benar-benar membuatnya gila.

"Ayah," panggil sebuah suara yang sedikit mengejutkanya. Seorang remaja tanggung kini berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tatapan datarnya. Rambut kemerahan dan sepasang zambrut yang terlihat lelah membuat tampangnya terlihat semakin kusut. Nampaknya ia lelah mengetuk pintu dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan ayahnya.

"Kau sudah sampai rupannya. Maaf Ayah sibuk, tak bisa menjempurmu di bandara," sesal sang Ayah.

"Tak apa, aku langsung kemari begitu sampai di bandara. Aku tahu ayah sibuk," sahutnya pengertian.

"Baiklah, kita pulang sekarang. Kau sudah makan?"tanya sang Ayah yang disambut anggukkan pelan anak kesayangannya. Setelah mematikan lampu di ruangannya, ia segera mengajak anaknya untuk keluar dan kembali ke rumah. Setidaknya cukup untuk hari ini.

"Ada kasus berat ya?" tanya sang anak dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya.

""Ya..kurang lebih begitu," jawab sang ayah sekenanya. "Bagaimana urusan kepindahan sekolahmu? Apa semuanya lancar...Gaara?"

"Sejauh ini baik-baik saja," jawab sang anak –yang kini kita ketahui bernama Gaara seadanya. "Aku akan mulai bersekolah Senin depan," lanjutnya kemudian, disambut anggukan lega sang Ayah.

Sekilas dipandangginya suasana kota dari balik kaca mobil, setidaknya sampai beberapa tahun kedepan ia akan menghabiskan waktu di sini. Di sebuah kota kecil padat penduduk yang namanya tersohor sampai ke pelosok Jepang.

##########

Menikmati pemandangan laut di malam hari sama halnya dengan memandangi lukisan tanpa penerangan. Sia-sia!

Tapi rasanya menikmati desiran ombak ditambah hembusan angin malam yang menggoda bukan hal yang terlalu buruk untuk dinikmati. Terlebih langit nampak cerah, menampilkan pertunjukkan gugusan bintang-bintang yang nampak berkelip bergantian dan membentuk formasi tertentu. Haaah...suasana yang romantis memang, tempat sangat tepat untuk sepasang kekasih yang sedang dimabuk asmara memadu kasih.

Di sinilah Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya, dengan posisi menghadap lautan. Membuat Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya bertanya-tanya. Kenapa harus pergi ke pantai malam-malam?

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba setelah mematikan mesin dan membuka kaca hendela sebagian.

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan bertanya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kau meminta kesempatan dariku. Jika kuberikan, apa untungnya untukku?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Pandangannya masih lurus ke arah lautan di depannya, mengabaikan tatapan bimbang sang emerald.

"Aku..."

"Kau tak bisa menjanjikan apapun untukku?"potong Sasuke cepat.

Sakura merenung sejenak. Mencoba memutar otak untuk menemukan setidaknya satu saja alasan agar pemuda itu memberinya kesempatan langka ini. "Aku janji memberikan segalanya yang tak pernah kau miliki," sahutnya kemudian.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda tak mengerti. Bukan! Ia bukan tak tahu maksud ucapan Sakura, ia hanya tak mengerti mengapa gadis itu menjanjikan sesuatu yang tak mungin seperti itu. "Segalanya?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Segalanya!" jawab Sakura antusias, menarik perhatian Sasuke meski hanya sedetik.

Suasana hening sejenak. Kedua belah pihak sama-sama tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Sakura diam menunggu keputusan Sasuke, sedangkan di pihak lain Sasuke sedang menimbang-nimbang keputusan.

Bukannya cepat-cepat menjawab, Sasuke justru menyalakan mesin mobilnya, membuat tatapan penuh harap Sakura luntur seketika. Sakura akhirnya kembali ke posisi duduknya dan bersiap memakai sit-belt.

"Tiga bulan," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Jika selama tiga bulan kau tak berhasil membuatku mendapatkan apa yang tak kumiliki, kau harus bersumpah untuk menghilang dari kehidupanku," lanjutnya kemudian.

Sakura menatap pemuda di sampingnya tak percaya, ditambah lagi Sasuke kini menatapnya dingin. Rupannya ucapan pemuda itu tak main-main.

"Hanya tiga bulan?"

"Kalau kau menolak.."

"Aku setuju," potong Sakura sebelum pemuda itu menelesaikan kalimatnya,membuat Sasuke menyeringai puas. Tanpa bicara lagi ia segera menjalankan mobilnya untuk kembali ke markas. Mulai besok permainan baru akan dimulai. Setidaknya malam ini ia harus mengatur rencana untuk membuat gadis ini jengah dan akhirnya menyerah. Inilah satu-satunya cara yang ditemukan Sasuke untuk mengusir 'pengganggu' hidupnya.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's place ::<br>**

Mohon maaf... -.-

Berhubung jadwal sekolah mulai padat, author ngga bisa cepet-cepet update..

Ini juga rasanya masih kurang..

Ehm..

Maaf kalo adegan bunuh-bunuhannya kurang, soalnya lagi bingung mau bunuh siapa (?) dan lagi kurang mood untuk bikin adegan bunuh-membunuh..akhirnya mencoba untuk konsen ke SasuSaku deeh...

Kenapa yang jadi bapak Sakumo? Hmmm..kenapa ya? -.-  
>gatau kenapa pas bikin cerita ini yang muncul di kepalaku buat jadi bapaknya anak-anak(?) tu Sakumo... *padahal author juga ga kenal sama Sakumo Hatake.<p>

Itachi dimana ya? *tengok kanan-kiri..  
>hehe... belum muncul karena author masih bingung mau mengeluarkan beliau dalam adegan apa...tapi diusahakan chapter depan ada Itachi deeh... ^^<p>

Hmmm..apalagi ya?  
>minta doanya deeh...soalnya saya mau ulangan sebentar lagi..<br>makasih buat saran, review, apalagi yang udah fav... ^^  
>ngga ada yang lebih menghibur hariku selain membaca review kalian semua...<p>

Mohon saran yang membangun yaa...

Akhir kata..

^^R.E.V.I.E.W pleace^^


	5. Chapter 5 : May I?

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 5

May I ?

Cuaca pagi ini benar-benar tak mendukung. Hujan deras menghiasi kota dilengkapi dengan macetnya jalan-jalan utama Konoha. Membuat semua orang mengumpat tanpa arti sembari berkali-kali menekan klakson, seolah dengan begitu kemacetan akan segera berakhir. Padahal yang mereka lakukan hanya akan menambah penat dan emosi, sama sekali tak menyelesaikan masalah.

Hal berbeda justru kita temui dalam salah satu mobil sport hitam yang menjadi salah satu korban kemacetan. Sangat sunyi diantara riuhnya suasana jalanan, yang terdengar hanya lantunan musik klasik yang menenangkan –meski tak berfungsi bagi si gadis yang kini tengah meremas tangannya gelisah. Sesekali muncul gumaman pelan dari bibir manisnya setiap memandang arloji di tangannya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat begitu santai? Kita sudah terlambat Sasuke," ucap Sakura setengah merengek.

Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan diam dan justru mengeraskan volume untuk menutupi suara berisik Sakura, membuat gadis itu mendelik sebal namun juga tak bisa berkata apa-apa selain mengelus dada. Merasa diabaikan, Sakura menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi sembari menatap keluar kaca mobil. "Harusnya kau bersikap lebih hangat padaku," gumamnya lirih –yang ternyata didengar Sasuke.

Sepintas diliriknya Sakura yang kini memunggunginya, dilihatnya wajah cantik yang kini merengut sebal melalui pantulan bayangan di kaca. Kemudian pandangan Sasuke beralih pada jam digital di mobilnya, sudah lewat satu jam dari jam pelajaran pertama, membuat Sasuke ikut mendengus sebal. Mereka terjebak macet dan sama sekali tak dapat melaju, sudah sekitar sepuluh menit mobilnya benar-benar terhenti di sini.

Akhirnya mereka sama-sama menunggu dalam diam. Satu sama lain sama-sama merasa tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan. Apalagi Sakura, yang kini merasa begitu dingin meski Sasuke sudah menaikan suhunya, hatinya terasa membeku.

#######

"Pemasukan kita menurun drastis," ucap salah satu anggota di ujung meja. "Kita butuh memperbarui senjata dan pelatihan anggota baru yang berkualitas. Klient-klient utama kita tumbang satu per-satu. Padahal mereka penyokong dana terbesar bagi organisasi kita," lanjutnya dengan nada khawatir.

"Hn," sahut sang ketua yang kini menatap kosong dinding di hadapannya dengan posisi berfikir.

"Kita habisi saja mereka," sahut salah satu anggota beriris semerah darah dingin, menyembunyikan segala ekspresi dalam batinnya.

"Tak semudah itu Itachi," sela Kisame yang duduk di sampingnya. "Harus kita akui bahwa mereka sangatlah kuat."

"Mereka tahu betul potensi dalam setiap anggota, bahkan mereka berhasil menutupi identitas para anggotanya dengan sangat rapi," timpal Konan yang merupakan satu-satunya wanita dalam ruangan itu. "Kita bisa hancur kalau terus begini."

"Takkan kubiarkan itu terjadi," sahut sang ketua untuk pertama kalinya. "Itachi benar, selama ini kita sudah terlalu meremehkan pergerakan mereka."

"Jadi apa rencanamu?" tanya Konan tak sabar.

"Hancurkan mereka, dari dalam," jawab sang ketua tegas. Tatapannya masih datar meski sarat akan kebusukan. "Apa keputusanku melukai nuranimu Itachi? Bukankah saudaramu di sana?" sindir Pain dengan senyum mengejek.

Itachi mendengus pelan sebelum menjawab,"Mungkin, jika aku masih memiliki nurani," jeda sejenak. "Saudara? Jika yang kau maksud adalah adikku yang lemah dan tak berguna itu, aku bahkan lupa bahwa dia masih hidup," jawabnya tanpa ekspresi yang berarti.

Bohong! Ia benar-benar berbohong tentang yang terakhir. Meski nuraninya telah lama mati, ia tak pernah berhenti memikirkan adik kandungnya yang selalu menempati urutan pertama dalam hidupnya. Adiknya yang selalu ia banggakan dulu, adiknya yang selalu bersabar meski selalu dibanding-bandingkan dengannya, dan adiknya yang tak pernah sanggup untuk dihabisinya. Meski ia tak lagi memiliki nurani, Sasuke masih menempati sudut hatinya yang terdalam.

#######

Naruto memandang tubuh lebam penuh luka di hadapannya dalam diam. Tatapan dingin menusuk terlihat jelas dari sorot matanya yang biasa ramah. Di sampingnya, Sasori tak jauh berbeda. Ia masih memfokuskan diri pada secarik kertas berisikan catatan jawaban hasil interogasi.

"Kumohon...ampuni aku," ucap pria yang tak berdaya itu memelas dengan suara tercekat –yang hanya ditanggapi decihan meremehkan Naruto.

"Katakan pada kami, siapa yang membantumu memindahkan uang negara ke kantong Akatsuki?" bentak Naruto geram. Berkali-kali pertanyaan itu terlontar, berkali-kali pula gelengan ia dapatkan. Benar-benar keras kepala.

"Kita habisi saja dia. Ini hanya buang-buang waktu dan tenaga," ujar Sasori enteng.

Ucapan Sasori memberikan Naruto sebuah ide. Diraihnya sebuah map berisikan dokumen pribadi pria di hadapannya yang kini tak lagi berwajah manusia. Darah segar mengalir dari hidung dan sudut bibirnya, kulitnya mengelupas akibat sabetan benang-benang besi, punggungnya juga membiru akibat sengatan listrik yang diterimanya.

"Kau masih mengingat mereka?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum menghina. Pria itu mendongak dan membelalakkan matanya ketika dilihatnya foto anak dan istrinya yang sangat ia cintai.

"Jangan sakiti mereka," teriak pria itu frustasi.

"Katakan pada kami siapa yang memerintahkanmu. Maka keselamatan mereka akan terjaga," tawar Sasori sekali lagi dengan nada membujuk. "Percayalah," lanjutnya meyakinkan.

Pria yang kini duduk terikat di kursi interogasi itu nampak menahan air matanya. Bahunya bergetar, hatinya terasa remuk mengingat anak dan istrinya yang kini mungkin tengah menunggu kepulangannya. Sejujurnya ia sangat mencintai keluarganya, ia tak ingin kehilangan keluarga kecil yang amat dicintainya itu. Apapun akan dia berikan untuk melindungi mereka, termasuk nyawa.

"Tu..tuan Madara," ucap pria itu terbata. "Madara Uchiha," lanjutnya ketika disadari nama yang baru saja disebutkannya membuat kedua pemuda di hadapannya menegang.

Naruto dan Sasori sama-sama tersentak mendengar nama yang baru saja disebutkan pria di hadapannya. Setahu mereka klan Uchiha sudah punah, menyisakan Sasuke dan Itachi sebagai generasi terakhir yang masih hidup.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" gumam Naruto sembari menjambak rambutnya frustasi, beberapa kali ia mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Setahunya Madara Uchiha sudah lama meninggal dunia dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat. Jasadnya memang tak pernah ditemukan, namun pesawat yang ia tumpangi ditemukan hancur tak bersisa sehingga memunculkan spekulasi bahwa pria itu telah lenyap bersama lautan. Ini gila, jadi misi mereka saat itu gagal?

Kepala Naruto tiba-tiba terasa pening, ia tak dapat berpikir dengan jernih. Dua orang Uchiha kini berada di pihak lawan, sedangkan yang kini berada di satu pihak sedang sering-seringnya melakukan pemberontakan kecil dan bukan tak mungkin suatu saat juga akan melepaskan diri. Naruto semakin bingung saat memikirkan apa yang hendak ia jelaskan kepada Sakumo nanti.

"Selesaikan semua ini, aku lelah," bisik Naruto pada Sasori yang hanya mengangguk lemah.

Sasori mengambil sebuah suntikan berisikan cairan bening dan mendekati tubuh pria tak berdaya yang kini menangis memohon ampun.

"Kami akan menjaga anak dan istrimu," ucap Sasori sembari mendekati tubuh pria di hadapannya. "Ini mungkin akan terasa sedikit menyakitkan, tapi aku berjanji takkan lama," lanjutnya sembari mengusapkan kapas yang mengandung alkohol ke lengan pria itu. "Semua sakitmu akan segera berakhir," ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan menyuntikkan cairan ke tubuh pria itu.

Sasori kemudian mendorong Naruto untuk segera meninggalkan ruangan. Ditutupnya pintu ruangan interogasi. Sepintas terdengar jerit kesakitan dan teriakkan putus asa dari dalam ruangan, sementara Naruto terduduk sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding dingin di belakangnya. Selalu begini, ia selalu akan menyesali setiap penyiksaan dan pembunuhan yang dilakukannya.

Naruto memang bukan Sasuke yang sanggup melupakan rasa bersalah hanya dalam sedetik. Ia juga bukan Sasori yang selalu bisa bersikap tenang saat melakukan eksekusi. Ia selalu menangis putus asa dan menyembunyikan rasa bersalahnya dalam diam. Bahkan Naruto juga menutupinya dari kekasihnya, Hinata.

"Beginilah tugas kita. Kematiannya adalah sebuah kebenaran. Tuhan akan menghargai pengakuannya. Jika bukan di tangan kita, Akatsuki pasti juga takkan tinggal diam," ujar Sasori menenangkan. Ia hafal betul dengan arti ekspresi seseorang. Dan ia tahu betul, meski nampak biasa di luar, Naruto selalu menangis dalam hatinya.

"Kau benar, ini memang sudah menjadi tanggung jawab kita," gumam Naruto dengan tatapan kosong memandang langit-langit lorong.

#######

Jalanan sudah mulai normal setelah sekitar satu jam mereka terjebak. Sepintas Sasuke melirik gadis di sampingnya yang kini terbuai mimpi. Pantas saja tak terdengar suara berisiknya. Sekarang Sasuke justru bingung hendak kemana. Terlalu terlambat untuk pergi ke sekolah, tapi juga masih enggan untuk pulang. Akibatnya ia justru mengarahkan mobilnya keluar kota. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke, ia hanya ingin pergi jauh dari keramaian kota.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah bukit yang sangat sejuk. Banyak pepohonan rindang dan bunga-bunga yang tertata rapi di kanan-kiri jalan. Sesekali mereka berpapasan dengan pasangan lansia yang berjalan beriringan, membuat siapa saja iri melihatnya.

Sasuke akhirnya memarkirkan mobilnya di tepi sebuah danau. Segera saja ia turun dan merenggangkan tubuhnya yang lelah setelah menyetir berjam-jam. Ia kemudian memilih duduk di sebuah kursi taman di pinggir danau, berharap dengan begitu segala penat dalam pikirannya dapat terkikis perlahan.

Sementara itu, Sakura yang sendari terlelap perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Dilihatnya pemandangan diluar kaca mobil yang sangat memanjakan emeraldnya.

"Cantik," gumamnya tanpa sadar. Diliriknya kursi di sampingnya yang kini kosong. Matanya mencari-cari sampai akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk turun.

Tempat ini sangat indah, udaranya juga segar. Berbagai bunga terlihat tertata rapi, berkelompok dengan warna yang sejenis. Sakura akhirnya menemukan pemuda yang sendari tadi mengacuhkan keberadaannya. Rupanya Sasuke sedang menatap kosong danau yang membentang luas di hadapannya.

Sakura akhirnya menghampiri Sasuke dan duduk di sampingnya, meski lagi-lagi pemuda itu mengabaikannya. Merasa Sasuke tak menyadari kehadirannya, Sakura mengecup pipi pemuda yang masih mematung dengan ekspresi stoicnya, membuat Sasuke membulatkan onyxnya dan menatap Sakura sebal. Yang dilihat justru pura-pura tak tahu dan menatap ke arah lain.

Sasuke akhirnya hanya mendengus pasrah dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi taman.

"Kau tahu Sasuke? Dulu ayahku selalu mengajakku ke danau saat akhir pekan. Aku sangat senang, karena ayah tak pernah melupakan akhir pekan bersama keluarga. Sesibuk apapun dia, Ayah selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk mengajakku jalan-jalan," celoteh Sakura berusaha menghalau kesunyian diantara mereka.

"Kau merindukan mereka?" tanya Sasuke menanggapi. Ternyata sendari tadi pemuda itu mendengarkan celotehan Sakura yang selalu dianggapnya tak penting.

Sakura mengangguk dalam diam. Rasanya selalu ingin menangis bila membahas tentang almarhum orang tuannya.

"Lupakan mereka," sahut Sasuke dingin. "Mereka hanya akan menjadi penghalang untukmu."

Sakura tersenyum pahit menanggapi ucapan Sasuke. "Kau benar. Mereka hanya akan menjadi penghalang," ucapnya getir.

"Kita doakan mereka untuk terakhir kali," ujar Sasuke sembari berdiri. Tubuhnya yang menjulang menghalangi sinar mentari yang mengarah ke tubuh Sakura, tangannya mengulur pada gadis yang kini memandangnya bimbang. "Setelah ini jangan pikirkan mereka lagi."

Sakura memandang telapak tangan Sasuke yang mengarah padanya. Entah apa yang merasuki pemuda itu, tapi Sakura meraihnya juga. Ia bahkan hanya pasrah saat Sasuke menariknya menuju jalan setapak dan mengikuti langkah pemuda di depannya yang terus mendaki anak tangga di hadapannya.

Pemuda itu tak mengatakan hendak membawanya kemana, namun langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah kuil tua di atas bukit, beberapa orang datang untuk berdoa dan meninggalkan beberapa permohonan dalam selembar kertas yang kemudian digantungkan di langit-langit kuil.

Sakura hanya memandang heran sembari mengikuti langkah Sasuke memasuki bangunan tua itu. Seorang penjaga kuil menghampiri mereka dan membungkuk memberi salam. Pria yang tak lagi muda itu tersenyum ramah pada Sakura, namun pandangannya berubah saat menatap Sasuke yang kini mencoba tersenyum.

"Kekuatan iblis bertemu dengan kesucian nurani sang dewi. Semoga Tuhan melindungi kesucian sang Dewi dan membersihkan kebusukan sang Iblis," ucap si pria tua yang hanya ditanggapi tatapan bertanya Sakura. Pria itu kemudian menatap Sakura dengan lembut. Setelah memberi salam kakek tua itu berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih saling pandang dengan tatapan bertanya.

Karena sama-sama tak mengerti, Sakura memutuskan untuk segera memulai doanya.

Selagi Sakura berdoa, Sasuke menatap punggung gadis yang sesekali bergetar menahan tangisnya. Ia tahu posisi Sakura, ia tahu betul rasanya hidup sebatang kara apalagi menyaksikan keluarganya dibantai di depan mata. Tapi hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan. Melupakan mereka adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk tetap bisa melanjutkan hidup, meski Sasuke tahu, itu tak pernah mudah.

#######

Sekelompok manusia berjubah hitam berdiri di depan sebuah pemukiman yang dipenuhi rumah-rumah tradisional. Ini adalah sebuah desa di sudut Konoha. Sebuah desa yang dihuni puluhan manusia pendekar pedang dan bangsawan Jepang. Entah atas dasar apa, Akatsuki mendapat misi untuk memusnahkan desa ini beserta penduduknya. Yang terpenting bagi Akatsuki kini adalah mengatasi defisit keuangan yang terjadi, entah bagaimana caranya.

Sekelompok manusia berjubah hitam bermotifkan awan merah itu segera menyebar dan mencari posisi tepat. Dua anggota memulai dengan menyiramkan minyak tanah ke sekitar bangunan kemudian segera menyulutnya dengan api. Tak butuh waktu lama, api segera menjalar menuju bangunan-bangunan kayu beratapkan jerami. Beberapa orang berlarian keluar dan langsung mendapat serangan dari anggota Akatsuki. Beberapa mati terpenggal, beberapa mati terembak. Seperti perintah, tak ada satupun yang boleh tetap hidup.

"Segera bereskan mereka. Bakar bersama bangunan-bangunan yang ada," ucap sang pemimpin yang hanya memandang dari kejauhan.

"Apa yang kita lakukan tak berlebihan?" tanya Konan yang berdiri di sampingnya. Memperhatikan Itachi yang menembaki penduduk tak berdosa itu dengan santai.

"Kita hanya mengerjakan sesuai pesanan," jawab Pain santai.

"Kau mulai menyukai misi-misi bodoh seperti ini hah?"

Pain meraih pinggang Konan yang berdiri di sampingnya dan mengecup tengkuk wanita yang selalu mendampinginya sejak memulai pekerjaan terlarang ini. "Bukankah kau merindukan misi-misi ringan seperti ini?" bisiknya sembari menciumi pipi wanitanya. Konan menatapnya bingung. "Dan aku tak suka kau memandang bahwahanku dengan tatapan yang hanya boleh kau berikan padaku," lanjutnya dengan tatapan mengancam sebelum akhirnya mengecup bibir lawan bicaranya yang hanya ditanggapi diam. Segala sentuhan pria itu telah terasa berbeda sekarang. Dari sudut matanya Konan bisa merasakan tatapan Itachi yang begitu menusuk batinnya sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan aksi membosankannya. Tatapan pria yang telah mengisi hatinya sejak awal pertemuan mereka.

#######

Rasanya hari begitu cepat berlalu akhir-akhir ini. Belum apa-apa, tiba-tiba Sakura sudah duduk untuk sarapan bersama lagi. Di samping Sasuke yang lagi-lagi mengacuhkannya, di depan Naruto dan Hinata yang lagi-lagi membuat iri hatinya dan di hadapan piring berisikan menu diet rendah kalori yang dipilihkan Sasuke. Sakura hanya menyendok makanannya malas. Rasanya ia ingin sekali terjebak macet seperti kemarin dan membiarkan Sasuke membawanya ke tempat indah itu lagi. Sakura benci sekolah!

"Sepertinya Akatsuki benar-benar mulai kurang kerjaan," ucap Sakumo di ujung meja sembari membolak-balik korannya. "Mereka mulai panik karena kekurangan dana."

"Ya..bahkan mereka menurunkan derajatnya sendiri dengan menerima misi-misi tolol," sahut Naruto yang telah menyelesaikan makannya.

Tak ada yang menyadari ekspresi penuh kebencian Sasuke selain Sakura. Sasuke meletakkan alat makannya dengan setengah membanting. Membahas Akatsuki selalu merusak suasana hatinya.

"Aku dan Sasuke berangkat duluan, kami ada piket pagi," ucap Sakura mengintrupsi diskusi. Semua mata memandangnya heran, seolah bertanya _'Sejak kapan Sasuke mau piket pagi?'_.

Sakumo hanya tersenyum maklum dan mengangguk mengizinkan. '_Dia memang yang selalu paling peka,'_ batin Sakumo senang. Ia hanya memandang punggung Sasuke yang mulai mengikuti langkah Sakura dengan senyuman penuh arti.

Kemajuan hebat!

#######

Sasuke dan Sakura adalah pasangan yang paling sering menjadi bahan pembicaraan seantero KHS saat ini. Paling populer dan paling sempurna dimata kawan-kawannya. Banyak yang mendukung, banyak pula yang mencerca. Maklum, Sasuke adalah cowok paling populer dan paling diminati.

Ada pemandangan berbeda saat mereka memasuki ruang kelas. Nampak siswa-siswi memadati salah satu bangku di tengah ruangan. Dari kejauhan sepintas Sakura bisa melihat rambut kemerahan milik pemuda yang sedang dikerumuni, sampai akhirnya pandangan mereka bertemu. Masing-masing tersentak dan saling pandang.

"Gaara?" gumam Sakura pelan sementara pemuda itu berdiri dan menghampiri tubuhnya.

"Sakura, inikah kau?" tanya Gaara seolah tak percaya. Matanya yang biasa tanpa ekspresi kini nampak begitu cerah, seakan menemukan harta karun yang hilang.

Sasuke yang berdiri di antara mereka hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Pemandangan seperti ini rasa-rasanya sering muncul di sinetron yang sering ditonton gadis aneh berkepala pink itu. Belum lagi adegan selanjutnya yang membuat matanya membulat sempurna. Pemuda asing berambut merah mirip Sasori itu memeluk Sakura erat, membuat suasana kelas hening seketika dan beralih menatap sang Uchiha. Selama ini tak ada yang berani meneyentuh Sakura karena tahu gadis itu milik Uchiha Sasuke, tapi apa yang dilakukan anak baru ini? Ia justru memeluk Sakura, di hadapan Sasuke yang diketahui sebagai tunangannya. Sasuke semakin geram manakala dilihatnya Sakura bukannya melepaskan tetapi malah membalas pelukan Gaara.

Merasa ada yang menjanggal dalam dadanya Sasuke berdehem ringan, mencoba menyadarkan dua insan yang kini tengah melepas rindu bahwa ia masih berdiri di sana. Menyadari hawa negatif di sampingnya Gaara dan Sakura segera melepaskan diri. Sepintas Sakura menangkap tatapan aneh Sasuke yang kini memandang pemuda tampan beriris zambrut di hadapannya.

"Aa, Sasuke, perkenalkan. Ini Gaara. Dia teman masa kecilku saat masih tinggal di Tokyo," terang Sakura menjelaskan.

"Salam kenal," ucap Gaara sembari mencoba mengulas senyum dan mengulurkan tangannya yang hanya ditanggapi tatapan merendahkan Sasuke –sama sekali tak berniat menjabat tangan yang kini terulur di hadapannya.

"Kau harusnya meminta izin sebelum menyentuh milik orang lain," ucap Sasuke dengan nada tak suka sembari menarik Sakura melewati tubuh pemuda yang kini menggenggam udara. Gaara bahkan hanya terbengong saat dirasanya Sasuke menabrak bahunya dengan sengaja.

Sasuke sendiri tak paham dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Perasaan seperti dicubit dari dalam tiba-tiba terasa merambati dadanya. Ia bukan tak paham dengan cara Gaara menatap Sakura. Meskipun tak pernah menunjukkan emosi yang berarti, Sasuke paham tatapan memuja itu. Tatapan yang selalu dihadiahkan Sakura ketika mereka bicara. Senyuman yang selalu Sakura tunjukkan padanya setiap kali gadis itu mencoba menggodanya. Sasuke tahu betul ekspresi macam apa itu, dan entah mengapa itu membuatnya merasa muak. Tanpa sadar kehadiran Gaara mengusik batinnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura khawatir –memandang ekspresi langka seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang kini nampak mengeras– setelah mereka duduk di bangku masing-masing. Tangan Sakura menyentuh kening Sasuke. Berbeda dari biasanya, kali ini Sasuke tak menepis tangan mungil yang terasa menyalurkan ketenangan dalam dadanya. Dan entah karena kerasukan apa, Sasuke menarik tangan mungil itu, membuat si empunya meringis terkejut. Secara tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tubuhnya mendekat dan membungkam bibirnya kasar. Sasuke menciumnya brutal, membuat Sakura tersentak karena merasakan emosi di sana.

Dari ekor matanya, Sakura bisa menangkap ekspresi terkejut teman-teman sekelasnya yang kini memandang mereka takjub, seolah dihadapkan pada pertunjukan menarik. Tak tahan dengan pandangan yang tertuju padanya, Sakura memejamkan matanya, berusaha menikmati dan mengimbangi permainan bibir Sasuke yang kini semakin menggila dan semakin mengeratkat tubuh mereka.

Di lain pihak Sasuke mencoba menghentikan aksinya, ia nampak berusaha mengendalikan dirinya dan menghentikan kegiatan gila ini. Namun bukannya melepaskan tubuh gadis di hadapannya, yang terjadi justru ia semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ia hanya ingin melepaskan sesak di dadanya, ia membutuhkan pelampiasan atas _broken morning_ yang menyambut harinya pagi ini. Dan entah atas alasan apa, ia seolah ingin menegaskan bahwa Sakura miliknya.

Sasuke mulai menemukan kesadaran ketika bel tanda masuk dibunyikan. Perlahan ia melepaskan cengkramannya di tengkuk Sakura dan memundurkan wajahnya. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan," bisiknya tepat di telinga Sakura. Gadis itu nampak memerah, apalagi ketika menyadari Naruto kini terkikik geli menanggapi tingkah 'sepasang kekasih' itu.

#######

Sakura memandang kosong langit di atasnya yang nampak mengejeknya. Sesekali disentuhnya bibir tipisnya yang terasa sedikit linu akibat ciuman kasar pemuda yang amat dicintainya itu.

"Ia nampak begitu posesif padamu," ucap sebuah suara dari belakang mengejutkan Sakura. "Aku tak percaya ia begitu pencemburu," lanjut Gaara sembari mengambil posisi di samping Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecut, enggan menanggapi. Ia bahkan tak mengerti apakah itu ekspresi cemburu atau hanya sekedar pelampiasan emosi seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku merindukanmu Sakura," ujar Gaara mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku juga. Lama tak bertemu," sahut Sakura sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Kau menghilang setelah...ehm, maaf," Gaara tak menyelesaikan ucapannya setelah menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sakura yang kini terlihat muram.

"Aku tahu. Bukankah aku beruntung telah selamat dari tragedi itu?" sahut Sakura getir.

"Kau tinggal dimana sekarang?" tanya Gaara mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku menemukan keluarga baru. Kau tak perlu khawatir," jawab Sakura setelah menyadari bahwa ia harus menyembunyikan identitas keluarganya.

"Kudengar kau dan Sasuke bertunangan. Kenapa kau tak pernah menceritakan apapun tentangnya ketika kita masih di Tokyo?" tanya Gaara penuh selidik. Sejujurnya ia sangat terkejut saat diberi tahu bahwa pemuda bersama Sasuke itu adalah tunangan Sakura, mengingat gadis itu tak pernah membahas pria manapun selama mereka saling mengenal.

Sakura mencoba memutar otak, mencari alasan terbaik untuk mengelabui pemuda di hadapannya.

"Aku dan Sasuke sudah lama saling mengenal, ayah Sasuke adalah rekan kerja ayahku saat berada di Amerika. Tapi kami memang jarang berkomunikasi sebelumnya. Setelah kejadian mengerikan yang menimpa keluargaku, keluarga Sasuke memintaku untuk tinggal bersama mereka di Konoha," terang Sakura panjang lebar yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan Gaara.

"Kau...sangat mencintainya ya?"

Sakura sedikit tertegun mendengar pertanyaan menggelikan itu. "Lebih dari apapun," jawabnya sembari tersenyum kecut. "Bagiku Sasuke adalah tujuan hidup. Jika bukan karena dia, aku takkan bisa setegar ini," lanjutnya tanpa dusta. Meski hubungan mereka palsu, tapi perasaannya pada Sasuke adalah nyata.

"Sayang sekali. Aku takkan mendapat kesempatan rupannya," ujar Gaara dengan nada yang dibuat menyesal yang hanya ditanggapi tawa rendah Sakura.

Sakura bukan tak tahu pemuda di hadapannya sudah lama memendam rasa padanya, berkali-kali Gaara menyatakan perasaannya dan berkali-kali pula Sakura menolaknya. Baginya Gaara adalah kakak yang tak pernah dimiliknya, tidak lebih.

"Sebaiknya kita segera kembali, sebentar lagi bel berbunyi," ucap Gaara sembari membantu Sakura berdiri. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kelas, Gaara merasa teriris saat Sakura berlari dan mengapit lengan Sasuke ketika pemuda itu berjalan berjarak sekitar tiga meter di depan mereka. Gadis itu nampak bergelayut manja sembari sesekali berusaha menarik perharian Sasuke dengan ucapannya. Bahkan senyuman tipis nampak terlihat dari bibir Sasuke ketika pemuda itu berusaha berpura-pura tidak memandang Sakura yang terus berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk memandang gadis itu. Sepintas, mereka nampak berhasil membuat semua orang berfikir bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, sampai saat Gaara menyadari, cincin pertunangan hanya melingkar di jari manis Sakura.

#######

Kemampuan menembak Sakura sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang berkat pelatihan keras Sasuke. Gadis itu nampak senang ketika menyadari lima peluru berhasil mengenai balon-balon air yang sengaja dipasang Sasuke sebagai sasaran tembak, apalagi Sasuke kini memandangnya puas.

"Bagus! Pertahankan!" meski hanya ucapan singkat, namun bagi Sakura itu adalah kata-kata terindah yang selalu diharapkannya keluar dari bibir manis Sasuke.

Pemuda itu tak lagi sesering dahulu memarahinya. Sasuke bahkan dengan telaten mengajari Sakura memegang pedang dan beberapa tekhnik bela diri, membuat Sakura semakin bersemangat menjalani latihannya. Sasuke juga menyadari, menggunakan cara keras tak lagi berguna untuk melatih gadis bodoh ini, karena ia memiliki segala hal yang akan membuat Sakura menurut hanya dengan satu sentakan.

Dari kejauhan diam-diam Sakumo memperhatikan interaksi kedua remaja labil yang kini tengah beradu pedang kayu. Terlihat Sakura berkali-kali kehilangan kendali dan mulai memukuli apa saja yang ada di hadapannya dengan membabi buta sehingga tak menyadari bahwa Sasuke menyerangnya dari belakang. Gadis itu nampak meringis saat dirasanya sebuah pedang kayu memukul kepalanya pelan. Melihat ekspresi kesakitan Sakura membuat Sasuke tertawa renyah. Ia nampak sangat puas berhasil mempermainkan gadis manis yang kini menatapnya sebal.

'_Kau menikmatinya Sasuke?'_ batin Sakumo senang sembari tersenyum penuh arti.

#######

Dentuman musik terasa menghipnotis setiap insan. Shikamaru nampak dengan lihai memainkan perannya sebagai DJ handal kebanggaan klub malam ini. Sesekali ia nampak melambaikan tangannya, menyabut Sasuke yang kali ini tak datang sendiri, nampak Sakura mengekor di belakangnya sembari sesekali mengamati orang-orang yang kini menikmati musik di lantai dansa.

Sakura hanya menurut saat Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk duduk di salah satu kursi bar yang kosong di sebelahnya. Tak lama nampak seorang bartender muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Woow...inikah gadis manis yang mengacaukan pikiranmu?" sindir Sai saat menyadari kehadiran seorang gadis manis yang kini dibalut mini dress tanpa lengan berwarna hitam, membuatnya nampak bercahaya dibawah temaramnya suasana klub.

Sakura hanya memandang Sasuke tak mengerti, sementara pemuda itu nampak memberikan tatapan membunuh pada bartender yang nampak telah akrab dengannya, sementara yang ditatap hanya terkekeh ringan.

"Libur dari misi Sasuke?" tanya Sai sembari mengelap gelas-gelas yang baru saja dicucinya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke seadanya. "Kau tak ingin kembali?" tanya Sasuke yang ditanggapi tawa rendah Sai. Sementara Sakura lebih memilih mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua teman lama itu.

"Aku menikmati hidupku sebagai pekerja lepas. Menjadi pengintai bagiku cukup."

"Tch, itu karena kau selalu mengandalkan nuranimu." Sahut Sasuke sembari menegak minuman non-akohol di hadapannya. "Dengan kemampuan menembakmu dan reflek bagusmu itu kau bisa saja mengalahkanku."

"Bagiku itu tak mudah Sasuke," ujar Sai dengan senyuman yang selalu menghiasi wajah teduhnya. "Wajah mereka saat memohon pengampunan salalu membayangiku."

"Mereka pantas untuk mati," Sasuke nampak tanpa beban mengucapkannya, membuat Sakura yang sendari tadi hanya berperan sebagai pendengar bergidik ngeri.

"Suatu saat kau akan menemukan sesuatu yang membuatmu merasa harus berhenti Sasuke. Kau akan menemukan sesuatu yang menuntutmu untuk menghentikan semua kegilaan ini," terang Sai masih dengan senyuman lembutnya sembari menatap Sakura. "Kutitipkan adik manisku ini padamu nona," ujar Sai dengan senyum lembutnya sebelum ekspresinya berubah setelah menatap seseeorang yang berdiri beberapa meter dibelakang tempat mereka ngobrol. Secara tak terduga Sai melompati meja bar dan mendekap tubuh Sasuke dari belakang, menyembunyikan tubuh Sasuke dibalik punggungya.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat, sebelum akhirnya jeritan dan teriakkan panik terdengar membahana dalam ruangan itu, sepintas terdengar suara letupan senjata api. "Kau akan baik-baik saja Sasuke," bisik Sai sebelum akhirnya tersungkur melepaskan tubuh Sasuke. Sakura masih mematung sembari mencari-cari sumber tembakan. Pengawal yang tersebar dalam klub itu bergerak cepat mengejar si penembak. Pengamanan mereka lengah, membuat salah satu agen terbaik mereka hampir saja kehilangan nyawa.

Sasuke masih terdiam memandang Sai yang masih tersenyum dalam detik terakhir hidupnya. Pemuda yang selalu mengandalkan nuraninya dalam melakukan segala hal itu kini menggenggam jemari Sasuke, nafasnya mulai terlihat hampir habis.

"Aku menganggapmu sebagai adikku sendiri Sasuke. Aku menyayangimu," ucapnya terbata untuk terakhir kali sebelum akhirnya benar-benar menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Sasuke terpukul, dadanya terasa sesak menatap pemuda baik hati yang selalu melindunginya, bahkan di akhir hayatnya. Dibalik ekspresi datarnya, Sasuke menangis dalam hatinya, nafasnya memburu, dadanya terasa sesak. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa menegang, kedua onyxnya berubah warna menjadi semerah darah, menandakan emosi dalam dirinya tersulut.

"Harusnya kau biarkan aku mati," gumam Sasuke pada jasad yang kini tak lagi bernyawa.

Sakura mencoba mendekati tubuh Sasuke yang kini berdiri sembari menopangkan tangannya pada meja bar. Dari ekspresinya terlihat betul bahwa ia menyembunyikan ekspresi terpukulnya dalam sepasang mata iblisnya. Beberapa pengawal muncul di belakang mereka, memberi tanda pada Sakura bahwa mereka harus bergegas pergi sebelum polisi datang dan meminta keterangan.

Sakura mencoba memberanikan diri menyentuh bahu Sasuke. Ditariknya lengan kokoh pemuda dihadapannya, memaksa Sasuke memandangnya setelah berkali-kali pemuda itu mengalihkan tatapan matanya ke arah lain. Ia tak ingin Sakura mengangkap ekspresi terpukulnya.

Sakura memaksa, mengurung wajah pemuda itu dalam kedua telapak tangannya dan memaksa sepasang mata elang itu memandang emeraldnya.

Perlahan mata iblis itu kembali menjadi sekelam malam, menandakan sisi manusia Sasuke telah kembali dan emosinya mulai perlahan terkendali. Beberapa saat kemudian Shikamaru muncul dengan nafas terengah. "Kita harus segera pergi. Polisi sedang menuju kemari," ucapnya sembari berusaha mengatur nafas.

Sasuke hanya mengikuti langkah Sakura yang kini merangkulnya dan mencoba mendorongnya untuk berjalan lebih cepat, meski sadar tubuhnya jauh lebih kecil dibanding Sasuke.

#######

Tak ada yang berani membahas maupun menanyakan kejadian malam itu. Sudah lewat dua hari sepeninggal Sai dan Sasuke masih menyibukkan diri dengan latihan-latihan fisik, membuat Sakura seringkali ikut-ikutan terkena amukan Sasuke. Namun gadis itu nampak kebal dengan apapun yang dikatakan pemuda yang selalu sulit ditebak itu. Ia rela menjadi pelampiasan, tak peduli sekasar apapun pemuda itu padanya.

Di mata Sasuke, Sai adalah sosok kakak yang penuh perhatian. Berkali-kali sosok yang selalu mengusik batinnya dengan pemikirannya tentang hidup itu menyelamatkan nyawanya dalam misi. Sebelum mengundurkan diri dan memilih untuk menjadi pengintai, Sai pernah kehilangan salah satu rekan satu timnya akibat kelalaianya. Membuatnya dirundung duka selama berbulan-bulan. Sasuke sempat membujuknya, namun Sai menolak untuk kembali dalam kelompok misi dan memohon pada sang ayah untuk menugaskan dirinya sebagai agen lepas.

"Dasar bodoh," gumam Sasuke entah pada siapa. Ia kini tengah membaringkan dirinya pada sofa empuk di ruang keluarga.

Semua anggota tengah berkumpul dan menikmati waktu dengan berbagai kegiatan, sementara Sakura baru bergabung setelah membersihkan diri. Ia kemudian memilih duduk di sofa yang sama dengan yang ditiduri Sasuke, duduk di sisa tempat yang tidak ditiduri Sasuke.

"Mau kubuatkan sesuatu?" tawar Sakura sembari mengelus pelan raven Sasuke. Pemuda itu masih membaringkan diri sembari menutupi sepasang onyxnya dengan tangan kanannya.

Tak ada tanggapan, pemuda itu hanya membuka sepasang onyxnya perlahan dan menatap Sakura lekat-lekat, membuat wajah Sakura memerah dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sebuah grand piano yang berjarak sekitar dua meter dari sofa yang mereka duduki. Ia kemudian menghampiri piano itu dan duduk di hadapan tuts-tuts yang menggoda untuk disentuh.

Sakura memang tak pandai bermain piano, tapi ia ingat saat ibunya mengajarinya bermain twinkle-twinkle little star. Ia mencoba memainkannya meski tersendat-sendat.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya bermain piano, tiba-tiba ia disambut harmonisasi nada yang berbeda di sampingnya. Rupanya Sasuke ikut bermain dengan versi berbeda. Lagu yang mulanya sederhana jadi terdengar mewah di tangan Sasuke. Ia mengikuti ketukan permainan Sakura, bermaksud membuat permainan ini milik mereka.

Sakura bahkan tertegun saat memperhatikan senyuman tipis Sasuke. Pemuda itu nampak begitu menikmati permainan mereka.

Sasuke bahkan me-medley lagu sederhana itu dengan beberapa lagu klasik yang sangat menyenangkan untuk didengar.

"Lama ia tak menyentuh piano kesayangannya itu," bisik Naruto pada Hinata yang kini ikut menikmati lantunan nada dari jemari licah Sasuke. Tanpa disadari, seluruh anggota menghentikan kegiatan masing-masing dan turut larut dalam indahnya melodi yang diciptakan Sasuke. Tak terkecuali Sakura yang kini duduk di sampingnya dan menatap memuja. Ia baru tahu bahwa Sasuke mahir memainkan piano klasik.

"River flows in you," ucap seseorang dari arah pintu.

Entah mengapa Sasuke tersentak dengan suara selembut beledu yang tiba-tiba menyapa indra pendengarannya. Ekspresinya menegang seolah mendengarkan suara malaikat pencabut nyawa yang akan mengakhiri hidupnya segera. Di sampingnya, Sakura tak kalah bingung. Ditatapnya iris sekelam malam pemuda di hadapannya yang kini nampak semakin menggelap.

Perlahan seluruh pandangan yang awalnya mengarah pada Sasuke kini beralih menuju sumber suara –tak terkecuali Sakura yang kini turut memandang seorang malaikat cantik yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

Gadis bertubuh tinggi dan langsing dengan dress putih membalut tubuhnya. Rambut pirangnya dibiarkan tergerai bebas dengan pita keemasan menjepit sudut rambutnya. Matanya yang sebening lautan menampakkan kerinduan yang terpendam, membuat entah mengapa ribuan semut seolah menggerogoti hati Sakura. Tatapan gadis itu tak lepas sedetikpun dari pemuda tampan yang masih mematung di hadapan tuts-tust yang membisu.

"Lama tak bertemu...Sasuke?" tanya gadis itu mencoba memecah ketegangan yang tercipta dalam ruangan itu.

Sakura perlahan mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang kini turut memandang gadis cantik bak bidadari yang berjarak beberapa meter dari mereka. Tatapan itu...tatapan yang sekalipun tak pernah dilihat Sakura pernah diberikan Sasuke untuknya. Dan entah untuk alasan apa, Sakura merasa batinnya teriris.

Sasuke nampak memandang gadis cantik itu penuh kerinduan meskipun luka terselip jelas dalam tatapannya.

"Kau..." desis Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca, sementara gadis itu masih menatapnya sendu.

"Aku kembali," ucap gadis itu dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan Sakura. Ia kini merasa bagaikan menjadi tirai transparan yang membatasi dua insan yang masih saling menatap itu.

Siapa gadis ini? Dan kenapa semua orang nampak menegang menatap mereka bertiga? Belum lagi Sasori yang baru saja muncul dari pintu kantor Sakumo. Pemuda itu ikut menegang dan mematung di depan pintu yang berjarak sekitar lima meter di belakang piano tempat Sakura dan Sasuke berada. Aura kurang menyenangkan muncul dari dalam diri ketiganya, membuat Sakura sebagai pihak yang tak mengerti apa-apa hanya dapat terdiam dan menunggu penjelasan yang masuk akal.

"Aku pulang...Sasuke-kun."

Tak ada yang berani beranjak maupun mengintrupsi pertemuan itu. Sakura menyadari kejanggalan dari cara ketiga manusia itu saling menatap, namun tak berani menanyakan. Ia memilih bungkam sembari memperhatikan gadis cantik yang kini tersenyum menatap Sasuke. Dan entah mengapa, Sakura merasakan sesak yang teramat sangat saat disadarinya Sasuke seolah menikmati tatapan gadis itu. Sedangkan dirinya hanya mematung tak berdaya, bersama belasan mata yang masih memandang mereka nanar.

* * *

><p><em>Kupastikan akan kubunuh mereka yang merusak duniaku..<br>Kupastikan akan kumusnahkan mereka yang halangi jalanku...  
>Tapi mengapa tak sanggup kumusnahkan dirimu?<br>Yang jelas-jelas menghancurkan duniaku dan membuntu jalan hidupku.._

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

**Author's place :**

Maaf atas keterlambatan saya... -.-"

Sempat mengalami buntu ide dan kegamangan soal jalan cerita..bahkan hampir mau delete ini fic..

Maaf kalo ceritanya malah makin gajelas...huaaaaa... T.T

Makasih buat yang udah fav, n review...

Bersukur bgt kalo masih ada yang mau mengikuti fic ini... =.=

Makasiiiih...

Beri saran yang membangun yaa...

Akhir kata..

^^R.E.V.I.E.W pleace^^


	6. Chapter 6 : Tell me, Who am i to you?

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 6

Tell me, Who am I to you?

"Aku pulang...Sasuke-kun."

Tak ada yang berani beranjak maupun mengintrupsi pertemuan itu. Sakura menyadari kejanggalan dari cara ketiga manusia itu saling menatap, namun tak berani menanyakan. Ia memilih bungkam sembari memperhatikan gadis cantik yang kini tersenyum menatap Sasuke. Dan entah mengapa, Sakura merasakan sesak yang teramat sangat saat disadarinya Sasuke seolah menikmati tatapan gadis itu. Sedangkan dirinya hanya mematung tak berdaya, bersama belasan mata yang masih memandang mereka nanar.

"Hn," hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Tak lama pemuda itu bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan seolah hendak menghampiri tubuh wanita cantik yang kini menatapnya rindu. Tolong catat, seolah! Ya, karena yang dilakukannya hanya berjalan melewati tubuh wanita itu tanpa berucap sepatah katapun.

"Sakura, kau berminat menemaniku latihan sebentar?" tawarnya pada akhirnya saat berdiri diambang pintu, menyadarkan Sakura yang sendari tadi nampak murung.

Ekspresi kecewa terlihat jelas tergambar dari wajah jelita si gadis pirang yang kini menghela nafas lelah. Beginikah cara pemuda itu menyambut kedatangannya?

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sakura mengangguk dan segera mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Meninggalkan dua sosok lain yang kini saling melempar tatapan sendu.

"Ino?" sapa Sasori dengan tatapan rindu yang tak dibuat-buat, sementara Ino berusaha tersenyum sembari menahan air mata.

"Hai semua...aku pulang!" sapa Ino berusaha membuat nada bicaranya ceria, menyadarkan belasan mata yang memperhatikan adegan drama tadi telah berakhir. Hinata nampak tersenyum canggung sembari menunduk memberi salam. Sementara yang lain berusaha acuh dan melanjutkan aktifitas masing-masing.

'_Semua telah berubah,' _batin Ino miris.

###

Sakura sedikit kuwalahan meladeni Sasuke yang terus mengajaknya beradu pedang kayu. Terlihat jelas bahwa Sakura telah kalah, ia kini hanya melakukan tangkisan-tangkisan, tak berusaha melakukan perlawanan apapun karena jelas ia kalah tenaga maupun skill dibanding Sasuke.

Peluh nampak membasahi pakaian latihan keduanya, terutama Sasuke yang nampak menjadikan Sakura sebagai pelampiasan emosi.

Sakura terus memasang posisi bertahan sembari mundur beberapa langkah, sejujurnya ia ketakutan menghadapi emosi Sasuke yang membabi buta. Terlebih ia tak mengerti apa yang menjadi masalah pemuda yang dicintainya itu. Sepasang onyx yang beberapa kali berubah menjadi merah dan kembali ke warna aslinya menandakan emosinya sedang labil dan tak dapat dihentikan. Setengah hati Sakura menyesal menyanggupi ajakan pemuda itu untuk menemaninya latihan.

Sasuke baru mengentikan serangannya saat pedang Sakura terjatuh. Ia nampak berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal, terlebih Sakura kini masih menatapnya ketakutan. Sepasang emeraldnya menatapnya prihatin. Ikut sakit rasanya memandang ekspresi rapuh dari sepasang onyx yang biasa terlihat dingin dan datar.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke melempar pedang kayunya dan mendorong tubuh Sakura hingga terjatuh bersamanya dengan Sasuke menindih tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Sakura dan menguncinya.

"Sasuke mmph..." ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh ciuman brutal Sasuke. Emosi dan amarah benar-benar terasa dari bibir manis yang kini menginfasi dirinya. Sasuke terus memaksa Sakura memberi lidahnya jalan masuk. Tanpa perlawanan, Sakura membiarkan pemuda itu melakukan maunya. Sakura sadar betul, melawan hanya akan membuatnya semakin terjerembab kedalam masalah.

Sasuke terus menekan bibir gadis di bawahnya dengan penuh nafsu, berusaha menyalurkan rasa sakit dalam hatinya kepada gadis pink di bawahnya yang tak mengerti apa-apa. Kenapa, kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya yang membuat hatinya remuk tak bersisa disaat ia tengah berusaha bangkit? Apa yang diinginkan gadis pirang yang telah meluluh lantakan hidupnya itu?

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah Sakura hingga rasa asin keluar dari sana dan kembali menghisapnya. Sementara Sakura mati-matian berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang mulai menipis, belum lagi bibir mungilnya kini terasa membengkak dan mati rasa, sayangnya belum ada tanda-tanda Sasuke akan mengakhiri ciuman ganasnya.

Sasuke baru melepaskan ciumannya ketika dirasa dadanya semakin sesak dan membutuhkan pasokan udara. Segera ia melepaskan tubuh Sakura yang kini terbaring lemah sembari berusaha mencuri udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Perih di bibirnya baru terasa sekarang.

Keduanya terdiam. Sasuke nampak sudah lebih tenang sekarang. Ia masih duduk di samping tubuh Sakura yang terbaring di lantai kayu. Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura mengubah posisinya dan duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Maaf," hanya itu yang muncul dari bibir tipis yang jarang sekali mengucapkan kata itu. Sakura tertegun, sejak kapan Sasuke terbiasa mengucapkan maaf? "Kau tak seharusnya menyimpan perasaan yang tak perlu untukku. Aku tak pantas mendapatkannya," lanjutnya dingin.

Sakura terdiam. Hatinya merasa perih mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Jadi benar gadis pirang itu ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu Sasuke?

"Anggaplah aku tak memiliki hati untuk kubagi. Percuma saja mengharapkanku membalas perasaanmu," tungkas Sasuke sembari bangkit untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

"Aku akan menunggu," ucap Sakura menghentikan langkah Sasuke. "Aku akan menunggu sampai kau mau membagi hatimu denganku."

Sasuke mendengus meremehkan. "Terserah kau saja!" sahutnya sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu geser di belakangnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Meninggalkan Sakura yang hanya tertunduk sembari tersenyum masam.

"Bagaimana caranya membuatmu memandangku Sasuke?" gumam Sakura lirih.

###

"Alasan apa yang membawamu kembali?" tanya Sasori memecah keheningan. Ia kini tengah duduk di teras belakang rumah mereka bersama sesosok bidadari yang kini tengah menatap taburan cahaya di langit.

"Kau tak suka?" tanya Ino jenaka. "Aku merindukan rumah."

"Puas berkelana?"

"Hey..Ayah yang mengirimku ke Amerika kan?"

"Apa Ayah juga yang memintamu kembali?"

Ino menggeleng. "Aku merindukan kalian berdua," jawabnya sedih. "Tapi nampaknya keadaan tak seperti dulu lagi ya?"

"Hn, maaf. Seharusnya aku tak hadir diantara kalian," sesal Sasori. Jika saja kesalah pahaman itu tak pernah terjadi, sasuke tak mungkin tumbuh menjadi pemuda tempramental dan begitu membencinya sampai sekarang.

Ino menggeleng lemah. "Seharusnya aku lebih sabar menunggu Sasuke. Aku yang tak bisa memahami pikirannya," ucap Ino lembut. Ia sadar bahwa kesalahan bukan hanya pada Sasori. Tak dipungkiri bahwa sikap penuh kasih pemuda merah itu telah meluluhkannya dan membuatnya berpaling dari Sasuke, kekasihnya saat itu. "Gadis pink itu..kekasihnya?"

"Namanya Sakura. Dia anggota keluarga baru. Sasuke yang melatihnya," terang Sasori.

"Begitu ya? apa mereka dekat?"

"Ayah memaksa mereka bersama setiap waktu. Jadi wajar kalau pada akhirnya mereka jadi sedekat itu," jawab Sasori santai. "Kau tak berniat merengkuhnya kembali kan?"

"Bukankah takkan menyenangkan bila sebuah kisah berjalan terlalu mudah?" ujar Ino mengejutkan Sasori. "Aku yakin Sasuke masih memiliki rasa untukku," lanjutnya percaya diri sembari memandang cincin polos yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

###

Sasuke menatap kosong langit melalui balkon kamarnya. Sesekali ia memandangi dua buah cincin berbeda yang berada dalam kotak di tangannya. Yang satu nampak begitu sederhana dan polos, sedangkan yang lainnya nampak manis dengan sepasang permata berlainan warna yang berdampingan.

Tiada satupun yang tersemat di jemari kokohnya. Semua tersimpan bersama berbagai aksesoris tangan yang tak lagi ia minati. Disentuhnya cincin polos yang dulu menghiasi jari manisnya.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat sosok lain yang mengisi harinya akhir-akhir ini. Sosok tangguh yang tak pernah menyerah mencari perhatian darinya. Sosok gadis yang selalu diam-diam menangis untuknya.

"Gadis bodoh," gumamnya yang hanya dijawab desau angin.

Selama ini ia tak pernah bermaksud membenci Sakura. Gadis itu, entah mengapa hanya dengan mengandalkan sepasang emeraldnya yang bening dan suci itu selalu berhasil menguasai dirinya. Hanya Sakura yang bisa mengendalikan emosi dalam diri seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Ia ingat betul sensasi hebat yang ditimbulkan bibir tipis nan manis milik Sakura. Betapa gadis itu selalu berhasil membangkitkan gairah dalam dirinya hanya dengan satu kecupan.

Sayangnya Sasuke terlalu munafik untuk mengakui rasanya terhadap nona muda yang kini semakin mengagumkan. Bukan, ia sejujurnya hanya tak ingin mengulangi kesalahannya dulu. Menyakiti orang yang amat dicintainya dan membuatnya lari ke dalam pelukan pria lain. Ia terlalu egois untuk membagi hatinya lagi, Sasuke...hanya tak ingin kembali terluka maupun melukai.

Flashback...

Kedua remaja tanggung terlihat sama-sama tertunduk lelah. Pertarungan ini jelas tak seimbang. Nampak seorang pemuda dengan rambut sekelam malam tengah berdiri sembari mengatur nafasnya, tangannya mengepal kuat, tatapannya dingin menusuk –memandang lawannya yang kini babak belur, pemuda berambut merah yang kini berada dalam dekapan gadis yang amat dicintainya. Darah nampak mengalir dari sudut bibir dan pelipisnya yang membengkak. Sementara gadis yang memeluknya kini menangis sembari mendekap erat tubuh pemuda yang usianya terpaut satu tahun dengannya.

"Kumohon hentikan," ucapnya setengah berbisik dengan suara parau. "Hentikan Sasuke-kun."

"Jadi ini yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sasuke ketus. Ia mendengus sebal saat gadis pirang di hadapannya mengangguk lemah. "Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan," lanjut Sasuke sembari melangkah pergi.

"Aku mencintainya. Jadi kumohon...biarkan kami bersama," ujar Ino memohon. Isakan tampak jelas terdengar di sela-sela keheningan ruangan, membuat batin Sasuke semakin terluka. Saat ini, ia merasa menjadi seorang pecundang yang tak sanggup mempertahankan gadis yang ia cintai.

"Aku sama sekali tak peduli...bahkan jika kau mati detik ini aku takkan peduli," sahut Sasuke dingin. Mati-matian ia menahan agar nada bicaranya tetap rendah dan terkendali. "Bagiku kau tak lebih dari wanita jalang yang bisa kutemui dimanapun. Lakukan semaumu, aku takkan pernah berusaha menahanmu untuk tetap di sisiku," tungkas Sasuke sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan dua manusia yang telah menghancurkan perasaannya tanpa sisa.

Sejak saat itu, secara membabi buta Sasuke memecahkan rekor dengan menerima misi terbanyak dalam seminggu. Selama dua puluh empat jam ia bekerja tanpa henti, mengabaikan kehidupan manusianya. Seluruh anggota keluarga merasa prihatin bahkan secara sengaja mengucilkan Yamanaka Ino. Secara terang-terangan mereka menghujat hubungan antara Ino dan Sasori yang telah menghancurkan batin Sasuke. Membuat pemuda dingin itu semakin membeku dalam luka dan duka. Untuk itu, Sakumo akhirnya mengirim Ino ke Amerika dengan alasan untuk menempuh pelatihan sembari menormalkan situasi. Sementara Sasori dikirim ke Thailand untuk menjalankan misi rahasia selama setahun. Meskipun begitu, tak ada yang bisa menghapus dendam dalam diri Sasuke yang telah melekat erat.

Flashback end...

###

Sakura berjalan melewati lorong menuju kamarnya dengan enggan. Tubuhnya terasa remuk, beberapa kali ia hampir terjatuh akibat tersandung karpet. Bayangan tentang betapa kasarnya sikap Sasuke tadi, serta cara pemuda itu menolaknya membuat Sakura lemas. Harus berapa lama ia menunggu? Harus berapa panjang kisah ini agar menemukan akhir bahagia?

Sesekali Sakura memukuli bahunya yang pegal, berusaha mengurangi rasa lelah yang mendera. Sepintas ia teringat tentang perlakuan kasar Sasuke dan sepatah dua patah kata menyakitkan yang diucapkan pemuda itu padanya barusan. Mengingat sosok menyebalkan itu entah mengapa membuatnya lapar. Gara-gara Sasuke ia jadi melewatkan waktu makan malam, padahal Sakura yakin ia bisa menikmati santap malam yang mengenyangkan jika ia tak menyanggupi untuk menjadi pelampiasan emosi Sasuke. Hmm...tapi itu kan salahnya sendiri.

Langkahnya terhenti saat mencapai persimpangan lorong. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, maka ia akan sampai di depan pintu kamarnya. Sayangnya langkahnya terhenti karena sepasang manusia yang kini tengan bicara serius tepat di depan kamarnya –membuat entah mengapa tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sesak. Terlihat seorang pemuda yang tak lagi asing kini tengah berdiri bersandarpada dinding di belakangnya, sementara gadis di hadapannya menatapnya penuh harap. Sakura cepat-cepat mundur dan menyembunyikan diri dibalik dinding, berusaha mendengarkan pembicaraan dua insan tersebut.

"Aku datang untuk meminta maaf Sasuke," ucap Ino lirih namun masih terdengar –bahkan oleh Sakura.

Sasuke hanya diam tak menanggapi, membiarkan wanita di hadapannya mengutarakan maksud.

"Aku tahu kesalahanku tak termaafkan, aku menyesalinya."

"Lalu kau ingin kembali? Setelah kau membuang segalanya?" sindir Sasuke pedas.

Ino tersenyum pahit, masih tak berani menatap sepasang onyx yang masih menatapnya menghakimi. "Kau harusnya mengerti kondisiku saat itu. Aku baru saja kehilangan calon buah hati kita, tapi kau malah menarik diri dan meningalkanku."

Sasuke terdiam mengingat kejadian itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan saat dimana ia kehilangan suatu keajaiban yang hampir terlahir ke dunia akibat kesalahannya sendiri? Sasuke kesal, tangannya mengepal kuat saat dingatkan tentang masa lalunya. Jadi itukah yang dipikirkan wanita yang pernah teramat dicintainya itu? Tidakkah ia tahu bahwa Sasuke sama terpukulnya dengan wanita itu?

"Kau menganggapku lelaki macam apa? Kau pikir aku tak merasa kehilangan?"

"Aku sangat berharap bisa memberikanmu keluarga yang selalu kau inginkan. Namun saat aku sadar aku tak dapat menjaganya, aku sangat terpukul Sasuke-kun. Terlebih kau memilih menghindariku. Kau pergi mengambil misi-misi jauh dan mengabaikan keberadaanku, saat itulah Sasori..."

"Hentikan," sergah Sasuke datar. "Langsung saja katakan apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?"

"Aku ingin kita memulai segalanya dari awal lagi," jawab Ino cepat yang hanya ditanggapi dengusan meremehkan Sasuke. "Setidaknya beri aku kesempatan."

Sasuke nampak berfikir sejenak. Matanya terfokus pada kepala pirang yang kini menunduk tak berani menatapnya. "Baiklah," sahut Sasuke singkat. Mengejutkan siapa saja yang mendengarnya, tak terkecuali Sakura yang sendari tadi mendengarkan percakapan mereka sembari menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Ekspresi terpukul dan terluka terlihat jelas dari sepasang emerald yang biasa bersinar itu.

"Kau sunguh-sungguh?"

"Seseorang mengajarkanku untuk memberikan kesempatan..." Sasuke terdiam mengingat sosok Sakura yang mengisi harinya akhir-akhir ini. "Dan tak ada yang salah dengan itu," lanjut Sasuke santai.

Ino tersenyum sumringah. Dipeluknya sosok pemuda es yang hanya terdiam tak menanggapi. "Terimakasih Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke sedikit terkejut ketika Sakura tiba-tiba muncul dari perempatan lorong dan kini memandangnya terluka. Anehnya, entah mengapa Sasuke merasa seolah dirinya adalah seorang kekasih yang kepergok berselingkuh di hadapan kekasihnya. Dengan sedikit kasar, Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Ino dan menatap Sakura aneh.

Ino tak kalah bingungnya, diikutinya arah pandang Sasuke dan tatapannya tertumpu pada sorang gadis pink yang kini menatap mereka sendu.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Sakura melangkah mendekati mereka, dan tanpa banyak bicara ia membuka pintu kamarnya yang berseberangan dengan tempat Sasuke bediri pelan.

Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa ada yang salah. Kenapa hatinya tak tenang melihat ekspresi tak suka Sakura? Kenapa jantungnya serasa mengeras ketika secara tak sengaja dirinya mendapati air mata mengalir pilu ketika gadis itu menutup pintu kamarnya pelan? Kenapa ada rasa bersalah dalam dirinya?

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu. Aku lelah," ujar Sasuke singkat sebelum memasuki kamarnya. Sementara Ino hanya merenung memikirkan kejadian berusan.

###

'_Sakura dan Sasuke bertunangan di Amerika. Dengar-dengar mereka dulunya dijodohkan, tapi sekarang saling mencintai.'_

'_Ah...aku iri dengan Haruno, gadis itu hidupnya sempurna sekali. Pasti selama berada di Amerika ia adalah gadis populer'_

'_sejak kecil katanya ia sudah tinggal di sana. Pantas saja bahasa asingnya lancar sekali. Dia itu hebat ya?'_

Entah mengapa cerita dari teman-temannya yang tak sengaja didengar Gaara siang tadi mengusik pikirannya. Sakura pernah tinggal di Amerika? Sejak kapan?

Ia memang beberapa kali pergi berlibur ke sana. Kadang Gaara juga ikut untuk sekedar menemani gadis itu berbelanja. Tapi untuk tinggal? Sekalipun Gaara tak pernah mendengarnya. Sejak kecil Sakura lahir dan dibesarkan di Tokyo. Gaara saksinya. Keanehan mulai terjadi setelah keluarga Haruno mengalami pembantaian dan Sakura hilang entah kemana.

Gaara lebih terkejut saat menemukan Sakura di Konoha, bersama pemuda yang mengaku sebagai 'pemiliknya' dan tak jelas siapa dirinya. Gaara tak pernah mendengar Sakura menyebutkan nama Sasuke, itulah anehnya. Padahal gadis itu selalu menceritakan apapun padanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke" gumam Gaara yang ternyata didengar Ayahnya.

"Kau bilang apa? Uchiha?" tanya sang Ayah memastikan.

"Ayah mengenalnya?"

"Hmmm...setahu ayah klan Uchiha sudah lama punah dalam sebuah kasus pembunuhan. Pelakunya adalah putra sulung dari keluarga itu sendiri. Tak jelas apa motifnya, namun sampai sekarang ia masih buron. Satu-satunya yang tersisa adalah si bungsu. Ayah tak ingat nama kecilnya. Saat itu ia langsung diambil kerabat dekatnya."

"Kerabat dekat?"

"Ya...ia mengaku sebagai wali dari bocah Uchiha itu. Kau mengenalnya?"

"Hn, mungkin hanya kebetulan," jawab Gaara mencoba menyembunyikan rasa ingin tahunya –tak ingin membuat Ayahnya curiga.

'_Uchiha Sasuke. Siapa kau sebenarnya?' _

###

Sejak kejadian semalam, entah mengapa Sakura menjadi lebih pendiam. Seluruh anggota keluarga—tak terkecuali Sasuke—beberapa kali mencuri pandang pada sosok gadis pink yang kini hanya mengaduk makanannya dalam diam. Di ujung meja, Sakumo memperhatikan gadis pink itu khawatir. Sementara Ino hanya melanjutkan makannya canggung, secara tak langsung ia merasa tak enak hati setelah kejadian semalam.

Selama di dalam mobil juga. Sakura yang biasa cerewet dan mengomentari apapun yang dilihatnya kini hanya terdiam membisu sembari memandangi jalanan. Hari ini suasana hantinya memang kurang baik, beruntung Ino tak berangkat satu mobil dengan mereka. Gadis itu lebih memilih berangkat ke sekolah bersama dengan Neji dan Tenten ketimbang menambah berita tak sedap pagi ini.

Jam pertama olahraga. Hari ini semua siswa latihan bermain bola basket, mengingat pertemuan selanjutnya akan diadakan penilaian tekhnik shooting. Beberapa kali Sakura mencoba, namun hasilnya selalu gagal.

Dari kejauhan Sasuke tersenyum geli melihat usaha keras gadis itu. Diam-diam ia merasa salut atas kegigihan Sakura dalam mencoba hal-hal baru. Bagi sasuke, bermain bola basket sama halnya dengan mematahkan lidi –mengingat dia kapten basket sekolah. Namun bagi Sakura, bermain basket sama halnya denganmemanjat dinding kamar mandi.

"Apa yang membuatmu sangat senang?" tanya sebuah suara selembut beledu. Sasuke melirik sepintas sesosok wanita pirang di sampingnya. "Sakura ya?" tebak Ino saat mendapati arah pandang Sasuke.

"Hn, sedang apa kau di sini?" sahut Sasuke mengalihkan.

"Aku sedang bosan di kelas. Kupikir kau bemain basket, makannya aku kemari," terang Ino yang hanya dijawab 'Oh' oleh Sasuke.

Dari kejauhan Sakura dapat melihat interaksi kedua insan yang sedang mengobrol santai di bangku taman, di nawah pohon rindang. Nampaknya keduanya begitu menikmati waktu.

Tadinya Sakura berharap Sasuke akan membantunya berlatih tekhnik menembakkan bola. Tapi pemuda itu bahkan tak menolehnya sama sekali.

"Butuh bantuan?" tawar Gaara yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya.

"Hn, percuma saja. Aku selalu gagal dalam permainan ini. Apalagi kalau harus melawanmu," ujar Sakura setengah merengek.

"Haha, aku mau saja menolongmu."

"Benarkah?" sahut Sakura senang. Gaara mengangguk mengiyakan.

Segera saja Gaara memulai dengan menerangkan teorinya terlebih dahulu. Mulai dari posisi kaki, jarak pandang, hingga tekhnik melempar. Sakura mendengarkan dengan serius.

Setelah beberapa kali percobaan, Sakura akhirnya berhasil memasukkan bola dengan benar. Menyadari itu, ia meminta Gaara mengajarinya teknik-teknik lain. Gaara dengan senang hati melayani, tak sadar dari kejauhan Sasuke memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Gadis itu istimewa ya?" tanya Ino membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke yang berniat mencincang tangan bocah merah yang kini tengah mengajari Sakura dengan telaten. "Baru sebentar berada di antara kalian, ia sudah mencuri hati seisi rumah."

"Sakura itu...dia memang berbeda," aku Sasuke. "Dia membuat dunia yang menyesuaikan diri dengannya, bukan dirinya yang menyesuaikan diri dengan dunia," lanjutnya kemudian. Sasuke kini tengah memandang Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Entah mengapa ada sedikit rasa kebas saat Ino menangkap nada kekaguman dari cara Sasuke mendeskripsikan Sakura. Sebegitu istimewanya kah?

Sasuke tiba-tiba tersentak saat melihat adegan di hadapannya. Sakura terjatuh tepat ketika hendak melakukan tembakan dengan lompatan –yang Sasuke yakin hasil ajaran bocah merah itu. Nampak Sakura tengah kesakitan memegangi lututnya yang berdarah, sepertinya kakinya juga sedikit terkilir.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gaara khawatir sembari mengahampiri tubuh Sakura. Ia mencoba membantu Sakura berdiri, namun kembali terduduk saat Sakura tak mampu menopang tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya kakiku terkilir," sahut Sakura sembari berusaha menahan sakit.

Gaara hendak memeriksa lukanya saat Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul memecah gerombolah siswa yang tengah mengelilingi Sakura. "Jauhkan tanganmu darinya," ucap Sasuke sinis.

"Sakura terluka, aku hanya berusaha membantu."

"Kau pikir karena siapa ia terluka?"

Mulai lagi, Sakura merasa kesal kalau sudah begini. Bukannya cepat-cepat menolongnya, Sasuke justru mengajak untuk memulai pertengkaran.

"Bisakah kalian bertengkar nanti saja?" sindir Sakura yang mulai tak sabar.

"Aku akan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan," pamit Gaara sembari bersiap mengangkat tubuh Sakura.

"Berani menyentuhnya, akan kupastikan kau yang akan menginap di ruang kesehatan," sergah Sasuke menghentikan. Semua terdam tak berani menjawab, tak terkecuali pemuda merah yang kini dengan kesal memandang berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Sakura mendecih sebal. Rasa sakit di kakinya teralihkan dengan rasa dongkol di hatinya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke berjalan melewati tubuh Gaara dan segera menghampiri tubuh ringkih yang terduduk tak berdaya. Segera saja diangkatnya tubuh Sakura yang terasa begitu ringan bagi Sasuke. Yang diangkat tentunya tak berani menolak, statusnya yang masih sebagai tunangan pemuda raven itu membuatnya tak ingin mempermalukan sosok dingin yang kini mendekapnya dalam gendongannya.

"Sebaiknya kau ingat, Sakura masih memilikiku tuan Sabaku no Gaara," ancam Sasuke sinis sembari melewati tubuh tegap yang hanya terdiam kaku.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruang kesehatan Sakura hanya terdiam sembari tetap berpegangan pada tubuh Sasuke. Sesekali ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam dekapan dada bidang Sasuke saat melewati gerombolan siswa yang memandangnya sembari berbisik.

Sementara itu, Sasuke tetap memasang wajah datar meski dalam hati merutuki diri. 'Aku pasti sudah gila' ucapnya dalam hati berulang kali. Sesekali diliriknya paras cantik yang kini menyandar di dadanya. Gadis dalam dekapannya ini nampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu –terlihat dari caranya beberapa kali menghela nafas.

"Kau mau aku melemparmu ke lantai dasar? Katakan sesuatu!" ujar Sasuke sebal ketika mereka mulai menaiki tangga. Maklum, ruang kesehatan berada di lantai dua dan jauh jaraknya dari tangga. Jadi wajar saja kalau Sasuke merasa kesal saat Sakura tak bicara sepatah kata-pun sementara dirinya mati-matian menahan malu saat beberapa siswi memandangnya heran.

"Aku harus mengatakan apa? Aku baru akan mengucapkan terimakasih saat kita sampai nanti," sahut Sakura tak mau kalah. Sejujurnya ia senang saat Sasuke menggendongnya seperti ini, tapi kejadian semalam masih membayang batinnya.

"Kau marah?"

"Untuk apa?" sahut Sakura ketus.

"Aku hanya ingin menjalin hubungan baik dengannya. Tak lebih," terang Sasuke menjelaskan, seolah memahami apa yang mengganggu pikiran Sakura sejak semalam. Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa perlu mengutarakan ini pada gadis manja dalam dekapannya ini. Ya..meski ia tak yakin itu penting.

Sakura nampak mengerenyit heran. Sejak kapan Sasuke peduli pada apa yang dipikirkannya?

"Aku hanya tak ingin masalah sepele seperti ini membuatmu tak fokus," lanjut Sasuke seolah membaca pikiran Sakura.

"Oh," hanya itu tanggapan Sakura meski separuh hatinya senang juga mengetahui Sasuke peduli padanya –meski disembunyikan.

Tak terasa mereka sampai di ruang kesehatan. Dengan hati-hati Sasuke mendudukkan Sakura pada salah satu tempat tidur yang ada dalam ruangan beraroma obat-obatan tersebut.

"Terimakasih," ucap Sakura singkat. Terlihat semburat merah menghiasi pipi ranumnya.

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Entah mengapa cara Sakura berterimakasih membuat sensasi aneh menari-nari dalam hatinya. "Hn, dimana penjaganya?" tanya Sasuke mencoba menyembunyikan perasaan aneh dalam hatinya.

Setelah tak berhasil menemukan siapapun, sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk menangani sakura sendiri. Kalau hanya tentang pengobatab P3K, ia juga bisa melakukannya.

Sasuke nampak mencari baskom dan mengisinya dengan air. Kemudian diambilnya kasa dan handuk steril dalam lemari penyimpanan. "Sebaiknya kita bersihkan dulu lukamu," ucap Sasuke singkat sembari membasahi handuk dan mengusapkannya pada lutut Sakura yang lecet. Nampak Sakura meringis menahan sakit, namun tak berani bersuara. Ia memilih diam, takut sasuke menganggapnya cengeng.

Perih semakin terasa ketika Sasuke membersihkan lukanya menggunakan alkohol, tanpa sadar tangannya menekan terlalu kuat sehingga menyebabkan nyeri pada lutut Sakura semakin terasa.

"Pelan-pelan Sasuke," ucap Sakura spontan –membuat Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan beralih memandang sepasang emerald yang berkaca-kaca.

"Dari mana aku tau aku menyakitimu kalau kau tak mau bicara?" tanya Sasuke dingin sembari melanjutkan aktivitasnya dengan lebih lembut. "Kupikir kau baik-baik saja," lanjutnya santai.

Entah mengapa Sakura merasa ucapan Sasuke seolah menjurus pada hal lain. "Jadi aku boleh mengatakannya bila aku merasa terluka karenamu?" tanya Sakura sekenanya dan anehnya, entah mengapa Sasuke tertawa renyah karenanya. Sakura semakin tak mengerti dan masih memandangnya heran.

"Mana yang kau pilih. Hidup normal dan bahagia, atau menjalani kehidupan yang tak pasti bersamaku?" tanya Sasuke santai sembari membalut luka Sakura dengan kasa.

"Yang mana saja asal bersamamu," jawab Sakura tanpa berfikir.

Pada akhirnya Sakura hanya menutupi mulutnya saat menyadari apa yang baru saja diucapkannya, terlebih kini Sasuke mendongakkan kepalannya kaget. Sepasang onyx itu nampak mengerjap beberapa kali mendapati jawaban tak terduga Sakura. "Aku...tak punya apa-apa selain kau. Jadi apapun itu, selama bersamamu kurasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja," tutur Sakura sembari menggerakkan telunjuknya membentuk lingkaran di dada Sasuke.

Sakura masih dalam posisi duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan kaki menggantung, sementara Sasuke mengunci tubuhnya dalam kurungan tangannya. "Kau ini terlalu jujur nona," sahut Sasuke sembari tersenyum jahil. Entah mengapa sepasang onyx yang biasa terlihat kaku itu kini nampak melembut memandang Sakura. Satu yang Sasuke suka dari gadis di hadapannya adalah, Sakura selalu berani memandang matanya saat berbicara dengan kilatan semangat yang berapi-api.

Sakura tersenyum ketika menyadari dirinya berhasil mencairkan suasana. "Jadi...bolehkah aku tetap di sampingmu?" tanya Sakura ragu sembari memandang memohon pada sepasang onyx yang kini menatapnya intens.

"Hanya jika kau siap terluka," jawab Sasuke masih dengan senyuman –atau yang lebih bisa kita sebut seringaian– di bibirnya.

Dengan beraninya, Sakura mengecup singkat bibir Sasuke yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari bibirnya. Hanya kecupan singkat, namun berhasil membuat wajahnya benar-benar memerah. "Aku takkan mundur,"´ucapnya yakin sembari memandang sepasang onyx yang kini berkilat jenaka.

Baru saja hendak menyatukan bibir mereka lagi, tindakan Sasuke dihentikan oleh suara pintu yang terbuka. Memunculkan sosok penjaga ruang kesehatan bertubuh gendut yang masuk sembari membawa bungkusan makanan.

"Hoh, ada pasien rupanya?'"

Sasuke dan Sakura hanya mendengus bersamaan. Sebenarnya penjaga ruang kesehatan ini dibayar untuk apa sih? Kenapa ia menghilang saat dibutuhkan dan hadir disaat yang tak diinginkan?

###

Malam ini seperti biasa, beberapa anggota Exterminator bertugas menjalankan misi. Karena cidera ringan yang dialami Sakura siang tadi, ia terpaksa absen, sehingga posisinya digantikan Hinata. Beberapa kali Sasuke nampak bergumam tak jelas, entah apa yang mengusik pikiranya, padahal target semakin mendekat.

"Hinata, bagaimana perasaanmu satu misi denganku dan tanpa Naruto?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Hinata sedikit terkejut menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke yang menurutnya tak wajar terlontar dari mulut sang Uchiha. Apa Sasuke salah makan?

"Aku tak paham maksudmu," jawab Hinata jujur. Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke tampak kembali berkonsentrasi membidik sasarannya yang bergerak konstan di bawah sana.

"Maksudku, apa kau memikirkannya saat kau tak dapat mendampinginya dalam misi?" Sasuke mencoba memilih kata-kata aman agar Hinata tak curiga tentang maksud dari pertanyaannya.

Hinata kini paham. Ternyata sendari tadi pemuda itu gelisah karena bukan Sakura yang mendampinginya? Jadi Sasuke diam-diam mulai memikirkan gadis pink itu ya? dugaan konyol itu membuat Hinata terkikik geli. "Tentu saja...akan berbeda rasanya bila orang yang biasa berada di samping kita tiba-tiba digantikan," terangnya mencoba memancing.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke singkat sebelum akhirnya menarik pelatuk snippernya. Tentang hasil tembakan Sasuke, perlukah kita membahasnya? Sudah dapat dipastikan tembakannya tepat mengenai sasaran.

"Aku rasa aku harus menemui Ino setelah ini," ucap Sasuke sembatri mengemasi peralatannya.

Mendengar nama yang baru saja diucapkan Sasuke membuat senyuman Hinata menghilang seketika. Jadi yang dimaksud Sasuke bukan Sakura? Melainkan...

"Bukankan jika kau merasa ada yang kurang saat ia tak ada, itu artinya kau mencintainya kan?" tanya Sasuke tak acuh. Hinata hanya terdiam mencoba mencerna kali ini siapa yang menjadi bahasan Sasuke. "Oleh karena itu...sebaiknya aku segera memutuskan sebelum lebih banyak pihak yang tersakiti," terang Sasuke masih dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Kau...takkan mencampakkan Sakura kan?"

Sasuke tak menjawab dan memilih berlalu sembari menjinjing tasnya. Meninggalkan Hinata yang hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa pikiranmu selalu sulit ditebak Sasuke?' gumam Hinata sebal sembari mengikuti langkah pemuda itu gontai.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jika aku menyeretmu kedalam lukaku...<br>Akankah kau berusaha melepaskan diri?  
>Jika aku membuangmu dalam lubang dukaku...<br>Sanggupkah kau melepaskan diri?  
>jadi sebelum aku melakukan segala kejahatan yang mungkin bisa membunuhmu perlahan...<br>Ijinkan aku membunuh hatiku dan melenyapkannya tak bersisa...  
>Takkan kubagi denganmu...maupun dengan dirinya.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

**TBC**

**Author's place ::**

Hehe...

Ngga ada berantem2an n darah2an dulu yaa... -.-

Belum adda inspirasi...jadi bikin adegan SasuSasu dulu...

Diusahakan chapterdepan ada pertarungannya...(diusahakan lho yaa)

Mwahaha...

Makasih buat yang udah kasi masukan... : )

Seneng bgt kalo ada yg membenahi ejaan or cara pe nulisanku yg salah...maklum..author masih belajar...

Masih ada yg salah lagi kah? Tolong diberitahu yaa... : )

Pengennya chapter ngga banyak2...(lagi2 diusahakan)

Maaf kalo ceritanya jadi ngga menarik...

Kalo ada yg minta del...langsung katakan,,,, :D

Author hanya ingin memuaskan pembaca dengan imajinasi milikku... : )maaf bagi yg ngga puas sama chap kemarin...

Makasih semuanya... : )

Boleh kasi masukan soal jalan crita juga kok..nanti saya pertimbangkan...cs akhir2 ini sering buntu ide..

ditunggu reviewnya... ;)


	7. Chapter 7 : Regret?

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 7

Regret?

* * *

><p>Sasuke terdiam memandangi hamparan cahaya di langit. Sesekali terdengar helaan nafasnya yang kian memberat. Diliriknya sebingkai foto bergambarkan dirinya dan sosok gadis pirang tengah tersenyum penuh kasih sembari saling merangkul mesra. Aneh, kenapa foto itu masih di tempatnya?<p>

Tadinya ia berencana menemui gadis pirang itu usai menjalankan misi, namun sayangnya Ino sedang menjalankan misi ke luar kota.

Sasuke ingat betapa dulu ia mencintai gadis itu. Segala hal dalam hidupnya tlah diberikannya untuk bidadari cantik yang merenggut kebahagiaannya.

Tampak Sasuke beberapa kali membenturkan keningnya ke besi balkon kamarnya sembari bergumam tak jelas. Kegalauan tampak menguasai batinnya.

Dalam kegelisahannya, Sasuke dikejutkan getaran ponsel di sakunya. Ia kembali mendengus sebal saat mengetahui ternyata getaran itu menandakan adanya pesan masuk dari Sakura.

'**Sedang apa? Aku merindukanmu... :p'**

Sasuke terkekeh ringan menyadari isi pesan gadis menyebalkan itu. Menggodanya lagi eh?

'**Kau dimana? Kakimu baik-baik saja?'** jawab Sasuke akhirnya.

'**Aku menunggumu di taman belakang :)'** balas Sakura beberapa detik kemudian.

Sasuke setengah melirik ke taman belakang melalui balkon kamarnya. Terlihat Sakura melambaikan tangannya sembari tersenyum ceria seperti biasa. Sasuke kembali menghela nafas bosan sembari menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi. Kenapa rasanya sulit sekali menolak kehadiran gadis pink menyebalkan itu?

Dengan langkah gontai Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya menuju taman belakang. Sengaja ia memansang wajah muram di hadapan Sakura yang kini nyengir kuda padanya. Sungguh senyuman yang menyebalkan.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke sembari melipat tangan di dada sembari memandangi gadis yang kini dibalut piama serba panjang, membuat Sasuke sadar betapa tak seksinya tubuh gadis di hadapannya ini.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan," ujar Sakura riang.

"Kakimu baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke dijawab anggukan cepat Sakura. "Sasori memberiku ramuan khusus tadi. Sekarang kakiku sudah sehat lagi. Aku bisa mendampingimu lagi mulai besok."

Sasuke sedikit mengerenyit risih mendengar kata 'mendampingi' dari mulut Sakura.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Mengajakmu jalan-jalan," jawab Sakura mengulangi kalimatnya.

Sasuke menarik sebelah alisnya naik. "Malam-malam begini?"

"Sebentar saja, malam ini kan purnama, langit juga sedang cerah. Mau ya?" pinta Sakura setengah memanja.

" Aku tak sudi melewati malam denganmu," sahut Sasuke sebal sembari bersiap pergi.

"Aku bersedia menemanimu saat kau kalut. Aku hanya memintamu menemaniku malam ini. Apa sulitnya?" papar Sakura kesal.

Sasuke kembali menghela nafas lelah. Kenapa gadis ini selalu mengajaknya ribut sih? Kembali diliriknya gadis manis yang kini memandangnya sebal. Bibir manisnya mengerucut ditambah alisnya yang berkerut menambah anehnya wajah alien di hadapannya.

Sasuke memutuskan mengalah. Diturutinya gadis menyebalkan yang kini melonjak senang ketika Sasuke menggandengnya pergi. Sakura segera mengamit lengan Sasuke dan menyamakan langkahnya, yang diperlakukan demikian hanya pasrah dan menurut.

"Aku selalu membayangkan bisa berjalan seperti ini bersamamu," ucap Sakura ketika mereka tengah menikmati udara malam sembari melangkah pelan menapaki jalan bebatuan taman.

"Imajinasimu memang keterlaluan," sahut Sasuke enteng dengan nada jenakanya, membuat Sakura turut tertawa senang. Entah mengapa Sasuke tiba-tiba ingin menikmati suasana santai seperti ini bersama Sakura. _'Hanya malam ini'_ batin Sasuke.

"Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"Kau...punya cita-cita?"

DEG!

Sasuke terdiam. Pertanyaan Sakura terlalu buru-buru baginya. Cita-cita, harapan, mimpi, kenapa hidup Sakura dipenuhi hal-hal yang tak pernah ia pikirkan?

"Kau punya?" tanya Sasuke melempar pertanyaan sembari berfikir.

"Tentu saja. Tapi melihat kehidupanku yang sekarang rasanya tak mungkin aku bisa meraihnya," terlihat nada kekecewaan dalam kalimatnya.

Sasuke mengeras. Entah mengapa ia merasa tak suka Sakura berucap dengan nada seperti itu. "Kau menginginkan kehidupanmu yang dulu?" tanya Sasuke beusaha mengendalikan nada bicaranya.

"Apa menurutmu aku bisa mendapatkanya kembali?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Entahlah...sepertinya kau harus berusaha menerima takdirmu," jawab Sasuke enteng.

Mereka kembali terdiam dan melangkah pelan. Sesekali Sakura nampak memandangi cahaya rembulan yang lebih terang dari biasanya.

"Aku dan Gaara pernah membuat sebuah janji saat masih kanak-kanak," tutur Sakura yang tanpa sadar merusak suasana hati Sasuke. "Jika salah satu dari kami hidup sebatang kara, kami akan hidup bersama sampai sama-sama bahagia," lanjutnya polos tanpa menyadari ekspresi tak suka Sasuke. "Hidup normal dan saling mengasihi seperti kedua orang tua kami."

"Hidup normal dan saling mengasihi,"gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Dipandangnya wajah semulus porselen yang kini menatapnya bingung.

"Apa aku salah bicara?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Sasuke menatapnya tajam. Seolah sepasang onyx itu dapat menerawang jauh kedalam sepasang emerald yang kini masih memandangnya bingung. "Jika kau tak pernah terjebak di sini bersamaku. Apa kau akan menyanggupinya?" tanya Sasuke dingin. "Melanjutkan hidupmu bersama bocah merah itu? Memiliki kehidupan normal layaknya remaja labil seusia kita?" jeda sejenak "Apa itu yang kau inginkan?"

Sakura terdiam. Apa ucapannya merusak suasana hati Sasuke?

Entah mengapa Sakura tak sanggup menjawab. Ia hanya menunduk sedih, tak berani memandang lawan bicaranya yang kini mendengus sebal. Kenapa Sasuke beranggapan seperti itu? Apa pemuda itu belum paham maksudnya selama ini? Apa Sasuke benar-benar tak sadar Sakura rela merelakan segala kenormalan dalam hidupnya demi berada di sisinya?

"Kau tersiksa berada di sisiku?" tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta. Membuat Sakura semakin kesal.

"Ya," jawab Sakura mantap sembari menatap Sasuke. "Kau membuatku tersiksa lahir dan batin," lanjutnya tak kalah dingin.

Sasuke mengrenyit tak suka dengan cara Sakura berucap tanpa ekspresi padanya seperti itu. "Benarkah?" sahut Sasuke dengan nada menantang.

"Ya. kau membuatku memikirkanmu setiap waktu. Membuatku merasa hidupku akan berakhir bila nanti kau meninggalkanku dan memilih kembali pada mantan kekasihmu. Membuatku ketakutan karena takkan lagi ada seseorang yang menjadi pegangan hidupku bila kau bosan padaku nanti. Kau membuatku gila dengan segala hal dalam dirimu yang menjeratku Uhiha Sasuke!" cerocos Sakura tanpa henti. Membuatnya terengah frustasi diakhir kalimatnya.

Sementara itu Sasuke membelalakkan matanya heran. Betapa jujurnya gadis ini terhadap perasaannya. Ucapan Sakura entah mengapa menimbulkan rasa hangat di dadanya yang merambat naik menuju wajahnya. Buru-buru Sasuke membuang muka demi menjaga ekspresinya agar tetap terlihat datar.

Sakura terlihat kesal ketika mendapati bibir pemuda di hadapannya sedikit tersenyum meski hanya sepersekan detik. Terlebih Sasuke berusaha menutupi dan kembali memasang ekspresi datar. Berani taruhan, ia pasti sedang bersorak menang dalam hati.

"Kau memang berbahaya," ujar Sasuke yang hanya ditanggapi Sakura dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat heran. "Kau terlalu mudah mengutarakan perasaan dan segala hal yang ada di pikiranmu. Kau bisa saja dengan mudah membocorkan misi kita," gurau Sasuke, sukses membuat Sakura mendecih kesal.

"Aku menyesal menyatakan perasaanku padamu." Sasuke tergelak mendengar ucapan Sakura. "Aku akan melupakanmu mulai detik ini," gertak Sakura yang mulai kesal melihat Sasuke menganggap ucapannya main-main.

Sasuke terdiam dan memandangnya, masih dengan senyuman mengejeknya. "Kau takkan mampu melakukannya," sahutnya meremehkan.

"Aku yakin aku sanggup melakukannya," sahut Sakura penuh percaya diri, sembari memasang wajah angkuh dengan pose bertolak pinggang.

Sasuke kembali tertawa renyah kemudian mendekati gadis yang kini mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tingi sembari menatapnya sinis hingga jarak mereka tak sampai satu meter. Perlahan diselipkannya kedua tangan kokohnya melingkari pinggang gadis yang masih mempertahankan posenya meski kini jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"Kau memang menarik nona," bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Sakura. "Harusnya kau lebih berhati-hati, aku bukan orang yang akan diam bila kau goda terus-menerus seperti ini," lanjutnya sembari mengeratkan tubuh Sakura padanya.

Sakura memindahkan kedua tangannya ke dada Sasuke dan mencoba membuat jarak. Ditatapnya sepasang onyx yang kini menatapnya menggoda serta bibir manis yang kini menyeringai jenaka. Benar-benar pemandangan langka dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. "Maaf, tapi aku takkan membiarkanmu dengan mudah melupakanku. Kau sendiri yang datang padaku dan memaksaku memilikimu. Jadi jangan harap kau bisa kembali ke posisi awalmu. Apalagi berani bermimpi untuk lari ke pelukan bocah merah itu," terang Sasuke sembari menatap sepasang emerald yang kini penuh kekesalan tajam.

"Kau pikir aku takut padamu? Akan kubuktikan aku mampu melupakanmu," sahut Sakura tak mau kalah. Tatapannya tak sekalipun beralih dari sepasang onyx yang masih memandangnya tajam. Seolah menusuk matanya dengan pandangan menyudutkan itu.

Entah untuk alasan apa, sepasang onyx yang mulanya mengeras itu tiba-tiba melembut. Membuat Sakura tersentak, membangkitkan rasa menggelitik dalam dadanya, dan entah mengapa pandangan Sasuke yang sarat akan kasih sayang itu membuat perutnya terasa mulas. Terlebih saat ini Sasuke tengah tersenyum sembari mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura. Ia tak langsung menciumnya buas seperti biasanya, kali ini ia hanya mendekatkan bibirnya.

Kedua mata mereka masih sama-sama terbuka dan saling memandang, Sasuke sengaja menjaga jarak bibirnya dan Sakura tak sampai menempel. Membuatnya dapat merasakan nafas gadis di hadapannya yang kian memburu. "Kalau begitu cobalah," ucapnya tanpa menjauhkan bibirnya. Membuat Sakura dapat merasakan gesekan antara bibirnya dan bibir Sasuke saat pemuda itu bicara.

Belum sempat Sakura menjawab, Sasuke sudah melepaskan pelukannya dan berlalu. Meninggalkan Sakura yang kini mati-matian mengatur nafasnya yang tanpa sadar ditahannya tadi. Ditatapnya punggung pemuda yang kini berjalan tenang dengan senyuman terkembang di bibirnya.

"Dasar manusia sakit jiwa!" gerutu Sakura sebal sembari berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Sasuke. Meninggalkan sesosok manusia yang kini tersenyum geli setelah melihat adegan sepasang remaja labil beberapa menit yang lalu.

###

Naruto mengintai dengan hati-hati. Dalam ruangan mewah di hadapannya nampak segerombolan manusia yang tengah berdiskusi serius. Samar-samar ia dapat melihat sesosok pria dewasa yang tak asing lagi. Pria yang menjadi targetnya malam ini.

Nampak pria itu tengah tertawa sembari sesekali menciumi wanita yang duduk di pangkuannya. Ada beberapa wanita lain yang juga duduk bersamanya. Mereka semua mengenakan pakaian yang sama sekali tak berhasil menutupi kemolekan tubuh mereka. Membuat pria normal manapun takkan bisa menahan diri.

Naruto baru saja bersiap membidik saat dirasakannya benda semacam logam yang terasa dingin menyentuh pelipisnya.

"Letakkan senjatamu!" ucap suara baritone itu tegas dan menusuk. Dengan hati-hati Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria bersenjata yang kini menodongnya. Tatapan dingin yang terasa tak asing itu...

"I..tachi?" Naruto tercekat. Sepasang mata semerah darah itu menatapnya lekat tanpa ekspresi.

"Hn," sahut Itachi sembari kembali menurunkan pistol dalam genggamannya dan beralih menarik Naruto yang masih melongo memandangnya. Dalam sekejap Itachi menyeret Naruto keluar gedung dan membawanya ke sudut gelap jalanan.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi jika masih ingin hidup."

"Kau tak ingin membunuhku?"

Itachi hanya terdiam sembari memandang Naruto dingin. Sedangkan bocah di hadapannya kini memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Itachi..."

"Pergilah sebelum ada yang melihatmu!" sela Itachi sembari bersiap kembali kedalam gedung.

"Kumohon kembalilah..." pinta Naruto memelas, membuat Itachi tersentak dan menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa kau tidak merindukan kehidupan kita yang dulu?"

Itachi mendengus meremehkan. "Kita ada di jalan yang berseberangan sekarang."

"Tak bisakah kita bersatu? Seperti dulu..."

"Perang besar menanti di depan kita. Bersikaplah profesional. Jangan sampai masa lalu membuatmu lemah," tutur Itachi dingin.

"Kenapa harus berperang? Apa yang sebenarnya kita cari? Bukankah kita sama-sama kotor?" sahut Naruto sedih.

Itachi tak menjawab dan nelangkah menjauhi Naruto yang masih menatapnya penuh harap. "Itachi..." gumam Naruto akhirnya. Entah mengapa ada rasa perih menyadari sosok di hadapannya ini bukan lagi sosok yang sama dengan yang ditemuinya belasan tahun yang lalu.

###

"Kita akan mulai pengintaian minggu ini. Hanya ada satu tim untuk kali ini, demi mengurangi kecurigaan. Sasuke, kau akan menjadi kaptennya," terang Kakashi dalam forum rapat.

Seluruh anggota berkumpul untuk persiapan misi selanjutnya. Bahkan Shikamaru juga hadir meski dengan tampang malas yang tak dibuat-buat.

Sasuke nampak merenung sembari mencoret-coret buku catatannya. "Berapa orang?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Hanya lima, sudah termasuk kau," sahut Kakashi. "Rekan satu timmu adalah Hinata, Sasori, Neji dan Sakura. Sementara anggota lain akan memantau dari jarak jauh sekaligus berjaga bila dibutuhkan tambahan anggota."

Sakura sedikit tersentak ketika namanya disebut. Terlebih ia nampak kurang konsentrasi sejak awal rapat.

"Keberatan!" potong Sasuke sebelum Kakashi melanjutkan.

"Maaf?"

"Aku tidak menerima anggota amatir untuk misi seperti ini. Akan sangat merepotkan," terang Sasuke yang hanya ditanggapi tatapan bingung Kakashi dan Sakumo yang duduk di ujung meja. "Maksudku Sakura," lanjut Sasuke blak-blakan menyadari ketidakpahaman anggota lain.

Yang disebut namanya hanya manyun dan mencibir ucapan Sasuke.

"Kau ingin menggantinya?"

"Masukkan Ino sebagai pengganti Sakura," jawab Sasuke enteng, membuat seluruh anggota tersentak dan melotot ke arahnya. Sebagian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura yang tak kalah terkejutnya dengan anggota lain. Nampak kekecewaan terpancar jelas dari sepasang emeraldnya.

Kakashi mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura dan Ino bergantian. Sakura nampak kesal sementara Ino memandangnya sungkan. Ia merasa tengah berada dalam drama anak remaja yang biasa ditonton Sakura di ruang keluarga saat waktu luang.

"Ehm..kalau begitu, Ino..apa kau menyanggupi?" tanya Kakashi masih dengan nada tak enak.

Ino mengangguk yakin meski sepasang matanya masih terlihat tak enak hati pada Sakura yang memandangnya marah.

Kakashi menghela nafas frustasi. Nampaknya akan terjadi perang intern setelah ini. Sementara itu Sasuke nampak cuek-cuek saja menanggapi atmosfir kurang menyenangkan di sekitarnya.

Setelah rapat usai Sakura segera bengkit dan buru-buru pergi ke kamarnya. Matanya terasa panas sejak tadi meski ditahan.

Jadi Sasuke lebih memilih Ino yang mendampinginya dalam misi ketimbang dirinya?

###

"Kau kejam sekali Sasuke," ucap Neji ketika mereka tengah duduk dalam perpustakaan. Diluar hujan lebat dan kini mereka berlima tengah menyusun strategi untuk misi mereka selanjutnya. "Aku rasa kemampuan Sakura cukup mumpuni."

"Ia tak cukup siap untuk misi seperti ini," sahut Sasuke, tanpa sadar terselip nada perhatian di dalamnya.

"Kau mencoba melindunginya eh?" goda Neji, sukses membuat Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya menulis. Di seberangnya Ino memandangnya meneliti, mencoba menemukan arti dari ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kehilangan milikku untuk kedua kalinya," jawab Sasuke sembari memandang Ino yang masih menatapnya sendu.

"Milikmu?" tanya Neji tak mengerti, sementara Hinata memperhatikan kedua manusia yang kini saling melempar pandang dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kecerobohanku membuatku kehilangan hal terpenting dalam hidupku. Aku tak ingin mengulanginya," terang Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya yang menusuk. "Aku takkan pernah melepaskan apa yang ada di genggamanku...lagi," lanjutnya seolah menerangkan kepada wanita di hadapannya.

Entah mengapa Ino merasa tersindir, bahkan tertusuk hanya dengan ucapan sinis Sasuke. Terlebih pemuda itu kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada kertas penuh coretan di pangkuanna. Ino merasa...Sasuke ingin menegaskan padanya. Bahwa tak ada lagi jalan untuknya kembali pada pemuda itu.

###

Pagi rasanya begitu cepat menyambut. Dengan langkah gontai Sakura memasuki ruang makan sembari menyeret tas punggungnya sebal. Kegiatannya memancing perhatian seisi ruangan, tak terkecuali Sasuke yang mengenakan pakaian bebas, tak berseragam sekolah. Tentu saja, hari ini ia libur dan akan menjalankan misi bersama anggota timnya hingga beberapa minggu kedepan.

"Aku akan berangkat setelah ini," ucap Sasuke sembari masih sibuk mengiris roti bakar selai tomat di piringnya. "Berlatihlah dengan serius, meskipun tugasku kuserahkan pada Naruto, bukan berati kau boleh bersantai selama aku tak ada," cerocosnya tanpa menyadari Sakura tengah menahan tangis di sampingnya. Pembicaraan mereka tak didengar yang lain mengingat mereka tengah sibuk dengan perbincangan masing-masing.

Mati-matian Sakura berusaha menahan tangisnya sembari menggigit roti selai coklat di tangannya. Buru-buru dihapusnya air mata yang meleleh melalui sudut matanya.

"Aku takkan sudi memikirkanmu selama menjalankan misi. Jadi jangan repot-repot menghawatirkanku," tungkas Sasuke sembari menyudahi acara sarapannya. Ia enggan terlalu lama di sini, mengingat ia sadar Sakura mulai menangis.

Sasuke bangkit dan mulai menyampirkan tas punggungnya, bersiap keluar dari ruang makan. Sebelum keluar disentuhnya pucuk kepala Sakura sembari berucap "Sebaiknya jangan mencoba untuk mencari masalah selama aku tak ada. Berhentilah bersikap ceroboh untuk satu minggu ini saja." Diakhiri dengan mengacak rambut Sakura lembut, Sasuke melangkah keluar ruangan menuju mobilnya yang telah siap di depan rumah.

Sakura tak jadi menangis dan justru membanting alat makannya kesal. Ia segera berlari meninggalkan ruangan dan menyusul Sasuke diiringi tatapan geli belasan pasang mata.

Begitu menemukan punggung Sasuke, Sakura langsung memeluknya erat. Berusaha menyalurkan kegelisahannya pada pemuda yang sempat tersentak meski tahu bahwa Sakura akan memunculkan reaksi seperti ini. Kembali Sasuke menghela nafas lelah. Ia benci saat-saat emosional sepert ini.

"Sikapmu seolah-olah kau adalah seorang istri yang mengantarkan suaminya menuju medan perang," ucap Sasuke enteng sembari membalikkan tubuhnya memandang Sakura. Aneh, Sakura tak menangis. Sepasang emerald itu justru memandangnya sebal, terselip kekecewaan di sana.

"Aku akan selingkuh selama kau pergi."

"Begitukah?"

"Aku lelah setia padamu," ucapnya parau sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam dekapan Sasuke. "Aku akan berkencan dengan Gaara dan melupakanmu. Aku...takkan pernah merindukan apalagi menghawatirkanmu," lanjutnya sok teguh.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sinis meski tak dapat dilihat Sakura. Ia tahu gadis dalam dkapannya ini hanya menggretak. Perlahan dilonggarkannya pelukan Sakura dan ditatapnya wajah muram yang entah mengapa membuat Sasuke geli. "Kalau begitu lakukanlah. Lagipula aku juga berniat melakukan hal yang sama selagi jauh darimu," sahutnya senang dengan nada meremehkan sembari menggoyangkan dagu Sakura.

Gadis itu nampak semakin kesal dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke meski ditahan siempunya tangan.

"Lakukanlah apapun yang kau inginkan selagi aku pergi. Dan katakan pada bocah merah itu, aku siap menggilingnya jika ia berani menyentuhmu," lanjut Sasuke masih dengan senyuman ramah yang dibuat-buat. "Tetaplah berlatih dan jangan malas, atau aku akan memberikan latihan tambahan sepulang misi. Paham?" ujar Sasuke tegas sembari menyentil jidat lebar Sakura.

Yang diperlakukan demikian hanya sanggup mengaduh dan mengusap jidatnya yang terasa panas. "Aish...sakit bodoh!"

"Hukuman untukmu karena sengaja meracuni pikiranku dengan hal-hal sepele yang menyebalkan," sahut Sasuke sembari mendorong tubuh Sakura menjauh.

Dari belakang Sakura muncul beberapa anggota tim yang siap untuk berangkat. Masing-masing mengucapkan salam kepada pasangannya –jika ada.

Neji mengecup kening Tenten penuh sayang, sementara Naruto nampak memeluk Hinata erat-erat dan membisikkan sesuatu yang entah mengapa membuat pipi kekasihnya merona merah.

Sasuke memperhatikan ekspresi Sakura yang nampak mencibir kelakuan saudara-saudaranya. Jelas saja, dia kan iri karena Sasuke tak memberinya perlakuan yang sama. Tanpa sadar Sasuke terkekeh geli memperhatikan kelakuan gadis pink yang entah mengapa mengusik pikirannya. Diam-diam terselip kekhawatiran jika gadis itu benar-benar menjalankan ancamannya. Tidak, Sakura tak boleh memikirkan pria lain selagi ia tak di sisinya.

Tanpa banyak berucap, Sasuke menarik tengkuk Sakura dan menempelkan bibirnya ke leher gadis itu. Sakura nampak berontak namun terdiam ketika menyadari apa yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya. Dengan sengaja Sasuke mencium kemudian menggigit lehernya dan menghisapnya lembut, membuat Sakura tak kuasa untuk menahan desah kecilnya. Setelah merasa cukup, Sasuke menjauhkan mulutnya dan mengusap hasil karnyanya, seringai puas terlihat jelas menghiasi bibirnya –membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura setengah berbisik sembari menahan malunya karena ditatap beberapa pasang mata yang tanpa sengaja menangkap kejadian barusan.

"Tidak ada...hanya menandai milikku," jawabnya enteng sembari tersenyum mengejek.

Dari kejauhan Naruto nampak memandang Sasuke takjub. "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin ia tunjukkan?" tanyanya kesal. Hinata yang ada dalam dekapannya tersenyum geli sebelum akhirnya mengecup pipi kekasihnya.

"Memangnya Sasuke tidak berhak mengucapkan salam pada kekasihnya?" sahut Hinata dengan nada jenakanya.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya heran sejak kapan mereka sungguh-sungguh menjadi sepasang kekasih."

"Bukan urusanmu!" sahut suara baritone di belakang Naruto yang ternyata mencuri dengar. Menyadari itu Naruto hanya nyengir kuda sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Jaga semua agar tetap terkendali selama kami pergi," pamit Sasuke sembari memberikan isyarat mata pada Naruto. Naruto yang tahu betul apa maksud dari ucapan mata sahabat karibnya itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"Menjaga semua ya?" gumam Naruto sembari memperhatikan kawan seperjuangannya satu persatu memasuki mobil, pandangannya kemudian teralihkan kepada gadis pink yang masih saja manyun di sampingnya. Tatapan datarnya berubah menjadi seringai nakal ketika menyadari 'tanda' yang dibuat sahabatnya itu di leher Sakura. Dasar pria mesum!

Sakura yang menyadari tatapan Naruto langsung menjitak kepala pemuda itu kesal. "Apa lihat-lihat?" sentaknya galak.

"Haah...kau dan Sasuke sama saja!" keluh Naruto sembari mengusap kepalanya.

###

Sakura melangkah tak bergairah di samping Naruto. Ia merasa tak bersemangat tanpa Sasuke di sampingnya. Beberapa kali ia nampak menghela nafas. Pertama, ia kesal karena harus berangkat ke sekolah bersama Naruto yang entah mengapa terasa lebih menyebalkan dibanding Sasuke. Kedua, ia mati-matian berusaha menutupi 'tanda merah' yang ditinggalkan Sasuke untuknya pagi ini. Ia tak tahu harus menjelaskan apa bila ada yang bertanya tentang bekas kemerahan yang tercetak jelas di lehernya. Mungkin akan terus bertahan di sana sampai beberapa hari kedepan.

"Kenapa tidak ditutup dengan plester saja?"

"Kau pikir ada plester yang seukuran ini?"

"Haah...kurasa Sasuke sengaja membuatmu menjalani hari-hari tanpanya dengan kegelisahan."

"Diamlah!" sahut Sakura akhirnya yang mulai kesal dengan sikap cerewet Naruto.

Dari arah berlawanan muncul pemuda merah yang nampak tersenyum sumringah.

"Gawat!" gumam Naruto menyadari Sakura juga tersenyum dan menghampiri bocah merah itu. _'Semoga Sasuke tak melihat ini,' _doanya dalam hati.

Terlebih ketika Sakura merangkul lengan bocah merah itu dan melangkah bersama menuju kelas. Sepintas Naruto mendengar bisik-bisik siswa yang mengatakan bahwa Sakura berselingkuh di belakang Sasuke. Naruto hanya mendesah pasrah sembari mengikuti langkah Sakura menuju kelas.

###

Ino terdiam memperhatikan Sasuke yang nampak memandang keluar kaca mobil dengan tatapan berfikir. Apa yang membuatnya nampak khawatir? Beberapa kali Sasuke nampak memadang layar ponselnya kemudian memasukannya lembali ke dalam saku celananya. Tingkahnya itu...seperti remaja labil yang baru saja jatuh cinta.

"Ino," panggil Sasuke tiba-tiba. Menyadarkan lamunan Ino.

"Ya?"

"Mari kita lupakan masa lalu kita dan memulainya dari awal lagi," ucap Sasuke masih dengan memandang langit cerah diluar. Ino nampak tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan Sasuke, namun senyumannya menghilang begitu Sasuke melanjutkan. "Lupakan segalanya dan anggap kita tak pernah menjalani hubungan apapun."

Ino mendengus kesal. Ia pulang bukan untuk ini, dan tak ingin berakhir begini. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia masih berharap akan mendapat kesempatan untuk kembali ke dekapan Sasuke.

"Karena gadis itu?" tanyanya sinis. Ino sedikit terkejut dengan nada bicaranya sendiri. Kenapa ia terkesan seolah merasa dicampakkan? Atau memang itu yang kini ia rasakan?

"Apa aku melukai harga dirimu dengan memilih gadis yang kemampuannya jauh di bawahmu?" tanya Sasuke tepat menyentuh perasaan Ino.

"Aku tak mengerti maumu Sasuke," jawab Ino lirih. "Tapi aku tahu aku masih mencintaimu begitupun sebaliknya. Apa yang kau lakukan padanya hanya semata karena kau tak ingin kehilangan dia sebagai apa yang telah menjadi milikmu, bukan karena kau mencintainya," cerca Ino penuh keyakinan.

Sasuke mendengus senang. Tentu saja, Ino selalu berhasil menebak pikirannya meski tak pernah benar-benar memahami perasaannya. "Kau mengatakannya penuh keyakinan, padahal aku sendiri tak paham dengan perasaanku."

"Aku lebih mengenalmu dibandingkan dia."

Sasuke terdiam. Salah satu persamaan antara dua makhluk menyedihkan di sekitarnya ini adalah, sama-sama keras kepala.

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku benar-benar menyukainya?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada menantang. "Aku...begitu tergoda untuk mencicipinya. Segala yang melekat pada dirinya selalu membuat candu untukku. Seolah tanpa menyentuhnya dapat membuatku mati saat itu juga."

"Kau menyebut itu cinta? Bukankah yang seperti itu namanya nafsu?" Ino mulai geram dengan cara Sasuke menafsirkan perasaannya pada gadis yang menurutnya tak memiliki kelebihan apapun itu.

"Bukankah nafsu dan cinta begitu berdekatan? Aku memang belum memahami perasaan semacam apa yang kumiliki untuknya. Tapi kurasa aku tertarik padanya," ucap Sasuke dengan seringai di bibirnya.

Ino melongo memandang ekspresi janggal itu. Diam-diam ia teringat kejadian pagi tadi saat Sasuke mencuri perhatian semua orang dengan perlakuannya pada Sakura.

"Mungkin...mungkin sama sepertimu. Aku bisa saja meninggalkannya saat aku bosan nanti. Mungkin aku akan kembali mencarimu dan memohonmu kembali padaku saat aku jenuh dengannya. Bukankah akan sangat menyenangkan?"

Ino terdiam. Jadi Sasuke menganggapnya seperti itu?

"Kalau begitu akan kutunggu sampai kau bosan," sahut Ino mempertahankan egonya.

Ekspresi Sasuke berubah, seringai liciknya tiba-tiba menghilang digantikan tatapan datar. Sepasang onyxnya kemudian beralih kepada sepasang permata sebening lautan yang langsung menunduk sedih. Ah...ia tak pernah berhasil bertemu pandang dengan sepasang aquamarine itu lebih dari lima detik. Begitu berbeda dengan sepasang emerald milik gadis menyebalkan berambut pink itu yang selalu menantangnya untuk menjelajahinya lebih dalam.

"Kembalilah pada Sasori. Ia masih menunggumu," ucap Sasuke dengan suara yang sengaja agak dikeraskan. Mengingat sendari tadi Sasori dan Hinata yang duduk di depan mereka berdua memang sengaja mencuri dengar, dan Sasuke menyadarinya.

Sasori mendadak kaku mendengar Sasuke menyebut namanya. Ia takut bila balasan Ino akan melukai perasaanya. Di sampingnya, Hinata menggigit bibirnya cemas. Rasanya tak enak hati memang mencuri dengar pembicaraan seseorang, terlebih mengenai masalah pribadi yang sama sekali tak menyangkut dirinya.

"Jika kau kembali kepadaku. Yang bisa kuberikan hanyalah luka...sama seperti yang kuberikan padamu dulu," lanjut Sasuke datar tanpa berharap Ino akan menjawabnya. Hatinya sudah bulat, meski rasa cinta itu masih ada, ia tak ingin mengulangi kesalahannya. Biarlah masa lalunya dan Ino tersimpan hanya sebagai kenangan. Terlebih ia sadar, orang yang dibutuhkan Ino bukan dirinya, melainkan Sasori.

Hening, tak ada yang menyahut maupun menjawab. Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke barusan telah mengakhiri bahasan mereka tentang masa lalu. Menyebabkan berbagai emosi berkecamuk dalam hati setiap manusia dalam mobil itu. Kecuali Neji yang sendari tadi memilih menyumpal telinganya dengan earphone dan menyetel musi keras-keras –sama sekali tak tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka.

###

Gaara memperhatikan gadis pujaannya yang kini memejamkan mata sembari menghirup udara segar di taman kota dalam-dalam. Belum pernah ia melihat ekspresi lega dari seorang Haruno Sakura semenjak perpisahan mereka beberapa bulan yang lalu. Terlebih tanpa Sasuke di sampingnya. Tunggu dulu, kemana perginya pemuda sinis itu?

"Ehm...Sasuke kemana? Aku tak melihatnya pagi ini," tanya Gaara hati-hati. Lagi-lagi ekspresi itu, ekspresi terkejut dan kebingungan Sakura setiap ditanya tentang tunangannya.

"Ah...dia...ada urusan bisnis ke luar negri," jawab Sakura setelah memeras otaknya.

"Perusahaan Ayahnya?"

"Ya...begitulah. Aku juga tak paham," sahut Sakura sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Aneh, seingatnya Ayahnya pernah berkata bahwa seluruh klan Uchiha telah tewas. Apa ayah Sasuke masih hidup? Tapi itu mustahil. Yang tersisa hanya Itachi dan Sasuke. Dan sekarang Itachi buron!

"Sasuke punya kakak? Kudengar kakaknya tinggal di Konoha juga," tanya Gaara penuh selidik.  
>Sakura sadar kemana arah pembicaraan Gaara. Tenyata ia ingin menyelidiki siapa Sasuke sebenarnya. Untung saja ia sedikit tahu riwayat keluarga Sasuke.<p>

Segera Sakura memasang wajah pura-pura sedih dan sok berpikir andalannya. "Sebenarnya aku tak ingin menceritakan ini...tapi karena kau bertanya, aku akan menceritakanya."

Gaara tertegun menanggapi ekspresi sedih Sakura.

"Sasuke sebatang kara. Ia diasuh salah satu keluarganya yang sangat sayang padanya. Aku yakin kau juga tahu tentang pembantaian terhadap klan Uchiha belasan tahun yang lalu. Kakaknya menghilang entah kemana," Sakura mencoba membuat nada bicaranya sedramatis mungkin. "Disaat ia sedang terpuruk itulah kami bertemu. Ayahku yang kenal dekat dengan Ayahnya mencoba menolong Sasuke untuk mengelola perusahaan. Karena sekarang Ayahku juga tak ada, jadilah Sasuke harus mengurus segalanya sendiri. Terlebih untuk masa depan kami..."

Sukses! Sakura sukses mengarang cerpen beberapa paragraf itu yang kisahnya dikutip dari sinetron kesayangannya. Terlebih sekarang Gaara turut memasang pose berfikir, seolah menyesal telah menyinggung masa lalu Sasuke. Ya..memang itulah yang dirasakan Gaara.

"Maaf, aku terkesan ikut campur."

"Tidak. Kau berhak mengetahui ini. Bagiku kau adalah seorang kakak yang wajib tahu tentang hidup yang kujalani saat ini. Aku paham akan kekhawatiranmu," ucap Sakura menenangkan sembari mengusap punggung Gaara. "Kami...saling mencintai," lanjutnya meyakinkan meski rasanya pahit di bibir setelah mengucapkan kata-kata menggelikan itu.

Gaara tersenyum sebelum memeluk hangat tubuh gadis yang amat dicintainya itu. Meski masih ada perasaan mengganjal dalam benaknya, ia berusaha percaya dengan ucapan Sakura. Mungkin benar, ia hanya terlalu menghawatirkan pujaan hatinya itu.

###

"Kita akan melakukan pengawalan. Agar tidak mencolok, hanya akan ada dua anggota yang turun ke lapangan, sementara anggota lain mengawasi dari jarak jauh," terang Konan tentang misi mereka kali ini.

"Kenapa harus ada pengawalan jarak jauh? Sepenting apa client kita kali ini?" tanya Itachi penasaran. Tidak biasanya akan ada dua area penjagaan seperti ini.

"Akhir-akhir ini ia merasa mendapat teror. Sebagai salah satu penyumbang dana terbesar dalam organisasi kita, kita harus melindunginya," terang Konan. "Dan bukan tidak mungkin kita akan berhadapan dengan Exterminator. Mengingat mereka tahu bahwa client kita merupakan penyumbang dana Akatsuki.:

Itachi tersentak. Exterminator? Berarti ia akan bertemu...

"Bersikap profesional sangat penting. Siapapun yang menjadi ancaman, harus dimusnahkan," pesan Pain mengingatkan, dari caranya bicara seolah pesan itu dikhususkan untuk Itachi yang kini memandangnya datar meski tangannya mengepal kuat.

Berhadapan dengan Exterminator? Sasuke...

###

Di sisi lain Sasuke dan timnya tengah menyusun rencana. Beberapa kali Sasuke nampak mencoret-coret papan putih sembari menerangkan dengan serius. Nampak anggota lain sesekali menanggapi sembari turut berfikir keras. Di saat seperti ini, secara otomatis mereka akan melupakan masalah pribadi dan menekan ego masing-masing. Sesekali Sasuke memandang langit dari jendela kamar tempat mereka menginap. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, namun rasa terusik terlihat jelas dari sepasang onyx yang nampak menerawang cakrawala.

Sementara itu, di salah satu cafe di sudut Konoha, Sakura nampak bercanda ria bersama Gaara yang nampak sesekali melemparkan gurauan ringan. Sakura tersenyum sembari menyendok ice cream di hadapannya. Beberapa kali ia nampak memandang langit dari jendela cafe sembari memasang wajah khawatir. Terbesit rasa tak nyaman tanpa Sasuke di sisinya namun segera ditepis saat menyadari Gaara tengah menatapnya bingung. Sakura berusaha tersenyum dan membalas gurauan Gaara. Meski pikirannya entah kemana.

Di lain tempat Sakumo nampak memandangi langit yang sama dari jendela ruang kerjanya. Sesekali ia menghela nafas berat. Selalu begini setiap anak asuhnya menjalankan misi.

Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia takut. Takut bila kehilangan salah satu atau bahkan seluruh anggota tim yang menjalankan misi. Apapun yang terjadi, mereka adalah anak-anak yang dibesarkannya dengan kasih sayang. Satu yang selalu ia harapkan adalah, agar misi cepat selesai dan kembali memandang wajah anak-anaknya.

Di bawah langit yang sama, dalam garis takdir yang berbeda. Mereka dihubungkan dengan salah satu hukum alam yang paling kejam sekaligus adil dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Takdir...

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's place ::<strong>

Nah loe...makin runyem nih cerita... -.-

Huhuhu...

Ampuuuuun readeeeeers...! maafkan author bejad yang sering update telat or mengecewakan beberapa readers sekalian... *lagi2 cuma bisa minta maaf...

Cuma ini yang bisa kupersembahkan untuk kalian...

Saya akan sangat bersyukur bila kalian masih berkenan mengikuti cerita ini...atau sekedar memberi review...

Sebenernya di sini author maunya menunjukkan kalo perasaan Sasuke berangsur-angsur melunak...tapi kayaknya ngga berhasil dapet feel ya.? -.-

Ehm...bagi yang masih sayang aku...(emangnya ada?) ripiiiiuuu doonk!

Saran yang membangun yaa...

Makasiiih... -.-

Oh iya..sekalian, di sini ada yang baca fic saya yg Senseless ngga?  
>cuma mau minta pendapat, kira2 lebih baik fic itu dilanjutin apa di delete aja...?<br>jujur saya agak ragu waktu publish, tapi nekat juga akhirnya...  
>akan sangat berterimakasih bila ada yg berkenan menjawab...<p>

Minta doa buat UTS yaa,,, : )

akhir kata..

ripiuu pliiis...


	8. Chapter 8 : Started from Now

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 8

Started from Now

.

Kesalahan. Mungkin itulah yang kini membayangi batin Naruto. Dalam hati ia menyesali –ralat, sangat menyesal– menerima tugas untuk menggantikan Sasuke melatih Sakura.

Lihatlah, gadis itu kini tengah menyerangnya dengan pedang kayu secara membabi buta –meski harus diakui skillnya juga bertambah.

Naruto nampak kuwalahan ketika dipaksa mengimbangi serangan Sakura yang kian lama semakin mahir saja –hampir sama dengan kemampuan Sasuke, hanya saja lebih terkesan brutal dan agresif. Diam-diam Naruto mengagumi pelatih Sakura yang tidak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri, cara Sasuke melatih Sakura dengan keras ternyata membuahkan hasil maksimal. Gadis itu sama sekali tak takut menangkis serangan Naruto dan cepat melakukan serangan balik.

Beberapa kali Sakura nampak menggumam tak jelas, membuat Naruto sadar bahwa dirinya adalah pelampiasan emosi gadis cantik sekaligus menakutkan yang kini mulai memojokkannya.

"TEGANYA KAU SAMA SEKALI TAK MENGHUBUNGIKUUU...!" Sakura berteriak sembari melakukan serangan pamungkas yang menyebabkan jatuhnya senjata Naruto.

Nafas keduanya sama-sama tak beraturan, bahkan Naruto berani bertaruh, jika yang dipegang Sakura kini adalah pedang sungguhan, ia pasti sudah mati di tangan gadis itu.

"Kau ini lemah sekali sih. Segitu saja sudah menjatuhkan pedang," cerca Sakura masih dengan nafas tak beraturan.

"Kau yang gila Sakura! Lagipula kemampuanku memegang pedang memang tak semahir Sasuke!" sahut Naruto tak terima.

"Hah..orang payah sepertimu kenapa harus melatihku menggantikan Sasuke?"

"Kau ini marah padaku atau pada Sasuke sih?"

Diam sejenak. Sakura tak tahu kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia menjadi begitu emosional. Bahkan sore tadi ia memarahi koki yang memasak untuk makan siang mereka dengan alasan makanannya terlalu asin sehingga Sakura tak bisa memakannya. Padahal jelas-jelas anggota lain makan dengan lahapnya seperti biasa.

Ia juga lebih sering melamun saat di kelas. Lebih sering marah-marah pada Gaara, memaksa bocah merah itu menemaninya sepanjang hari, membuat Naruto kuwalahan karena harus terus mengawasinya dari jauh. Kesimpulannya, tanpa Sasuke Sakura jadi bertingkah semaunya.

Semua itu dilakukanya untuk pelampiasannya karena selama tiga hari ini Sasuke sama sekali tak memberi kabar. Terakhir pemuda itu hanya mengiriminya pesan _**'Bersenang-senanglah, dan jangan menghubungiku sampai misi ini selesai jika kau masih ingin hidup!'**_

Sakura benar-benar kesal, terlebih Sasukie kini tengah bersama mantan kekasihnya yang telah berhasil membuat hari-hari Sakura tak tenang.

Sakura benar-benar marah, dan rasanya hanya dengan latihan-lah ia bisa melampiaskan kekesalannya. Terlebih Naruto tak pernah berani melawan kata-katanya.

"Ash...kau ini memang menyebalkan!" sahut Sakura sebal sembari melempar pedang kayunya kesal dan berjalan keluar ruang latihan –meningalkan Naruto yang masih menggeram jengkel.

###

"Jadi dia tak menghubungimu sama sekali?" tanya Gaara cemas menatap pujaannya yang terlihat pucat dan lemas.

Akhir-akhir ini Sakura memang memforsir tenaganya dengan latihan tanpa henti sampai sering lupa makan. Ia benar-benar frustasi karena Sasuke sama sekali tak memberikan kabar.

"Aku yakin ia baik-baik saja," sambung Gaara menenangkan.

Sakura menghela nafas lagi, tak berniat menanggapi. Andai saja Sasuke seperti Gaara, yang selalu sabar menghadapinya, memanjakannya dengan penuh kasih, selalu ada di sampingnya dan...argh...terlalu banyak kelebihan Gaara dibanding Sasuke yang hanya bisa membuatnya bimbang.

Sementara Sakura berkutat pada pikirannya, Gaara masih penasaran dengan sosok Sasuke sebenarnya. Kenapa Sakura bisa begitu terjerat pada pemuda itu? Apa kelebihannya? Padahal selama ini menurut Gaara Sasuke sama sekali tak memandang Sakura. Gaara selalu memperhatikan ketika sepasang kekasih itu berjalan berdampingan, Sakura tak pernah berjalan tepat di samping Sasuke, gadis itu akan berjalan beberapa senti di belakang Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Bagi beberapa orang mungkin itu biasa, tapi tidak bagi Gaara yang mengenal gadis manis itu sejak kecil. Entah mengapa...sikap Sasuke yang terkesan acuh membuat Gaara ikut terluka.

Sekarang contohnya, Gaara bukan tak melihat 'tanda merah' yang disematkan Sasuke kusus untuk 'kekasihnya' itu. Sejak hari pertama absennya Sasuke dari sisi gadis itu, Gaara telah menyadari maksud dari tanda itu. Sasuke mengejeknya, pemuda itu ingin menunjukkan bahwa Sakura miliknya dan tak satupun bisa menyentuhnya meski Sasuke tak di sampingnya.

Namun di samping itu,Sasuke sama sekali tak memberikan kabar tentang kondisinya di sana yang akhirnya berdampak pada kondisi Sakura. Jadi apa yang sebenarnya ingin ditunjukkan Sasuke? Mengapa rivalnya itu sangat sulit ditebak jalan pikirannya?

"Gaara," panggil Sakura memecah keheningan. "Bawa aku pergi," sambungnya kemudian.

Gaara nampak terhenyak sejenak. "Mau kemana?"

"Kemana saja, aku butuh menjernihkan pikiranku," jawab Sakura lirih.

Gaara nampak berfikir sejenak. Tak tega rasanya melihat Sakura yang seperti ini, jadi telah ia putuskam. Meski kemungkinan ia akan menjadi daging giling jika Sasuke mengetahui ini, ia akan membawa Sakura pergi dan sebisa mungkin mengubah hati gadis pujaannya itu mulai detik ini. Ia takkan mundur lagi.

"Baiklah, mari bersenang-senang!" ucap Gaara penuh semangat sembari berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura. Sakura menyambutnya dengan senyuman yang sedikit dipaksakan.

Dalam hati Sakura berkata, _'Akan kulakukan seperti yang kau inginkan, Uchiha Sasuke.'_

###

"Kita tak bisa menunda Serangan lagi Sasuke...segera selesaikan misi ini," ucap Neji dingin. Ia mulai tak sabar dengan sikap Sasuke yang terus menerus mengundur eksekusi.

"Target kita kali ini dilindungi Akatsuki, kita tak tahu berapa orang yang mereka kerahkan. Berangkat ke medan perang tanpa tahu musuh yang kita hadapi, sama saja dengan lompat ke mulut harimau," sahut Sasuke sinis sembari menatap gedung pencakar langit dari balik jendela.

"Lantas apa rencanamu?" tanya Sasori akhirnya yang sendari tadi hanya terdiam mendengarkan.

Sasuke nampak terdiam, irisnya yang semerah darah menatap lurus pada sosok bermeter-meter di bawah sana. Sosok yang tak lagi asing dalam kehidupannya. Sosok yang amat dihormati sekaligus dikutuknya dalam hati akibat apa yang telah dilakukannya.

Sosok itu kini nampak berdiri tegap di samping sebuah mobil hitam sembari bicara dengan seseorang dengan menggunakan alat komunikasi khusus. Kemudian berjalan beriringan dengan target Exterminator yang baru saja turun dari mobil, tidak salah lagi. Itu pasti dia.

"Sasuke, waktu kita tak banyak," ujar Ino menengahi.

"Kita lakukan eksekusi malam ini," jawab Sasuke mantab. "Mari kita mulai pesta perkenalan ini," gumamnya kemudian, entah pada siapa.

###

Gaara nampak teresenyum puas menatap ekspresi kagum Sakura. Mereka kini tengah menyusuri galeri lukisan di Konoha yang selalu ingin Sakura kunjungi.

"Aku ingat dulu kau selalu menunjukkan katalog galeri ini dan berkali-kali membujukku untuk meminta Ayahmu mengizinkan kita kemari," ucap Gaara dengan nada jenaka.

"Ya...ya..ya... kau selalu tau mauku," sahut Sakura sembari mengangguk-angguk lucu.

"Kau senang?"

"Ya..tentu saja. Tapi akan lebih lengkap jika kita bisa melarikan diri dari si rambut durian itu," bisik Sakura malas. Gaara menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Sakura dengan dagunya dan menemukan Naruto yang diam-diam memperhatikan mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jebak dia?" tawar Gaara yang terdengar begitu menggiurkan di telinga Sakura. Tiba-tiba senyum jahil terkembang di bibirnya, seoah menyetujui ucapan Gaara.

"Hitungan ketiga, kita lari ke lantai dua dan turun lewat tangga darurat," bisik Gaara yang ditanggapi Sakura dengan anggukkan cepat.

"Satu, dua,..." belum sampai hitungan ketiga, Gaara menarik cepat tangan Sakura dan membawanya berlari menembus kerumunan anak sekolah. Segera saja ia menyusuri tangga dan naik ke lantai dua diiringi tawa puas Sakura. Entah mengapa hal ini menimbulkan perasaan bahagia yang membuncah dalam hatinya.

Sakura senang, sudah lama ia tak merasakan kesenangan seperti ini. Sejak dulu Gaara selalu berhasil membawanya melarikan diri dari orang tuanya, membantunya membolos sekolah, dan juga sering mengajaknya kabur dari para pengawal yang selalu membuntuti mereka. Segala kenangan menyenangkan selama mereka masih sama-sama hidup normal membuat Sakura begitu bahagia. Dengan lincah ia mengikuti langkah Gaara yang sekalipun tak pernah melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Ini menyenangkan...

Sementara itu, di belakang mereka Naruto nampak menggeram frustasi sembari berusaha mengikuti Sakura meski tertinggal jauh. Ia semakin kesal ketika menyadari dua orang yang dibuntutinya sengaja menjebaknya dan berniat melarikan diri.

"Shit!" umpatnya sebal ketika tak berhasil menemukan jejak Gaara dan Sakura. Mereka berhasil mengelabui si rambut durian rupanya!

Di lain tempat, Sakura tertawa puas ketika tak menemukan jejak Naruto di belakangnya. Nafasnya nampak tersengal diiringi tawanya yang membuatnya terlihat begitu cerah –menghapus segala kemuraman yang sempat menaungi wajahnya.

Gaara hanya mampu tersenyum memandangi Sakura yang kini berusaha keras mengatur nafasnya seperti ibu-ibu yang hendak melahirkan. Mereka kini tengah bediri di lapangan parkir –bersiap untuk kabur.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang," ucap Gaara sembari menyudurkan helmnya. Sakura menyambutnya senang sembari naik ke boncengan Gaara. Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka melesat menembus keramaian kota, tanpa Naruto yang kini masih mencari-cari jejak mereka di musium.

###

Sasuke nampak memandangi ponselnya sebal. Baru saja ia menghubungi gadis pinknya, dan hanya dijawab operator sialan yang memintanya meninggalkan pesan. Kemana gadis sialan itu?

"Kau nampak kesal," sindir Neji. "Makanya, cepat selesaikan misi ini. Semakin cepat diselesaikan, semakin cepat kau bertemu dengannya."

"Terkadang ternyata kau bisa menjadi begitu menyebalkan," sahut Sasuke kesal membuat Neji terkekeh senang.

Mereka kini tengah mempersiapkan segala peralatan untuk misi malam ini. Nampak Neji tengah mengisikan peluru ke dalam pistol kesanyangannya, Hinata nampak berdiskusi serius dengan Sasori sembari menunjukkan beberapa gambar ruangan di layarnya, sementara Ino mengawasi kondisi gedung tempat nantinya mereka melancarkan misi melalui teropongnya di samping Sasuke.

"Kau serius dengannya?" tanya Ino tanpa memandang Sasuke.

"Aku tak perlu menjawabnya nona," jawab Sasuke jenaka.

"Kenapa tak kau biarkan dia yang mendampingimu di sini?"

"Karena itu sama saja aku memintanya bunuh diri."

"Kau meragukan kemampuannya?"

"Ia sangat mengagumkan."

"Lalu mengapa kau memintaku berdiri di sini dan membuatku terlihat bodoh?" tanya Ino tak sabar sembari meletakkan teropongnya dan memandang lekat Sasuke.

"Memberimu kesempatan menjalankan misi terakhirmu sebelum Ayah mengirimmu kembali ke Amerika," jawab Sasuke tenang.

"Aku takkan kembali ke sana. Aku akan tetap di sini," Ino mulai bersikeras.

"Ayah dan aku telah sepakat."

"Kalian tak berhak melakukan ini. Aku berhak menentukan hidupku!"

"Tidak selama kau berada di bawah naungan Exterminator," sahut Sasuke masih dengan nada yang sama. "Dewasalah Ino...hidupmu lebih baik di sana. Belajarlah dan jalani kehidupanmu sebagai manusia normal, pergilah dari dunia kriminal ini. Kau punya kesempatan untuk itu."

"Aku ingin di sini, bersama kalian. Menjalankan misi bersama, menjalani kehidupan yang tak normal ini bersama."

"Setidaknya selesaikan pendidikanmu."

Ino terdiam. Bisa dirasakannya nada perintah di sana. Belum lagi tatapan Sasuke yang nampak begitu memohon. Ia tahu alasan Sasuke sebenarnya adalah karena pemuda itu tak ingin ia mengotori tangannya lagi. Sasuke tak pernah setuju jika Ino menjalankan misi dan memegang senjata. Meski kemampuannya tak perlu diragukan lagi.

"Sasuke, nampaknya tak ada masalah serius. Hinata bisa melumpuhkan sistem keamanannya dengan mudah," ucap Sasori menengahi. Berusaha mengingatkan bahwa mereka masih dalam misi penting.

"Kita bergerak tiga jam lagi. Jadi siapkan segalanya," sahut Sasuke mengehentikan pembicaraan dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Sementara itu, Ino berusaha keras menahan air matanya ditemani tatapan Sasori yang nampak begitu terluka.

###

Sakura memandangi ponselnya prihatin. Beberapa menit yang lalu ponsel kesayangannya itu terjebur ke air laut saat ia bermain-main di pantai. Kini ponsel pink itu nampak membisu dengan layar hitam yang tak lagi bercahaya.

"Sasuke pasti akan menggilingku," ucap Sakura ngeri sembari menekan-nekan layar ponselnya.

"Bukankah ia sama sekali tak menghubungimu?" tanya Gaara mengingatkan.

Mereka berdua kini tengah menikmati udara pantai ditemani semilir angin yang bergerak lembut. Sesekali Sakura menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di pasir dan membuat gambar-gambar aneh.

Melihat Sakura yang kembali murung, Gaara kembali memutar otak. Seolah mendapat ide dari surga, ia mengambil ranting dan berdiri ke belakang Sakura. Kemudian Gaara bergerak melingkar diiringi tatapan bingung Sakura. Setelah melihat apa yang dilakukan Gaara, Sakura tersenyum kagum. Pemuda itu kini tengah menggambar hati mengelilingi Sakura, menempatkan gadis manis itu dalam bentuk hati buatannya.

Setelah selesai, Gaara berjongkok di hadapan Sakura dan memandang sayang pada gadis pujaannya itu. "Kau tahu kemana seharusnya kau berlari saat membutuhkan sandaran. Karena kau selalu memilikiku di sini," ucap Gaara tulus. "Aku akan selalu mendampingimu. Seperti janji kita dulu," sambungnya kemudian, membuat Sakura tak sanggup menahan senyuman bahagianya. Segera dipeluknya bocah merah yang teramat dibenci Sasuke tanpa ada yang tahu alasan sesungguhnya.

"Terimakasih Gaara, kau memang selalu menyayangiku dengan tulus," ucap Sakura masih dalam pelukan Gaara. _'Dan maaf karena aku tak pernah bisa membalas perasaanmu,'_ sambungnya dalam hati.

Dari kejauhan Naruto nampak menggeram frustasi menyaksikan adegan di hadapannya. Baru saja ia berhasil melacak keberadaan Sakura melalui alat yang memang terpasang dalam tubuh masing-masing anggota, dan kini ia disodorkan dengan adegan yang sama sekali tak ingin dilihatnya. "Ini diluar kuasaku teme. Cepatlah pulang," gumam Naruto dengan nada putus asa. Sepintas Naruto melirik pesan singkat dari saudara dekatnya itu.

'_**Apa Sakura baik-baik saja? Aku tak bisa menghubungi ponselnya.'**_

Naruto belum membalas pesan singkat dari Sasuke itu, ia bingung harus bagaimana. Selama menjalankan misi, Sasuke selalu mengirimkan pesan padanya dan menanyakan perkembangan Sakura. Apakah ia makan sesuai dengan menu dietnya, bagaimana perkembangan latihannya, kemana saja gadis itu pergi, Sasuke selalu rutin menanyakannya pada Naruto. Dan kini Naruto dalam dilema antara harus jujur atau berbohong pada sahabatnya itu. Naruto berani bertaruh, Sasuke akan menerjang bocah merah itu jika tahu kejadian hari ini.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati, Naruto berbohong untuk kali ini saja.

'_**Dia sedang latihan bersamaku. Ponselnya kehabisan daya, kau tenang saja teme.' **_

Send.

"Semoga kau mengerti kondisiku teme," gumam Naruto yang hanya dijawab pemberitahuan pesan terkirim. __

###

Sasuke terdiam membaca balasan pesan dari Naruto. Aneh, Sasuke baru saja menelfon Kakashi dan mendapat kabar bahwa Naruto dan Sakura belum pulang sampai sekarang. Apa mungkin Naruto membohonginya? Atau mungkin Kakashi yang tak tahu bahwa Naruto dan Sakura sedang melakukan latihan?

Sasuke mencoba berikir positif. Rumah mereka kan memang teramat luas, mungkin saja Kakashi belum bertemu mereka karena terus berada di ruang pantau.

"Hmmm," terdengar gumaman kurang puas dari bibir Hinata. Saat ini semua anggota telah siap untuk menjalankan misi. Semua peralatan sudah tersimpan rapi dalam mobil box hitam yang terparkir di luar penginapan. Namun nampaknya ada yang mengganggu pikiran sang ahli tekhnologi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino heran.

"Untuk hotel sekelas itu, aku merasa aneh. Kenapa sistem keamanannya begitu mudah ditembus?"

"Bukankah itu bagus?" sahut Neji tak kalah heran dengan pemikiran adik kesayangannya.

"Aku hanya merasa aneh. Apa mungkin..."

"Apapun yang akan kita hadapi, ini bagian dari misi. Kita akan tetap maju, apapun yang terjadi," potong Sasuke cepat.

"Kau sudah menyadarinya sejak awal?" tanya Sasori datar.

Sasukie hanya menjawabnya dengan diam. Matanya mengarah lurus pada bagunan di depannya.

"Kau tetap akan mengambil resiko? Bagaimana kalau ini jebakan?" Ino mulai panik.

Sasuke menghirup udara dalam-dalam sembari memejamkan matanya. Ketika sepasang mata elang itu terbuka, nampak sang onyx telah berubah semerah darah dengan aksen unik di dalamnya. "Anggap saja ini tantangan," jawabnya dengan seringai iblis andalannya. "Kita buktikan siapa yang lebih tangguh."

###

"Aku rasa mereka akan bergerak setelah ini," ucap Kisame sembari memainkan pisau tajam di tangan kanannya. "Tak sabar rasanya merobek tubuh bocah-bocah tengil itu," sambungnya sadis.

"Hn," hanya itu tanggapan Itachi. Sendari tadi ia merasakan aura kuat yang menguar tak jauh dari mereka. Aura yang sangat dikenalinya. "Mereka ada di sini, sebaiknya kita bersiap," sahutnya kemudian.

Konan nampak memandang Itachi khawatir. Ia tahu pria di sampingnya ini sama sekali tak menginginkan tugas ini. Ia bahkan sempat tersentak saat Itachi mengatakan, _"Hanya aku yang boleh menghabisi mereka."_

"Baiklah...sebaiknya kita bersiap," ucap Deidara bersemangat. "Ini akan sangat menyenangkan," sambungnya percaya diri.

"Tetap fokus dan lindungi target. Misi utama kita adalah pengawalan client. Semua akan sia-sia jika client kita terbunuh," tutur Konan mengingatkan.

Akatsuki mulai bergerak. Kali ini mereka bersumpah akan menghabisi bocah-bocah tengil yang telah menyebabkan kelompok mereka mengalami defisit akhir-akhir ini.

###

Sakura tersentak ketika melihat Naruto turun dari mobil yang manghadang motor Gaara. Pemuda ramah itu nampak kesal melihat kebersamaan Sakura dan Gaara.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang bersamaku Sakura-chan," tawar Naruto, meski lebih terdengar seperti perintah.

Sakura paham dengan maksud Naruto. Dalam hati ia sendiri merasa bersalah karena telah bertingkah seenaknya. Ia kemudian mengangguk dan melangkah menuju mobil Naruto.

"Aku bisa mengantarnya," sahut Gaara sembari menahan langkah Sakura.

"Kau harusnya tak mendekati gadis yang telah terikat dengan seorang pria tuan," sindir Naruto tanpa menyembunyikan ketidaksukaannya.

"Aku hanya menemaninya."

"Hanya karena kau berasal dari masa lalu Sakura, bukan berarti kau bisa membawanya sesukamu," ucap Nauto memperingatkan. "Hubungannya dengan Sasuke tak sesederhana yang kau pikirkan."

"Sudahlah Naruto!" sela Sakura menengahi. "Kita pulang," sambungnya sembari menarik tangan Naruto dan mengajaknya pergi. "Ehm...terimakasih Gaara-kun. Maaf merepotkanmu," ucapnya sebelum memasuki mobil, meninggalkan Gaara yang masih memandang sebal sebuah mobil sport yang semakin menjauh.

Naruto segera melajukan mobilnya kembali ke kota. Hatinya tak tenang karena telah membohongi sahabatnya, belum lagi kemungkinan mendapat amukan dari Sakumo karena absen dari latihan sore.

"Jangan membuatku berbohong pada teme lagi Sakura-chan," ucap Naruto saat berada dalam mobil.

"Kau tidak harus berbohong padanya Naruto," sahut Sakura enteng.

"Dan membuatmu dalam masalah?"

"Apa pedulinya? Dia bahkan tak memberikan kabar sama sekali," jawab Sakura acuh.

'_Andai kau tahu dia menanyakanmu setiap saat,'_ batin Naruto. Jika saja Sasuke tak melarangnya memberi tahu Sakura, ia pasti sudah berteriak dan memberi tahukan Sakura tentang betapa pedulinya Sasuke pada gadis itu.

###

Sasuke nampak mengawasi keadaan sekitar sebelum memberikan kode pada Neji untuk masuk melalui pintu darurat. Sementara itu, Ino yang melakukan penyamaran kini tengah berbaur bersama beberapa model lainnya di tengah pesta, sedangkan Sasori tengah menyamar sebagai pelayan dan menjamu beberapa tamu yang ada. Di lain tempat, tak jauh dari gedung tersebut, Hinata nampak mengawasi keadaan melalui layar komputernya dengan perasaan cemas.

Beberapa kali Ino nampak mencuri pandang ke sekeliling ruangan. Gawat! Akatsuki benar-benar berada di sana, dan jumlahnya tak sebanding dengan jumlah mereka. Saat mencoba menginformasikannya pada Sasuke, tiba-tiba Ino merasakan sebuah logam tajam menempel di punggungnya. Ino dapat merasakan tubuh seseorang yang mendekapnya dari belakang.

"Santailah sedikit cantik, kenapa harus tegang begitu?" ucap pria dibelakang Ino dengan nada menjijikkan. "Sebaiknya kita bergerak sekarang, kau pasti sudah tak sabar menikmati pesta penyambutan kami," sambungnya masih dengan nada yang sama.

Sepintas Ino menangkap ekspresi panik Sasori. Ia yakin pemuda itu mengerti dari tatapan mata Ino bahwa semua telah dimulai. Dengan sigap Sasori meletakkan nampan yang ada di tangannya dan berusaha menghubungi Sasuke, namun percuma. Sambungan alat komunikasi mereka terputus.

"Lama tak bertemu...kawan lama," sapa Deidara sok ramah. Sasori terdiam di tempatnya, tak percaya dapat bertemu kembali dengan rekan satu timnya dulu. "Masih ceroboh seperti dulu eh?" ledeknya seperti biasa. "Bagaimana kalau kita menikmati jamuan yang telah kami persiapkan khusus untuk kalian? Mungkin kita bisa mengadakan reuni akbar?" tawar Deidara yang lebih terdengar seperti ancaman bagi Sasori. Tak ingin menarik perharian, Sasori akhirnya menuruti ajakan Deidara tanpa banyak bicara.

Di lain tempat, Hinata nampak panik saat layar di hadapanya mendadak buram. Beberapa kali ia mengetik program khusus dan gagal. Apa yang terjadi? Sepertinya ada yang mengacaukan sinyalnya. Belum pulih dari rasa paniknya, tiba-tiba pintu mobil boxnya dibuka paksa.

"Surprise...! Layanan penjemputan!" ucap seorang wanita cantik dengan penuh semangat yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Konan. Di belakangnya berdiri seorang pria berwajah aneh menodongkan senjatanya pada Hinata. Sebelum berhasil diseret keluar, Hinata sempat menekan tombol darurat, berharap Sasuke dan Neji mengetahui kondisi ini.

Sementara itu, Neji sedikit terkejut saat mendapati kode merah dari Hinata. Nampaknya segalanya telah dimulai.

"Sasuke," ucap Neji sambil memberi isyarat pada rekannya yang kini nampak menyeringai puas.

Setelah menyusun rencana baru bersama Neji, mereka kembali bergerak cepat. Ya, mereka telah memperkirakan situasi ini. Maka dari itu, berpura-pura panik adalah jalan terbaik.

Di saat Neji dan Sasuke bergerak, Ino, Sasori dan Hinata tengah digiring menuju ruangan yang sama. Tak ada rasa takut dalam hati mereka, justru rasa puas karena apa yang mereka perkirakan benar-benar terjadi. Jadi siapa yang membodohi siapa?

Diluar dugaan, Sasuke yang sudah membaca pergerakan Akatsuki sejak awal telah mengirimkan pemberitahuan pada kantor pusat. Kakashi segera memberangkatkan beberapa anggota lain untuk segera menyelesaikan eksekusi sementara Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya mengalihkan perhatian Akatsuki.

"Dasar bocah nakal," gumam Kakashi memperhatikan aksi Sasuke. Bahkan bocah menyebalkan itu sempat mengacungkan jempolnya ke CCTV sembari menyeringai jahil, seolah mengejek Kakashi yang awalnya tak setuju dengan rencana yang penuh resiko ini.

Tingkah menyebalkan Sasuke tak ayal mengundang tawa ringan Kakashi, ia tahu anggota andalannya itu takkan mengecewakannya. Sasuke selalu punya cara untuk menyelesaikan misi.

###

Sakura mengaduk makanannya bosan. Ruang makan begitu sepi, hanya ada dirinya, Tenten dan Naruto di sana. Yang lain telah berangkat untuk menolong Sasuke dan yang lainnya.

"Kau harus makan sesuatu Sakura-chan," ucap Tenten khawatir.

"Aku bosan," sahut Sakura malas.

"Ayolah...Sasuke akan memenggalku kalau sampai kau sakit," ucap Naruto memelas.

"Kalian semua berucap seolah dia begitu peduli padaku," sahut Sakura sebal sembari meletakkan alat makannya. Baru saja hendak keluar ruang makan, Sakura dikejutkan dengan lolongan ponsel Naruto.

"Teme? Bukankah kau sedang dalam misi?" tanya Naruto cepat ketika mengetahui panggilan itu dari Sasuke. Mendengar nama Sasuke disebut-sebut, Sakura mendadak berhenti dan menoleh kaku. "Kau ingin bicara dengan Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto heran sembari menatap Sakura sebelum akhirnya menyodorkan ponselnya pada Sakura.

Dengan ragu, Sakura menempelkan ponsel Naruto ke telinganya dan mendengarkan suara pemuda di seberang sana.

"Hei," sapa suara nan jauh di sana. "Kau makan dengan benar kan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada khasnya. "Aku akan segera menyelesaian misi ini dan pulang, jadi jangan berani bertingkah aneh-aneh selama aku di sini," cerocos Sasuke tanpa berharap Sakura menanggapinya. Ia tahu betul gadis itu pasti akan menghujaninya dengan omelan sepulangnya dari misi nanti. "Persiapkan dirimu, aku akan melakukan evaluasi nanti. Kalau sampai belum becus juga, bukan hanya kau yang akan kuhukum, Dobe juga akan merasakan akibatnya."

Sakura masih diam. Ia begitu marah, namun juga teramat merindukan pemuda menyebalkan di seberang sana.

"Baiklah...kalau begitu.."

"Aku merindukanmu," potong Sakura cepat. Kali ini Sasuke yang terdiam. Di ujung sana, pemuda itu menghela nafas beberapa saat, ucapan sederhana Sakura entah mengapa membuat dada Sasuke terasa menghangat. Ia berjalan sembari memegang senjatanya dengan posisi siaga bersama Neji di sebelahnya –mendengarkan ucapan Sakura melalui headset bluetooth di telinganya.

"Hn," jeda sejenak. "Aku juga," ucapnya kemudian dengan tulus. Sasuke berani bertaruh Sakura kini tengan tersenyum dengan manisnya dengan semburat merah di pipinya, karena memang itulah yang terjadi. "Bersabarlah," sambung Sasuke sebelum mengakhiri pembicaraannya.

"Siap beraksi?" tanya Neji mengingatkan. Sasuke mengangguk sembari menyeringai buas. Bertemu dengan rival besar mereka membuat Sasuke begitu bersamangat.

###

"Dimana kapten kalian? Jangan-jangan dia kabur?" ledek Kisame.

Tak ada yang menjawab, mereka memilih bungkam dan menunduk sembari memasang wajah putus asa.

Itachi nampak memasang wajah datar sembari memandangi kawan-kawan seperjuangan adiknya ini. Tadinya mereka berencana menghabisi mereka secara terpisah, namun rasanya akan sangat menyenangkan bila terjadi perang kecil-kecilan sebelum menghabisi mereka satu persatu,

"Heran, bocah-bocah seperti kalian ini kenapa harus menjadi ancaman besar bagi kami?" Kisame nampak kesal karena ledekannya tak ditanggapi.

Dalam hati, ketiga manusia yang menjadi umpan itu mengumpat sebal. Bisa-bisanya Sasuke tak segera muncul.

Baru saja Kisame hendak mengumpat lagi, mereka kembali dikejutkan dengan suara tembakan dan jeritan beberapa orang di luar ruangan. Belum sempat berfikir, pintu di hadapan mereka tiba-tiba dibuka paksa dan memunculkan sesosok yang kini menodongkan senjatanya santai.

"Tenang..tenang...semua tetap pada posisi," ucap Sasuke santai sembari memasuki ruangan dengan dua tangan direntangkan dan masing-masing menggenggam pistol. Tatapannya kini tertumpu pada sosok yang tak lagi asing dalam kehidupannya. Mereka saling tatap, dengan warna mata yang sama, ekspresi datar yang sama, bedanya Sasuke kini menyeringai meremehkan sembari menatap kakak kandungnya.

"Salam kenal saudara-saudara," sapa Sasuke sok ramah dengan tampang menyebalkan yang tak dibuat-buat.

Beberapa manusia di dalam ruangan itu nampak menahan nafas memperhatikan kemiripan dua orang tersebut. Beberapa saat mereka terpukau dengan pemandangan ini.

"Turunkan senjatamu jika ingin teman-temanmu selamat," ancam Kisame sembari menodongkan pistol tepat ke kepala Ino.

"Kalian harusnya sadar bahwa bukan kalian yang kami incar di sini," sahut Sasuke santai sembari meletakkan kedua pistol di tangannya santai. "Lagipula gadis itu tak begitu berguna, kau bisa memilikinya jika memang mau," sambungnya santai yang dihadiahi tatapan membunuh kawan-kawannya. Mereka tahu Sasuke tak benar-benar berniat mengucapkannya, tapi tetap saja. Menyebalkan!

Tunggu dulu, dimana Neji?

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara dentuman lumayan keras dari lantai bawah, Sasuke hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalannya seolah berfikir. Sementara anggota Akatsuki yang berada dalam ruangan itu nampak cemas, kecuali Itachi tentunya.

"Harus kuakui kalian memang hebat dan begitu tanggap. Sayangnya kami terlalu memahami pemikiran kalian. Sekali lagi kami ingatkan, bukan kalian target kami di sini," tutur Sasuke santai.

Tepat setelah ia menyelesaikan ucapannya, seorang anggota Akatsuki tiba-tiba menerobos masuk dan berucap dengan tersengal, "Client kita terbunuh!"

Sasuke nampak tersenyum puas sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan berekspresi pura-pura kecewa, beberapa saat kemudian ia memberikan kode kepada kawan-kawannya. Dengan cepat mereka bergerak.

Ino segera melumpuhkan Kisame dan dengan cekatan berhasil merebut pistol yang tadinya digunakan menodongnya. Ia kemudian menembakkan peluru panas ke kaki pria yang telah berani menyentuhnya tadi, menyebabkan darah mengalir dari kaki pria yang kini meraung kesakitan.

"Hukuman karena berani menentuhku," ucapnya sebelum akhirnya menanampak peluru panas ke telapak tangan Kisame.

DOR

"Arrrrrggghhhhh...!" Kisame melolong semakin keras, darah mengalir dari telapak tangannya yang kini dihiasi lubang menganga.

Ino nampak mengganti senjatanya dengan pistol yang lebih kecil. "Aku selalu ingin mencoba senjata terbaru buatan Sasori ini," ucapnya enteng sembari menodongkan pistol cantiknya ke jantung Kisame. Nampak pria itu menatapnya penuh kebencian, yang hanya dibalas senyuman mengejek Ino. Tanpa ingin berbasa-basi lagi, Ino melepaskan sebuah peluru transparan berisikan cairan khusus yang langsung mengenai tepat sasaran. Peluru itu tertanam dan menyebarkan cairan di dalamnya hingga membuat tubuh korbannya seolah terbakar akibat reaksi racun dengan darahnya. Teriakan memilukan Kisame mengakhiri segala penderitaannya. Seluruh lubang di tubuhnya mengeluarkan darah yang mencair seperti air dengan derasnya.

Di sudut lain ruangan, Hinata tengah memiting lengan pria berwajah aneh yang menahan tubuhnya tadi dan menekannya ke dinding, sementara itu kakinya berhasil menghadiahkan sebuah tendangan spesial untuk seseorang yang berusaha meringkusnya dari belakang. Dengan bermodalkan bela diri yang dipelajarinya selama ini, Hinata berhasil melumpuhkan beberapa orang yang berusaha menyerangnya, diakhiri dengan tembakan membabi buta yang menyebabkan orang-orang itu mati dalam damai.

Sementara itu, Sasori berhadapan dengan Deidara yang kini menatapnya muak. "Jadi ini yang kau pelajari selama bersama mereka?" tanya Deidara sinis.

"Bodohnya aku yang tak menyadari selama ini kau hanya memanfaatkanku," geram Sasori.

"Tak ada yang menginginkanmu di sini."

"Sama halnya dengaku yang tak menginginkan kalian," tungkas Sasori sembari melemparkan jarum-jarum racun ke tubuh mantan rekannya itu.

Deidara berhasil menghidar, sayangnya salah satu jarum halus itu tepat mengenai dadarnya dan menembus serta bersarang dalam tubuhnya. Deidara langsung lumpuh seketika, tubuhnya mengejang dan tulang-tulangnya terasa kaku. Matanya melotot menahan rasa sakit yang menjalari tubuhnya.

"A-apa yang k-kau lakukan?" tanya Deidara terbata sembari meringkuk menahan sakit dalam tubuhnya.

"Kau harusnya bersyukur karena mendapat kesempatan mencoba temuan terbaruku," jawab Sasori sinis. Ia begitu menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya. Terlebih racun nampaknya mulai menyebar, terlihat dari darah yang keluar melalui hidung dan telinga lawannya. Tak mau membuang waktu, Sasori membantu rekannya yang lain untuk menghajar para pengawal yang jumlahya lumayan banyak –sembari menikmati lantunan nyanyian kematian dari mulut Deidara.

Sementara itu, Sasuke dan Itachi masih saling memandang dingin. Tanpa diperintah, dengan gerakan tiba-tiba mereka sama-sama mengambil senjata yang ada di sakunya. Sasuke mengarahkan pistolnya ke kepala Itachi, sementara rival abadinya itu menodongkan senjatanya ke jantung Sasuke.

"Gerak reflekmu semakin bagus saja," puji Itachi yang lebih terdengar sebagai ledekan di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai sinis menanggapi ucapan kakak kandung sekaligus musuh terbesar dalam hidupnya itu.

"Tapi kau tetaplah selemah dulu Sasuke," hina Itachi dengan nada dinginnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Kau takkan mampu menarik pelatuk senapanmu. Kau takkan mampu membunuhku."

Cklek

Sasuke mempersiapkan senapannya dalam keadaan siap tembak.

"Sebenarnya..."

DOR.

Sasuke menembakkan pistolnya ke arah pria yang berniat menembaknya dari samping tepat di kepala, bahkan tanpa menoleh.

"Aku.."

DOR

Kali ini giliran seseorang yang berusaha menyerangnya dari arah kanan.

"Sama sekali tak tertarik membunuhmu."

DOR

Dua orang di belakang Itachi menjadi korban tewas selanjutnya, membuat jantung Itachi berhenti sepersekian detik saat merasakan peluru melewati tubuhnya tanpa menyentuhnya sedikitpun.  
>"Kau tak lebih kuat dariku sekarang,"sambungnya santai sembari kembali menodongkan senjatanya ke kepala Itachi.<p>

Tiba-tiba teringat akan memori masa kecil mereka. Saat Sasuke merengut kesal karena kakaknya lagi-lagi memenangkan game yang biasa mereka jadikan bahan untuk mengukur kemampuan. Saat mereka bersaing dan sama-sama mendapatkan peringkat pertama di kelas masing-masing. Saat mereka berusaha keras berebut perhatian sang Ibu. Hal-hal sepele yang amat dirindukan keduanya.

Tanpa diduga, secara bersamaan keduanya menarik pelatuk. Peluru itu sama-sama meleset dan mengenai bagian yang tak seharusnya. Peluru yang dilepaskan Sasuke menyerempet tangan Itachi, sedangkan peluru yang dilepaskan Itachi tertanam di lengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." pekik Ino spontan. Mereka telah berhasil menghabisi beberapa anggota Akatsuki yang sempat menyerang serta beberapa pengawal yang dengan mudah dilumpuhkan, menyisakan Itachi yang kini berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Aneh, hampir bisa dipastikan kedua orang itu memiliki kemampuan menembak yang takkan mungkin meleset, atau mereka memang sengaja tak ingin saling membunuh satu sama lain?

Luka di tangan kanan Itachi bagaikan goresan tak berarti, sama sekali tak membuatnya bergeming. Sementara peluru yang kini tertanam di lengan kiri Sasuke lebih terasa seperti gigitan nyamuk baginya. Kedua manusia itu masih saling melempar pandangan membunuh sembari menodongkan pistol masing-masing –sama sekali tak berniat mengalah.

Itachi mempertahankann ekspresi datarnya, dipandangnya adik kecil kesayanganya yang kini memandangnya dengan seringai meremehkan. "Kau ingin membunuhku?" tanya Itachi dengan nada dinginnya.

Sasuke terdiam. Ditatapnya sepasang mata sepekat darah yang kini memandangnya lekat.

"Kau bukan lagi ancaman bagiku," geram Sasuke penuh kebencian. "Aku bukan lagi Sasuke yang dulu."

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah," tantang Itachi. "Bunuh aku. Tuntaskan dendammu. Bukankah itu alasanmu berdiri di hadapanku sekarang?"

Sasuke mendecih meremehkan. "Kau memang tak pernah takut mati."

Ucapan Sasuke berhasil mengukir senyuman iblis di bibir Itachi. "Kau takkan mampu membunuhku Sasuke. Kau terlalu lemah untuk itu," ucap Itachi meremehkan. "Sejak dulu...kau selalu menjadi yang terlemah," sambungnya puas sembari kembali menarik pelatuknya.

Peluru melesat menuju sasarannya dengan kecepatan tak terduga. Dengan sigap, Sasuke melepaskan tembakan, membuat peluru yang seharusnya tertanam di jantungnya terhenti karena berhantaman dengan pelurunya, menghasilkan dentingan yang memekakkan telinga –membuat suasana semakin menegangkan. Seluruh anggota tim yang tersisa hanya mampu terdiam tanpa berani membantu Sasuke. Mereka tahu, pertemuan ini adalah saat yang paling dinantikan Sasuke. Jadi biarkan Sasuke menyelesaikannya sendiri.

"Jika ada orang yang pantas membunuhmu. Kupastikan orang itu adalah aku," ucap Sasuke santai tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada Itachi.

"Lalu apa yang kau tunggu? Berhentilah bicara dan buktikan padaku," tantang Itachi sekali lagi, berusaha memancing emosi Sasuke.

Tanpa diduga, Sasuke menurunkan senjatanya. Diusapnya ujung pistol kesayangannya yang telah menemaninya sejak pertama kali mendapat misi. Entah sudah berapa nyawa terenggut olehnya.

Ekspresi Itachi berubah bingung. Ia tak mengerti mengapa rival abadinya itu justru menurunkan senjatanya di tengah perang.

"Aku pasti akan membunuhmu," ucap Sasuke dengan senyuman yang tak dapat diartikan.

Itachi terdiam, perlahan ia ikut menurunkan senjatanya namun masih menatap Sasuke yang kini masih memandangi pistol di tangannya. Disaat seperti itulah, secara tak terduga Sasuke kembali mengarahkan tembakannya dan menarik pelatuknya.

Terlalu cepat, Itachi yang memang tengah lengah tak mampu menghindar maupun membalas tembakan Sasuke. Peluru itu melesat cepat, mengenai lengan kanan Itachi. Bahkan Itachi tak menyadari pistol dalam genggamannya telah terjatuh, yang ia lakukan justru memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan takjub yang disembunyikan dengan sempurna dibalik wajah datarnya.

"Sekarang kita impas," lanjut Sasuke dengan ekspresi menyebalkan andalannya. Ia terlihat puas ketika tanpa sengaja menangkap ekspresi terkejut Itachi yang kini nampak disembunyikan meski Sasuke masih bisa melihatnya. "Sampai di sini dulu reuni kecil kita, nii-san," sambungnya dengan seringai meremehkan di akhir kalimatnya.

Suara sirine mulai terdengar, menandakan polisi sudah berdatangan. Jika tak segera kabur, masalah ini bisa berbuntut panjang.

Sasuke memandang sekeliling. Diperhatikannya mayat dua anggota senior Akatsuki dan beberapa pengawal client mereka yang sebagian besar tak lagi berbentuk manusia. Pandangannya kemudian terpaku pada keempat anggota timnya yang kini memandangnya khawatir.

"Giliranmu untuk mati akan segera datang. Jadi bersabarlah," ujar Sasuke datar. Kali ini ekspresinya tak terbaca. Dengan angkuh, Sasuke membalikkan badan sembari melambaikan tangannya tanda perpisahan. Diikuti anggota timnya, mereka melangkah keluar, meninggalkan Itachi yang kini terdiam memandangi punggung Sasuke yang kian menjauh.

Beberapa saat setelah Sasuke dan anggota lain meninggalkan ruangan, Konan masuk dengan tergesa. "Itachi! Kita harus segera pergi," ucap Konan panik.

Itachi menatap sekelilingnya sejenak. Kisame dan Deidara tewas mengenaskan. Dua anggota inti Akatsuki tewas sia-sia di tangan bocah-bocah ingusan. Ruangan mewah itu berubah menjadi genangan darah, bau anyir yang memuakkan melengkapi suasana mengenaskan di ruangan itu. Sepintas Itachi kembali memandangi goresan luka di tangannya serta luka yang diakibatkan peluru Sasuke.

"Kau masih saja lemah..Sasuke," gumam Itachi sebelum melangkah keluar ruangan bersama Konan. "Reuni kecil ya...?" sambungnya lirih dengan seringai di bibirnya.

Hari ini...Akatsuki kembali dipermalukan oleh sekelompok anak-anak yang seharusnya tak sepadan dengan mereka.

###

Sasuke berjalan gontai menyusuri lorong menuju kamarnya setelah menjalani operasi kecil pengeluaran peluru dari lengannya. Tubuhnya terasa remuk, ingin rasanya ia berendam air hangat dan segera merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Tumben kau pulang membawa goresan luka," ledek Naruto yang tanpa sengaja bertemu dengannya di persimpangan lorong.

Sasuke mendecih sebal. Biasanya dialah satu-satunya yang akan pulan tanpa goresan sedikitpun, kali ini dialah satu-satunya yang pulang dengan membawa luka di lengannya. "Aku lelah Dobe, jangan membuatku semakin sebal dengan ocehanmu."

Naruto terkekeh ringan. Jarang-jarang ia bisa menikmati ekspresi suram sahabat sekaligus saudaranya itu. Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju kamar masing-masing yang kebetulan searah.

"Haaah..untung saja Hinata-ku pulang dengan utuh dan tanpa cidera sedikitpun. Aku jadi bisa melepas rindu setelah ini," ucap Naruto dengan seringai mesumnya.

"Kau ini," sahut Sasuke dengan tawa di sela-sela ucapannya.

Baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya dan membayangkan akan tidur dengan nyaman di ranjang kesayangannya, Sasuke dikejutkan dengan sosok lain yang kini terbaring nyenyak di dalam selimutnya.

"Selama kau tak ada, dia tidur di kamarmu. Kurasa kau tak perlu merasa keberatan, iya kan?" gurau Naruto yang hanya ditanggapi lirikan sebal Sasuke. Naruto langsung nyengir dan pamit menuju kamarnya sendiri dengan tergesa.

Sepeninggal Naruto, dengan menghela nafas berat, Sasuke memasuki kamarnya dan menutup pintunya perlahan. Dibukannya lemari dan mengambil baju yang biasa digunakannya tidur. Betapa terkejutnya Sasuke saat mendapati lemari pakaiannya tertata rapi. Seluruh pakaiannya dipisahkan satu dan yang lainnya sesuai dengan jenisnya. Ia jadi lebih mudah menemukan baju tidurnya.

Setelah membersihkan diri dan mengganti pakaiannya, Sasuke berjalan menuju ranjang dan memperhatikan wajah damai Sakura yang kini terlelap dengan posisi yang sama sekali tidak elit. Tubuh kecilnya menguasai seluruh bagian tempat tidur seolah ranjang itu miliknya seorang. Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya ringan.

Ketika menatap meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya, senyum Sasuke sepenuhnya memudar. Bingkai foto yang menampilkan dirinya dan Ino kini dalam posisi tertutup. Pastilah Sakura yang membalikkannya. Sasuke jadi membayangkan ekspresi gadis itu saat melihat foto mereka, ia sadar tengah menghadiahkan terlalu banyak luka pada gadis yang dianggapnya menyebalkan itu.

Selama ini Sasuke bukan tak sadar perasaan Sakura untuknya. Cara gadis menyebalkan itu yang selalu memaksakan diri untuk berada di sisinya membuat Sasuke diam-diam merasa salut. Sikap manisnya yang terkadang cenderung polos selalu berhasil meluruhkan segala keraguan maupun amarah dalam diri Sasuke. Disadari atau tidak, Sakura mampu menaklukannya dengan segala kesederhanaan dalam dirinya, dan Sasuke tak lagi meragu. Ia akan membagi hatinya perlahan.

Sasuke kembali mendengus menahan tawanya ketika mendengar dengkuran halus dari bibir Sakura. Setelah membenarkan posisi tidur gadis itu, Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya di sampingnya. Ditopangnya kepalanya dengan sebelah lengan yang tak terluka. Sungguh pemandangan langka melihat Sakura dalam keadaan sangat tidak elegan seperti ini. Yaah...setidaknya ia mendapat sedikit hiburan pengusir lelah.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Sakura bergerak mencari-cari sesuatu untuk dipeluknya, Sasuke tadinya ingin mencarikan sebuah guling untuk Sakura, namun terlambat. Sakura lebih dulu menangkap tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat. Melihat wajah Sakura yang begitu lelah, Sasuke jadi tak tega dan memutuskan untuk membiarkan saja dan justru membalas pelukan Sakura. Entahlah..ia hanya membutuhkan kenyamanan saat ini. Dihirupnya aroma tubuh yang begitu dirindukannya akhir-akhir ini. Haaaah...Sasuke begitu menikmati saat-saat seperti ini.

"Beraninya kau memasuki pikiranku tanpa ijin," bisik Sasuke yang hanya dijawab dengkuran halus Sakura. "Jika bukan karena kata-katamu saat itu, aku pasti telah menghabisi nyawanya malam ini. Terimakasih...karena telah menjadi pengontrol hidupku," gumamnya lirih sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura sampai akhirnya mereka sama-sama terlelap dalam mimpi.

###

Flashback...

Sasuke mengawasi Sakura yang sedang berlatih memanah di sampingnya. Beberapa kali ia nampak tersenyum puas karena Sakura berhasil mengenai sasarannya.

Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke mengancam akan memaksa Sakura berlari mengelilingi bukit lagi jika ia gagal, itulah yang membuat Sakura ketakutan sehingga mati-matian berusaha membidik dengan benar. Sejauh ini, tiga dari lima anak panahnya berhasil mengenai sasaran.

"Aku berhasil kan?" tanya Sakura sembari nyengir lebar.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke sembari mencoret-coret agendanya.

Hening sejenak, Sakura diam-diam memandangi Sasuke yang nampak begitu serius dibalik kaca mata persegi panjangnya. Buru-buru ia berpura-pura tak melihat saat Sasuke menyadari kegiatannya –membuat Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura, menghentikan kegiatan Sasuke.

"Hn?" sahut Sasuke malas sembari menutup agendanya dan beralih menatap Sakura.

"Pria yang membunuh orang tuaku...dia kakakmu kan?"

DEG

Pertanyaan Sakura entah mengapa membuat hatinya terasa diremas kencang. "Jika kau bertemu dengannya, akankah kau membunuhnya?" lanjut Sakura setelah pertanyaan pertamanya tak mendapat jawaban.

Sasuke membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. "Terlalu banyak korban akibat perbuatannya."

"Tapi bukan berarti kau boleh membunuhnya."

Sasuke terdiam.

"Dia satu-satunya yang kau miliki sekarang. Kalau aku jadi kau, sebisa mungkin aku akan menariknya untuk kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu." Jeda sejenak. "Jika kau menyimpan dendam atau ingin membunuhnya, itu tandanya kau tidak ada bedanya dengan dia," sambungnya kemudian.

Sasuke sekilas melirik Sakura yang memandang lukisan Tuhan di langit. Pikiran gadis itu benar-benar polos. Tak seperti dirinya yang penuh dengan kebencian.

"Jika aku membawanya kembali...apa kau akan senang?" tanya Sasuke tanpa sadar. "Apa itu akan membuatmu puas dan berhenti berpikiran buruk tentangku?"

Sakura tiba-tiba tersenyum dan memandang Sasuke. Ia tak menjawab dan hanya mengecup bibir Sasuke sekilas. "Kau adalah pria paling buruk di dunia," ledek Sakura –membuat Sasuke mengerenyit tak suka. "Tapi aku mencintaimu," sambungnya kemudian diiringi tampang menyebalkan yang nampak puas karena berhasil membuat Sasuke salah tingkah.

Sebelum Sasuke berhasil menghadiahkan jitakkan mautnya, Sakura telah berlari terbirit-birit sembari tertawa senang. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya mendecih sebal sembari memandangi awan.

"Baiklah...lagi-lagi kau berhasil memonopoli pikiranku," gumamnya frustasi.

Cinta...

Sesederhana itukah dia?

Hingga dengan mudah menghancurkan segala yang telah kubagun hanya dengan sekali ucap?

Izinkan aku berkenalan dengan rasa itu...agar dapat kukatakan padamu...

Akupun mencintaimu...

**TBC**

**Author place :**

Kuharap selama ini kalian puas dengan sedikit catatan yang kuberikan diakhir cerita...

Ehm...aku akan mencoba merapel pertanyaan readers...

Apakah kisah ini akan Sad or Happy ending?  
>Hmmm...belum tau yaa... -.- pengennya happy ending... :)<p>

Soal gmana perasaan Sasuke ke Sakura,..

Jadi gini.,..Sasuke tu setia bgt, dan ngga bisa dengan mudah berganti hati seperti cowok2 pada umumnya *jadi curcol tentang mantan...  
>Makanya, dia agak bimbang sama perasaannya ke Sakura...<p>

Kenapa kesannya Sasuke susah ditebak?

Ya...memang karena begitulah Sasuke di sini... biar reader penasaran dan review terus... :p #digemplang readers..

Kenapa Sakura kesannya lemah?

Sakura ngga lemah kok...cuma belum kelihatan aja... justru aku berusaha menunjukkan bahwa meskipun Sakura itu sweet, tapi dia selalu berhasil mengendalikan Sasuke yang keras.  
>Aku ngga mau merusak kemurnian hati Sakura dengan membuatnya bersikap jahat... -.-<br>soalnya aku cinta bgt sama Sakura...

Chap depan aku bakal berusaha konsen ke kisah SasuSakuGaa... :)

Jadi tunggu yaa... :D :D :D

Maaf gabisa update kilat...

Saya sibuuuuuk bgt sekolah soalnya... -.-

Oh iya...coba tebaaak...saya kelas berapa sekarang? :p

Hehe,,,

Sekian..

Makasih buat review, apalagi yang udah fav.. *bungkuk2 sampai sujud2 ke readers...

Kalo berkenan...review lagi doong... :p

*Chanciachan change pen name... :)*


	9. Chapter 9 : You're mine

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 9

You're mine

Suhu pagi ini lebih rendah dari biasanya, tak heran puluhan juta penduduk Konoha masih terlihat enggan menyambut pagi. Beberapa memilih menggelung diri sembari menaikkan suhu pemanas ruangan mereka. Tak terkecuali tokoh utama wanita kita tercinta, gadis pink kesayangan seluruh anggota keluarga yang kini tengah terbuai mimpi. Sesekali ia nampak terusik dengan suara gemericik air dari arah kamar mandi, ditambah lagi sekarang seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya berkali-kali. Tak tahukah orang itu dirinya kini tengah menikmati tidurnya yang paling nyenyak diantara hari-hari biasa?

"Argh...!" setengah kesal Sakura memutuskan untuk bangkit sembari melangkah sebal menuju pintu. Ia bersumpah akan menghajar siapa saja yang tengah berani merusak paginya.

Dengan enggan Sakura membuka pintunya dan menemukan sesosok pria paruh baya yang kini memandangnya bingung. Sesekali pria itu nampak melongok ke dalam dan kembali memandang Sakura. Sama halnya dengan pria itu, Sakura juga tengah memperhatikan tingkah orang yang telah dianggapnya mengganggu tidurnya ini dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Ayah mencari sesuatu?" tanya Sakura dengan suara sedikit serak sembari menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. Penampilannya yang khas orang bangun tidur membuat Sakumo geli sekaligus heran, apa gadis ini bermalam di kamar ini? Kalau ia tidak salah, seharusnya kamar ini adalah kamar...

"Ada apa?" sela suara baritone dari belakang Sakura. "Oh, paman rupanya," sambungnya ketika mendapati tatapan takjub Sakumo.

Sasuke nampak segar dengan rambut yang masih basah dan handuk kecil di tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Ia hanya mengenakan boxer dan tubuh bidangnya dibalut kimono mandi. Orang normal pasti akan berfikir sama dengan apa yang dipikirkan Sakumo.

Sementara itu, nona kecil kita hanya memandang bingung kedua pria di sekitarnya itu. Setelah kedipan mata yang kesepuluh, Sakura baru sadar apa yang terjadi.

"Ah...ini tidak seperti yang Ayah pikirkan!" sela Sakura panik.

Sakumo sedikit tersenyum maklum melihat ekspresi Sakura. Ia juga pernah muda, mengakui hal seperti ini di hadapan orang dewasa memang tak mudah kan?

"Ah, Ayah kemari hanya ingin melihat keadaan Sasuke. Kakashi bilang kemarin ia terkena luka tembak. Tapi Ayah rasa kondisinya pasti sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang," tutur Sakumo sembari mengerling nakal pada Sakura.

Sasuke nampak menikmati ekspresi Sakura yang kini memerah bak udang rebus. "Lukanya sudah sembuh, lebih cepat dari yang kukira. Benar kan Sakura?" goda Sasuke sembari menarik pinggang Sakura untuk merapat padanya.

"Aa..."

"Baiklah, sepertinya Ayah mengganggu kalian. Kalau begitu sampai bertemu di ruang makan," ucap Sakumo undur diri –memotong apapun yang hendak Sakura katakan barusan.

"Hari ini aku akan mengadakan evaluasi untuk Sakura. Katakan pada Kakashi untuk mengurus ijin kami," ucap Sasuke sebelum Sakumo benar-benar pergi.

"Ah...tentu. Biar Kakashi yang mengurusnya," sahut Sakumo sambil lalu. Membiarkan dua insan itu untuk kembali memadu kasih.

Sepeninggal Sakumo, Sasuke kembali menutup pintu kamarnya dan melangkah menuju lemari pakaiannya, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih melongo memandangi pintu kokoh di hadapannya.

"Kau boleh menggunakan kamar mandiku kalau kau mau," ucap Sasuke memecah keheningan sembari mengganti pakaiannya. "Anggap saja kamarmu sendiri," sambungnya setengah menyindir.

"Kapan kau pulang?" tanya Sakura tanpa menanggapi ucapan Sasuke.

"Semalam."

"Dan kau tidur di ranjang yang sama denganku?" kali ini intonasi Sakura meninggi sembari membalikan badan menatap Sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah ini memang ranjangku?"

Sakura terdiam sembari duduk di tepian ranjang. "Kau melihatku tidur?"

"Tentu saja. Mataku masih sangat sehat," sahut Sasuke santai sementara Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Kau tahu? Aku rasa aku mulai menyukai kebiasaan burukmu. Caramu mendengkur, suaramu saat menggigau, dan aku paling suka saat kau memelukku dengan begitu erat. Aku tak menyangka kau punya insting yang begitu hebat, bahkan saat bermimpi," cerocos Sasuke tanpa henti dengan nada mengejek.

"Menyebalkan!" teriak Sakura sembari melemparkan bantal ke arah Sasuke yang hanya disambut tawa ringan pemuda itu. Dengan kesal, Sakura melangkah keluar menuju kamarnya.

"Jam delapan," ucap Sasuke setengah berteriak sebelum Sakura benar-benar meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Apa?"

"Kutunggu di ruang latihan jam delapan. Evaluasi!" ujar Sasuke mengingatkan.

Sakura memicingkan matanya sebal sebelum akhirnya membanting pintu keras-keras. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah Sakura. Benar-benar hiburan pagi yang menyenangkan.

###

Gaara memandang tak suka dua bangku di sampingnya yang nampak kosong. Seorang gadis dan pasangannya yang seharusnya duduk di sana tak memunculkan dirinya hari ini.

Pikirannya terusik saat Sakura mengabarkan Sasuke baru saja kembali sehingga ia tak dapat masuk sekolah, menyebabkan tugas kelompok mereka tertunda untuk dikerjakan. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, Gaara merasa terganggu dengan kepulangan Sasuke. Kenapa pemuda itu harus kembali disaat dirinya merasa hampir mendapatkan hati Sakura kembali? Gaara benar-benar kesal sekarang!

"Kau nampak tak senang," sindir Naruto yang duduk di belakang Gaara. "Kau pasti tahu Sasuke telah kembali."

"Itu takkan mempengaruhi apapun," sahut Gaara datar.

Naruto mendengus menahan tawa mendengar ucapan Gaara. Jadi bocah merah ini takan menyerah sampai di sini?

"Kau baru saja menyiramkan bensin ke api kecil Gaara. Jika tidak hati-hati api itu akan menjalar ke arahmu."

Gaara membalikkan tubuhnya untuk memandang Naruto. Tatapannya menunjukkan keteguhan yang tak terelakkan. Gaara akan tetap maju apapun yang terjadi. "Sakura adalah milikku. Dan aku takkan melepaskan apayang telah menjadi milikku," ucapnya penuh penekanan.

Mulai detik ini, Gaara takkan lagi menutupi perasaannya. Genderang perang telah ditabuh, dan Gaara takkan menghentikan ini sebelum berhasil mengambil miliknya kembali.

###

Sasuke memandang takjub papan sasaran di hadapannya. Lima peluru mengenai tepat di tengahnya, sukses membuat Sasuke menunjukkan ekspresi langkanya.

Dengan bangga Sakura meniup ujung pistolnya, seperti yang biasa dilakukan tokoh kesayangannya di drama queen!

Tes memanah juga sukses dilewatinya dengan mudah. Semua sasaran, bahkan sasaran bergerak-pun Sakura sanggup mengatasinya. Ia juga tak takut lagi membunuh benda hidup seperti kelinci yang memang sengaja disiapkan untuk dijadikan sasaran memanah maupun menembak. Lagi-lagi Sasuke harus merelakan tinta penanya menggoreskan angka sempurna untuk Sakura.

Setelah beberapa tes mampu dilewati Sakura dengan mudah, tibalah saatnya menguji skill-nya dalam mengendalikan pedang. Sasuke sudah mendengar kemajuan Sakura dari Naruto, dan ia cukup penasaran sehebat apa kemampuan gadis merpotkan itu sekarang.

"Kau ingin aku mengalah?" ledek Sasuke sembari melemparkan pedang kayu ke tangan Sakura.

"Akan kubuat kau menjatuhkan pedangmu!" tantang Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Kau begitu percaya diri nona!" sahut Sasuke diiringi seringai khasnya.

Sakura hanya mencibir sembari memasang posisi siap. Dari balik cermin satu arah yang mengelilingi ruangan tersebut, Sakumo ditemani Kakashi nampak mempehatikan kedua anak kesayangannya itu.

Awalnya Sakura nampak kuwalahan menghadapi serangan Sasuke, namun itu tak berlangsung lama. Saat ini terlihat Sakura telah mampu mengendalikan situasi dan mengimbangi gerak Sasuke. Keduanya nampak menikmati pertarungan yang lebih terlihat seperti tarian. Terlebih Sasuke terlihat sesekali sengaja menggoda Sakura dengan memajukan tubuhnya terlalu dekat. Keduanya berimbang, hingga sepuluh menit bertarung, tak ada yang mau mengalah maupun dikalahkan. Hingga akhirnya keduanya sama-sama lelah dan saling menyilangkan pedang sembari berusaha mengatur nafas.

Sakumo tersenyum sembari mengangguk puas. "Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan mereka. Nampaknya mereka membutuhkan privasi," ucap Sakumo sembari terkekeh pelan. Kakashi hanya mengikuti sang Ayah sembari tersenyum maklum.

Sementara itu, Sakura dan Sasuke menarik senjata mereka bersamaan. Keduanya saling memberi hormat sebelum akhirnya meletakan pedang masing-masing ke tempatnya.

"Jadi..aku lulus?" tanya Sakura dengan nafas terengah.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke seadanya.

Sakura tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sasuke. "Kalau begitu mana hadiahku?," tanya Sakura sembari bergelayut manja pada lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik sepintas gadis di sampingnya sembari mengangkat sebelah alis. Setelah memasang pose berfikir, Sasuke tersenyum sok baik sebelum akhirnya menyentil jidat lebar Sakura.

"Bersihkan dirimu, sebentar lagi kita akan menemui Sakumo," ujar Sasuke sebelum melepaskan tangan Sakura.

Sakura memandang sebal pemuda yang kini melangkah mendahuluinya. Sesekali tangannya mengusapi jidatnya yang terasa panas. Kenapa orang itu hobi sekali menyentil jidatnya sih?

###

Sosok kepala kepolisian Konoha itu nampak memijit kepalanya frustasi. Untuk kesekian kalinya terjadi kasus pembunuhan yang tak jelas pelakunya. Lagi-lagi peluru yang tak dapat dideteksi, peluru buatan khusus dengan bentuk dan ukiran yang tak umum. Ini aneh, dan mulai terasa memuakkan.

Bagaimana caranya menangkap pembunuh yang diyakini jumlahnya lebih dari satu ini? Terlebih sasaran mereka adalah orang-orang yang tengah menjadi bidikan polisi dan dalam masa penyidikan. Siapa mereka? Siapa orang-orang yang tengah bergerak perlahan namun pasti di bawah bayang-bayang hukum yang tak jelas?

Adakah unsur kesengajaan dibalik terbentuknya organisasi rahasia yang telah menjadi mesin pembunuh masal itu? Entahlah, namun nampaknya beberapa orang mulai menyadari bahwa organisasi tersebut lebih dari satu, dan dengan tujuan berbeda.

###

"Kita mau kemana Sasuke?" tanya Sakura yang penasaran karena sendari tadi Sasuke hanya melangkah di depannya dalam diam. Mereka telah selesai membersihkan diri, dan Sasuke bilang ada hal penting yang harus dilakukan Sakura.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka sampai di depan pintu kantor Sakumo. Sasuke nampak mengetuk sekilas dan langsung masuk setelah mendengar perintah dari dalam. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke menghampiri meja Sakumo dan meletakkan hasil penilaian tes tahap akhir Sakura.

"Sakura sudah melewati semuanya?"

"Dengan nilai sempurna," Sasuke menimpali, membuat Sakura tersenyum bangga.

"Baiklah, ikut aku," ujar Sakumo sembari tersenyum lembut pada Sakura. "Kau sudah melewati berbagai tahap pelatihan. Bahkan lebih cepat dari dugaanku. Nampaknya kau sangat menikmati pelatihan yang diberikan Sasuke," goda Sakumo selagi membuka pintu kokoh di hadapannya setelah menemukan kunci yang pas. "Masuklah!"

Sakura berdecak kagum memandangi peti kaca berisikan berbagai macam senjata di hadapannya. Ada berbagai macam senjata yang terlihat cantik dengan desain yang tak biasa. Mulai dari samurai, panah, dan berbagai macam senjata lainnya yang terlihat begitu mewah namun tidak meninggalkan unsur kejam.

"Masing-masing anggota Exterminator memiliki senjata utama. Kau boleh memilih salah satu dari puluhan senjata ini untuk menjadi senjata utamamu," terang Sakumo sembari membiarkan Sakura melihat-lihat.

"Aku heran, bagaimana bisa alat pembunuh memiliki desain indah seperti ini," gumam Sakura sembari menyentuh peti kaca tersebut.

Sasuke di belakangnya hanya tersenyum maklum sembari mengekori langkah Sakura dalam memilih senjata pertamanya. Gadis itu nampak bingung harus memilih yang mana, mengingat pilihan yang sangat banyak dan membuatnya bimbang untuk memilih yang sesuai dengannya.

"Menurutmu senjata apa yang cocok untukku?" tanya Sakura seolah sedang meminta Sasuke memilihkan perhiasan untuknya.

"Kau harus menemukannya sendiri," sahut Sasuke datar.

Dari sekian banyak senjata yang dipajang, mata Sakura tertuju pada sebuah pistol yang dipajang terpisah dengan yang lainnya. Warnanya keperakan dengan ukiran khusus yang nampak sederhana namun mewah. Di bagian pegangannya terdapat permata hitam berkilau yang ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga membentuk pola khusus, nampak kontras dengan warna dominannya. Sakura terpana sejak pertama melihatnya.

Pistol itu nampaknya istimewa, mengingat Sakumo meletakkannya dalam kotak kaca di sudut ruangan dan terpisah dari yang lainnya, dan entah mengapa Sakura merasa harus memilikinya.

Di belakangnya, Sakumo tersenyum senang karena Sakura nampak telah menemukan tambatannya. Sebuah pistol istimewa yang tak pernah terpilih. Sebuah pistol yang telah lama menunggu untuk ditemukan tuannya.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Sakumo penasaran karena Sakura nampak begitu terpukau.

"Boleh aku memilikinya?"

"Tentu," sahut Sakumo sembari membuka kotak kaca itu perlahan, mengambil pistol perak itu dan memindahkannya ke tangan Sakura.

"Cantik," gumam Sakura tanpa sadar.

"Pistol itu buatan khusus seorang pengrajin senjataku yang paling handal. Ini karya terakhirnya sebelum meninggal. Ada dua sebenarnya, pasangan dari pistol ini dipegang oleh Sasuke," terang Sakumo panjang lebar.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, kemudian pandangannya teralih kepada Sasuke yang nampak memamerkan pistol berwarna hitam legam dengan ukiran khusus yang nampak menyambung dengan miliknya bila disatukan. Di bagian pegangannya juga terdapat permata putih yang juga ditata dengan pola khusus.

"Kalian memang ditakdirkan bersama," ucap Sakumo senang sembari menepuk pundak kedua anaknya yang masih saling melempar pandang.

Sasuke nampak tak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti meski hatinya risau. Dulu, ketika Ino memilih senjata pertamanya, Sasuke berharap gadis itu akan memilih pistol yang sekarang berada dalam genggaman Sakura. Namun gadis itu justru memilih pistol keemasan yang sekarang menjadi senjata setianya.

Benarkah ini adalah takdir yang telah diariskan Tuhan? Bahwa mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bersatu dan saling melengkapi?

###

Keesokan harinya, mereka kembali ke dunia nyata seperti biasa. Menjalani hari-hari sebagai sepasang kekasih layaknya remaja pada umumnya. Berhubung ini adalah hari Jumat, maka seharian ini diisi dengan segala kegiatan ekstrakulikuler. Karena merasa malas, Sakura memutuskan untuk menemani Sasuke latihan basket. Ternyata ia tak sendiri, ada Ino dan beberapa gadis-gadis lain yang ikut menonton permainan Sasuke dan kawan-kawan.

"Kau dan Sasuke semakin mesra saja," sindir Ino ketika mereka tengah memperhatikan gerak Sasuke yang kini tengah berebut bola dengan Gaara. "Sebaiknya jangan lukai kepercayaannya," sambungnya pedas.

Sakura tak mengerti maksud saingannya ini. Apakah ini tentang apa yang dilakukannya bersama Gaara selama Sasuke tak ada?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu betul maksudku."

Sakura akhirnya memtuskan diam dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah lapangan, terlalu malas menanggapi ucapan Ino barusan. Ia merasa berhak tetap dekat dengan Gaara, bukankah Sasuke tak pernah menganggapna kekasih? Bukankah pemuda itu tak pernah memiliki rasa untuknya? Entahlah, Sakura merasa enggan memikirkan hubungannya dengan Sasuke, ia terlalu lelah dengan segala ketidakjelasan ini.

Entah hanya perasaannya saja, atau memang benar begitu adanya, pertandingan ini terasa memanas di menit-menit terakhir. Jarak score yang tidak terlalu jauh membuat masing-masing pihak memperjuangkan kemenangannya. Utamanya, Sasuke dan Gaara yang sendari tadi mendominasi permainan, seolah pertandingan ini hanya antara mereka berdua saja. Sampai-sampai Sakura tegang dibuatnya. Sampai akhirnya...

BRUK!

Kedua idola sekolah itu jatuh bersamaan setelah mati-matian berebut bola. Spontan Ino dan Sakura berdiri bersamaan. Beberapa anak yang berada di pinggir lapangan langsung menghampiri tubuh Sasuke yang tengah meringis menahan sakit. Tak terkecuali Ino yang kini berlari ke arah Sasuke.

Sakura terlihat menimbang mana yang lebih membutuhkan pertolongan, melihat semua anak mengerubungi Sasuke, dengan berat hati Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri Gaara yang tengah berjuang sendiri menahan sakit. Dengan acuh Sakura menghampiri sahabat masa kecilnya itu, tanpa menyadari tatapan membunuh Sasuke.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura sembari membantu Gaara berdiri.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya lecet di lutut. Terimakasih Sakura," ucap Gaara tulus.

Sementara itu, Sasuke dengan kesal menampik tangan kawan-kawannya yang berusaha membantunya berdiri. Dengan kesal ia bangkit dan berjalan tertatih, meski ia sadar kaki kanannya terkilir ditambah rasa perih dari luka gores di lututnya, ia tetap melangkah dengan hati dongkol.

Sakura memandang Sasuke bingung, sementara teman-temannya memandang aneh pada Sakura yang bukannya menolong kekasihnya malah menolong Gaara. Hal ini menimbulkan kasak-kusuk diantara para siswa, tak terkecuali Ino yang hanya memandangnya meremehkan.

"Sebaiknya kau susul Sasuke, aku baik-baik saja," bisik Gaara membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Biarkan saja, dia bisa berjalan sendiri," sahut Sakura berusaha terlihat acuh. "Kita ke ruang kesehatan saja," sambung Sakura sembari memapah tubuh Gaara menuju ruang kesehatan.

###

Kesal, kecewa, marah, dan segala perasaan tak menentu lainnya kini tengah menguasai Sasuke. Ia kesal ketika mendapati Sakura yang notabenenya adalah 'kekasihnya' justru memilih bocah merah itu, padahal cidera yang ia alami lebih parah dari bocah itu.

"Argh...!" geram Sasuke sembari menendang meja yang akhirnya berdampak menyakiti dirinya sendiri karena kaki yang ia gunakan adalah kakinya yang terkilir tadi. "Aku merasa seperti pecundang," gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Beberapa saat kemudian, tatapannya teralihkan pada sosok lain yang masuk ke dalam kelas secara beriringan dan entah mengapa membuat darah Sasuke terasa mendidih.

"Sasuke-kun, pulang sekolah nanti aku akan pergi ke rumah Gaara untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama," ucap Sakura yang terdengar seperti menceritakan niat ketimbang meminta ijin.

"Terserah kau saja," sahut Sasuke kesal sembari meraih tas punggungnya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Melupakan rasa sakit pada kakinya yang nampak mulai membengkak. Terserah! Terserah apa yang ingin dilakukan gadis itu. Ia tak lagi peduli. Soal kakinya yang terkilir, sepertinya ia harus merendahkan harga dirinya dan meminta Sasori membuatkannya ramuan khusus untuk kakinya.

'Dia kenapa sih?' lirih Sakura dalam hati. Tingkah Sasuke hari ini membuatnya tak mengerti.

"Kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Gaara menyadarkan Sakura.

"Eh? Ayo!" sahut Sakura riang. Sebelumnya ia sempat membaca pesan singkat dari Sasuke yang berhasil membuatnya mendengus sebal.

'**Jangan pulang lewat dari jam 3, atau kubunuh bocah itu!'**

"Dasar tukang ancam," gumam Sakura sembari meletakkan ponselnya ke dalam tas tanpa berniat membalas pesan Sasuke.

###

Sasori memandang heran sosok yang telah dianggapnya adik dan kini tengah duduk di tempat tidur klinik. Kakinya nampak sedikit membengkak meski bukan cidera serius.

"Apa yang membuatmu ceroboh begini?" tanya Sasori heran sembari membalurkan ramuan herbal ke kaki Sasuke sembari memijatnya sedikit.

Sasuke mengingat-ingat apa yang telah dikatakan bocah sialan itu sebelum insiden yang menyebabkan cidera pada pergelangan kakinya ini.

Flashback...

Sasuke tengah berhadapan dengan musuh abadinya yang kini menguasai bola. Tatapannya terfokus pada sepasang jade yang memandangnya meremehkan.

"Kau terlihat senang," ucap Sasuke sembari berusaha merebut kembali bola dari Gaara, namun bocah itu berhasil menghindar.

"Kau seharusnya tak perlu buru-buru kembali Uchiha," sahut Gaara sinis stanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke. "Sedikit lagi, aku pasti bisa merebut hati kekasihmu itu."

"Sakura bukan gadis macam itu."

"Berani bertaruh?" tantang Gaara penuh keyakinan. Di saat itulah, dengan sengaja Gaara mencekal kaki kanan Sasuke saat pemuda itu lengah yang berakibat jatuhnya mereka berdua secara bersamaan karena Sasuke memegang lengan Gaara saat tubuhnya limbung.

Beberapa anak langsung menghampiri mereka dan mengerubungi Sasuke, sementara itu... Sosok yang amat diharapkannya justru melangkah menuju bocah merah sialan yang kini memandangnya penuh kemenangan. Sasuke kesal! Sangat kesal dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Terlebih Sakura sama sekali tak berniat mengejarnya saat Sasuke melangkah menjauh, sendirian...

Flashback end..

"Auw! Kau ini berniat menyembuhkanku atau membunuhku sih?" ujar Sasuke sinis yang hanya ditanggapi kekehan ringan Sasori. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, ia telah menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitan yang sangat langka bagi Sasori.

"Kujamin Sakura akan terbahak-bahak kalau melihat ekspresi kesakitanmu itu!" ledek Sasori setelah menyelesaikan pengobatannya. Sepeninggal Sasori dari ruangan itu, pikiran Sasuke kembali terarah pada gadis manja yang kini tengah menghabiskan waktu bersama bocah merah sialan itu. Apa yang mereka lakukan?

###

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku segera kembali," ujar Sakura setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Biar kuantar!"

"Ah, tidak perlu, aku bisa naik bus kota saja," sahut Sakura cepat sembari mengemasi alat tulisnya.

Gaara hanya tersenyum maklum sembari mengantar Sakura ke depan gerbang rumahnya.

"Terimakasih Sakura!"

"Eh?"

"Karena kau memilih menolongku, bukan Sasuke," sahut Gaara menerangkan.

"Oh...aku memilih menolongmu karena kau lebih membutuhkanku dibanding Sasuke. Hitung-hitung balas budi karena kau sudah menemaniku selama si manusia es itu meninggalkanku tanpa kabar," terang Sakura sembari menjulurkan lidahnya di akhir kalimat. "Aku pergi dulu Gaara-kun. Jaa...!" pamit Sakura sembari melangkah menuju halte.

"Kembalilah padaku Sakura," gumam Gaara yang hanya dijawab desau angin. Tak disangka, niatnya memanasi hati Sasuke akan sedemikian lancarnya, bahkan Sakura masuk ke dalam rencananya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang Uchiha?"

###

Kakashi memandang heran sosok manusia emo yang kini tengah memijat pelipisnya pelan. Sepasang onyx itu nampak mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Berkali-kali pula warnanya berubah semerah darah sebelum akhirnya kembali menjadi onyx. Keringat yang mengucur dari pelipisnya membuatnya terlihat seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hari ini, purnama penuh?" gumam Sasuke parau.

Kakashi paham apa maksud Sasuke. Disaat purnama penuh, Sasuke selalu mengunci diri dalam kamarnya seharian. Dan keesokan harinya, seluruh pelayan akan dikerahkan untuk membersihkan kamar dan mengganti semua perabotan malang yang telah menjadi korban amukan Sasuke.

Kenapa?

Mungkin tak bisa dijelaskan dengan akal sehat maupun ilmu medis pada umumnya, tapi setiap purnama penuh, Sasuke akan kehilangan sisi dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Kekuatan iblis dalam dirinya akan mengambil alih tubuhnya. Emosinya akan berubah menjadi labil dan berusaha menyerang siapa saja.

"Aku pergi dulu," ucap Sasuke parau sembari berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Kakashi hanya mengangguk paham sembari memandangi punggung Sasuke yang kian menjauh. Sedih rasanya mendapati Sasuke tak dapat tumbuh layaknya remaja seusianya akibat kutukan mematikan itu.

"Kapan kutukan itu bisa lepas darimu Sasuke?"

###

Sakura memandangi langit bertahtakan rembulan yang tengah bersinar penuh. Sesekali tatapannya nampak terusik dengan suara geraman penuh amarah dari kamar di seberang kamarnya. Sakura sudah mendengarnya, Kakashi sendiri yang mengatakan tentang kondisi Sasuke saat makan malam tadi. Dan sepertinya hanya dirinyalah yang nampak terkejut.

Entah mengapa, miris rasanya mendengar jeritan pilu pujaannya itu. Tapi semua orang melarangnya untuk masuk ke kamar Sasuke, terlalu berbahaya katanya. Apapun bisa terjadi padanya jika ia nekat, namun tak kuat rasanya bila membiarkan Sasuke berjuang sendiri.

Setelah membulatkan tekat, Sakura beranjak dari balkon kamarnya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya dan maju menuju pintu kamar Sasuke. Tepat ketika ia berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sasuke, dari alam muncul Naruto yang keluar dengan tergesa. Di belakangnya terdengar suara benda dibanting dan sukses membuat Sakura terlonjak.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura khawatir, dilihat dari ekspresi Naruto, Sasuke tampaknya benar-benar dalam status bahaya.

"Haah...selalu begini tiap purnama penuh. Tapi biasanya tak separah ini Sakura," terang Naruto sembari berusaha mengatur nafasnya. "Ia bahkan melempariku dengan piring makanan yang ku antarkan tadi. Biasanya ia tak begitu padaku."

"Sasuke belum makan?" lirih Sakura prihatin. Seburuk apa keadaan Sasuke?

Naruto memperhatikan ekspresi Sakura, ekspresi putus asa yang selalu ditunjukkan Ino sat posisinya ada pada posisi Sakura sekarang. "Jangan Sakura, jangan coba-coba mendekatinya!" larang Naruto ketika Sakura mendekati pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaannya sebentar."

"Sakura, keadaan Sasuke sedang benar-benar tidak baik. Bukan, Sasuke benar-benar berbahaya di saat seperti ini. Jadi jangan lakukan hal bodoh yang bisa menyakitimu!"

"Aku bisa mengatasinya Naruto," sahut Sakura keras kepala.

"Kami yang mengenalnya sejak kecil saja tak pernah bisa mengendalikannya di saat seperti ini. Bagaimana kau..."

"Itu karena aku memahaminya lebih dari kalian!" potong Sakura cepat."Lepaskan aku Naruto. aku bisa mengatasi ini!" sambungnya penuh keyakinan. Naruto menyerah, dilepaskannya pergelangan tangan Sakura yang sempat dicekalnya.

Suara benda yang dibanting keras kembali terdengar dari dalam kamar Sasuke. Perlahan, Sakura membuka pintu kamar Sasuke. "Kau bisa kembali ke kamarmu Naruto," perintah Sakura sebelum benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu. Meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya terpaku memandang pintu putih di hadapannya.

"Semoga berhasil Sakura!" gumamnya psimis.

Sementara itu, Sakura memandangi sosok kekasihnya yang kini tengah menunduk sembari kedua tangannya mencengkeram besi balkon kamarnya. Ia hanya mengenakan celana tidurnya, membiarkan tubuh bagian atasnya telanjang dan kini bermandikan cahaya rembulan.

"Sudah kubilang, tinggalkan aku sendiri Naruto!" bentak Sasuke ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki di belakangnya.

"Ini aku," sahut sakura lirih.

Sasuke tersentak dengan suara selembut beludru di belakangnya. Aroma tubuh Sakura yang terbawa angin malam menyusup nakal menggoda penciumannya, terasa begitu memabukkan. Apa yang dilakukan gadis ini? Tak sadarkan ia baru saja melompat ke dalam kandang macan?

"Keluar Sakura!" perintah Sasuke dengan nada rendah tanpa memandang gadis kesayangannya itu.

"Kau bisa sakit kalau di luar begitu. Masuklah, kusiapkan air hangat," ucap Sakura tanpa berniat memperhatikan perintah Sasuke.

"Kau tuli hah? Kubilang Keluar dari sini!" kali ini Sasuke tak menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat sepasang emerald yang kini memandangnya sendu.

Sakura memperhatikan sepasang mata iblis yang kini menatapnya lapar. Tatapan Sasuke membuatnya bergetar, namun Sakura bersikeras untuk bertahan. Ia tahu dirinya mampu mengendalikan Sasuke. Jadi Sakura meladeni tatapan keras Sasuke. Dipandangnya sepasang mata sepekat darah itu dengan tatapan teguh andalannya.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala," ujar Sasuke sembari mencengkeram bahu Sakura dan berusaha mendorongnya untuk pergi.

Tanpa diduga, Sakura menepis kasar tangan Sasuke. Membuat pemuda itu memicingkan matanya tak suka. Keduanya saling melempar pandang tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Pandangan Sakura yang begitu bersi teguh mempertahankan posisinya membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal.

Perlahan, Sakura memberanikan dirinya menyentuh kedua pipi Sasuke. Ditempelkannya dahi pemuda itu dengan miliknya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menikmati pijatan lembut Sakura pada tengkuknya. "Kau bukan iblis Sasuke," bisik Sakura parau. Berusaha menyadarkan Sasuke siapa dirinya.

"Kumohon pergilah Sakura, sebelum aku melakukan hal yang tak pantas kepadamu," sahut Sasuke, masih dengan memejamkan matanya. Suaranya terdengar lebih tenang dari sebelumnya, afasnya juga lebih teratur.

"Kau takkan melakukannya Sasuke," ucap Sakura meyakinkan. "Kau bukan pria seperti itu."

Perlahan Sasuke membuka matanya. Benar saja, seperti yang sudah-sudah –Sakura berhasil melakukannya. Sepasang mata iblis itu telah kembali menjadi sepasang onyx sekelam malam.

"Kauakan menyesali ini," bisik Sasuke sebelum melumat bibir Sakura kasar. Gadis itu tak menolaknya, bahkan membalas lumatan Sasuke dengan penuh hasrat. Mencoba menyadarkan pemuda itu bahwa dirinya ada di sini untuknya.

Sasuke semakin kehilangan akal sehatnya. Diangkatnya tubuh Sakura tanpa berniat melepaskan ciumannya, kemudian dibaringkannya tubuh yang jauh lebih kecil darinya itu ke ranjang miliknya. Tubuh Sasuke yang semula terasa dingin perlahan menghangat, bahkan peluh mulai menghiasi tubuhnya, membuat aroma maskulin dalam tubuhnya menguar dan memanjakan indra penciuman Sakura.

Sementara itu, Sakura berusaha menahan pergerakan Sasuke yang mulai terasa agresif. Tangan kokoh Sasuke menyusup masuk ke dalam piama yang menutupi tubuhnya dan memijat pinggangnya. Memanjakannya dengan sentuhan menggairahkan yang tak ayal berhasil membangkitkan hasrat dalam dirinya.

Sakura bahkan hanya bisa mendesah resah saat merasakan kecupan Sasuke beralih ke telinganya kemudian menjalar ke lehernya dan berhenti di sana untuk memberikan beberapa tanda. Ini gila, Sakura benar-benar kehilangan pertahanannya. Tangannya yang semua digunakan menahan dada Sasuke kini justru menyambut tubuh bidang Sasuke.

"Jangan hentikan aku," bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Sakura, membuat udara panas menjalari telinganya hingga ke wajahnya yang memerah.

Entah bagaimana caranya, keadaan Sakura kini hampir sepenuhnya telanjang, menyisakan pakaian dalam yang sama sekali tak mampu menutupi keindahan tubuhnya. Sasuke berhasil menanggalkan pakaian gadis itu perlahan tanpa membuat Sakura panik.

Sakura baru menyadari kondisinya saat Sasuke berusaha melepaskan penutup terakhir yang membungkus daerah pribadinya. Dengan setengah memaksa, Sakura mendorong dada Sasuke untuk melepaskan ciuman liarnya. Ini terlalu jauh, Sakura merasa belum cukup siap untuk ini.

"Hentikan Sasukeh...!" ucap Sakura parau setelah sekian lama terjebak dalam hasrat liarnya.

Sasuke tak bergeming, ia melanjutkan aksinya membungkam bibir Sakura dan kembali membuainya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan panasnya. Ia sudah memperingatkan gadis itu untuk pergi, dan dia menolaknya. Jadi jangan salahkan Sasuke kalau ia bertindak lebih sekarang.

"Akh..!" Sakura mendesah ketika merasakan sesuatu bergerak di bawah sana, di daerah yang belum pernah tersentuh siapapun.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Jadi jangan harap kau dapat keluar dari sini sekarang," bisik Sasuke sembari tetap melanjutkan aksinya. Nafasnya semakin memburu, namun tak ingin terburu-buru. Jemarinya masih bermain di sana untuk membantunya mempermudah jalan untuknya masuk nanti.

"Ngh..kumohon hentikan Sasu...akh!" Sakura tak sampai melanjutkan kalimatnya saat merasakan benda asing yang lebih besar mencoba memaksa masuk. Sakura mulai panik, ia berusaha keras menghentikan Sasuke dengan memukul dada pemuda itu meski sia-sia. Sasuke telah dikuasai nafsunya sekarang, dan pukulan Sakura lebih terasa seperti pijatan ringan baginya.

Sakura tak sanggup lagi melawan. Ia tak mampu membohongi dirinya bahwa ia juga menginginkan ini. Ia mencoba untuk tenang dan membiarkan Sasuke menuntaskan semua ini. Setidakinya Sasuke tak melakukannya dengan kasar, pria itu melakukannya dengan penuh perasaan seolah takut Sakura akan remuk bila ia salah bergerak.

Lolongan keras Sakura menandai bersatunya kedua anak manusia itu. Sasuke telah berhasil menembus pertahanan terakhir Sakura dan merebut hal terpenting milik gadis yang telah menjelma menjadi wanita itu malam ini. Di bawah sinar rembulan yang menjadi saksi bisu penyatuan dua manusia itu.

Sasuke mengeram menikmati penyatuan ini. Dibiarkannya Sakura beradaptasi dengan miliknya yang kini tertanam sempurna dam tubuh wanitanya itu. Setelah dirasa cukup, melalui tanda dari Sakura, Sasuke melanjutkan aksinya. Gadis itu tak lagi berusaha menolak tubuhnya dan mulai berusaha menikmati permainan. Entah sudah berapa kali wanitanya ini mencapai puncaknya sendiri, Sasuke tak begitu memperdulikannya. Ia sendiri belum mencapai kepuasannya.

"Aku lelah Sasuke," rengek Sakura susah payah di tengah permainan mereka setelah hampir satu jam berlalu.

Sasuke tak menjawab dan tetap berkonsentrasi pada bagiannya. Ditatapnya sepasang emerald yang kini memandangnya memohon. Wanita ini, masih sanggup menatap matanya di saat seperti ini?

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya kasar untuk menyembunyikan desahan kepuasannya sembari menanamkan miliknya hingga ke dasar, membuat Sakura ikut melenguh nikmat dalam ciuman panas mereka.

Keduanya saling berpelukan sembari berusaha mengatur nafas. Malam itu, Sasuke berhasil melampiaskan emosinya pada hal lain.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sakura. Keduanya sama-sama berusaha mengatur nafas masing-masing. Aroma tak biasa memenuhi ruangan. Lama rasanya Sasuke tak menikmati malam panas dengan seorang wanita, ini yang pertama setelah ia berpisah dari Ino dulu.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan," gumam Sasuke sembari menyesap wangi rambut Sakura yang kini berada dalam dekapannya. "Harusnya kubunuh kau malam ini juga agar semua ini berakhir," sambungnya parau.

Sakura tahu pemuda itu tak sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Oleh karena itu, Sakura tak berniat melepaskan diri dan justru merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke. "Kenapa tak membunuhku?"

"Aku tak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku lebih tertarik untuk menikmatimu," sahutnya sebari mengelus tubuh Sakura yang kini tertutup selimut tebal.

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Entah mengapa Sakura begitu menyukai saat-saat seperti ini, jarang-jarang Sasuke bersikap penuh kasih begini.

"Boleh aku meminta sesuatu darimu?" tanya Sasuke memecahkan keheningan.

"Hm?"

"Jangan pernah dekati bocah merah itu lagi," ujar Sasuke dengan nada tak suka yang begitu ketara. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dan memandang wajah pujaannya itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak suka."

"Ada alasan khusus?"

"Tidak."

"Assh...aku tidak mau!" sahut Sakura kesal sembari kembali menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada telanjang Sasuke.

"Kau menentangku?"

"Untuk apa menuruti permintaan tak berdasar seperti itu?"

"Jadi kau lebih memilih aku membunuhnya dengan tanganku ketimbang menurut?"

"Kalaupun kau membunuhnya, aku juga takkan rugi apapun."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Satu-satunya hal yang mampu membunuhku adalah jika kau yang mati!" bentak Sakura putus asa. Mereka baru saja selesai bercinta dan Sasuke berhasil merusak suasana dengan membahas hal yang tak perlu ini.

Sasuke terdiam. Dari posisi sedekat ini, ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas wanita yang kini memandangnya angkuh. Benar-benar keras kepala. Tapi...bukankah ini menandakan bahwa dirinya jauh lebih berharga bagi Sakura dibanding bocah merah itu?

"Maafkan aku soal kejadian tadi. Aku tahu kau marah, tapi aku juga kesal saat mengingat kau sama sekali tak menghubungiku saat menjalankan misi bersama Ino," ujar Sakura terus terang, sukses membuat Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa.

"Percaya diri sekali kau ini," gurau Sasuke menutupi rasa cemburunya.

"Aku tahu sejak kau tertarik padaku. Kau hanya gengsi mengakuinya," ucap Sakura percaya diri.

"Begitukah?"

"Jika tidak kau takkan mungkin marah pada Gaara."

"Aku tidak marah," sahut Sasuke tenang sembari kembali menyentuh tubuh yang terasa memabukkan itu. "Aku hanya kesal."

"Apa bedanya?"

"Tentu saja berbeda. Kau takkan tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan bila aku marah," terang Sasuke, tangannya kini mengelus surai pink yang basah karena peluh. Entah peluhnya atau peluh wanita itu sendiri.

Sakura hanya mendengus sebal, malas menanggapi ucapan Sasuke. Rasa kantuk mulai menguasai dirinya. Perlahan, Sasuke merapatkan selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuh Sakura. Tangannya masih sibuk mengelus rambut wanitanya agar cepat terlelap.

"Aku mencintaimu," gumam Sakura sebelum terlelap dalam dekapan Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam. Cinta? Sudah siapkah ia menerima cinta Sakura yang begitu tulus utuknya? Sesekali dipandangnya sosok polos yang kini terlelap dalam damai. Sakura miliknya, dan itu telah resmi mulai malam ini.

"Tetaplah di sisiku, Sakura," bisik Sasuke sembari mengecup pucuk rambut Sakura.

_Apakah aku mencintaimu?  
>Aku tak tahu..<br>Apa artimu bagiku?  
>Aku-pun tak yakin...<br>Yang kumau kau tetap di sini bersamaku...  
>Yang kuingin kau tetap di sisiku...<br>Jadi tetaplah di sini sayang...  
>Segala milikku adalah milikmu...<em>

**TBC...**

**Author's note :**

Ehm... ._.

Aku bingung mau ngomong apa...

Sekali lagi maaf karena updatenya lama...soalnya persiapan UAS... maklum, udah kelas 11 bentar lagi kelas 12, jadi makin sibuk deeh..

Eeeh,,,soal lemonnya... *glek...

Maaf...aku iseng mencoba mengambil langkah berani untuk menyisipkan lemon di chap ini...

Eeee...kok aku jadi grogi gini siih?

Dag,dig,dug nunggu reaksi readers...

Ini pertama kali aku bkin adegan gini..jadi...mohon sarannya readers,,,,

Love u all...

Updatenya ngga bisa kilat niih...maaf yaaa...

Ditunggu tanggapannya...


	10. Chapter 10 : Since I Found You

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Since I Found You

.

Sakura tengah menikmati udara pagi dari sudut lain rumah megah ini. Sesekali ia nampak memainkan jemari kakinya yang telanjang. Pemandangan pagi ternyata lebih indah dari sini. Balkon kamar Sasuke menghadap timur, sehingga Sakura bisa menikmati pemandangan _sunrise_ dari sini. Sesekali angannya kembali mengingat kejadian semalam, dimana dirinya dan pemuda yang kini memandangnya intens itu saling berbagi kehangatan.

Pemuda itu terlihat tak tertarik ketika Sakura memberikan isyarat untuk bergabung dengannya menikmati udara pagi bersama, meski akhirnya bangkit juga dari ranjang mewahnya. Sasuke hanya mengenakan celana tidurnya, sementara atasannya dikenakan Sakura untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya meski terlihat kebesaran.

Penampilan Sasuke berantakan, namun tak dapat menutupi ketampanan dan aura memikat dalam dirinya. Sakura bahkan sampai menahan nafas ketika pemuda itu mengambil posisi di belakangnya dan mengatur posisi sedemikian rupa hingga Sakura berada dalam dekapannya. Sepasang lengan kokoh itu mendekapnya dari belakang, memposisikan tubuh mungil ratunya di antara kakinya yang bebas sehingga posisi Sakura sekarang terkunci diantara tubuh bidangnya.

Sakura terbelalak bingung, sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berubah lembut membuatnya merasa asing. Ia bahkan hanya bisa diam saat Sasuke menuntunnya untuk bersandar pada dada bidang pemuda itu sementara dagunya sendiri berada di pucuk kepala Sakura.

Gadis yang baru saja menjelma menjadi wanita muda itu baru bisa kembali bernafas secara teratur setelah beberapa menit berselang, mencoba menikmati sentuhan pria yang kini tengah memainkan jemarinya yang bebas.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sasuke, mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"Tidak ada." Jawaban singkat Sakura membuat Sasuke mengrenyit tak suka. Gadis dalam pelukannya ini biasanya menjawab pertanyaannya dengan antusias, kenapa kini terkesan acuh? Marah-kah? "Aku terlalu bahagia hingga tak sanggup memikirkan apapun," sambungnya antusias. Nada bicaranya tiba-tiba berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

"Bahagia?"

Sakura tersenyum sembari memandang wajah angkuh yang kini menatapnya penuh tanya. "Kau melengkapiku," ucap Sakura setengah berbisik, sukses membuat wajah Sasuke menunjukkan ekspresi langka lagi. Entahlah, rasanya Sasuke mempelajari banyak ekspresi dari gadis dalam dekapannya itu.

"Kau memang aneh," sahut Sasuke diiringi dengusan geli sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Orang aneh yang merebut hatimu," ledek Sakura diiringi tawa girang.

Sasuke hanya mendecih acuh sembari memandang hamparan hijau lapangan di belakang kamarnya. Ini menyenangkan, pemandangan yang hampir setiap hari menyambut paginya terlihat lebih indah hari ini. Aroma rerumputan yang tersapa embun ditambah wangi wanita dalam pelukannya ini begitu serasi. Begitu menenangkan dan memanjakan indra penciumannya.

"Aku suka kalau kau marah," ucap Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Kau terlihat lebih perhatian kalau sedang marah. Aku menjadi merasa penting."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia bisa mati muda kalau Sakura terus menerus memancing emosinya begini. "Kau memang menyebalkan," sahut Sasuke frustasi, sukses membuat Sakura tergelak senang.

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka saling terdiam lagi. Nampaknya sama-sama sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hari ini libur, meskipun begitu Sakura yakin Sasuke akan memaksanya melakukan latihan fisik seperti biasa, menyebalkan!

"Ayo kita ke pantai. Ini kan akhir pekan," ajak Sakura penuh semangat sembari membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Sasuke, sementara yang diajak bicara hanya memasang wajah tak tertarik.

"Hari ini waktunya latihan ketahanan fisik," jawab Sasuke datar sambil lalu. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan menuju lemari, meningalkan Sakura yang masih merengut kesal.

"Hari ini kan libur Sasuke," rengek Sakura kesal.

"Kau lupa peraturan kita?"

Sakura hanya mendesah kesal sembari menghentakkan kakinya frustasi. Tatapan menusuk sengaja dilayangkan kepada manusia super menyebalkan yang tengah menyiapkan peralatan mandinya tanpa menghiraukan Sakura yang kini berdiri di belakangnya.

"Aku menyesal menghabiskan malam bersamamu!" ucap Sakura setengah berteriak sebelum akhirnya melangkah kesal keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Sasuke yang tertawa geli dibuatnya.

###

Setelah membersihkan diri, Sakura segera bergabung dengan saudara-saudaranya yang tengah menikmati sarapan lebih dulu. Wajahnya yang terlihat kusut berhasil memancing perhatian seisi ruang makan.

Mereka telah mendengar kesaksian Naruto tentang Sakura yang 'bermalam' di kamar Sasuke purnama kemarin. Awalnya mereka khawatir dan berusaha mencari tahu keadaan Sakura, tapi ketika suara geraman penuh amarah Sasuke terhenti, mereka akhirnya mengurungkan niat dan berusaha pura-pura tak ingin tahu mengenai kejadian semalam.

"Tidurmu nyenyak Sakura?" tanya Sakumo dari ujung meja, memperhatikan ekspresi putri kecilnya yang nampak bingung.

"Ayah bicara padaku?"

"Kudengar semalam Sasuke mengamuk lagi. Apa suaranya mengganggu tidurmu?" Sakumo mencoba memperjelas pertanyaannya. Suasana tiba-tiba hening, semua mata tertuju pada gadis pink yang kini melongo sembari menggenggam sendok berisikan makanan siap santap. Sakura sadar apa maksud pertanyaan Ayah-nya itu. Pria setengah baya itu ingin tahu apa yang terjadi semalam.

"Tidurnya lebih dari nyenyak Ayah," jawab sebuah suara yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka.

Sasuke muncul dari balik pintu masuk ruang makan dan segera duduk di samping Sakura setelah sebelumnya mengecup lembut pipi gadis itu, mengabaikan tatapan heran saudara-saudaranya ditambah Sakumo di ujung meja.

Sakura tak kalah bingungnya dengan sikap Sasuke yang mendadak berubah manis begini. Seperti bukan dirinya yang sebenarnya. Pemuda menyebalkan itu bahkan berpura-pura tidak menyadari tatapan aneh yang mengarah padanya sekarang, tak terkecuali gadis pirang di seberang tempatnya duduk yang kini tengah menatap Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," sahut Sakumo kemudian, meski kesan kurang puas terdengar jelas. "Soal rencanamu berlibur ke pantai bersama, kau mau menggunakan resort pribadi kita? Ayah baru saja meresmikannya dua hari yang lalu, kalian bisa mencoba fasilitas di sana kalau mau."

Sakura hampir saja menyemburkan susu dalam mulutnya ketika mendengar penuturan Sakumo. Liburan bersama? Ke pantai? Dan Sasuke yang mengajukan ide? Apa telinganya tidak salah dengar?

Sementara itu, pria di sampingnya masih sibuk menikmati santap paginya. Seperti biasa, ia takkan menanggapi apapun yang dikatakan orang saat acara makan berlangsung,

"Waaw...tumben sekali si Teme mengajukan ide berlibur, biasanya ia akan memaksa kita untuk tetap latihan fisik di akhir pekan. Apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran teme?" tanya Naruto takjub, sementara Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan isyarat mata sebelum akhirnya menyeringai jahil. Naruto langsung paham apa yang dimaksud kawan sekaligus saudara terdekatnya itu.

"Jadi kita semua libur dari misi?" sambut Tenten antusias. Jarang sekali rasanya mereka dibebas tugaskan seperti ini walaupun hanya sehari.

"Sasuke mengajukan ide untuk berlibur bersama sebelum kalian menghadapi ujian. Agar kalian nantinya bisa lebih fokus dan pikiran lebih segar. Meskipun menghadapi banyak misi, kalian tetaplah anak-anakku yang harus sukses dalam pendidikan," terang Sakumo tenang. "Kalau kalian lulus nanti, kalian bisa bergabung dengan perusahaan Ayah, seperti Sasori dan Shikamaru."

Sakura merenung sejenak. Jadi setelah lulus nanti, mereka akan bekerja untuk Hatake Group?

Masa depan mereka nampaknya telah ditentukan dengan matang. Berbaur dengan masyarakat pada umumnya dan menjadi pekerja kantoran sebagai 'usaha sampingan'. Sejauh ini, hampir seluruh karyawan Hatake Group adalah anggota Eksterminator. Baik yang masih bertugas dalam misi, maupun telah berhenti dan menjadi pegawai biasa.

Sasuke nampak memperhatikan wanitanya yang tengah tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Sepertinya gadis itu kehilangan nafsu makannya, terlihat dari sup yang mulai mendingin dan makanan dipiringnya yang tak tersentuh lagi.

"Kau nampak tak senang," ucap Sasuke setelah mengakhiri acara makannya.

Sakura menghela nafas sebelum menyahut santai. "Aku hanya tak paham dengan pikiranmu."

Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa, "Kau kecewa karena kita pergi bersama-sama padahal kau ingin berdua saja denganku?" goda Sasuke sembari merangkulkan tangannya ke pinggang Sakura –membawanya mendekat.

Sepasang emerald itu mengrenyit bosan, ternyata pemuda ini juga memiliki sisi narsis yang tak terduga. "Terkadang aku begitu ingin menamparmu," aku Sakura jujur.

"Lalu kenapa tak kau lakukan hm?"

"Aku rasa panah racun akan jauh lebih cocok untukmu." Entah sejak kapan, Sakura mulai tertular gaya bercanda Sasuke.

"Ah...aku tersanjung nona," sahut Sasuke meremehkan seperti biasa.

Kedua anak manusia itu saling tatap dalam jarak dekat. Sesekali Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menghindari kerlingan nakal onyx di hadapannya.

Tanpa disadari, interaksi mereka berdua telah menarik perhatian seisi ruangan. Sesekali para penonton saling berbisik menanggapi cara Sasuke memperlakukan gadis di sampingnya yang kini nampak mulai mengomel sementara Sasuke hanya memandangnya dengan senyum terkembang. Pemuda itu nampak sangat menikmati lantunan kalimat pedas yang terlontar dari mulut manis Sakura, bahkan sesekali tertawa ringan, membuat Sakura semakin menaikkan nada bicaranya. Satu kesimpulan yang dapat diambil oleh semua saksi mata, Sasuke keluar dari karakter yang biasa dia tunjukkan.

###

Sakura kembali dibuat kagum dengan kamar tempatnya menginap. Entah sedang beruntung, atau memang takdir Tuhan, ia mendapatkan kamar dengan view terbaik di resort terbaru milik Hatake Group yang bahkan belum diresmikan. Begitu membuka balkon kamarnya, tersuguhlah pemandangan laut yang begitu Indah. Kamar ini adalah kamar yang paling eksklusif dan menjadi rebutan saudara-saudaranya. Sakura langsung melonjak senang sekaligus heran ketika hasil undian memunculkan nama Sasuke. Tunggu dulu, Sasuke?

Ya, pemuda itu menawan Sakura dan mengelabuinya untuk tidur di kamar yang sama dengannya. Hanya dengan permainan kata, dan Sakura lagi-lagi berhasil terjebak.

"Kamar mana yang kau suka?"

"Yang menghadap langsung ke laut."

"Kau ingin mendapatkannya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau ternyata aku yang mendapatkannya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan tidur denganmu," jawab Sakura tanpa berfikir panjang. Nampaknya nona muda kita ini memang harus lebih hati-hati dalam berucap.

"Sudah kubilang untuk hati-hati padaku," goda Sasuke sembari mengangkat koper-koper mereka masuk. "Kau yang memintanya nona," sambungnya penuh kemenangan.

"Sialan kau Uchiha!" gumam Sakura sebal yang hanya disambut dengusan geli Sasuke.

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka hanya saling terdiam. Sakura masih sibuk menikmati angin laut sementara Sasuke memandangnya dari belakang.

"Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"Kau apakan alat pengundi itu?" tanya Sakura penuh selidik.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai jahil sembari mendekati tubuh kekasihnya. "Tidak ada."

"Kau mau aku percaya?"

Sasuke mengendikkan bahu dengan acuh sembari membanting tubuhnya ke tempat tidur di samping tempat Sakura berdiri. "Bukankah akan sangat menyenangkan jika kita menghabiskan malam bersama sekali lagi?"

Sakura menyipitkan matanya jengah. Entah kenapa tingkah Sasuke hari ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Pada akhirnya, Sakura hanya bisa mendesah pasrah dan duduk di samping Sasuke yang masih berbaring seraya memandangi langit-langit kamar.

"Kau mencintaiku?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, sukses membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget.

"Bisa kau ulangi?"

"Apa kau mencintaiku Sakura?" ulang Sasuke ringan dan tanpa emosi.

"Kau peduli?" keheranan terdengar jelas dari nada bicara Sakura.

Kali ini Sasuke tertawa lepas, entah apa yang dianggapnya lucu. "Lupakan skenario bodoh itu, jadilah kekasihku yang sesungguhnya," tawar Sasuke sembari menatap wajah cantik yang kini memandangnya heran. Sepasang emerald miliknya mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura sembari menyentuh kening manusia aneh yang tengah menatapnya menggoda. "Kau pasti salah makan."

"Jadi kau menolakku?"

"Aku belum menjawab!" potong Sakura cepat.

Sakura's POV

Kupandangi sepasang onyx yang kini tengah menatapku menggoda. Beberapa menit yang lalu, lelaki ini baru saja memintaku menjadi kekasihnya. Kekasih resmi, bukan berdasar skenario yang dibuat Sakumo-sama. Apa yang ada di pikirannya? Kenapa tiba-tiba mengajukan pertanyaan aneh dengan ringannya seolah-olah mengatakan 'Hai sakura, aku baru saja mendapat mainan baru. Mau mencobanya?'

Kurasakan sentuhannya merayap ke dalam blus-ku. Meraba punggungku dengan jemari hangatnya, sukses membuatku sedikit tersentak akibat sensasi menyenangkan yang menyerang permukaan kulitku. Ia tak bergerak lebih jauh, hanya menggerakkan jemarinya membentuk pola khusus.

"Aku ingin kau tetap di sisiku," ucapnya datar sembari memijat lembut pinggangku. Perlakuannya tak urung membuatku terlena juga namun tetap tak ingin takhluk semudah itu. Aku ingin dia mengucapkannya, sekali saja. Aku ingin mendngarnya mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku.

"Kenapa?" bisikku hampir tak terdengar.

"Karena aku menginginkanmu."

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Diam. Pria itu tak menjawab. Ia hanya menggerakkan jemarinya melingkari perutku yang datar dan menariknya dari belakang sehingga aku mendarat dalam pelukannya. Wajahnya begitu dekat, bisa kurasakan hembusan nafas hangat yang menerpa wajahku. Entah seperti apa rupaku saat ini, pastilah terlihat sangat bodoh karena Sasuke tengah menyeringai geli sekarang.

Didekatkannya wajahnya ke leherku, membuatku tak mampu bergerak dan hanya sanggup mematung tak berdaya. "Haruskah aku menjawabnya?" bisiknya parau tepat di telingaku.

"Aku ingin mendengarnya," jawabku susah payah. Pasalnya Sasuke semakin membuaiku dengan kecupan serta pijatan lembutnya pada setiap jengkal tubuhku.

Tak ada jawaban, Sasuke hanya menggerakkan bibirnya semakin liar dan mulai menciumi leherku –bagian favoritnya. Aku mencoba menolak, meski sadar itu sia-sia saja. Sasuke tak mungkin menghentikannya sebelum ia bosan.

Kutolehkan wajahku sehingga kecupannya terlepas, sepasang onyx sekelam malam itu menatapku lembut. Oh Tuhan...jangan tatapan itu. Aku tak pernah tahan jika ia sudah begini. Aku takkan sanggup menolaknya jika Sasuke sudah menunjukkan wajah penuh keinginan seperti ini.

"Kau melukai perasaanku Sakura," bisikinya parau, masih menatapku dengan pandangan yang sama. Aku mengerenyit bingung. Belum sempat aku bertanya, Sasuke telah menelan kata-kataku dengan ciuman lembutnya. Ini berbeda, caranya menciumku sangat berbeda. Dengan tetap memberikan pijatan lembutnya, ia mengulum bibirku dengan penuh perasaan. Aku tak tahu mengapa, tapi aku baru merasakan sensasi ini sekarang. Caranya menciumku perlahan, caranya memohon ijin untuk menjelajahi mulutku lebih dalam, caranya memanjakan tubuhku dengan sentuhannya, semua ini membuatku mabuk kepayang.

Aku menikmatinya, hingga tanpa sadar tanganku yang mulanya menahan dadanya mulai bergerak menyambut tubuhya. Aku tak ingin melepaskannya, aku tak ingin Sasuke menghentikan semua ini. Bahkan tanpa sadar aku mendesah kecewa saat Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan kembali menatapku penuh damba. "Jadi bagaimana? Masih menolakku?" tanyanya setengah menggoda.

Berani bertaruh, wajahku pasti kini semerah buah kesukaannya. Haruskah ia menanyakan pertanyaan yang aku yakin dia sendiri tahu jawabannya? "Bodoh jika aku menolak," jawabku setengah berbisik sebelum kembali menariknya untuk menghapus jarak diantara kami. Ia sempat terkekeh ringan menanggapi aksiku yang cenderung agresif.

"Seharusnya kalian mengunci pintu dulu," potong sebuah suara cempreng yang tiba-tiba saja muncul merusak suasana. Dengan setengah kesal, Sasuke melepaskan tubuhku dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada manusia durian yang tengah bertolak pinggang setelah menonton adegan panas kami. Benar-benar perusak suasana!

"Kau ini, sudah bosan hidup rupanya," sahut Sasuke pedas sembari merapikan kemeja santainya yang nampak sedikit kusut dengan dua kancing atasnya yang terbuka. Astaga...apakah aku yang membukanya?

"Semua sudah berkumpul di bawah. Kalian malah membuat acara sendiri." Naruto mulai mengomel tak jelas.

"Hn."

Wajah Sasuke terlihat kesal, sepertinya Naruto akan berakhir di dalam oven kalau tidak hati-hati.

"Kami akan menyusul," ucapku sembari berdiri di samping kekasihku yang nampak ingin menghajar manusia durian di hadapan kami.

"Baiklah Sakura-chan, kami menunggumu di bawah," sahut Naruto penuh semangat seperti biasa. Ia selalu menggunakan nada seperti itu jika bicara denganku, sengaja menggoda Sasuke yang akan langsung melayangkan pandangan membunuhnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum sembari memberinya isyarat untuk pergi mendahului kami. Naruto yang paham langsung keluar tanpa pamit pada Sasuke.

"Harusnya kau diamkan saja dia," ucap Sasuke sembari bersiap turun dan bergabung bersama yang lain.

"Teganya kau cemburu pada saudaramu sendiri," ledekku sembari mengikuti langkahnya keluar kamar.

"Berhenti menyebutnya saudaraku." Ah...rupanya kekasihku ini mudah sekali terpancing.

Aku hanya mendengus menahan tawa menanggapi ucapannya.

Dan benar saja, sesampainya kami di tempat anggota lain berkumpul, semua menyambut kami dengan tawa menggoda. Siapa lagi penyebabnya kalau bukan mulut Naruto yang menyebalkan itu? Sasuke yang kesal akhirnya menyerang Naruto dan memiting kepala saudara dekatnya itu hingga Naruto memohon ampun, sementara yang lain hanya tertawa hangat sembari mendukung Sasuke untuk meneruskan aksinya.

Aku hanya mampu tersenyum. Suasana seperti ini sangat langka karena kami selalu disibukkan oleh misi.

Untuk sementara waktu, segala tugas dan misi akan dialihkan kepada anggota senior hingga kami menyelesaikan ujian. Karena aturan utama dalam Exterminator adalah, keseimbangan antara dunia manusia dan dunia iblis, dimana kami berdiri diantara keduanya.

End Sakura's POV

###

Gaara kembali mendesah bosan untuk kesekian kalinya. Gadis yang paling dicintainya sedang berlibur ke suatu tempat dan ponselnya tidak aktif. Terakhir kali mereka bicara via telefon, dengan sengaja manusia super menyebalkan yang selalu bertindak bak bodyguard Sakura itu merebut ponselnya dan rasa khawatir sekaligus kurang suka dalam hati Gaara atas tindakan semena-mena rival abadinya itu.

Akhir-akhir ini bahkan Sasuke menjaga gadisnya itu ekstra ketat. Tak membiarkan siapapun bicara dengannya tanpa ada Sasuke di sampingnya. Gaara kesal, tentu saja! Mereka berdua ada dalam satu kelompok dan harus menyelesaikan tugas dalam waktu dekat. Tapi berkali-kali Sasuke mencegah Sakura untuk pergi bersama bocah merah itu dengan berbagai alasan tak masik akal seperti :

"_Kau harus menyiapkan makan siang."_

"_Aku tak bisa menyetir kalau kau tak di sampingku."_

"_Hari ini Ayah ulang tahun, ia mau kau datang dan memberikan selamat."_

"_Kerja kelompok kan bisa dilakukan kapan-kapan."_

"_Kau bisa bertukar dengan pasanganku kalau ingin pekerjaanmu cepat selesai,"_ begitulah jawaban Sasuke saat Gaara yang berusaha mewakili Sakura untuk meminta ijin.

Gaara bukan tak sadar bahwa manusia es itu tak menyukainya. Ia bahkan sangat menyadarinya.

Sekali lagi Gaara mencoba menghubungi, aktif! Nada sambung terdengar beberapa kali.

"Halo?" sapa sebuah suara dari seberang. Lagi-lagi bukan suara gadis pujaannya, membuat Gaara tak urung meraup wajahnya frustasi. "Kau mencari siapa?"

"Berikan ponselnya pada Sakura, aku ingin bicara!"

"Kau bisa bicara denganku," sahut Sasuke ngeyel.

"Kumohon Sasuke!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Panggilan diputus seara sepihak sebelum Gaara menyampaikan maksud. Setelah dicoba kembali, seperti yang sudah diduganya, ponselnya mati!

"Arrrrrggggh...!" Gaara menggeram frustasi. Nampaknya manusia pantat ayam itu mulai menangkap sinyal ganjil yang dilayangkan Gaara sehingga memperketat pengawasannya pada Sakura.

"Aku bersumpah akan menyiksamu Sasuke!" geram Gaara penuh kebencian.

###

"Siapa yang menelfon?" tanya Sakura ketika melihat Sasuke mematikan sambungan sebelum akhirnya memisahkan batrai dari ponselnya kasar.

Sasuke tak menjawab dan hanya membawa ponsel yang masih terhitung baru itu menuju ke meja tempat mereka meletakkan semanggkuk es dengan potongan buah segar. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Sasuke menceburkan ponsel tak berdosa itu kedalam mangkuk yang masih terisi setengahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" jerit Sakura tak suka.

"Diamlah. Ponselmu itu sudah tidak berfungsi baik. Besok kubelikan lagi!" sahut Sasuke sembari berlalu. Sementara Sakura hanya sanggup mendengus kesal. Ia tahu, pasti yang baru saja menelfon adalah Gaara. Pemuda baik hati yang selalu dianggap ancaman oleh Sasuke.

"Kau mau aku percaya?"

"Memangnya mau bagaimana?" sahut Sasuke acuh.

.

.

.

.

Semua kembali larut dalam suasana kekeluargaan yang mereka ciptakan. Saat ini Naruto sedang berkaraoke ria di hadapan saudara-saudaranya diiringi tepukan tangan yang lainnya. Hinata hanya sanggup tersenyum malu akibat tingkah kekasihnya yang menyebalkan.

Sementara itu, Neji nampak sibuk membenahi posisi Tenten yang telah terlelap dalam dekapannya. Gadis mungil itu nampak nyaman ketika Neji merengkuhnya semakin dalam dan membiarkannya bersandar. Ah..mereka memang pasangan serasi.

Lain halnya dengan pasangan baru kita. Sasuke lebih memilih untuk duduk berjauhan dari Sakura yang kini mengobrol bersama yang lainnya. Sementara Sasuke mengawasinya dari kejauhan.

"Apa perlu kupasang alarm padanya agar kau tak perlu memelototinya setiap waktu begitu?" sindir Sasori yang mengambil tempat di samping Sasuke duduk.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke tak jelas sebagai tanggapannya.

"Kau begitu mencintainya ya?" sambung Sasori ringan, meski tahu Sasuke tak mungkin menjawabnya. "Dia memang sangat cocok denganmu yang begitu dingin. Sakura itu...dia memang gadis yang menarik," lanjutan Sasori tak urung menarik perhatian Sasuke. Kalau dia tak salah dengar, Sasori sepertinya tertarik dengan kekasihnya itu. Oh Tuhan...jangan lagi!

"Tidak, aku takkan mengulanginya Sasuke," sambung Sasori seolah mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiran saudaranya itu. "Cukup sekali, aku takkan mengecewakanmu lagi," lanjutnya diiringi senyuman kasih. Sasuke hanya mendecih bosan meski dalam hati ia sangat menghargai ucapan Sasori.

Tanpa diduga, Sasuke tiba-tiba mendengus menahan tawa. "Kau tau? Kadang aku sangat ingin membunuh gadis merepotkam itu," ucap Sasuke sembari menunjuk Sakura dengan dagunya, membuat Sasori mengalihkan tatapannya pada gadis bersurai pink yang nampak tengah bersenda gurau dengan saudara-saudaranya. "Dia benar-benar mengacaukanku."

"Aku bisa melihatnya."

"Lebih dari itu," Sasuke menjeda kalimatnya, ekspresinya mendadak berubah dingin. "Ia membangkitkan nafsuku untuk membunuh dan segera mengakhiri semua ini."

"Maksudmu Akatsuki?"

"Semakin cepat kita menghancurkan organisasi biadab itu, maka semakin cepat semua kegilaan ini berakhir."

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?" tanya Sasori penasaran.

Sasuke nampak menimbang apa yang ada di pikirannya. Ia tersenyum ketika mendapati Sakura mengejeknya dari kejauhan dengan gaya kekanakannya. "Memberikan kehidupan normal untuknya," sahut Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari sang kekasih.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang telah mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka sembari meremas jemarinya kesal. Seseorang yang mulai merasa diabaikan, seseorang yang merasakan cemburu yang teramat sangat, seseorang yang amat berbahaya bila tak segera ditindak lanjuti.

.

.

.

"Tidurlah Sakura, caramu memandangku membuatku risih," ucap Sasuke pedas. Ia tengah membaca sebuah buku sembari menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran ranjang sementara Sakura berbaring di sampingnya sembari memandangi kekasihnya itu.

Sakura tertawa ringan sebelum menyahut enteng, " Kau terlihat semakin tampan akhir-akhir ini."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada wanitanya sekarang, "Karena aku berubah menjadi peri baik hatimu?"

Sakura tersenyum, nampak begitu menikmati ekspresi Sasuke yang berubah-ubah. Akhir-akhir ini wajah stoic itu sepertinya baru saja mengupdate ekspresi-ekspresi baru. "Aku senang wajahmu tak lagi seperti angry bird."

"Apa kau bilang?" sahut Sasuke kesal sembari menutup bukunya dan meletakkannya di meja. Kini perhatiannya tercurahkan sepenuhnya kepada kekasih menyebalkannya.

"Biasanya kau selalu memasang wajah marah seperti angry bird," ulang Sakura enteng.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya membuat Sakura tergelak senang karena merasa berhasil menggodanya. "Lihatlah wajahmu itu, hahaha." Sakura kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak sembari memegangi perutnya.

"Katakan sekali lagi," nada mengancam dalam kalimat Sasuke bahkan tak membuat Sakura menghentikan tawanya. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke yang geram menyerang tubuh kekasihnya.

"Ampun Sasuke, ampuuun," pinta Sakura diiringi tawanya ketika dengan kejamnya Sasuke menggelitik pinggangnya.

"Katakan sekali lagi kalau kau berani," Sasuke nampak tak berminat menghentikan kegiatannya. Tanpa sadar ia ikut tertawa melihat ekspresi Sakura yang tersiksa menahan geli. Nampaknya kehangatan Sakura telah meluluhkan gunung es dalam pribadi Sasuke.

Malam itu hanya mereka habiskan dengan saling berbincang dan bercanda bersama. Sasuke sesekali nampak bersemu merah ketika Sakura menyindirnya tentang beberapa hal yang menurutnya memalukan. Terutama tingkah protectivenya akhir-akhir ini. Bersama Sakura, Sasuke menemukan bagian dirinya yang hilang.

###

I hate Monday! Mungkin itulah yang tengah diserukan seluruh pelajar di dunia. Akhir pekan berakhir, maka berakhir pula hidup mereka. Hari-hari yang tersisa pastilah terasa bagaikan neraka hingga akhir pekan selanjutnya menyapa.

Tak terkecuali anak-anak manis yang akan segera melaksanakan ujian akhir di Konoha High School. Tiba-tiba saja mereka telah sampai di saat paling menentukan dalam hidup mereka.

Diantara manusia-manusia berwajah kusut, pemandangan berbeda justru terlihat dari sepasang remaja yang baru saja resmi menjadi kekasih yang sesungguhnya. Terutama si wanita. Alasannya sederhana, setelah sekian lama berusaha membujuk bahkan terkesan merengek, akhirnya dengan suka rela Sasuke mau juga mengenakan cincin pemberian Sakumo. Di jari manisnya kini melingkar cincin yang menjadi simbol hubungan mereka berdua.

Sasuke tak henti-hentinya mendengus menahan tawa mendengarkan ocehan wanita muda yang tengah menceritakan betapa sempurnanya hari-harinya minggu ini.

"..kau harusnya tahu wajah Naruto saat..." ucapan Sakura tiba-tiba terhenti saat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Nampakna ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Benar saja, segerombol siswa tengah memenuhi mading sekolah. Sepertinya ada berita menghebohkan yang telah menarik perhatian mereka.

Dengan langkah santai, Sasuke menhampiri gerombolan yang langsung memecah sembari berbisik-bisik melihat kehadirannya, sementara Sakura mengekor di belakangnya.

Sasuke mengrenyitkan matanya demi melihat judul yang terpampang di sana, berharap mata minusnya salah melihat dan semua ini adalah kesalahan. Judulnya terpampang jelas dengan huruf kapital.

"_**SANG PUTRI YANG BERKHIANAT"**_

Di bawahnya terpampang beberapa foto dengan berbagai artikel sebagai pemanis. Tubuh Sasuke mendadak kaku, matanya melebar dari ukuran biasa. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini di hadapannya terpampang foto Sakura bersama bocah merah itu tengah berjalan bersama sembari bergandengan tangan. Bukan, bukan itu yang membuat darahnya mendidih, melainkan sebuah foto dimana Sakura dan Gaara tengah duduk di sebuah bangku di taman kota dan mereka tengah berciuman! Sasuke sampai harus menahan emosinya agar tak meledak di hadapan puluhan siswa yang nampak menunggu reaksinya.

Di belakangnya, Sakura tak kalah terkejutnya. Ia ingat gambar itu, saat dirinya dan Gaara menghabiskan hari bersama ketika Sasuke menjalankan misi. Tapi demi Tuhan! Itu bukan gambar dirinya yang berciuman dengan Gaara, melainkan pemuda itu tengah bicara dengannya sembari berusaha menghiburnya. Foto ini diambil dari samping, sehingga seolah-olah Gaara tengah menciumnya di depan publik.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto dan yang lainnya muncul dan bergabung bersama mereka. Keringat dingin langsung muncul dari pelipis Naruto ketika melihat gambar yang mati-matian ditutupinya dari Sasuke. Dia juga ada di sana, dia tahu apa yang mereka berdua lakukan tak sampai sejauh itu. Tapi tetap saja...

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku," ucap Sasuke dingin dan ditujukan untuk gadis di sampingnya yang nampak bergetar takut.

"Ini tak seperti kelihatannya teme," sela Naruto mencoba menengahi.

BUAGH!

Hantaman keras mendarat ke pipi Naruto, membuatnya terhuyung ke belakang dan hampir terjatuh jika saja Hinata tak memeganginya.

Sakura merasakan sesak di dadanya melihat pertengkaran dua sahabat itu. Rasanya begitu menakutkan melihat emosi yang menguar jelas dari tubuh Sasuke. Beberapa siswa yang ada di sana bahkan langsung pergi karena terlalu enggan mencari masalah dengan Uchiha yang tengah mengamuk. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Sasuke meninggalkan lokasi dengan langkah panjangnya. Sakura mencoba mengejar, namun Ino menahannya.

"Biarkan dia sendiri," ucap Ino tegas.

"Lepaskan aku."

"Kau hanya akan membuat suasana semakin rumit Sakura. Biarkan dia sendiri dulu untuk menenangkan emosinya," sambung Ino menerangkan.

"Ino benar Sakura, kita tak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukannya kalau sedang emosi begini," Neji menimpali.

Sakura akhirnya menyerah. Tatapan bersalah dilayangkannya kepada Naruto yang kini tengah mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. "Sekarang kau mengerti kenapa aku mati-matian mengikutimu seharian?" geramnya setengah marah. "Jika bukan karena saudaraku yang menggantungkan nyawa hidupnya padaku, aku takkan memperjuangkan sekeras ini untuk menutupi apa yang telah kau lakukan bersama bocah itu Sakura," sambungnya parau sebelum akhirnya Hinata memapahnya pergi.

"Kau harusnya mendengarkan kata-kataku, jangan pernah kecewakan kepercayaan yang Sasuke berikan. Jadi belajarlah dari kejadian ini," timpal Ino dengan nada mengejek sebelum akhirnya turut meninggalkan Sakura.

Kini gadis itu hanya mampu menatap kosong lantai putih di bawahnya. Rasanya ia sendiri sekarang. Kalau saja ia mau bersabar dan menuruti kata-kata Naruto. Kalau saja...ah, rasanya percuma saja berandai-andai. Sekarang yang harus dipikirkannya adalah bagaimana cara agar Sasuke mau memaafkannya.

Sementara itu, Gaara nampak menikmati adegan yang baru saja terputar di hadapannya. "Kau terlalu meremehkanku Uchiha," gumamnya penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke's POV

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju lapangan parkir sekolah. Aku terlalu enggan mengikuti pelajaran hari ini, mengingat apa yang terjadi pagi tadi. Beberapa kali ponselku berdering, ada nama wanita yang kucintai di sana, tapi aku terlalu malas mengangkatnya. Biarkan saja, biar dia tahu apa akibatnya bila merusak kepercayaanku.

Aku tak percaya baru saja memintanya menjadi kekasihku tanpa tahu apa yang dilakukannya di belakangku selama ini. Bagaimana mungkin? Aku yakin si Dobe itu selalu bersamanya seharian, jadi dia juga berbohong? Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa bagaikan orang bodoh diantara orang-orang yang diam-diam mengelabuiku. Rasanya ingin kucongkel saja mata si bocah merah yang telah berani menyentuh kekasihku tanpa sepengetahuanku. Tentu saja, aku akan langsung memisahkan kepala dari tubuhnya jika berani melalukannya di hadapanku.

Tunggu dulu, apa aku baru saja merasakan cemburu? Kepada bocah itu? Cih...jangan harap. Aku takkan cemburu pada seseorang yang tak selevel denganku.

Kulirik lagi ponselku, lima pesan masuk. Aku masih duduk di bangku kemudi dan belum menjalankan mobilku meski mesin dalam keadaan menyala.

End Sasuke's POV

Pesan 1 : Dobe

**Aku bisa menjelaskannya teme. Ini tak seperti yang kau sangka. **

Pesan 2 : Ino

**Kau dimana? Kami semua khawatir. **

Pesan 3 : Cherry 3

**Maafkan aku, ini tak seperti yang kau duga. **

Sasuke mengrenyit jijik melihat nama kontak Sakura di ponselnya. Seingatnya, Sasuke menyimpan nomor baru itu dengan nama 'Manusia Aneh' bukannya Cherry ditambah simbol menjijikkan di belakangnya seperti ini.

Pesan 4 : Cherry 3

**KAU INI KEMANA SAJA? JANGAN BUAT KAMI SEMUA KHAWATIR! KEMBALI KE KELAS SEKARANG ATAU KUADUKAN PADA AYAH!**

Sasuke tak bergeming meski pesan yang ditujukan padanya sarat akan emosi.

Pesan 5 : Cherry 3

**Baiklah aku mengaku salah. Beri aku kesempatan dan kita akan membicarakannya bersama, bagaimana? **

"Dasar tidak punya pendirian," gumam Sasuke kesal.

Baru saja hendak melajukan mobilnya, sebuah pesan lagi-lagi memaksanya berhenti.

Pengirim : Cherry 3

**Apapun akan kulakukan, maafkan aku :(**

Kali ini Sasuke menyeringai ganas."Apapun?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri sembari memandangi pesan Sakura. "Kau akan membayar perbuatanmu karena telah merusak suasana hatiku. Kita lihat saja nanti," ucapnya seperti orang gila karena bicara pada ponsel sebelum akhirnya melajukan mobilnya melesat menembus keramaian kota.

###

Sakura bergegas berlari menuju ruang kebutuhan setelah mendapat panggilan dari Kakashi. Langkahnya terhenti ketika kakinya membawanya menuju spy room yang berfungsi sebagai tempat pengawasan. Dari sini kita bisa melihat apa saja aktivitas yang dilakukan di dalam ruang kebutuhan dari balik cermin satu arah.

Nafas Sakura langsung tercekat begitu melihat peristiwa di hadapannya. Nampak seorang pria setengah telanjang tengah merintih menahan sakit. Tubuhnya dipenuhi sayatan dan luka lebam di wajahnya. Pemandangan ini sebenarnya biasa, yang membuatnya tak biasa adalah, sosok lain beriris semerah darah yang tengah duduk di sebuah meja di hadapan pria itu dengan seringai buasnya.

Sasuke kambuh. Ia tiba-tiba mendobrak ruang interogasi dan memerintahkan semua keluar serta mengambil alih tugas mereka. Tak ada yang berani melawan, semua hanya mampu menuruti kemauan manusia yang mulai dirasuki iblis itu. Semua informasi yang dibutuhkan telah didapat, namun Sasuke menolak untuk cepat-cepat melakukan eksekusi. Karena tak tahan, Kakashi akhirnya memutuskan untuk memanggil Sakura, entah mengapa instingnya mengatakan Sasuke begini karena gadis itu.

Tubuh mungil gadis cantik ber-iris klorofil itu mendadak bergetar. Baru kali ini ia merasakan ketakutan melihat aksi Sasuke. Bukan karena apa-apa, melainkan ia mulai sadar betapa dirinya sangat berpengaruh terhadap kestabilan emosi Sasuke. Sakura sampai menggeleng tak percaya sembari mundur beberapa langkah saking terkejutnya.

Seperti seorang vampir yang baru saja menghirup aroma darah favoritnya, Sasuke memejamkan matanya sembari menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia menemukan aroma kesukaannya diantara manusia-manusia yang tengah mengawasinya dari balik cermin. Dapat dirasakannya detak jantung tak beraturan yang menandakan pemiliknya tengah ketakutan setengah mati.

Sasuke menyeringai puas. Buruannya ada di sini. Dengan satu sentakkan, ditodongkannya pistol berisi peluru khusus yang dapat menembus kaca anti peluru sekalipun tepat ke arah buruannya.

"Suruh gadis itu masuk!" titah Sasuke pelan namun dalam.

Kakashi yang mengerti sekilas memandang gadis yang kini nampak menggeleng takut. Kakashi hanya sanggup mengangguk memberi semangat, ia yakin Sakura bisa mengatasi kondisi ini.

Mendadak udara terasa tak menyenangkan bagi Sakura. Rasanya oksigen di sekitarnya mendadak menjadi jahat dan menusuk paru-parunya tanpa ampun. Perlahan, diselingi nafas yang memburu serta jantung yang terus berpacu, Sakura melangkah memasuki ruang kebutuhan.

Melalui kode yang diberikan Sasuke, Sakura perlahan melangkah mendekat. Nafasnya semakin tak teratur dan berkali-kali ia menelan ludah meski tenggorokkannya terasa kering. Pistol Sasuke masih mengarah padanya, rasanya ia ingin menangis meski sadar itu percuma.

"Kau melewatkan mata pelajaran pentingmu sayang," ucap Sasuke memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Matanya masih tertuju pada sesosok pria yang tak lagi berbentuk manusia di hadapannya. Suara Sasuke terasa menggema dan menakutkan, selebihya hanya suara nafas pria sekarat itu yang mendominasi. "Kami menyebutnya interogasi meski ini lebih mirip penyiksaan," sambungnya sembari mengusap pistol di tangannya. "Tapi inilah bagian yang paling kusukai."

"Hentikan Sasuke, ini bukan dirimu," sahut Sakura dengan nafas tercekat.

Diluar dugaannya, Sasuke justru memberinya kode untuk mengambil posisi di hadapannya. Sepasang mata elang itu masih semerah darah, sehingga Sakura sadar senyuman itu hanyalah senyuman palsu.

Perlahan, Sakura menuruti ucapan Sasuke dan mengambil tempat di depannya –berhadapan langsung dengan tawanan mereka. Sakura hampir menangis saat menyaksikan kondisi menyedihkan pria di hadapannya. Wajahnya rusak dan tubuhnya penuh luka. Rintihan kesakitan berkali-kali terdengar dari bibirnya yang juga tak lagi berbentuk. Tak tahan dengan pemandangan di hadapannya, Sakura memejamkan matanya sembari berusaha menahan air mata.

"Buka matamu sayang," bisik Sasuke sembari mencengkeram dagu Sakura dari belakang. "Lihatlah betapa indahnya karyaku ini. Kau menyukainya Hm?"

Sakura bisa merasakan nafas panas pria di belakangnya. Hatinya terasa mencelos, namun keberanian untuk melawan tiba-tiba muncul dalam dirinya. Ia tak mengerti apa tujuan Sasuke mengatakannya, namun dengan wajah angkuh, Sakura mengangguk sembari memandang sepasang mata elang itu melalui cermin di hadapannya.

Sasuke menyeringai puas. "Kalau begitu, apa kau akan senang kalau kulakukan hal yang sama kepada kekasih kesayanganmu itu?" bisik Sasuke penuh ancaman.

Sakura tersentak, ia tak menjawab dan hanya memandang tak percaya wajah iblis yang terpantul melalui cermin di hadapannya. Sasuke semakin menyeringai lebar. Dugaannya benar, gadis ini tengah ketakutan.

"Hentikan leluconu ini Sasuke," ucap Sakura susah payah sembari tetap berusaha memasang wajah tanpa emosi meski hatinya benar-benar ketakutan.

"Cih..lelucon kau bilang?"

"Kau adalah kekasihku, aku adalah milikmu. Kau lupa? Bahkan cincin pengikat kita belum lama kau kenakan," ucap Sakura berusaha menarik diri Sasuke yang sesungguhnya. "Aku mencintaimu," dan lagi-lagi Sakura menggunakan mantra andalannya.

Kali ini Sasuke tak cepat luruh. Disentuhnya jemari Sakura kemudian ia menyelipkan pistol yang mulanya ada dalam genggamannya. "Kalau begitu selesaikan semua ini untukku."

Sakura tak bergeming. Ia berusaha mengatur nafas sebelum akhirnya mengarahkan pistol dalam genggamannya tepat ke arah jantung pria di hadapannya. Tanpa ragu, Sakura melakukan apa yang diperintahkan kekasihnya. Ditariknya pelatuk pistol dalam genggamannya dan berakhir sudah segala penyiksaan ini. Pria di hadapannya tewas tanpa perlawanan.

Seluruh manusia yang menyaksikan aksi menyedihkan di hadapan mereka hanya sanggup menunduk prihatin.

Sementara itu, Sasuke menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sekali lagi sembari menutup sepasang mata elangnya. Iris semerah darahnya langsung berubah menjadi onyx setelah kelopak matanya terbuka. Di depannya, tanpa air mata Sakura masih berdiri dengan tegar. Mereka saling bertatapan melalui cermin yang berjarak sekiar lima meter di depan tempat mereka berdiri.

"Kau puas?" tanya Sakura dengan mata berkaca. Bukan karena cengeng, melainkan karena emosi dalam dirinya yang tak terbendung.

Sasuke tak menjawab, bahkan sama sekali tak mengubah ekspresi datarnya. "Kau tahu betul apa yang membuatku begini," jawabnya tanpa ekspresi berarti.

"Kau tak mau mendengarkanku lagi?"

"Apa itu penting?"

Dengan kesal, Sakura membanting pistol dalam genggamannya dan beralih menatap Sasuke. "Kau pikir aku selamanya akan diam hah? Kau pikir aku selamanya akan rela bila terus kau injak?"

"Siapa yang menginjak siapa?"

"Demi Tuhan Sasuke! Kau selalu menjadikan kelemahanku sebagai hukuman untuk segala hal tidak masuk akal yang kau tuduhkan padaku! Kau tak pernah mengijinkanku memberikan penjelasan. Kupikir kau mengerti yang kurasakan. Kupikir kau–"

"Kau pikir aku adalah manusia tak berperasaan yang tak memiliki emosi apapun? Kau salah Sakura, aku manusia biasa yang juga bisa marah bila milikku tersentuh."

"Kau adalah manusia picik yang tak pernah bisa menerima kenyataan! Kau hanyalah manusia yang selalu terbayang masa lalu hingga lupa dengan siapa sekarang kau hidup! Kau anggap aku apa Sasuke?" Segala emosi meluap begitu saja. Disaksikan belasan pasang mata, mereka saling melempar perasaan yang selama ini tertahan. "Aku bukan Ino. Aku adalah Sakura Haruno. Gadis yang jatuh cinta padamu dan telah merelakan segalanya untukmu. Tak bisakah kau melihatnya? Sampai kapan kau akan menyiksaku dan membuatku terlihat menyedihkan di hadapan seluruh manusia yang menyaksikan kisah kita?" lirih Sakura setengah berbisik.

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke justru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Bukan karena tuduhan tak beralasan Sakura, melainkan karena ucapan gadis itu sepenuhnya benar.

"Aku tahu kau hanya ketakutan. Di sini, aku tahu rasanya sangat sakit," ucap Sakura sembari menyentuh dada Sasuke. Tepat di tempat segala rasa sakit dan menyesal yang selama ini menghantuinya berasal. "Jadi berhentilah melakukan semua ini Sasuke. Percayakan hatimu padaku," pinta Sakura tulus.

Dengan halus, Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura yang semula menempel di dadanya. tanpa bicara apapun, Sasuke berlalu dan meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian. Yang dibutuhkannya hanya waku, Sakura tahu itu. Sasuke akan kembali padanya, pasti.

###

Pertengkaran Sakura dan Sasuke ternyata sampai ke telinga Sakumo. Dengan sengaja, Sakumo memanggil putrinya untuk bicara dari hari ke hati. Ia sadar Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang suka mencurahkan isi hatinya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk bicara dengan Sakura dan membiarkan saja saat Sasuke meminta ijin untuk tinggal di luar markas untuk sementara waktu.

"Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Sakumo sebagai pembuka.

Sakura hanya diam. Seharian ini seisi rumah seolah mengacuhkannya. Selain Hinata, anggota lain memilih diam dan tak mengajaknya bicara sama sekali bahkan untuk sekedar bertegur sapa. Sebesar itukah kesalahannya? Mengapa mereka hanta diam saat Sasuke menjalankan misi tanpanya dan memilih Ino untuk mendampinginya? Jujur saja, Sakura merasa semua ini tidak adil.

"Hanya masalah kecil Ayah," jawab Sakura tenang. "Kami hanyalah remaja yang tengah beranjak dewasa."

Sakumo mengangguk maklum. "Anehnya Sasuke sampai memutuskan tinggal di luar untuk sementara waktu. Sebesar apa permasalahannya?"

"Hanya salah paham. Aku yakin Sasuke hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk berfikir," terang Sakura masih tanpa emosi yang berarti. Ia tak ingin membesar-besarkan masalah kecil seperti ini.

"Baiklah. Aku biasanya tak mengambil keputusan seperti ini, tapi apakah kau mau mengambil misi ke luar kota? Hanya mengantarkan paket ke markas kita di sana. aku yakin kau juga butuh waktu untuk mengambil jarak sebentar," tawar Sakumo.

Sakura berfikir sejenak. Mungkin ada baiknya ia mengambil jarak sebentar hingga emosi Sasuke reda. Akhir-akhir ini memang emosi Sasuke sedang labil. Selain karena masalah ini, pergerakan bulan juga mempengaruhi emosi dalam dirinya.

"Baiklah," sahut Sakura mantap.

Sakumo hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sembari menandatangani surat tugas di hadapannya. Sementara Sakura berkutat dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia ingat Sasuke pernah mengatakan untuk tidak menerima misi apapun tanpa dirinya. Kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukanya bila tahu Sakura akan berangkat ke Suna tanpa pengawalan seperti sekarang?

**TBC...**

**Author's note :**

_Lama fakum sementara, begitu hadir langsung disambut dua berita duka sekaligus. Syok? Pasti. Terutama saat tahu kalau salah satu dari dua author yang mendahului kita minggu ini adalah author yang saya kagumi. Jujur ortu saya sampek bingung waktu lihat saya nangis, apalagi waktu tahu yang saya tangisi bukanlah orang yang saya kenal dekat. Tapi sekali lagi, ngga tau kenapa rasanya sesak bgt ini dada. Cs Raffa-senpai adalah salah satu author yang menjadi inspirasi saya. Semoga kedua sosok hebat yang telah berpulang mendahului kita (Kak Arnanda Indah dan Kak Chirstian Raphael) diterima di sisi Tuhan YME dan diampuni segala dosanya. Serta sema yang ditinggalkan diberi kekuatan dan ketabahan dalam menghadapi cobaan ini. _

Back to fic.

Maaf bgt atas kealpaan saya. Minggu-minggu ini sibuk banget ngurus sekolah. Mulai dari ujian, nyelesaiin tugas, serta remidi (sedihnya yang remidi kok yaa mata pelajaran bhs Jepang) -.-  
>Yaa...ampun...<p>

Terimakasih buat reader yang udah bersedia nunggu, saya ngga tau harus bilang apa selain maaf... dan atas saran salah satu readers yang setia, saya akan berusaha membalas review satu-satu sekarang. : )

empatapme : Makasih ripiunya.. iya, ini update. Maaf kalo ada kurang-kurangnya, bilang aja...gapapa kok... Saya menerima segala macam masukan...

oh : Ini kukabulkan...hehe... makasih yaa idenya... Maaf telat updatenya,,, ;)

me : Makasih yaa... : ) *lirik tanggal terakhir update* mm...kayaknya lebih dari batas yang dijanjikkan yaa? Maaf bgt, lagi banyak bgt urusan kmaren... alhamdulillah ini sempet... Happy ending? Diusahakan ya? :p ga bakal di discont apalagi delete. Exterminator adalah salah satu fic impian saya.. : )

Yuna-Kimi-Diny : Hehe..iyaa makasih...

Devi lauramora : Makasih yaa... : )

Fufufu : Makasiih :) 

Trancy Anafeloz :Oke..makasih...ini diusahakan wat memperlihatkan sifat protective Sasuke.

Sakura's fans :Ini lanjut.. : ) Ikutin terus yaa...

Dwi A : Ngga berani bikin yg asem-asem..hehe... pengen cowok kayak Sasuke? Saya juga... ._. Sampe berapa chap? Mm...maunya siih ngga lebih dari 20... ngga suka kalo cerita kepanjangan n malah bikin readers bosen...

ononovia : Makasih yaa,, : )

HanRieRye : Makasih yaa,,,, :)

princess'nadeshiko : Iya niih..kurang asem tapi katanya... hehe... emang ga jago bikin lemon... Makasih udah mengikuti... :)

uchiharuno phorepeerr : Sasu kan setia...makannya sulit membuka hati... tapi udah kelihatan kan sayangnya Sasu ke Saku? Bentar lagi kita siksa si Sasu. Wkwkwk...  
>Makasih yaa... When The Love Falls apdetnya bareng kok... :)<p>

BlackLily : Iya...ini update,.. :)

always sasusaku :eeeh..udah terjawab di chap ini belom? Hehe...semoga puas yaa...

Kikyo Fujikazu :Ga berani bikin lemon yang asem2 niih ._.

Voila Sophie : Hay...kamu kamu kamu lagi.. hehe... makasih yaa udah mengikuti sampe segini.. senseless? Udah diupdate kok...

kudoamie : maksih yaa...mau repiew walau cuma sekali rasanya udah seneeeeeeeng bgt... : )

ghostgirl-inthebottle : ini sedang berusaha menyadarkan sii Sasu.. *digemplang Sasuke. Hehe... Gaara merasa tahu segalanya tentang Sakura n ga terima Sasuke yang berhasil dapetin hati Saku.

zetta hikaru :Oke... Ijin fav?Boleh.. BOLEH BANGET malahan... :D hehe... makasih yaa udah mengikuti.. :)

cerry Hishikawa : Makasih...jangan bosan read n ripiu yaa... :) 

Haruno Cherry-hime : Makasih yaa,... : ) 

inai chan : Ini udah yg paling hot yg bisa kubuat... -.- hohoho...

MemelSasusakuLove : Makasih...maaf yaa telat pake banget ini malah... -.-

Sung Rae Ki : Makasih yaa doanya... : ) ujiannya sukses, kecuali bahasa Jepangnya... ._. Sasuke mulai sadar kok...pelan2 kita bikin dia terlihat bodoh karena cinta...hehehe...

kakkoii-chan : ngga tau harus bangga atu sungkan ._. hehehe... makasih ripiewnya... iya...sii Sasu udah mulai luluh pelan-pelan meskipun masih ga mau ngakuin perasaannya... mulai kelihatan ya? alhamdulillah berarti berhasil.. hehe

Kyuhyuncho : Hehe.. iya... :D eh? Maunya siih ngga lebih dari 20... :) ga engenbikin readers bosen soalnya...

miyank : Oke...makasih,,,,ini lanjuuuuut..:)

Kirara Yuukansa : Ijin fave? BOLEH BANGEEEEEET :D makasih yaa...

kuchiki lover : Maaf telat, maaf...bgt.. kamu deg2an bacanya? Yang bikin apalagi... ._. paling deg dgan nunggu komentar kalian semua... hehe makasiih...

Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori : Kenapa ya? -.- habisnya ide selalu datang dan pergi di saat yang tak terduga... saya sedih jadinya.. ._. maaf yaa lamaaa pake bangeeeet

Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet :Nanti kita buat dia cemburu sampe hampir mati.. hehehe... sabar yaa...

Gracia De Mouis Lucheta : *Dengan mata melotot* hehehe...  
>Sakura itu...meskipun manja n terkesan lemah...tapi sebenernya dialah yang memegang kendali atas Sasuke... hehehe... makasih yaa...jangan bosan ripiu... : )<p>

Karasu Uchiha : Udah lebih bagus blm? : )

beby-chan : Maaf lama...pake banget malah... -,- kecewa pasti ya? tapi saya benar-benar bingung ujian, ditambah ide yang naik turun... semoga chap ini memuaskan...

SS : Ngaku langsungnya ntar dulu...kita siksa dulu si Sasu. Untuk sekarang sepertinya Sakura belum hamil dulu..,.tugasnya masih banak, kasian entar,,,,hehe...

celubba : Makasih ya...tapi kayaknya kali ini berantemna agak lamaan ini...hehe..

Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami : Emang dasar tu si sasu...mari kita paksa dia mengaku... hehe... makasih yaa.. :)

pussygirl : Makasih yaa... :)

Yoo -Yu : Hajar aja tuh sii Sasu...ckck... payah dia ga mau ngakuin perasaan *dijitak Sasuke. Wkwk... mudah-mudahan Sakura mau bertahan lebih lama n ga berpaling... hehe..

Uchiha Annisuke ELF : Maaf yaa...makasih udah berkenan menunggu... : )

Junsuina Ao Yuki : Makasih yaa...ikuti terus ceritanya... hehe...

Wakamiya Hikaru : Maaf atas apdet lemot ini... moga puas yaa.., besok deeh kita kupas kisah masing-masing anggota... hehe...

Sindi 'Kucing Pink : Udah pacaran resmi tuh mereka... hehe... tapi berantem lagi deeh... gapapa yaa? Namanya juga bumbu-bumbu cinta... wkwk... tengkiu yaaa... : )

meyrin kyuchan : Jangan lumutan doong... :( hiks...  
>yang ini masih kurang panjang ngga.? Mudah2an engga yaa...<br>maaf lagi-lagi bikin km nunggu sampek lumutan... ._.  
>aku juga ga ngerti kenapa ngga pernah bisa update kilat kayak dulu.,..<p>

exterminating angel : Si Sasu masih galau...dia pengen ngikat Sakura tapi masih belum bisa mengaku secara blak-blakan. Berharap Sakura bisa membaca dari cara dia bersikap... maaf yaa updetnya telat lagi... ._.

Makasih semua...yang udah nunggu, fav, dan ripiu... maaf saya masih aja suka telat update... ._. ini ru bisa kelar semua... makasih yaa... :)

Minta ripiu lagi boleh?

Makasiiiih...


	11. Chapter 11 : Come Back to Me

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Come Back to Me

.

.

Hujan turun tanpa henti. Seolah menjadi perwakilan bagi hati mereka yang tengah bersedih. Dirundung duka, ditimpa kemalangan, ditenggelamkan dalam petaka. Adakah yang mampu membayangkan rasanya?

Hidup yang singkat ini, dimana setiap detiknya satu nyawa melayang bersama angin dalam satu putaran waktu, mengapa masih saja ada yang memaksakan diri untuk tenggelam dalam dusta perasaan? Mengapa harus lindungi diri dengan kerasnya hati jika dapat hidup tengan bertamengkan kejujuran? Bukankah memendam perasaan hanya akan menambah beban hidup?

Diantara ribuan manusia bodoh di dunia ini, marilah kita menengok tokoh utama kita yang kini tengah dirundung kemalangan akibat siksaan batin yang disebabkan egonya sendiri. Uchiha Sasuke, anggota terbaik Exterminator dengan segudang bakat dan talenta, tiba-tiba saja menjadi setengah gila akibat perasaannya.

Dua hari ini ia tak kembali ke mansion Exterminator, dua hari pula ia tak mendengar kabar apapun dari kekasihnya. Ia kini tinggal di sebuah apartemen milik Hatake Group yang memang diberikan untuknya. Anehya, sang Ayah juga tak memaksa untuk segera kembali seperti biasanya. Kenapa mendadak Sasuke merasa diabaikan?

Kembali ditegaknya minuman kaleng beralkohol ringan di tangannya. Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke menggeram frustasi, untuk kesekian kalinya ia merasa dihianati, dan untuk kesekian kalinya pula ia merasa menjadi manusia paling tolol sedunia.

Beberapa saat kemudian, diliriknya ponsel yang mulai kembali bergetar. Entah sudah berapa nomor ditolaknya, namun nampaknya kali ini Sasuke sedikit tertarik. Disentuhnya simbol berwarna hijau pada layar ponselnya sebelum bicara dengan nada rendah, "Apa yang kau inginkan?" Sesaat Sasuke nampak mengerenyit mendengarkan ucapan sosok di seberangnya sebelum akhirnya menyahut singkat, "Aku akan sampai dalam sepuluh menit." Sasuke nampak bersiap untuk pergi ke suatu tempat sebelum akhirnya mengambil kunci mobil dan pergi dengan sedikit tergesa.

###

Sasori nampak menimati suasana malam ini. Ia tengah menyesap kopi susu dalam cangkir kesayangannya sembari memandang hamparan rerumputan yang berujung pada sebuah danau luas di belakang markas mereka. Akhir-akhir ini rumah terasa sepi dan membosankan. Sasori juga tak begitu yakin apa penyebabnya.

Dirasakannya ada sosok lain berdiri di belakang tempatnya duduk, terlihat dari bayangan yang terbentuk di lantai kayu di bawahnya.

"Udara di luar dingin, kau bisa sakit," ucap suara selembut beledu di belakangnya. Sasori bahkan sampai menutup matanya untuk menikmati suara wanita kesayangannya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya halus sambil tersenyum ramah pada wanita yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

"Rumah sepi akhir-akhir ini," ucap wanita bersurai pirang itu sembari meraih cangkir Sasori dan menggenggamnya. Mencoba menyerap kehangatan dari sana.

"Suasana hati yang lain sedang kurang baik, ditambah Sakura juga sedang menjalankan misi. Biasanya dia yang meramaikan rumah," sahut Sasori tenang. Ini hari kedua Sakura pergi ke luar kota sendirian untuk mengantarkan paket ke Suna. Seharusnya ia telah kembali pagi ini, tapi nampaknya ia sedang ingin menikmati suasana Suna untuk beberapa saat.

"Kedengarannya ia telah berhasil memikat hati semua orang ya? Aku jadi merasa tersingkir," ucap Ino pedih diiringi dengusan kesal, membuat Sasori mengarahkan perhatiannya sepenuhnya.

"Hentikan semua ini. Kau hanya akan melukai perasaanmu sendiri."

"Aku hanya berusaha memperjuangkan perasaanku, apa itu salah? Lagi pula apa lebihnya gadis pilihan Sasuke itu dibanding aku?"

"Sakura memang tidak memiliki kelebihan khusus," aku Sasori. "Ia adalah gadis paling kurang yang sanggup melengkapi Sasuke," sambungnya kemudian sembari menerawang langit.

Ino terdiam. Bahkan Sasori memujinya. Pria yang pernah memujanya itu bahkan mengakui betapa mempesonanya Sakura. Sejenak suasana hening. Keduanya nampak sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Kau salah jika mengira aku melupakan segala yang pernah kita lalui," ucap Sasori seolah menjawab pertanyaan dalam pikiran Ino. "Aku hanya menunggumu menemukan tujuan. Jadi jangan membuatku menunggu terlalu lama," sambungnya diiringi senyuman hangat, membuat Ino tak urung terbengong bingung. Sasori mengacak rambut pirang wanitanya sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan meninggalkannya dalam diam. Sementara Ino hanya mampu terdiam sembari memandangi cangkir di tangannya yang masih terisi setengahnya.

"Dasar pria bodoh," gumamnya kemudian diiringi senyuman getir sebelum akhirnya menyesap kopi susu dalam cangkir itu. Manis, minuman hangat ini selalu menjadi minuman kesukaannya dan Sasori, bertolak belakang dengan Sasuke yang lebih memilih kopi Americano yang terkenal kepahitannya.

Ino tersenyum, ia ingat tatapan Sasori saat pertama kali memandangnya dulu. Betapa pria itu memujanya, bahkan rela menghianati saudaranya sendiri. "Kenapa aku tak bisa mencintaimu dengan hati?" gumam Ino sedih. Kenapa, kenapa ia tak bisa mencintai pria yang jelas-jelas menerimanya apa adanya itu dengan sepenuh hati?

###

Sasuke memandang ke arah lawan bicaranya. Keduanya kini tengah duduk berhadapan di sebuah cafe sederhana dekat stasiun. Belum ada yang membuka mulut, hanya dua pasang mata berlainan warna yang masih saling memandang tak suka.

"Kau nampak kacau," ucap Gaara sebagai pembuka. "Kalian masih bertengkar?" tanyanya kemudian yang sama sekali tak ditanggapi lawan bicaranya. Keheningan sempat kembali terjadi sebelum akhirnya Gaara melanjutkan pertanyaannya,"Aku tak bisa menghubungi Sakura akhir-akhir ini. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Apa itu urusanmu?" sahut Sasuke sarkastik. "Sepertinya kau bukan orang yang bisa dengan mudah merasakan ancaman," sambungnya menusuk.

Gaara hanya mendengus menahan tawa, kemudian diliriknya salah satu jari manis Sasuke yang kini tak lagi polos. Gaara ingat cincin itu, cincin yang sama dengan yang ada pada jemari pujaannya. "Kau mulai ketakutan rupanya," ejeknya sembari memutar cangkir kopinya. "Aku tak tahu kalau perasaanmu sebesar itu padanya."

"Berhenti berputar-putar."

"Kalau begitu lepaskan Sakura. Tak tahukah kau ia sangat menderita bersamamu?"

"Siapa kau berhak menyimpulkan hidupnya?" sahut Sasuke masih berusaha mengatur nada bicaranya agar tak berteriak. "Dia baik-baik saja di sampingku."

"Yang kuharapkan dia lebih dari baik-baik saja."

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan? Memaksanya bersamamu?" Sasuke menjeda sejenak kalimatnya. "Apapun yang terjadi ia akan tetap di sisiku."

"Kau menggelikan Sasuke. Bicaramu seolah-olah kau sangat mencintainya."

"Jauhi Sakura. Jika kau berharap dapat merebutnya dari genggamanku sebaiknya kau mulai menggali kuburmu sendiri mulai detik ini," ancam Sasuke serius.

Tanpa diduga, Gaara justru tertawa meski terdengar hambar. "Aku tak percaya kau merasa terancam dengan keberadaanku Sasuke," ejeknya penuh kepuasan. "Apa kau benar-benar takut Sakura akan jatuh ke pelukanku? Ah...andai Sakura mendengarnya."

Sasuke mencengkeram pegangan cangkirnya. Mati-matian ia menahan diri untuk tidak menonjok wajah menyebalkan di hadapannya yang kini nampak tersenyum puas.

"Kita sama-sama tahu bahwa Sakura tidak secerdas itu untuk menangkap perasaanmu Sasuke. Jadi sebaiknya ungkapkanlah sebelum kau menyesal. Karena sejujurnya, aku takkan mundur," tungkas Gaara tanpa keraguan sembari bersiap pergi setelah sebelumnya meninggalkan sejumlah uang di meja. "Sampai jumpa," pamitnya tanpa menunggu jawaban apapun dari mulut manusia es yang kini mulai memanas.

Sementara itu, otak Sasuke seolah merekam semua ucapan rival abadinya yang kini tengah menghilang dibalik kerumunan pengunjung cafe. Bisa dirasakannya cangkir di tangannya mulai berderak akibat terlalu kuat digenggam. Jadi...bocah ingusan itu menolak untuk pergi dari wilayah teritorialnya?

###

Sakura menyusuri jalanan yang lenggang dengan kecepatan sedang. Ia sedang ingin sendiri sekarang. Dengan ijin Sakumo, ia diperbolehkan membawa salah satu mobil yang tersedia dengan surat ijin mengemudi dadakan. Sebenarnya ia belum bisa menyetir dengan sempurna, tapi rasa-rasanya jalan pulang pergi Konoha-Suna tidak terlalu berbahaya sehingga Sakumo mengizinkannya.

Sasuke tak menghubunginya. Ia tak mencarinya. Bahkan menanyakan kemana dirinya saja tidak. Apa pria itu justru senang dirinya pergi? Ah..kesal rasanya bila mengingat pertengkaran yang membuatnya lelah ini. Pria itu dengan mudahnya mengambil kesimpulan, bahkan sebelum Sakura menjelaskan duduk perkara. Sebaiknya lupakan saja Uchiha bodoh itu untuk saat ini, Sakura benar-benar tidak ingin memikirkan hubungan mereka yang baru saja resmi beberapa hari ini.

Baru setengah perjalanan menuju hotel, hujan deras tiba-tiba turun. Membuat jarak pandangnya kabur. Sakura sedikit panik menyadari pandangannya buram dan sulit untuk melihat jalanan. Ia memutuskan untuk menjalankan mobilnya perlahan.

Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang begitulah adanya, dari arah berlawanan terlihat cahaya yang nampak seperti lampu mobil yang berjalan ke arahnya. Sakura mencoba memberikan tanda melalui lampunya agar pengemudi itu mengurangi kecepatannya, namun tampaknya itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh. Karena belum pernah menghadapi suasana seperti ini, Sakura semakin panik dan berkali-kali berusaha memberi tanda.

Mobil itu semakin dekat, Sakura mencoba meminggirkan mobilnya dengan sedikit tergesa, sialnya sesuatu nampaknya menusuk ban mobilnya tanpa ampun hingga kemudi semakin tak terkendali. Bukannya mengijak rem, Sakura yang tengah dalam keadaan panik justru menginjak gas semakin kencang yang berakhir dengan acara banting stir, menyebabkan mobilnya menghantam pembatas jalan hingga entah bagaimana caranya berakhir dengan mobil terbanting dalam posisi terbalik.

Sayup-sayup Sakura melihat siluet seseorang yang muncul dari pintu mobil. Selanjutnya ia tak mengingat apapun selain kegelapan yang menyelimuti setelah sebelumnya sempat ia merasakan tubuhnya seolah terangkat, mungkinkah nyawanya melayang? Entahlah, yang jelas gelap telah menjemput sebelum ia menyadari siapa sosok yang mengangkat tubuhnya.

###

Kode merah mengaung dari ruang pengawasan. Mendadak semua panik dan berlalu lalang tanpa arah. Salah satu dari mereka adalah Kakashi yang nampak tengah berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang telefon dengan suara panik yang tak dibuat-buat.

Suasana tak jauh berbeda juga terjadi di ruangan lain. Seluruh anggota berusaha menghubungi siapa saja yang mungkin bisa membantu. Beberapa anggota sudah turun ke lapangan untuk memeriksa kondisi salah satu anggota mereka yang mendadak sinyalnya hilang entah kemana. Ditambah ada laporan yang mengatakan mobil yang digunkannya ditemukan terbakar di pinggir jalanan kota.

Mendadak terdengar suara pintu dibuka paksa dari luar, menampakkan sosok tampan yang kini nampak gusar. Kepanikan tak dapat disembunyikan dari balik onyx yang nampak tak stabil itu. Ia baru saja menerima panggilan dari Kakashi bahwa sesuatu yang buruk baru saja terjadi.

Nafas Sasuke terlihat memburu, seolah paru-parunya memaksa memasok oksigen sebanyak mungkin untuk menenangkannya. Seluruh anggota memilih menyingkir dari pandangannya, memberinya jalan untuk menuju satu-satunya ruangan yang hendak dituju.

Lagi-lagi tanpa perasaan dan sedikit mendobrak, Sasuke membuka pintu yang menghubungkannya dengan ruangan sang pimpinan. Begitu pintu terbuka, terlihat Sakumo baru saja menutup telefonnya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Sasuke setengah membentak. "Kau mengirimnya tanpa pengawalan? Bahkan memberikan mobil untuknya? Dia bahkan belum mendapatkan surat ijin mengemudinya!" Sasuke berteriak kesetanan. Emosinya meluap tanpa ampun, membuat Sakumo mencelos mendengarnya. Meskpun tak pernah menganggapnya Ayah, atau bahkan jarang patuh padanya, Sasuke tak pernah sekalipun terlihat semarah ini padanya, apalagi membentak.

"Tenangkan dirimu Sasuke," sela Kakashi dari belakang.

"Tenang kau bilang? Setelah apa yang terjadi pada Sakura kau masih memintaku tenang hah?"

"Kau pikir kami menginginkan ini? Kau pikir kami merencanakan semua ini?" sahut Sakumo yang masih berusaha menjaga nada bicaranya.

"Dengan mengirimnya dalam misi tanpa pengawalan, kalian sama saja mendorongnya ke dalam jurang! Bukankah sejak awal kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak mengirimnya kemapun tanpa aku?" bentak Sasuke kesal. Onyxnya berkali-kali berubah warna sebelum kembali menghitam, menandakan emosinya sedang benar-benar tak terkendali. "Kalian harusnya tahu kenapa selama ini aku meminta pengawalan bertingkat. Sakura dalam bahaya sejak awal ia tergabung dan berperan sebagai kekasihku! Kalian baru saja memberinya tiket menuju kematian!" tungkasnya pedas.

Sakumo hanya mampu terdiam sementara Kakashi menghela nafas berat. Di luar seluruh anggota memperhatikan dengan tampang yang sulit diartikan. Semua terdiam tak mampu menjawab.

"Selama ini aku mati-matian berusaha melindunginya. Aku tak pernah membawanya dalam misi berat karena aku tahu musuh akan selalu mengincarnya untuk menghancurkan konsentrasiku. Sekarang lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan! Kita bahkan tak bisa memastikan apakah ia hidup atau mati bersama api!"

Sasuke nampak begitu putus asa setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tangannya nampak mengepal sempurna, mebuat uratnya nampak menonjol, bahkan membiru.

"Masih ada kemungkinan Sakura selamat, jadi..."

"Kalaupun dia selamat...kalaupun dia selamat, aku yakin mereka akan menjadikannya alat untuk menyerang kita," potong Sasuke sebelum Sakumo menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Keputus asaan terdengar jelas dari sana. "dan jika kau memilih untuk melepaskannya, siapkan saja upacara kematian untukku," sambungnya sebelum keluar setelah sebelumnya menghantam pintu kokoh setebal sepuluh senti berbahankan jati pilihan hingga retak. Membuat semua saksi mata hanya mampu menahan nafas hingga Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan.

"Siapkan seluruh anggota terbaik. Temukan gadis itu dimanapun ia berada," titah Sakumo sebelum mengistirahatkan tubuhnya pada kursi kerjanya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

###

Entah sudah berapa cermin menjadi korbannya. Mungkin juga tak terhitung berapa jendela yang telah berakhir mengenaskan akibat kebuasan amukan Sasuke. Kamar yang baru saja mengalami renovasi itu mendadak berubah serupa dengan tanah jajahan yang berisi sisa peperangan. Tangannya yang mulanya lebam kini berangsur pulih dengan sendirinya berkat kekuatan dalam dirinya.

Sasuke sendiri heran, bukankah ia tengah menggunakan kekuatan iblis dalam dirinya? Tapi mengapa rasa sakit dan resah akibat bencana yang baru saja menimpanya tak ikut hilang? Bukankah seharusnya nuraninya mati?

Akatsuki. Sasuke yakin merekalah yang melakukan semua ini. Sakura pasti ada bersama mereka sekarang. Tapi dimana? Markas Akatsuki selalu berpindah setiap kali mereka berhasil melacaknya.

Sasuke menolak bicara pada siapapun, bahkan Naruto. ia tak mau bicara dengan orang-orang yang telah berkonspirasi menjebloskan Sakura dalam masalah ini. Diliriknya pigura di samping tempat tidurnya. Hatinya kembali sesak. Beginikah rasanya tanpa gadis itu dalam hidupnya? Beginikah rasanya kehilangan orang yang paling dicintainya? Beginikah rasanya hidup dalam ketidak jelasan? Inikah yang dirasakan Sakura saat dirinya pergi dalam misi tanpa memberi kabar? Sasuke merasakannya sekarang, bahkan mungkin lebih buruk dari yang dirasakan Sakura dulu.

Setidaknya Sasuke masih merasa lega saat mengetahui tak ada mayat dalam bangkai mobil yang meledak beberapa detik setelah kecelakaan. Itu artinya...

Sasuke mendadak tersentak. Ia semakin yakin bahwa kecelakaan ini direncanakan. Pelaku segera mengambil tubuh Sakura, telat sedikit saja mungkin gadis itu sudah terbakar bersama mobilnya. Dengan sedikit terburu, Sasuke bangkit setelah sebelumnya menghubungi Kakashi untuk menyiapkan ruang rapat.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak bisa mengambil tindakan gegabah, bisa saja ini jebakan. Berpikirlah dengan logikamu Sasuke!" ujar Sakumo setengah membentak. Jujur ia kesal dengan emosi Sasuke yang tak terkendali. Ia bisa saja memperburuk keadaan dengan caranya ini. "Alat pelacak Sakura tidak dapat dideteksi. Seluruhnya dibuang pada lokasi yang berbeda-beda. Mereka sengaja melakukan ini untuk membuat kita lengah."

Sasuke memandang sosok setengah baya diujung meja itu dengan tatapan geram. Ini tak benar. Untuk apa Akatsuki bermain-main dengan menculik serta menyembunyikan kekasihnya? Akhirnya Sasuke kembali menunduk frustasi. Ia lelah, segala cara telah dilakukan namun tak kunjung menemukan titik terang.

Dengan gontai ia bangkit dan melangkah keluar tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Seluruh anggota yang mengikuti rapat turut pusing akibat kejadian ini. Bahkan Shikamaru yang biasa cuek dan jarang muncul kini ikut dalam rapat. Tentu saja, ia mengenal baik Sakura. Hilangnya gadis itu turut membuatnya resah.

Mereka tak ingin berspekulasi. Jika memang ini perbuatan Akatsuki, kenapa harus Sakura? Bukankah gadis itu hanyalah anggota amatir yang belum mengetahui apapun? Takkan ada gunanya bila harus mengorek informasi dari gadis yang notabenenya masih awam tentang dunia Exterminator.

###

Akhir-akhir ini hujan sepertinya enggan untuk berhenti mengguyur kota. Dua puluh empat jam berlalu semenjak insiden kecelakaan yang berakhir dengan menghilangnya Sakura. Belum ada pesan apapun. Jika memang penculikan seharusnya pelaku mengirim email atau semacamnya untuk menyampaikan maksud.

Kebanyakan dari mereka tak tidur semalaman. Hinata masih berusaha mencari info dengan membobol beberapa program rahasia rumah sakit untuk mencari data pasien yang masuk kemarin. Anggota yang lain mencoba melakukan penyamaran dan menyusuri tempat kejadian, bahkan ada yang sampai menyamar menjadi jurnalis untuk mendapatkan info dari polisi setempat. Hasilnya nihil. Belum ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Sakura.

Sementara itu, Sasuke kini hanya mampu merenung di ruang rekreasi tempatnya dan Sakura biasa bertengkar disaksikan anggota lain. Mereka biasa berdebat mengenai berbagai macam hal. Terkadang hanya karena masalah sepele seperti aturan permainan poker, berita di TV, bahkan permainan monopoli yang akan berakhir dengan mundurnya satu persatu pemain karena malas beradu mulut dengan sepasang anak manusia ini.

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah. Entah mengapa ia merasa tak tenang. Berkali-kali ia meremas dadanya, berharap dapat mengurangi rasa sakit dan rindunya. Rindu? Ah..rasanya ia mulai merasakan betapa pentingnya kehadiran Sakura yang sering disebutnya merepotkan itu.

Perlahan Sasuke menghampiri grand piano kesayangannya. Sakura pernah memohon padanya untuk mengajarinya bermain piano, namun Sasuke menolaknya. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya tak suka bila kekasihnya memiliki kelebihan yang sama dengannya. Ia enggan disaingi. Bagi Sasuke, untuk apa Sakura belajar piano kalau ia bisa memainkan untuknya setiap waktu?

Disentuhnya tuts-tuts kesayangannya itu. menciptakan alunan musik yang awalnya tak beraturan. Sasuke sedang memikirkan lagu apa yang hendak dimainkannya hingga tanpa sadar ia memainkan sebuah lagu yang lama tak ia mainkan. Sebuah lagu bertempo variasi. Awalnya terdengar ceria dan tenang hingga akhirnya semakin lama tempo semakin cepat dan melodinya terdengar penuh emosi. Lagu berjudul Secret yang merupakan salah satu original soundtrack dari sebuah drama berjudul sama yang juga menceritakan tentang cinta dan piano itu telah menjadi pilihannya. Sasuke memainkannya penuh emosi, jemarinya dengan lincah merangkai melodi yang entah mengapa seolah mengekspresikan perasaannya. Tepat ketika Sasuke menyelesaikan melodinya, Naruto muncul dari balik pintu dengan tergesa.

"Kami menemukannya," ucap Naruto dengan nafas tersengal. Anehnya, tak ada ekspresi lega disana, melainkan tatapan memohon maaf yang sarat akan sesal yang tak sanggup dijelaskan.

Sasuke memandangnya penuh tanya, namun yang dapat diberikan Naruto hanyalah gelengan lemah. Ini tak baik. Sasuke yakin sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. Mungkinkah Sakura dalam keadaan buruk?

###

Sakura's POV

Aku tak yakin dimana diriku berada. Aku tak tahu kemana langkahku membawa. Hampa, hanya hampa yang kurasa meski aku tengah berjalan bersama puluhan manusia yang tak kukenal. Telingaku terasa tuli, pandanganku sediit kabur, namun entah mengapa langkahku terasa ringan dan tak mampu berhenti. Dimana aku? Kenapa aku berada di sini?

Aku tak merasakan pergerakan udara di dadaku, tak juga bisa merasakan detak jantung yang biasa mengiringi hidupku. Entah sudah berapa lama kondisi ini berjalan, aku tak ingat. Sepertinya aku sudah melangkah begitu jauh, namun mengapa tak kutemukan ujung? Ah...itu dia. Di sana sepertinya ujung dari perjalananku. Kupercepat langkahku, aku ingin tahu kemana semua ini hendak membawaku.

Tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti, bukan, bukan aku yang ingin berhenti. Melainkan sebuah tangan yang mendadak menahan langkahku. Kutatap sepasang manik legam yang kini memandangku sayu. Ah..aku mengenalnya. Sosok yang kuhindari beberapa hari terakhir demi menenangkan batinku sendiri. Kenapa ia terlihat sedih?

Ia menggeleng pelan, seolah memohonku untuk berhenti melangkah. Genggaman tanganya terasa begitu erat, aku bisa merasakan kecemasan dari sana. Ia ingin aku berbalik dan menghentikan perjalanan panjang yang tak pernah kutahu kemana akan berujung.

Aku masih bimbang. Kulirik arah kemana orang-orang berjalan. Wajah mereka dipenuhi kelegaan, langkah mereka begitu ringan seolah segala beban terangkat begitu saja. Aku ingin, ingin sekali mengikuti langkah mereka, namun mengapa langkahku terasa begitu berat?

Kutatap sekali lagi sosok yang masuh menggenggam erat tanganku. Tatapannya semakin mengiba, membuatku semakin berat untuk pergi. Kuputuskan untuk mengikuti kemana ia hendak membawaku. Meninggalkan tempat yang mungkin bisa saja berakhir pada kebahagiaan yang abadi. Dan semua terasa semakin berputar. Rasa pening menyerang seiring dengan pandangan yang semakin menghitam dan kemudian berubah gelap.

Sayup-sayup kudengar pembicaraan di sekitarku. Siapa yang bicara? Aku tak mampu membuka mata. Ah...udara. Akhirnya aku merasakan udara dalam organ pernafasanku. Rasanya tak lagi hampa seperti tadi meski aku tetap tak tahu dimana diriku kini berada.

"Seseorang membawanya ke rumah sakit sesaat setelah kecelakaan terjadi," ucap sebuah suara yang tak asing bagiku. Suara hangat ini, sepertinya milik Kakashi. "Anehnya jika dihitung, ia dibawa ke rumah sakit sekitar lima jam setelah kecelakaan."

"Bagaimana mungkin? Jika memang seperti itu kejadiannya, seharusnya ia tak dapat diselamatkan."

Hening. Tak ada sahutan dari siapapun sampai kudengar suara pintu yang dibuka kasar. "Segera lakukan pemeriksaan. Temukan kemungkinan adanya benda asing yang tertanam pada tubuhnya, bisa saja semua ini.." Ah..Sasuke. Kenapa kau terdengar cemas? Apa kau menghawatirkanku? Bagaimana kira-kira wajahmu saat ini hm?

"Tenangkan dirimu Sasuke. Sakura baru saja melewati masa kritisnya. Saat ini kita harus menunggu kondisinya stabil sebelum melanjutkan pemeriksaan," potong Kakashi mencoba menenangkan.

Selanjutnya yang kudengar hanya perdebatan antara Sasuke dan beberapa anggota Exterminator yang mulai berasumsi. Mereka mulai menduga-duga, beberapa diantaranya menelfon beberapa nomor demi membantu penyelidikan tentang kecelakaan yang menimpaku. Entah mengapa rasa hangat menyelimuti dadaku. Dapat kutangkap kegusaran yang melanda masing-masing dari mereka. Jadi mereka mengkhawatirkanku?

Sepintas kudengar sebuah suara merdu yang kini tengah mengabarkan kondisiku melalui telefon. Suara ini pasti milik Hinata. Ia terdengar sedikit lebih tenang dibanding yang lain, sepertinya ia tengah berbicara dengan Sakumo, terlihat dari caranya bicara yang begitu sopan dan penuh rasa hormat.

Meski tak dapat melihat apa yang tengah mereka lakukan, bisa kutangkap betapa mereka peduli. Jadi, selama ini aku yang terlalu berprasangka buruk pada mereka?

Tiba-tiba kurasakan sentuhan hangat seseorang yang kini menggenggam tanganku. Genggaman yang sama dengan yang kurasakan tadi. Begitu hangat, begitu posesif, begitu penuh harap. Kurasakan seseorang itu kini mengecup punggung tanganku perlahan beberapa kali. Oh Tuhan..aku berharap bisa melihat wajahnya sekarang. Aku ingin menggerakkan tanganku dan membalas genggamannya. Tapi kenapa terasa begitu sulit?

"Apa yang kau lakukan gadis bodoh? Kau ingin membunuhku hm?"

Dengar, bahkan disaat aku dalam keadaan lemah ia tetap saja melontarkan kata-kata kasarnya. Awas saja, akan kutonjok wajah rupawan itu saat aku sadar nanti.

"Aku tak dapat menjanjikan akan bersikap baik padamu setelah ini, tapi jika kau sadar nanti, akan kuceritakan sebuah rahasia yang selalu ingin kau dengar. Bagaimana? Kau tertarik untuk bangun?" tawarnya setengah berbisik.

Sasuke mencoba membujukku? Menggelikan sekali. Untuk beberapa saat aku merasa seolah ia berharap aku segera sadar namun enggan menjanjikan kebahagiaan untukku. Dasar pria labil!

Selanjutnya yang kurasakan adalah sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh pipiku. Oh Tuhan..aku selalu suka caranya mengecup pipiku. Selalu penuh perasaan, selalu sarat akan kasih yang selama ini tak mampu muncul dari mulut tajamnya. Cukup lama, ia mengecup pipiku penuh asa dan harap.

"Sasuke, kita harus segera kembali," tegur suara cempreng milik Naruto. Dasar perusak suasana!

Tunggu, aku tak ingin Sasuke pergi sekarang. Aku ingin dia tetap di sini menemaniku, aku ingin dia tahu kalau aku mendengar segala yang diucapkannya tadi. Dengan kekuatan penuh, kucoba menggenggam tangannya semampuku sebelum ia benar-benar pergi.

Berhasil! Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali menggenggam jemariku. Bisa kurasakan hembus nafasnya yang semakin mendekati wajahku, membuat jantungku memburu, bahkan bisa kurasakan wajahku memanas. Perlahan, ia mengecup bibirku dengan lembut. Hanya ciuman singkat karena ia ia sudah melepaskannya sebelum aku sempat menikmatinya.

"Jika kau ingin menahanku, kau harus cepat sadar," bisiknya menggoda. "Aku akan segera kembali setelah menyelesaikan tugasku, dan aku ingin kau membuka matamu saat itu. Jika tidak, kita lihat saja nanti apa yang akan kulakukan padamu," sambungnya masih dengan nada yang sama sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi. Meninggalkanku yang kesal setengah mati namun tak sanggup melakukan apa-apa selain menyimpan dalam hati.

Dan di sinilah aku sekarang. Bersama sepi dan suara mengganggu alat yang berbunyi seiring detak jantungku. Baiklah, sebaiknya aku tidur sekarang sambil menunggu pangeranku kembali untuk membangunkanku nanti.

End Sakura's POV

###

Sasuke masih terlihat gusar meski kini nampak sedikit lebih tenang setelah Sakura ditemukan. Keningnya masih menunjukkan kerutan yang nampak mengesalkan siapa saja yang melihatnya. Tak terkecuali Naruto yang kini duduk di hadapannya.

"Sakura akan baik-baik saja," ucap Naruto memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke seadanya. "Aku hanya merasa sedikit aneh dengan kejadian ini," sambungnya bingung. Sakura menghilang, alat pelacaknya tersebar seolah memang sengaja dibuat demikian, kemudian tiba-tiba ia ditemukan di sebuah rumah sakit tak jauh dari lokasi. Bukankah ini aneh?

"Berhentilah berpikir macam-macam untuk saat ini dan singkirkan wajah mengesalkan itu teme!" ucap Naruto setengah membentak karena mulai kesal sendari tadi Sasuke hanya memasang wajah flat tanpa ekspresi seperti patung.

Mereka tengah melakukan penyamaran sekarang dan jika Sasuke terus memasang wajah seperti itu sementara Nruto tengah berusaha keras menarik perhatiannya, mereka akan terlihat seperti pasangan homo yang tengah bertengkar.

"Salahmu sendiri tetap memaksaku bergabung," sahut Sasuke seenaknya.

"Kau pikir aku senang ada dalam satu misi denganmu. Apalagi cuma disuruh mengawasi seperti ini," celoteh Naruto cerewet.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas enggan. Hari ini mereka memang hanya bertugas untuk mengawal Sakumo dalam sebuah jamuan makan malam. Sejauh ini mereka santai-santai saja mengingat tak ada ancaman yang berarti.

"Soal insiden foto itu...aku berani bersumpah itu tak seperti kelihatannya," ucap Naruto tiba-tiba, membuat Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya heran. "Mereka memang pergi berdua, tapi aku berani menjamin tidak terjadi apapun diantara mereka. Jadi...berhentilah menganggap Sakura sama dengan Ino. Ia takkan melakukan hal rendah seperti berselingkuh di belakangmu," sambung Naruto tanpa menyadari ekspresi kaku Sasuke.

Naruto benar. Yang dilihat Sasuke saat itu bukan Sakura, melainkan memori penghianatan yang dilakukan Ino padanya. Sasuke mendengus menahan tawanya, setengah hatinya merasa bersalah telah menonjok sahabat terbaik dalam hidupnya ini. Namun bila mengingat Naruto juga bersalah karena menyembunyikan kebenaran darinya, Sasuke merasa tak perlu meminta maaf.

"Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dobe. Jadi, mari kita bekerja dan lupakan sejenak masalahku dan Sakura," ucap Sasuke tenang sebelum beranjak dan bergabung bersama yang lain.

Naruto tersenyum. Ia memang tak mengharap adanya ucapan maaf dari manusia super menyebalkan yang kini bertingkah seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Ia selalu memaafkan sahabat sekaligus saudara dekatnya itu, meski kadang Sasuke memang semena-mena padanya.

###

Sepasang mata semerah darah itu memandang kasih seorang wanita sebayanya yang kini tengah berlatih memanah. Wanita yang selalu menjadi alasan baginya untuk terus berjuang hingga titik terakhir. Wanita milik pria lain yang sampai kapanpun takkan pernah menjadi miliknya.

"Sebaiknya kau belajar menjaga matamu jika masih ingin hidup," sindir sebuah suara di belakangnya yang hanya ditanggapi senyuman remeh Itachi. "Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk membuang rasamu pada wanita itu?"

"Mana bisa kau membuang nyawa dalam hidupmu?" sahut Itachi sekenanya.

"Ayolah, sikap melowmu ini membuatku muak," ucap Kakuzu dengan nada tak suka.

Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis meski pandangannya tak pernah beralih dari sosok yang kini nampak membanting busurnya dengan kesal. Nampaknya ia sebal karena sendari tadi anak panahnya meleset dari sasaran.

"Kau tahu, aku mulai merasa cinta itu ibaratnya racun."

"Kumohon hentikan Itachi."

"Tak peduli seberapa banyak antibiotik yang kau gunakan, ia akan tetap menyebar tanpa sanggup kau kendalikan. Rasanya menyakitkan meski syaraf-syaraf dalam tubuhmu mulai mati," sambungnya tak peduli.

Kakuzu menatap jengah sosok angkuh di hadapannya. Apakah barusan Itachi mengatakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan perasaan? Apakah dirinya tak salah dengar?

Belum sempat bertanya lebih jauh, Itachi sudah menghilang dari hadapannya. Diperhatikannya sosok yang kini tengah berusaha mengajak wanita yang mulanya nampak putus asa untuk kembali mencoba. Interaksi mereka, Kakuzu dapat melihat betapa Itachi menganggap Konan dunianya. Caranya memandang, caranya menyentuh, bahasa tubuhnya menunjukkan perasaan yang tak biasa.

Kakuzu mengingat satu ucapan Itachi yang selalu terngiang dalam benaknya, _"Cinta adalah pengecualian, bahkan bagi mereka yang tak memiliki nurani."_

Dan disinilah mereka kini berdiri. Di atas rangkaian cinta yang rapuh dan hampir tak mungkin bertahan.

###

Sasuke memasuki ruang perawatan tepat setelah perawat selesai membersihkan tubuh Sakura. Gadisnya itu masih terbaring tanpa daya dengan alat bantuan pernafasan dan infus di tangannya. Begitu menyadari keberadaan Sasuke, perawat itu langsung bergegas mengemasi peralatannya dan pamit untuk undur diri, meninggalkan sepasang manusia itu dalam hening.

Perlahan, Sasuke menghampiri tubuh yang terlihat lebih ringkih dari biasanya itu. ia kemudian duduk di samping ranjang Sakura, tangannya menggenggam jemari wanitanya sembari sesekali memainkannya. Hal yang biasa dilakukannya disaat mereka bosan dan hanya berdiam diri.

"Hari ini dobe bodoh itu menasihatiku. Dia bilang aku seharusnya mempercayaimu dibanding mengingat bayang-bayang masa lalu. Kau tahu, aku merasakan hal aneh dalam dadaku saat menyadari dia justru lebih memahamiku dibanding diriku sendiri," oceh Sasuke panjang lebar. Berharap kekasihnya mendengarkan walau tak memberikan respon yang berarti. "Kau pasti sangat menderita selama berada di sisiku. Kau pasti merasa sangat jenuh harus mendampingi orang sepertiku sampai-sampai menerima tugas untuk pergi ke Suna sendirian," lirih Sasuke yang mendadak sedih. Ia teringat betapa egoisnya dirinya selama ini.

"Apa kau ingin aku pergi dan meninggalkanmu saja? Apakah itu akan membuatmu lebih baik?" bisik Sasuke hampir tak terdengar. Ia bisa lebih terbuka dengan perasaannya saat ini, mengingat tak ada satu orang-pun di sana selain dirinya dan Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Seseorang mengatakan padaku bahwa kau ini kurang cerdas. Sebenarnya ia tak perlu mengatakannya, karena aku bisa dengan mudah menangkapnya. Dia sepertinya lebih memahamimu, jadi apa sebaiknya kuserahkan saja dirimu padanya?" lanjut Sasuke diiringi tawa hambar. "Katakan padaku, apakah kau mencintainya? Kau bisa tertawa bersamanya, dan hanya menangis saat bersamaku," sambungnya lagi yang ternyata mendapat respon dari Sakura. Tangan mungil itu bergerak dan berusaha menggenggam meski hanya sanggup meraih satu jari Sasuke. Cairan bening mengalir dari sudut mata yang terpejam, seolah ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun tak sanggup. Sasuke melihatnya, kemudian hanya sangup menunduk sembari mengeratkan genggamannya. Ia benci menjadi cengeng, namun rasa takut akan kehilangan sekali lagi membuatnya tak sanggup menahan gemuruh dalam dadanya. Ia bisa kehilangan Sakura kapan saja, dan tentu saja setelahnya ia akan membunuh dirinya sendiri.

"Kau pasti menertawakanku sekarang. Kau senang melihatku lemah seperti ini? Kau senang membuatku merasa tak berguna hm?" gurau Sasuke sembari merapikan surai pink yang entah mengapa turut memucat milik gadisnya. Perasaaannya hancur seiring kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin terjadi. Akankah gadisnya kembali? Akankah Sakura sadar besok pagi? Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang untuk menunggu saat-saat paling membingungkan dalam hidupnya ini?

Dari luar, Ino hanya mampu memperhatikan dengan kedua tangannya terlipat di dada. Sasuke terlihat begitu rapuh dan menyedihkan saat ini. Begitu pentingnyakah gadis bodoh itu baginya? Kenapa harus Sakura?

Melihat cara Sasuke mencium kekasihnya dan membalai tubuh ringkih itu penuh kasih, secara otomatis menimbulkan perasaan sakit yang tak terelakkan. Dadanya mendadak sesak, ia menyadari bahwa segalanya telah terlambat sekarang. Sepasang aquamarine itu tak mampu menahan lelehan air mata yang akhirnya tumpah. Ia bisa saja terjatuh jika sosok di belakangnya tak menahan tubuhnya. Sosok itu pula yang dengan siaga memeluknya dan memberikan dadanya sebagai sandaran.

Mungkin mereka harus sama-sama belajar, betapa cinta tak bisa dipaksakan. Ia akan datang disaat yang tak terduga, menyerap melalui pembuluh terkecil sebelum kau menyadarinya, berkembang dan memonopoli dirimu tanpa mampu kau cegah, dan tiba-tiba kau hilang kendali karenanya. Kiranya itu yang mungkin harus mereka pahami mulai dari sekarang.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks to :<strong>

Lailan cinta ghalma ever n 4ever, Sakusasu 4ever, sitara1083 , Diiaam, Tsurugi De Lelouch

Scy Momo Cherry , Exterminator's Addict , dwinakwon , Hikari-hime Elf, inai chan , Verm ,

YashiUchiHatake , meyrien , Gouto Michiko , Ai Asami , faridaanggra , azharnisadinny, V3Yagami , Si penunggu update , kyuminnie05, chioque, Carina , anggraini ,Yuki Hattori . harry ponten, Ryuji Fukaya , mimi , TFF UchiHaruno , sakuraBELONGtoSASUKE . KIREY REIKHA , Haruno pras , Jemboys chan , Trancy Anafeloz , Sung Rae Ki , Hatake Ayaka, Kuro Nami, Sindi 'Kucing Pink , sasa , Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet , LANJUD , TFF UchiHaruno ,Wakamiya Hikaru No Login , AnggunLirax , LovyS , Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami , beby-chan , princess'nadeshiko , kikihanni , Kim Na Na , yulliquiness, Hiromi Toshiko, ]tomatblossom, Himeka , Shena BlitzRyuseiran , WinterCerry , SSasuke 23 , Yuuya, Camui Hime, Y0uNii D3ViLL , September 9th no , celubba , Mikyo , Konoha Girls, Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori , miyank, me ,yoo-yu, Kikyo Fujikazu , Uchiha May Hn , Garlic , exterminating angel, Andy's Aysakura, Blue Chrysanthemum, Demetria Rhadamanthus , uchihasi , zetta hikaru, asusaku, always sasusaku , Fivani-chan, meyrin kyuchan , inai chan , Winter Cherry to be Haru Chery , Mey Hanazaki , NoonA-key, kyuhyuncho

**Semua readers yang telah menanti diupdatenya cerita ini.**

**Yang sudah baca , review, bahkan fav**

* * *

><p><strong>Sebenernya aku gamau banyak alasan. Pada dasarnya fic ini emang telaaaaaaaaaat banget. Karena pertanyaan readers sekalian hampir semua sama, makanya saya jawab di sini aja ya. Buat yg bertanya2 siapa yg kemaren disiksa Sasu, itu bukan siapa2 kok...cuma salah satu tawanan aja. Mungkin beberapa diantara kalian kesel nungguin, ngecek tiap hari, percaya deh...saya juga readers, jadi tau banget keselnya kalo fic kesukaan kita ngga update2,,, -_-<strong>

**Maaf yaa..jangan benci saya. Fic ini emang susah2 gampang. Ide pasang surut, dan sumber dari segala sumber mood menulis saya lagi sering2nya ngambek. Jadinya ngga dapet2 ide deeh... untuk when the love falls n Senseless bakal menyusul. (Doakan yaa)**

**Berhubung ini bulan puasa, lemonnya stop dulu yaa... (Bilang aja ga mood bikin lemon) hehehe... maaf semua...gabisa bales ripiu kalian yang keren2 itu satu2... kalian tetep sayang saya kan? *emang lu sapa thor? **

**Hehehe...**

**Yg kemarin follow twitku yg satunya, maaf, akun itu saya lupa paswordnya. Kalian boleh follow yg ada di bio. Mention yaa...nanti aku follback.. :) *mulai sok artis.  
>nanti kita ngobrol2 deeh...biar kalo saya gabisa jawab pertanyaan readers di author's note saya bisa jawab d situ. Pasti saya jawab. Oke? <strong>

**Dan lagi sekarang saya kelas 3 SMA, banyak les n tugas, mungkin update bakal telat2 lagi. Rencananya malah mau vakum. Kalian bersedia menanti kaaan? Jangan tinggalkan author nyebelin ini yaa? -_- **

**Makasih yang sudah bersedia menunggu updatenya chap ini. Semoga memuaskan. Spesial buat kalian :) **

**Love,**

**Na**


	12. Chapter 12 : Blindness

Melamun. Akhir-akhir ini sepertinya hal itu menjadi kegiatan wajib seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah dirundung galau. Sesekali ia mengecek monitor di hadapannya, menampilkan rekaman CCTV yang menampilkan adegan kecelakaan yang dialami Sakura beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia memutuskan mencari tahu melalui bukti ketimbang menunggu Sakura sadar, toh kemungkinan gadis itu ingat kejadian malam itu sangat kecil.

Ia nampak mengulang-ulang adegan saat sesosok pria muncul sembari menggendong tubuh wanitanya yang tak sadarkan diri. Tak butuh waktu lama, Sasuke langsung bisa mengenalinya. Ia tahu betul pria itu. Tapi apa urusannya dengan Sakura? Apa keterkaitan antara Sakura dengan dengan organisasi yang didirikan pria itu?

"Apa yang sebenarnya mereka semua sembunyikan," gumam Sasuke bingung.

Jujur Sasuke mulai berpikir. Apa yang sebenarnya selama ini mereka lindungi? Kepada siapa mereka sebenarnya berpihak? Pemerintah kah? Rakyat? Atau jangan-jangan ini hanya akal-akalan Sakumo yang sengaja menggunakan mereka untuk melenyapkan lawan bisnisnya?

Selama ini ia meyakini bahwa mereka membunuh untuk kebaikan. Tapi kebaikan siapa? Sasuke mulai memikirkannya akhir-akhir ini.

Memikirkannya kadang membuat kepala Sasuke tak urung pening juga. Sakura, apa yang mereka incar dari Sakura? Sasuke tahu gadis itu menyimpan misteri, auranya begitu kuat, dan sesungguhnya mudah diatur bila serius. Tapi apa hubungannya dengan pria itu? Apa hubungan Sakura dengan Orochimaru?

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 12

Blindness

.

.

Alunan melodi klasik menambah kesan mewah pesta malam ini. Seluruh bangsawan dan keluarga terhormat berkumpul untuk menikmati pesta amal yang biasa digelar setiap tahunnya. Beberapa dari mereka sibuk berkumpul sembari membicarakan kehidupan masing-masing. Biasa, terlalu banyak hal untuk disimpan sendiri bagi kaum berada seperti mereka. Wajah-wajah angkuh itu sesekali tertawa renyah dengan gaya yang dibuat sesopan mungkin. Kepalsuan-kepalsuan lain mereka tunjukkan demi menjaga wibawa di hadapan yang lainnya.

Pelayan yang wajahnya tak asing lagi bagi kita meletakkan satu persatu hidangan di hadapan tamu. Ya, mereka adalah anggota Exterminator yang kini tengah melakukan penyamaran. Mata mereka menatap awas pada para tamu undangan yang baru saja memasuki ruangan. Hampir seluruh anggota hadir dalam acara ini. Mereka ditugaskan untuk mengawal pimpinan utama sekaligus mengawasi jalannya acara yang diselenggarakan Hatake Group.

Naruto nampak menjamu dengan hormat, mengantarkan satu persatu rombongan tamu yang baru datang ke tempat yang disediakan. Sesekali matanya memutar mencari sosok sahabatnya yang tak kunjung muncul, kemudian mendesah kesal. "Selalu saja seenaknya," gumamnya pelan.

Beberapa saat kemudian sosok yang dibicarakan muncul dari balik pintu masuk dengan penampilan cukup berantakan, membuat Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Bajunya tidak dikancingkan sempurna, bahkan dasinya pun tidak dibenarkan dengan baik. Naruto menebak, pemuda itu pasti juga tidak menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar membasuh diri.

Beberapa hari ini pemuda yang sudah setengah gila itu memang senang sekali mengambil misi ke luar kota. Nampaknya ia enggan terlihat murung di depan kawan-kawannya atas kondisi Sakura saat ini. Naruto paham, saudaranya itu kini tengah dirundung rasa bersalah yang sangat besar. Kalau bukan karena kekuatannya yang aneh, Sasuke mungkin kini sudah tersungkur kelelahan.

Setelah mengantarkan tamu terakhir, Naruto menyusul saudaranya yang baru saja memasuki pintu menuju dapur. Sasuke di sana, menyiapkan minuman-minuman di atas nampan. Ia bersiap keluar sebelum Naruto merebut nampan bundar yang penuh dengan gelas-gelas berisi wine.

"Kau tidak bisa keluar dalam keadaan berantakan seperti ini," ucap Naruto dengan wajah datar. Hampir seminggu tak bertemu, rasanya Naruto ingin sekali menonjok wajah saudaranya ini.

Sasuke mendesah lelah, kemudian berusaha merebut nampannya kembali.

"Rapikan dirimu, baru kembali ke sana," bentak Naruto untuk pertama kalinya. Tahun ini dirinya yang ditunjuk sebagai penanggung jawab acara, dan Naruto tidak mau Sasuke merusak malam ini dengan penampilan urakannya. Apa kata para tamu nanti?

Sasuke memandang kedua safir di hadapannya kesal, kemudian berbalik menuju kamar mandi yang berada tak jauh dari dapur, Naruto mengikutinya.

"Hentikan tingkah kekanakanmu ini," ucap Naruto sembari mengikuti langkah sahabatnya yang kini menunduk dalam di depan kaca kamar mandi sembari sesekali membasuh wajahnya yang kusam. "Sasuke.."

"Aku akan kembali sepuluh menit lagi," potong Sasuke cepat.

Naruto memilih diam, kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri. Sebenarnya ia benar-benar kesal sekarang. Namun, mengingat saudaranya itu kini tengah dirundung musibah, ia berusaha memahami.

Sasuke terdiam memandangi dirinya di depan cermin. Guratan lelah akibat misi nonstop yang dilakoninya beberapa hari terakhir terlihat jelas dalam raut rupawannya. Belum lagi tugas sekolah yang melambai-lambai untuk diselesaikan, membuatnya kurang istirahat dan harus bekerja extra. Semua itu dilakukannya demi satu hal, mengalihkan pikirannya dari sang kekasih.

Beberapa hari ini Sasuke memang sengaja memilih menyibukkan diri ketimbang mendampingi Sakura di rumah sakit. Baginya itu adalah cara terbaik untuk menyembunyikan kegelisahannya dari rekan-rekannya. Dasar manusia bergengsi tinggi!

Ngomong-ngomong soal Sakura, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Sasuke jadi teringat oleh sosok gadis yang amat dirindukannya itu. Inilah yang membuatnya kembali enggan memikirkan wanita itu. Rasa sesak langsung menyelimuti rongga dadanya setiap mengingat ia adalah penyebab tidak langsung kecelakaan yang dialami Sakura.

Setelah sejenak menenangkan pikirannya yang runyam, Sasuke memutuskan untuk merapikan dirinya sebelum keluar. Meskipun wajahnya masih saja kusam, setidaknya ia terlihat lebih rapi sekarang. Naruto mengulas senyum memberi semangat yang hanya dibalas lirikan malas.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke menyesuaikan. Jiwa profesionalnya langsung muncul setelah berhadapan dengan tamu. Ia sengaja memasang wajah ramah dengan senyuman terkembang, mengantarkan minuman-minuman yang ada dalam nampan bundarnya. Sesekali ia menawarkan beberapa jenis minuman racikan terbaru sembari mengulas senyuman atau sesekali melontarkan gurauan jenaka.

Ya, Sasuke berusaha terlihat senang-senang saja meski hatinya sedang dongkol setengah mati. Setidaknya ia berhasil membuat tamu merasa nyaman. Ia berhasil menyembunyikan perasaannya. Setidaknya sampai...

"Pelayan!" panggil suara merdu yang mendadak menghilangkan senyuman Sasuke.

Perlahan Sasuke memutar tubuhnya demi memandang pemilik suara yang baru saja memanggilnya, seorang gadis yang tak asing. Gadis itu kini tengah duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dan memasang wajah sok tidak kenal padanya. Ia menopang dagu sembari menyeringai senang mendapati wajah kaku pria di hadapannya. "Boleh aku meminta minumanku? Aku berusaha memanggil pelayan lain, tapi mereka mengabaikanku," dustanya mulus.

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya pada rekan-rekannya yang kini memandangnya geli. Kemudian mereka buru-buru kembali berlagak sibuk mendapati tatapan jengkel Sasuke. Beruntung tamu-tamu lain tidak menyadarinya. Dengan hati super dongkol, Sasuke menghampiri meja gadis itu. Meja gadis bersurai pink yang kini nampak anggun dengan gaun malamnya yang berwarna hitam kelam—sesuai dress code. Rambutnya yang panjang sengaja digelung sedemikian rupa dengan beberapa anak rambut membingkai wajahnya yang seperti biasa dihiasi make up tipis—pas dengan image naturalnya.

"Apa yang Anda ingin nikmati bersama sajian spesial kami malam ini nona?" tanya Sasuke sembari berusaha keras menjaga nada bicaranya.

"Hmmm...biar kupikirkan. Apa kau punya saran?"

"Alkohol non alkohol?"

"Apa saja yang kau punya?"

Sasuke menggeram kesal. Sepasang onyxnya memandang tajam emerald yang kini menatapnya penuh kemenangan. Sepasang emerald itu seolah berkata , _'Apa? Aku kan tamu juga'_

Dengan enggan Sasuke menyebutkan segala macam minuman yang ada di nampannya. Sakura hanya manggut-manggut sok paham seperti biasa. Kurang lebih ada dua belas macam minuman yang Sasuke sebutkan, sekaligus bahan dasarnya. Beberapa rekan yang melihatnya sesekali tertawa geli. Ya, mereka semua tahu sudah sekitar tiga hari ini Sakura sadar. Mereka bukannya sengaja tidak memberi tahu Sasuke, tapi pria itu yang aneh dan tidak mau mendengarkan apapun ucapan rekan-rekannya. Baru saja hendak mengajaknya bicara, Sasuke sudah menolak dengan berlalu secepatnya. Jadi salah siapa semua ini?

"Ah...sepertinya perutku kurang nyaman menerima minuman asam. Mungkin segelas air mineral saja. Kau keberatan?"

Sasuke mati-matian menahan emosinya. Ia memejamkan matanya sembari menghirup napas dalam-dalam sebelum berucap sok ramah, "Baiklah nona, silahkan menunggu," ucapnya kemudian sebelum berlalu.

Sakura tersenyum girang mendapati senyuman kawan-kawannya yang seolah mengisyaratkan _'Selamat, kau berhasil membuatnya kesal'_

Sakura sih cuek-cuek saja. Lagi pula semua ini salah Sasuke sendiri kan? Pemuda itu yang berlebihan menghukum diri, jadilah tenaganya habis sia-sia.

Beberapa menit berselang, Sasuke muncul dengan membawa nampan berisi gelas dengan cairan bening—air mineral. Tatapannya hanya tertuju pada sang wanita yang kini melipat tangannya di dada. Mati-matian Sasuke menahan diri. Ia benar-benar kesal sekarang.

Sialnya lagi, beberapa langkah sebelum mencapai meja Sakura seorang wanita gemuk dengan wine di tangannya berjalan sembari bersenda gurau dengan temannya tanpa melihat jalan. Hanya menunggu waktu, wanita yang tak lagi muda itu menabrak Sasuke, menumpahkan winenya pada kemeja putih si pelayan. Ditambah lagi air mineral di tangan Sasuke ikut tumpah—menyiramkan isinya ke wajah Sasuke.

Seketika ruangan hening. Wajah Sasuke benar-benar memerah sekarang. Wanita gemuk itu bahkan melongo memandangnya. Sementara itu, dari kejauhan Naruto terlihat menggigit bibirnya takut, bersiap jika Sasuke meledak.

Beberapa mata tertuju pada insiden yang baru saja terjadi, termasuk Sakura. Semua menunggu reaksi pemuda yang kini tengah menjalani perannya sebagai pelayan. Tak diduga, setelah beberapa saat Sasuke justru mengulas senyuman sembari berucap pada wanita gemuk di sampingnya, "Maafkan kecerobohan saya Nyonya. Anda baik-baik saja?"

Wanita itu mengangguk takzim, "Kau baik-baik saja nak?"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sebelum memberi hormat, "Izinkan saya membersihkan diri Nyonya, mohon undur diri," ucapnya sopan sebelum berlalu. Sebelumnya ia sempat melempar tatapan sebalnya pada Sakura.

Yang dipandang demikian hanya mengendikan bahu acuh. Toh bukan salahnya kan?

###

Pesta berlangsung lancar. Acara lelang berlangsung meriah dan dengan bangga Sakumo memperkenalkan penanggung jawab acaranya di depan tamu. Naruto tersenyum bangga di samping pria setengah baya yang berkali-kali menepuk bahunya senang. Ia belum pernah merasa sebahagia ini setelah sekian lama hanya menjadi bayangan Sasuke.

Sementara itu, dengan langkah gontai dan pakaian yang terasa lengket akibat keringat bercampur cairan manis yang menumpahinya tadi, Sasuke melangkah menuju kamarnya. Sesekali ia memijat tengkuknya sambil menggumam tidak jelas. Tugasnya selesai, ia ingin segera istirahat sekarang.

Yaaah...tapi sepertinya tidak semudah itu. Begitu memasuki kamarnya, lagi-lagi Sasuke dibuat kesal mendapati ada sosok lain di ranjangnya. Tidak lain adalah wanita yang membuatnya kesal setengah mati hari ini. Wanita itu memandangnya, dengan punggung bersandar di kepala ranjang. Tak ada lagi gaun malam tadi, digantikan atasan baju tidur Sasuke yang terlihat kebesaran di tubuhnya. Rambutnya juga dibiarkan terurai, wajahnya pun sudah bersih dari make up.

Wanita bersurai pink itu menyeringai senang, sepertinya puas dengan apa yang menimpa Sasuke hari ini. Mendapati itu, Sasuke kembali mendesah kesal sembari membuka lemari raksasanya.

Didengarnya langkah kaki telanjang di belakangnya. Gadis itu menghampirinya yang kini mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak meluapkan emosinya. Dirasakannya jemari lentik yang bergerak menyusuri punggungnya, kemudian berhenti di permukaan perutnya yang rata—memeluknya dari belakang. Bisa dirasakannya juga Sakura kini tengah menciumi punggungnya, menghirup aroma tubuhnya sebanyak mungkin.

Diperlakukan demikian, akhirnya Sasuke mengalah juga. Ia mendesah pasrah sebelum akhirnya melepaskan dekapan Sakura dan berbalik untuk memandang wanitanya itu,"Kembalilah ke kamarmu, aku lelah," ucapnya kemudian.

Sakura pura-pura memasang wajah kesal. Bibirnya mengerucut dan sepasang matanya mengkerut sebal, membuat Sasuke tak urung memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Itukah yang kau katakan setelah berhari-hari tidak bertemu kekasihmu?" sahut Sakura sembari melepaskan kancing-kancing kemeja Sasuke yang kotor akibat insiden tadi. "Kau tidak merindukanku?"

Sasuke masih diam. Memperhatikan jemari lentik yang kian mahir saja melepaskan kancingnya. Sebelum mencapai kancing terakhir, Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura. Digenggamnya jemari gadis yang kini mendongak memandangnya dengan senyuman cantik andalannya.

"Haruskah kau menanyakannya?"

Sakura tersenyum semakin lebar. Sasuke masih saja tidak pintar mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Sepasang onyx itu jelas-jelas menatapnya ingin, tapi bibirnya seolah menolak kehadiran Sakura di sini.

Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya pada jemari kokoh yang kini menggenggam tangannya, kemudian dikecupnya pelan. Begitu lembut, bibirnya menyusuri punggung tangan Sasuke yang kini menggenggamnya erat. Ia mencoba menggoda dengan caranya, berharap Sasuke merasakan yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Berbaringlah, aku akan membersihkan diri dulu," ucap Sasuke akhirnya sebelum melepaskan genggamannya dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi. "Kau tidak berencana tidur cepat kan malam ini?" tanyanya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu, membuat semburat merah tak urung menghiasi wajah Sakura.

.

.

.

Sakura mengelus raven yang kini terbaring di pangkuannya. Pria ini mendadak menjadi kekanakan malam ini dengan memintanya mengelus kepalanya, bersenandung untuknya, bahkan memijat jemarinya yang katanya lelah. Karena merasa kasihan, Sakura melakukan saja apa yang diinginkan pria itu.

Entah mengapa, meski sedang terlelap wajah itu tak terlihat damai. Sepertinya ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak ringan. "Apa yang mengganggumu?" gumam Sakura yang hanya dibalas nafas teratur Sasuke. Disentuhnya alis yang kini mengkerut lelah, kenapa seharian ini Sasuke menunjukkan ekspresi tidak bersahabat?

Malam itu hanya mereka habiskan dengan saling menggenggam tangan. Sasuke entah mengapa lebih senang memandangi kekasihnya hari ini ketimbang bicara. Sakura tak mengerti apa yang membuat pemuda itu berubah pendiam, tapi setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada Sasuke membentak-bentaknya.

###

Pagi menyambut. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya mengarungi lorong sekolah dengan riangnya, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya. Di belakangnya, Sasuke berjalan dengan malas, kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Penampilannya cukup berantakan, bahkan sesekali menguap bosan.

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya—berjalan mundur. Tatapannya menyelidik pada pria yang kini hanya memandang malas padanya. Mereka bicara melalui mata, seolah tatapan Sasuke bertanya, _'Apa lagi?' _sementara Sakura mengerenyit tak suka dengan tingkah Sasuke.

"Sakura," panggil suara yang begitu Sasuke benci. Pemuda itu berdiri di belakang Sakura, menangkap punggung gadis yang sendari tadi berjalan mundur itu.

"Hai, apa kabar?" sambut Sakura sembari bergegas melepaskan diri.

"Kemana saja kau seminggu ini?" tanya Gaara tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke yang kini berdiri di belakang gadis yang tengah diajaknya bicara.

Tanpa diduga, Sasuke tak menunjukkan ekspresi kesalnya seperti biasa. Kawan sekelasnya itu hanya melangkah malas menuju kelasnya. Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya sanggup menatapnya bingung. Sasuke memang aneh sekarang.

"Ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan. Bagaimana tugas kelompok kita?" sahut Sakura akhirnya sembari melangkah bersama menuju kelas.

"Semuanya berhasil kutangani," jawab Gaara tenang. "Apa kau bertengkar dengannya?"

Sakura menatap punggung yang berjarak beberapa meter di depannya. "Entahlah...dia bersikap aneh sejak kemarin."

Gaara mengikuti arah pandang Sakura. Teringat percakapan terakhirnya dengan pria itu seminggu yang lalu—sesaat sebelum ia kehilangan kontak dengan Sakura. Saat itu Sasuke terlihat begitu membencinya, kenapa sekarang malah bersikap acuh begini?

Selama pelajaran Sasuke juga tidak banyak bicara. Ia justru sempat tertidur di samping Sakura. Beberapa kali Sakura berusaha mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke melalui Naruto, tapi pria kuning itu hanya menggeleng sembari memasang wajah berpikir. Ia juga bingung kenapa Sasuke terlihat tidak antusias melihat Sakura sadar.

###

Sasori baru saja berniat pulang ketika mendapati sosok gadis cantik berambut pirang di hadapannya. Gadis itu tersenyum kaku sembari sesekali merapikan rambutnya yang tidak berantakan. Tubuh langsingnya dibalut gaun santai warna kuning gading. Terlihat begitu pas dengan warna kulitnya.

"Kau tidak ke sekolah?"

"Aku baru saja mengurus kepindahanku," jawab Ino cepat. "Aku akan berangkat ke Amerika besok."

Sasori mengalihkan tatapannya sepenuhnya pada Ino. Ia berangkat ke Amerika besok? Lantas kenapa sekarang datang ke kantornya?

"Aku kemari hanya ingin mengucapkan maaf. Aku.."

"Setelah urusanku dengan organisasi selesai, aku akan menyusulmu," potong Sasori sebelum Ino menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Kebetulan aku juga ingin mengambil pendidikan bisnis di sana," lanjutnya sembari mengulas senyum.

Ino tersenyum canggung, kemudian melangkah mendekati tubuh pria yang sekian lama telah mengejarnya. Jemarinya menyentuh pipi tirus pria berwajah _baby face_ itu. Lama mereka berdua hanya saling menatap. Sasori juga tidak menolak diperlakukan demikian.

"Baiklah. Kali ini biar aku yang menunggumu," lirih Ino parau.

Mendengar satu kalimat itu tak urung membuat hati Sasori mencelos. Apakah ia baru saja mendengar kesempatan terlontar dari bibir manis wanita di hadapannya ini?

"Kau harus bertahan. Kau harus selamat apapun yg terjadi. Sku sksn menunggumu di sana," tutup Ino dengan kecupan singkat.

Sasori tak menolak. Ia terlalu bahagia hingga tak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Jangan berikan hatimu pada siapapun sebelum aku menjemputmu."

Ino mengangguk, kemudian memeluk Sasori hangat. Ia akhirnya menyerah dan memutuskan melabuhkan hatinya kepada pria yang mencintainya setengah mati itu. Ia lelah, ia hanya ingin bersandar. Biarkan waktu mengajarkannya cara mencintai sekali lagi. Ino tak ingin lagi menolak cinta yang hadir padanya.

###

Sakura membidik sasaran di hadapannya. Ia tengah berlatih memanah bersama beberapa anggota Exterminator lain, termasuk Sasuke. Sore ini ia sudah memulai latihannya lagi, malah Sakumo bilang ia sudah bisa mengikuti misi minggu depan. Lagi-lagi, Sasuke tidak menentangnya.

Kemampuan memanahnya membaik. Semakin lincah malah. Ia tak lagi kalah dengan Sasuke yang beberapa kali memenangkan kompetisi antar provinsi.

"Sebenarnya ada masalah apa?" tanya Sakura di sela-sela latihan.

"Apa apanya?' sahut Sasuke malas.

Sakura menyudahi latihannya, kemudian meletakkan busur dan bersiap untuk istirahat. "Kau mengacuhkanku," ucapnya kemudian.

Sasuke tak menjawab, namun ikut mengakhiri latihannya. Wajahnya masih saja datar, enggan memandang Sakura.

"Apa ini tentang kecelakaanku?" tanya Sakura, sukses membuat Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya membasuh keringat dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada wanita di sampingnya. "Lebih baik kau memarahiku seharian daripada mengacuhkanku begini,"sambungnya kesal.

Sasuke tak menjawab, ia berjalan bersiap meninggalkan Sakura. Sayangnya gadis itu menahan tangannya. "Jangan diamkan aku begini Sasuke."

"Biarkan aku sendiri," sahut Sasuke dengan nada geram di dalamnya sembari menyentakkan tangan Sakura kasar. "Aku sedang ingin sendiri," sambungnya sebelum berlalu.

Sakura diam saja, tak berusaha mengejar seperti biasa. Apa acara penghukuman diri Sasuke belum selesai? Bukankah kini Sakura sudah sadar? Sakura tak mengerti, tapi memilih menurut saja. Toh Sasuke akan kembali padanya nanti.

###

Suasana hening menyelimuti bersama desau angin malam yang menggigit kulit. Naruto tengah menyiapkan senjatanya, ia duduk di samping Neji yang masih memantau situasi markas Akatsuki. Beberapa anggota yang tidak mereka kenal berjaga di sekitar pintu utama.

Markas Akatsuki memang tidak semegah milik Exterminator. Namun terlihat lebih mencolok dengan arsitektur unik di bagian luar. Neji beberapa kali menggeram kesal sembari mengirimkan kode kepada Hinata yang memantau jauh dari lokasi pengintaian.

"Aku memikirkan kata-kata Sasuke akhir-akhir ini" gumam Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Ha?"

"Sebenarnya kepada siapa kita bekerja?"

Neji mengalihkan tatapannya pada pria jabrik yang kini menatap bingung senjatanya sendiri.

"Bukankah ini semakin tidak jelas? Untuk apa kita membunuh? Demi siapa kita melakukan semua ini?"

"Naruto.."

"Aku ingin berhenti Neji. Aku takut bila di akhir nanti, nyatanya kita bukan orang baik seperti yang selama ini kita pikirkan," tuturnya sembari memandangi langit. "Aku hanya ingin hidup tenang bersama Hinata. Tumbuh dan beranjak dewasa layaknya manusia normal. Apa itu tidak mungkin?"

Neji menelan ludahnya pahit. Sebelumnya tak pernah terpikir tentang hal ini, tapi apa yang dikatakan Naruto memang ada benarnya juga. Ia tiba-tiba bingung sendiri. Sebenarnya selama ini ia juga kurang memahaminya.

"Apapun itu, bukankah ini sudah menjadi takdir kita?" sahut Neji akhirnya. "Dalam masalah ini kita memang tidak mengetahui siapa yang benar, mungkin juga kita semua sama salahnya. Tapi toh kita tidak memiliki pilihan. Apapun yang terjadi kita telah berhutang nyawa pada Sakumo-sama. Suka atau tidak, kita harus membalas budi padanya."

Naruto kembali diam. Ditatapnya calon kakak ipar yang kini kembali mengawasi markas musuh mereka. _'Suka atau tidak, kita harus membalas budi padanya.'_ Kalimat itu sepertinya harus dicatat lekat-lekat dalam benak Naruto.

"Kau siapkan mobil, biar aku yang mengemasi peralatan," titah Neji sembari melemparkan kunci mobilnya.

"Kita kembali sekarang?"

"Hari ini tugas kita hanya memeriksa lokasi dan memasang beberapa kamera pengintai. Sakumo-sama meminta kita segera kembali."

Naruto mengangguk saja, kemudian bersiap bangkit. "Aku yang menyetir?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Neji hanya memandangnya malas sembari memberikan isyarat untuk berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Kau tahu, kadang aku berpikir apa jadinya jika dalam misi tiba-tiba saja aku mati. Siapa yang akan menjaga Hinata nanti? Apa gadis itu bisa hidup tanpaku?" gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Neji yang melangkah pelan di belakangnya. Neji mendengarnya, hanya saja enggan menjawab. Karena sesungguhnya itu pula yang kadang dipikirkannya. Sanggupkah Tenten hidup tanpanya kelak?

Naruto melangkah beberapa meter di depannya, bersiap memasuki mobil. Tiba-tiba saja Neji merasakan ponselnya bergetar, sehingga ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Tatapannya sesekali mengawasi jalanan yang nampak ramai seperti biasa sembari bercakap dengan kekasihnya di ujung sana. "...aku sedang dalam perjalanan. Iya, tunggulah sebentar," cakapnya santai.

Dilihatnya Naruto yang kini memandangnya dari dalam mobil dengan tatapan jengah. Ia juga ingin segera pulang, tapi Neji malah betah berlama-lama menelfon dengan tampang yang sengaja mengejeknya.

Kejadiannya berlangsung begitu cepat. Tepat ketika Naruto menyalakan mesin mobil, seketika itu juga mobil itu meledak diiringi jeritan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Neji terpaku tak percaya, sepasang lavendernya membulat sempurna, seketika itu juga ponsel di tangannya terjatuh.

Mobil itu meledak, dan Naruto ada di dalamnya. Warga sekitar mencoba menghalau api dengan alat _emergency_ yang ada di toko mereka. Menyemprotkan gas yang menghasilkan buih putih. Tapi api terlalu besar, diiringi ledakan-ledakan kecil sehingga membuat warga terpaksa dilarikan agar tidak terkena api.

Beberapa orang mencoba menghubungi pemadam kebakaran, sementara Neji masih terpaku. "Na...Naruto," ucapnya parau. Jantungnya terasa mati, nafasnya semakin berat. Dengan tangan bergetar, ia kembali meraih ponselnya. Tenten masih diujung sana, menanyainya dengan panik akibat suara ledakan yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Kita kehilangan rubah emas," ucap Neji setengah berbisik. Rubah emas adalah kode untuk Naruto. Sudah menjadi tradisi untuk menyebutkan agen yang gugur dengan julukan mereka. "Tenten, aku.."

Panggilan terputus, digantikan sambungan langsung ke markas. Kode merah sudah sampai ke markas. Chip yang ditanam pada tubuh Naruto menyampaikan kode merah tanda bahaya—sama seperti saat Sakura mengalami kecelakaan. Suara berat yang terdengar panik langsung menyambut Neji yang kini terduduk lemas. Kakinya tak sanggup menopang tubuh sementara pemadam kebakaran mulai berdatangan.

"Neji, di mana posisimu? Akan kukirim kendaraan untuk menjemputmu," suara Kakashi terdengar di ujung sana.

"Tiga ratus meter dari markas Akatsuki."

"Keadaan Naruto? Kenapa chipnya mengirimkan kode merah?"

"Rubah emas.."

Kakashi terdiam. Jika Neji sudah menyebutkan anggota dengan nama sandi, sesuatu yang sangat buruk pastilah sedang terjadi.

"Kita kehilangan dia?"

"Aku tidak ingin berkata demikian...tapi kita...kehilangan dia," tungkas Neji sebelum mengakhiri panggilannya.

Seketika Kakashi tercenung. Sepasang mata berlainan warna itu menatap layar tak percaya. Seketika pria itu terduduk di kursinya. Nafasnya sesak dan matanya terasa panas. Ia sempat terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dengan berat hati, jemarinya yang bergetar menekan satu tombol di depannya—mengirimkan berita kepada setiap anggota.

Keadaan di markas berubaha kacau. Berita menyebar cepat. Alarm terus mengaum. Seluruh anggota menunduk duka. Hinata bahkan sampai jatuh terduduk sementara Ino yang kebetulan ada di sampingnya segera memeluknya. Sepasang lavender itu berlinang air mata. Hatinya mencelos sementara jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ino malah sudah menangis sembari memeluk gadis bersurai keunguan yang nampak begitu syok.

Sakura yang sendari tadi berada di kamar tak kalah terkejutnya ketika mendapat berita langsung dari Kakashi. Ia hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, kehabisan kata. Segera ia beranjak menuju pintu kamarnya. Satu yang ia pikirkan, Hianata.

Tepat ketika membuka pintu, ia kembali dikejutkan dengan sosok yang kini berdiri menjulang di depan pintunya. Ekspresi wajahnya begitu sulit diartikan. Sepasang onyxnya nampak mendung, bibirnya seperti bergumam namun tak satupun kata terucap.

Sakura tahu apa yang dirasakan lelakinya kini. Ia pastilah amat dirundung duka karena ditinggal sosok yang sudah dianggapnya saudara sendiri itu. Secara naluri, direngkuhnya tubuh kokoh yang tak menunggu waktu untuk membalas pelukannya—terlampau erat. Sakura mengusap punggung kekasihnya, bisa dirasakannya bahunya basah. Sasuke menangis?

Perlahan Sakura menarik pria itu masuk,. Tanpa melepas pelukannya, ditutupnya pintu perlahan. Sasuke belum mau melepasnya, mungkin takut bila air matanya terlihat. Sakura paham, maka ia membiarkan Sasuke menangis dalam pelukannya. Harga diri pria itu memang terlampau tinggi. Air mata adalah penghinaan baginya.

"Sa..suke. Jangan terlalu menekanku, kau membuatku sesak," ucap Sakura susah payah ditengah nafasnya yang tersengal. Ia tahu di saat seperti ini Sasuke akan mengabaikan ucapannya, tapi ia benar-benar merasa sesak sekarang.

"Jangan pernah..tinggalkan aku," bisik Sasuke parau.

Sakura turut merasakan duka yang dirasakan Sasuke. Apapun yang terjadi, Naruto sudah seperti saudaranya juga. Kepergiannya menorehkan duka yang teramat dalam bagi siapapun. Tak ada lagi sosok pemuda dengan cengiran khasnya itu. tak ada lagi tawa garing dan candaan jayus khas Naruto. Tak ada lagi. Rubah emas...kita telah kehilangan sosoknya.

###

Sakura memandangi sosok yang kini tengah mendekapnya erat. Semalam setelah menangis hingga puas, Sasuke kembali melampiaskan sedihnya pada Sakura. Mereka melakukannya untuk kedua kalinya, kali ini segalanya terasa buram. Sasuke tidak lagi bersikap kasar seperti pertama mereka melakukannya, tapi tidak bisa juga disebut lembut.

Sasuke memacunya dengan nafsu semalam. Membawanya menuju puncak kenikmatan berkali-kali. Entah berapa lama mereka melakukannya, Sakura tak yakin karena sisanya ia terlelap sementara Sasuke masih belum juga puas menikmati kehangatan tubuhnya.

Sakura tak menolak. Dibiarkannya Sasuke melampiaskan segala emosi dan luka yang disimpannya beberapa hari ini ketika Sakura tak di sampingnya.

Sakura ingat ketika Sasuke meremas setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Bahkan saking kerasnya, Sakura seakan masih bisa merasakannya sekarang. Disentuhnya bibirnya sendiri yang kini terasa perih. Sasuke mengulumnya hingga habis semalam, menyedotnya kuat hingga Sakura bisa merasakan darah berkumpul di setiap ujung bibirnya. Ia ingat betul rasanya.

Sakura sebenarnya ingin membersihkan diri, namun lengan kokoh kekasihnya kini mengurungnya sempurna dalam dekapan. Terlalu erat mungkin, sepertinya takut dirinya akan menghilang ketika si pria bangun nanti. Sakura jadi teringat, semalam selama bercinta Sasuke berulang kali mengucapkan 'Jangan tinggalkan aku' seperti yang ia ucapkan saat mendekap tubuhnya. Sebegitu takutnya kah ia ditinggalkan?

Sesekali Sakura melirik ponsel Sasuke yang entah sudah berapa kali meraung meminta perhatian. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, di saat seperti ini kekasihnya itu takkan sudi menunjukkan diri di hadapan rekan-rekannya. Ia akan menghabiskan waktu dengan menyendiri hingga duka dalam dirinya hilang, sama seperti saat Sakura mengalami koma kemarin. Sakura memahaminya sekarang.

Pada akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali ke alam bawah sadarnya. Biarkan Sasuke menyelami dukanya sendiri, sebaiknya jangan diganggu. Sakura tak dapat memastikan berapa lama pria itu akan betah dengan diamnya, tapi ia berjanji akan tetap mendampinginya.

###

Acara pemakaman berlangsung khidmat. Sakura berkali-kali mengusap punggung Hinata yang masih tergugu. Air mata tak kunjung mengering dari sepasang lavender yang kini terlihat kosong. Ia kehilangan cahayanya, kehilangan sosok mentari yang biasa menghiasi pagi dan malamnya. Sungai air mata itu masih mengalir meski tak ada lagi jeritan putus asa dari bibirnya.

Jangan tanyakan di mana Sasuke. Pemuda itu jelas tidak akan menunjukkan diri di sini. Ia pastilah sedang mengawasi dari kejauhan, menikmati dukanya sendiri. Sakura tak berusaha mencari. Sejak semalam ia telah mengerti apa yang dibutuhkan Sasuke di saat seperti ini.

Tak hanya anggota Exterminator. Teman-temannya di sekolah juga datang menghadiri pemakaman. Semua berkabung, mengenang sosok ceria yang biasa tersenyum ramah kepada siapa saja. Kita kehilangan dia. Sosoknya takkan lagi ada dalam catatan masa depan.

Kepergian Naruto membuat organisasi turut mengistirahatkan segala kegiatan. Satu anggota terbaiknya telah berpulang, mengalir bersama air mata yang tak kunjung terhenti dari siapa saja yang mengenalnya. Ia telah menghuni langit, bergabung bersama bintang-bintang di surga. Surga? Pantaskah mereka yang kotor ini menghuni surga? Pertanyaan itu mungkin harus tersimpan hingga nanti hari pembalasan.

Mungkin duka ini takkan berakhir dalam waktu yang singkat, sekaligus awal dari tantangan yang menunggu di depan. Ada amarah dalam diri mereka yang kehilangan. Ada duka yang selalu dapat menjadi alasan mereka memendam dendam. Ini takkan berakhir dengan mudah. Mereka yang telah dipanggil paksa bukan hanya sekedar rekan tim, bukan hanya sekedar anggota, melainkan keluarga yang harus dibela hak-haknya.

"Aku takkan melepaskan kalian."

Begitulah ucapan Sasuke di depan papan nama Naruto yang lampunya kini dipadamkan—tanda gugur. Ia bersumpah akan menyelesaikan semuanya sebelum lebih banyak mengalami sesaknya kehilangan. Ia akan mengakhirinya...secepatnya...

**TBC**

Author's note :

Mau minta maaf juga percuma, kalian pasti udah terlanjur kesel. Mau memohon pengertian juga ngga etis, kalian sudah terlampau memahami saya. Jadi akhir kata...terima kasih bagi yang sudah bersedia menunggu. Saya sayang kalian. Ciyuuuuus deh... :*

Thanks buat yang udah repiu, fav, polow, atau sekedar read. Saya sudah sangat senang kok.

Maaf yaa gabisa disebutin satu2 seperti biasa.

Cinta kalian deh pokoknya...


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 13

It Could be The Last Time

Malam ketiga puluh semenjak suara lantang si rubah emas lenyap bersama jasadnya di dalam bumi. Kehidupan yang ditinggalkan berjalan normal meski tak akan lagi sama. Sepi... Rasanya seperti kehilangan mata hari dan hangatnya pagi. Ketenangan ini rasanya menusuk, terlalu tenang hingga sesak merajam batin.

Sasuke POV

Kupandangi langit-langit kamarku yang terasa lebih kelam dari malam. Aroma keringat berbaur padu dengan wangi tubuh mungil yang kini bergelung hangat dalam dekapanku. Kami masih sama-sama terjaga. Saling menghirup napas sembari menikmati ketelanjangan.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya masih dengan kepala terbaring di dadaku.

"Tidak ada."

"Kau berbohong."

Tuduhannya membuatku menghela napas panjang. Tentu ia tahu aku berbohong. Tapi mustahil bagiku menyampaikan apa yang ada dalam kepalaku. Terlalu runyam, terlalu rumit, terlalu sulit dipahami bahkan olehku sendiri.

"Kau berbeda belakangan ini."

"Benarkah?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Gerakan kepalanya pada dadaku yang telanjang memunculkan rasa nyaman yang menenangkan. Tuhan..bolehkah kuhentikan waktu agar bisa lebih lama menikmati ini?

"Ada yang selalu ingin kuketahui."

"Tentang apa?"

"Selama menjadi anggota Exterminator, dan tercatat sebagai anggota terbaik, apakah kau pernah melakukan kesalahan dalam misi?"

Pertanyaan Sakura membuatku tak ayal mendengus geli meski dalam hati tertohok dalam. Apakah aku pernah melakukan kesalahan? Tentu saja. Aku hanya manusia biasa meski dibekali kekuatan yang aku sendiri tak memahaminya.

"Mengapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Hanya penasaran."

Kuhela napasku pelan sebelum mulai bercerita, "Aku pernah membuat kesalahan fatal karena keegoisanku. Saat itu aku masih sangat muda, jam terbang lumayan tinggi, selalu menjadi kapten tim, penuh percaya diri dan sulit menerima masukan."

"Sepertinya sampai sekarang pun kau begitu."

Kusentil jidat lebarnya gemas, membuatnya tak urung mengaduh sembari menggosok keningnya cepat.

"Jangan banyak berkomentar kalau mau mendengar ceritaku sampai selesai."

"Iya-iya," sahut Sakura masam.

"Saat itu aku begitu berambisi menyelesaikan misi sendiri. Aku tak peduli dengan tim. Dan semua itu berujung dengan kegagalan misi. Kami ternyata dijebak Akatsuki. Aku tak menyadarinya padahal Naruto sudah memperingatkan. Lima orang tewas, dan Ino sekarat."

Bisa kurasakan Sakura sedikit berjengit ketika kusebut nama gadis yang pernah mengisi hidupku itu.

"Aku pernah sangat mencintainya. Dia pernah menjadi satu-satunya duniaku, dan aku kehilangan dia begitu saja. Malam itulah aku kehilangan calon buah hati kami."

Bisa kurasakan Sakura tak suka dengan bahasan kami. Ia gelisah meski tak beranjak dari dekapanku.

"Apa kau...masih?"

Aku tak langsung menjawab. Pertanyaan itu memantul ke dasar hatiku sampai kemudian kembali menguap tanpa kutahu jawaban pastinya.

"Aku bukan orang yang tepat untuknya. Kami berpisah bukan karena Sasori. Bukan pula karena penghianatannya padaku. Kami berpisah karena aku. Karena aku takut mencintainya, dan takut dicintai olehnya."

"Aku tak mengerti."

"Kami tumbuh bersama. Aku yang mengajarinya memegang senjata untuk pertama kali. Aku yang mendampinginya dalam misi pertama. Aku yang pertama jatuh cinta padanya. Dan ketika kekuatan cinta kami sedemikian dahsyatnya, aku mulai ketakutan. Malam dimana Ino kehilangan buah hati kami adalah malam dimana aku sadar, ia akan selalu menjadi kelemahanku."

Sakura menggeser kepalanya, meletakkan telapak tangan di dadaku untuk menyangga dagu runcingnya. Wajahnya menghadapku sepenuhnya. Memberiku kesempatan menjelajahi hutan bening di dalam kedua matanya yang entah berapa lama lagi masih bisa kunikmati.

"Kenapa kau menceritakan ini padaku?"

"Kau yang bertanya."

"Aku tak pernah menanyakan masalah perasaanmu pada Ino."

"Jawaban untuk pertanyanmu satu paket dengan penjelasanku tadi."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. Suasana hatinya buruk gara-gara ceritaku tadi. Aku pun tersenyum selagi ia tak memandangku. Senyuman yang jarang ditangkap mata cantiknya ini selalu sulit terkembang bila ia menatapku. Aku tak mengerti.

"Ceritakan tentangmu dan Gaara."

"Tidak ada yang spesial."

"Tidak terlihat seperti itu jika kulihat cara Gaara memperlakukanmu."

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangiku. Memberikanku suguhan punggung telanjangnya yang bersinar karena bekas percintaan kami.

"Aku selalu menganggapnya seperti kakakku sendiri, meski sadar Gaara menyimpan perasaan lebih. Seperti kau dan Ino, kami tumbuh bersama. Sejak kecil ia selalu menjagaku, mengasihiku seolah aku adalah putri yang rapuh."

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu tak bisa membalas perasaannya?"

Sakura terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Nampak berpikir kata-kata macam apa kiranya yang cocok ia rangkaikan.

"Aku...aku hanya merasa apa yang kami jalani tidak benar. Aku tak bisa membalas perasaannya, mungkin karena sadar memang kami diciptakaan bukan untuk bersama."

"Dan kau justru jatuh cinta padaku. Padahal aku tak memperlakukanmu dengan baik."

"Bukankah cinta begitu aneh? Ia memilih sesukanya, bukan sesukaku. Segalanya akan lebih mudah jika aku menerima dia, tapi terasa tidak benar jika itu bukan dirimu."

Aku terdiam. Kehabisan kata. Malam ini kami berbicara tentang rasa. Walau rasaku terhadapnya belum terungkap. Punggung cantik yang kini membelakangiku lama kelamaan bergerak teratur. Sepertinya ia mulai berkelana ke alam mimpi. Pelan, sangat pelan hingga anginpun kalah dengan gerakku, kudekap tubuh mungil yang amat berharga bagiku ini erat. Teringat ucapan Sai di malam terakhir pertemuan kami, _"Suatu saat kau akan menemukan sesuatu yang membuatmu harus berhenti, Sasuke. Kau akan menemukan sesuatu yang menuntutmu untuk menghentikan semua kegilaan ini."_

Ya, Sai. Aku sudah menemukannya. Dan aku benar-benar ingin mengakhiri semuanya.

End Sasuke's POV

###

"Hanya tersisa kita bertiga sekarang," ucap Konan di tengah-tengah kegiatannya memandangi rembulan bersama Itachi. "Rasanya seperti pertama kita dibentuk."

"Hn."

"Kau masih berambisi membunuh Sasuke? Adik kecil kesayanganmu itu?" tanya Konan setengah menyindir.

Itachi mendengus tenang. Enggan menanggapi pertanyaan bernada sinis yang dilontarkan satu-satunya perempuan yang pernah menyentuh hatinya itu.

"Semua berjalan terlalu cepat."

"Apa kita akan kalah?"

"Mengingat kita dilindungi kepolisian, kurasa peluang kita menang cukup besar. Yang kita butuhkan hanya membuat mereka semakin yakin bahwa kita sudah semakin lemah."

Konan memandang pria di sampingnya melalui ekor mata. Itachi tak pernah berubah. Tetap menawan dan memujanya seperti pertama mereka disatukan. Seperti yang semua orang tahu, Itachi adalah salah satu anak buah kepercayaan Pain, suaminya. Pria itu selalu memperlakukan Konan penuh hormat dan kasih, bahkan melebihi Pain sendiri.

"Kau selalu berusaha menjadi seorang pengabdi setia. Tapi terkadang aku merasa seolah kau tidak berada di pihak ini."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku ragu. Aku selalu merasa kau seolah mempersulit misi demi melindungi adikmu. Jangan pikir aku tak memperhatikan."

Itachi hanya mendecih menanggapi kata-kata Konan.

"Buat apa aku melindunginya? Kami dilahirkan untuk menjadi musuh."

"Bukankah memang seperti itu persaudaraan? Terlihat saling membenci, selalu terlibat tikai, tapi sebenarnya begitulah cara kalian menunjukkan sayang. Kau menyayanginya, Itachi. Kau masih berusaha melindunginya. Jangan sangkal itu."

Itachi diam. Ia tak tahu lagi harus menjawab apa. Sepintas memori tentang alasan mengapa ia harus bersusah payah melakukan semua ini muncul. Ia ingat hari dimana perjanjian kematian ini dibuat. Dan waktu untuk mengakhiri semakin dekat. Sepintas ia melirik sosok cantik yang kini tengah sibuk merangkai mawar-mawar di tangannya. Semua keindahan dan kebahagiaan semu ini akan segera ditinggalkannya. Ia akan kembali ke pelukan takdir, tempat dimana ia memang seharusnya berada.

###

Sasuke membaca berkas-berkas yang dikumpulkan Kakashi pagi ini. Pria dengan mata berlainan warna itu memandangnya keras. Seolah apa yang disodorkannya pada Sasuke adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar tak dapat diterimanya. Begitupun Sasuke. Rahangnya mengeras meski telah menduga kenyataan tak masuk akal ini.

"Aku tahu apa yang kini ada dalam kepalamu," ujar Kakashi sembari menunjuk satu lembar berisi gambar dan keterangan di bawahnya. "Aku tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana."

"Berapa kalipun aku membaca berkas-berkas ini, rasanya semua tetap saja sulit diterima."

"Aku tahu. Terlebih dia sudah lama mengabdi dan menjadi bagian dari kita."

"Kurasa bukan Naruto yang sebenarnya menjadi incarannya."

Kakashi terdiam, kemudian memandang Sasuke lekat. Sepasang mata malamnya menerawang jauh seolah bisa meneliti serat-serat kertas pada tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Tangannya bergetar menahan marah. Semua ini diluar harapannya.

"Biar aku yang selesaikan."

"Akan kau apakan dia? Sasuke...kita harus.."

"Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan, Kakashi. Biar aku yang bicara padanya."

Kakashi tak lagi menyahut. Kemarahan, kekecewaan, rasa sakit, semua bercambur padu dalam sepasang mata yang kini mengkerut sendu. Penghianatan ini pasti menyakitinya dalam. Siapa yang sangka, madu bisa jadi racun yang lebih mematikan dari racun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura POV

Sasuke terlihat tak fokus memperhatikan sasaran di depannya meski tembakannya selalu tepat sasaran seperti biasa. Setelah bertemu Kakashi siang tadi, ia terlihat semakin pendiam. Bahkan bernapas saja sepertinya enggan. Kusentuh jemarinya yang masih menggenggam laras panjang, membuatnya menoleh padaku. Memandangku dengan sepasang mata kelamnya yang dibingkai kaca mata pelindung. Ia kemudian menurunkan senjatanya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya hanya padaku.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. Tapi kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ketika tahu apa maksud pertanyaanku.

"Aku merencanakan sesuatu. Aku ingin kau juga ikut mempersiapkan diri," ucapnya sembari membuka sarung tangan dan kaca mata pelindungnya.

"Tentang apa?"

"Misi terakhir."

Aku terdiam. Mungkin tanpa sadar memandangnya nanar. Apa aku tak salah dengar? Misi terakhir? Sasuke pasti habis terbentur. Atau mungkin ada serpihan mesiu tak sengaja menyusup ke dalam otaknya?

"Misi terakhir?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Sudah saatnya kita mengakhiri semua ini."

"Sasuke, kau tahu apa yang kita hadapi?"

"Lebih dari siapapun."

"Kau yakin dengan semua ini?"

"Lebih yakin dari sekadar yakin."

Aku tak lagi berusaha bertanya. Mungkin Sasuke tahu tentang keraguan dalam dadaku. Ia kemudian memandangku dengan manik sendunya sembari meletakkan tangannya di pinggangku sebelum mendekatkan tubuh kami. Sikapnya sangat aneh. Belum lagi ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba menyentuhkan keningnya pada keningku.

"Kita bisa melewati ini," bisiknya parau sembari memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Entah mengapa aku merasa seperti akan kehilangan dia. Aku merasa seperti waktu yang kami punya semakiin sempit. Apa yang ia rencanakan?

End Sakura's POV

###

Sasuke memandangi sosok di hadapanya kosong. Gadis ini tak pernah menunjukkan dirinya dan lebih memilih mengurung diri semenjak Naruto meninggal dunia. Dari sudut tempatnya berdiri, Sasuke bisa melihat sepasang lavendernya kini tengah menatap kosong hamparan bunga di taman belakang kamarnya. Taman tempat dirinya dan mendiang kekasihnya biasa menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sasuke meski tahu tak akan mendapat jawaban dari gadis berambut indigo itu. "Tidak segala hal bisa berjalan seperti kehendak kita kan? Hidup terus berjalan, musim terus berganti. Sampai kapan kau akan terus mengurung diri?"

"Aku tak ingin bicara denganmu."

Sasuke menoleh sinis. Akhirnya gadis itu bicara juga meski nada jengah menguar jelas dari kata yang ia lontarkan.

"Sejauh ini baru aku dan Kakashi yang mengetahuinya."

Hinata tak bergeming.

"Malam itu, seharusnya aku yang mati di dalam mobil itu kan?"

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya cepat, memandang Sasuke tak percaya.

"Malam itu seharusnya aku yang berangkat dalam misi. Tapi Naruto mendadak memaksa untuk menggantikanku. Dia bilang aku harus berusaha memperbaiki hubunganku dan Sakura, sementara dia menggantikan tugasku. Aku awalnya menolak, tapi ia terus memaksa hingga Neji menengahi dan mendukung Naruto. Jadilah aku batal berangkat. Aku yakin kau amat membenciku karena itu."

Hinata menggenggam jemarinya erat. Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke tak pernah ingin ia dengar. Ia benci. Sangat benci dengan takdir yang telah merengut satu-satunya yang berharga dalam hidupnya.

"Kau gagal membunuhku."

Seperti dihantam petir, Hinata terlonjak dari tempatnya duduk. Dibalikkannya badan menghadap pria yang kini memandangnya datar. Bagaimana bisa...Sasuke...

"Semua tercatat di sini," ujar Sasuke sembari melempar map berisi bukti-bukti yang diberikan Kakashi padanya kemarin. "Hyuuga Hinata. Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Hinata menelan ludahnya susah payah. Kedoknya telah terbongkar. Pernghianatannya telah tercium dan ia tak mungkin lagi mengelak. Bayangan eksekusi nyata menghatui pelupuk matanya.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi bagian dari mereka?"

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa."

"Oh ya?"

"Kau pikir karena siapa semua ini terjadi? Pernahkah kau pikirkan apa yang selama ini kita lindungi? Pernahkah kau pikirkan alasan mengapa kita berperang? Tidak. Kau hanya mengerjakan tugas sebagaimana Ayah memerintahkan kita."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kami semua di sini dilatih untuk melindungimu, Sasuke!" teriak Hinata frustasi. "Hitung berapa nyawa yang telah berkorban untukmu! Aku bergabung dengan Orochimaru karena sudah lelah dengan semua ini!"

"Orochimaru?"

"Ya. Sakumo-sama tak pernah menceritakan riwayatmu secara lengkap kan? Alasan mengapa Itachi membunuh keluargamu, alasan kenapa harus Sakura yang mendampingimu, apa kau pernah berusaha mencari tahu? Sakumo-sama tak jujur padamu tentang satu hal, tentang ambisinya sejak muda."

"Jangan berputar-putar!"

"Tanyakan sendiri padanya! Dan kau akan tahu kebohongan-kebohongan yang ia lakukan untuk menahanmu di sini."

Sasuke memandang tak percaya gadis di hadapannya. Apa yang dikatakan Hinata membuatnya merasa dibodohi selama sekian tahun.

"Kau harus tahu. Diam-diam orang-orang yang selama ini mendukungmu telah berbalik arah. Kami semua sudah jengah dengan nyawa yang terbuang sia-sia karena kontrak mati yang kami tanda tangani demi melindungimu, Sasuke. Hanya kau yang bisa menghentikan semua ini."

Dan pembicaraan itu berhenti sampai di sana. Sasuke yang tak mampu lagi menahan emosinya berbalik badan menuj ruangan Sakumo. Pria tua itu berhutang ribuan penjelasan padanya. Sasuke tak percaya ini. Sekian lama ia mengabdi, akhirnya ia dihadapkan pada kenyataan paling pahit.

.

.

.

Gebrakan pintu jati setebal sepuluh senti milik ruang kerja Sakumo menimbulkan Dejavu tersendiri. Kakashi menoleh cepat mendapati tubuh kokoh yang kini menjulang di hadapannya. Ia tengah membahas masalah perusahaan dengan ayahnya, dan seperti sudah pernah terjadi sebelumnya, Sasuke tiba-tiba mendobrak masuk dengan wajah penuh amarahnya. Sepasang matanya menyala marah, pertanda tidak baik.

"Keluar, Kakashi! Ada yang harus kubicarakan dengan ayahmu," perintah Sasuke tegas.

Kakashi menelan ludah sebelum menoleh kepada Sakumo untuk meminta pendapat. Sakumo hanya mengangguk, sehingga meski sangat ingin tahu, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar juga.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Tanpa ba bi bu, Sasuke menerjang tubuh renta yang tak lagi mampu melawan di hadapannya. Ditariknya kerah kemeja orang yang akrab dipanggil ayah oleh seluruh anggota Exterminator.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan? Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku?" Sasuke berbisik tajam.

Awalnya Sakumo terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba saja diajukan Sasuke padanya. Tapi ia sadar, saat ini akan datang juga. Dan mau tak mau ia harus menghadapinya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dariku. Kita bicarakan semuanya baik-baik."

Sasuke menghempaskan cengkramannya. Membuat Sakumo tak urung terhuyung menahan keseimbangannya. Sasuke kemudian mudur beberapa langkah agar bisa memperhatikan wajah pria yang diam-diam dihormatinya lekat-lekat. Mereka saling berpandangan. Membiarkan hening menyelimuti untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu tentang kemunculan Orochimaru belakangan. Terlebih ia seperti sengaja menunjukkan dirinya dalam kecelakaan yang menimpa Sakura."

Sasuke tak menyahut. Ia terlalu marah untuk berkomentar.

"Kami dahulu adalah satu tim. Aku, Orochimaru, dan kakekmu, Madara. Kami bertiga bekerja untuk militer, hingga suatu saat, Madara memiliki sebuah ide gila. Ia berencana menciptakan manusia yang tak terkalahkan. Manusia tanpa hati nurani yang bisa membunuh tanpa harus merasa bersalah. Manusia yang bisa menjadi anggota militer terkuat sepanjang sejarah."

Sakumo menghentikan sejenak ceritanya. Memandang wajah keras pria muda di hadapannya.

"Saat itu ibu dan ayahmu baru saja menikah, dan mengikuti program agar bisa cepat memiliki keturunan. Madara memperkenalkan orang tuamu pada timnya, tanpa pernah mengatakan apa yang akan direncanakannya untuk calon cucunya. Uchiha memang gila, aku tak lagi bisa mengerti bagaimana Madara bisa begitu tega menjadikan cucunya sendiri sebagai bahan percobaan. Dengan rekayasa genetik yang ia rancang, lahirlah Itachi dengan segala kehebatan dan kecerdasannya."

"Itachi?" gumam Sasuke tak percaya.

"Dia adalah produk pertama kami. Setelah Itachi lahir dan genap berusia lima tahun, segala keahliannya mulai terlihat. Madara gila akal. Ia terobsesi untuk membuat Itachi-itachi lain. Kemudian ia melakukan pembohongan masal. Ia membuat program untuk para orang tua yang ingin cepat memiliki keturunan tanpa biaya. Banyak orang tua yang datang. Salah satunya adalah orang tua Sakura."

Sasuke tercengang. Ia sudah tak mampu lagi mencerna tentang masa lalunya. Semua ini diluar akal sehat dan batas kemampuannya untuk mengerti.

"Orang tua Sakura sudah seperti saudara bagiku. Aku ingin memberi tahu mereka tentang rencana Madara sebenarnya, tapi tak pernah bisa. Aku diikat sumpah untuk mengabdi pada negara. Terlebih Madara dan obsesi gilanya tak lagi bisa dihentikan."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Rencana tersembunyi kami tercium badan perdamaian dunia. Mereka tahu tentang praktik rekayasa genetik yang kami lakukan dan menuntut pemusnahan masal. Bayi-bayi dan anak-anak diambil dari orang tua mereka, dibunuh dalam tidur lelapnya, demi menghilangkan bukti bahwa praktik ini pernah dilakukan. Madara sendiri yang melakukannya. Dia yang menciptakan, dia pula yang memusnahkan. Aku dan Orochimaru menentang. Kami bertengkar hebat dalam diskusi malam itu. Apa yang dilakukan Madara tidak bisa dibenarkan, hingga akhirnya tim kami pecah."

Sasuke terduduk di sofa dekat tempatnya berdiri. Kepalanya mendadak pening membayangkan apa yang telah terjadi di masa lalu. Ini gila. Sangat gila. Semua pertaka ini berasal dari keluarganya dan ia baru mengetahuinya hari ini.

"Madara tak ingin disalahkan, ia membunuh satu persatu orang yang pernah terlibat dalam rencananya. Dari situlah ia membentuk Akatsuki. Sementara itu, Orochimaru menghilang. Aku tak pernah lagi mendengar kabarnya sebelum kemarin ia tiba-tiba muncul dalam kecelakaan Sakura."

"Bagaimana aku dan Sakura bisa selamat? Dan mengapa ia tak membunuh Itachi seperti ia membunuh anak-anak lain?"

"Malam itu ayah kandung Sakura datang padaku. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat pasukan Madara akan membunuhnya, jadi ia menyerahkan Sakura padaku untuk dilindungi. Aku kemudian menyerahkan Sakura pada salah satu kolegaku di Tokyo untuk dirawat dan dibesarkan. Karena akan menjadi masalah jika aku merawatnya sejak bayi."

"Masalah?"

"Akan mudah bagi mereka untuk menemukannya," sahut Sakumo sembari menuangkan teh hijau ke dalam cangkir. "Satu hal yang harus kau tahu, Itachi adalah produk andalannya. Madara merasa berhasil mendidik dan membesarkan cucu kesayangannya itu seperti apa yang ia bayangkan. Maka dari itu, ia mempertahankannya. Hingga pada malam itu, ia menghabisi semua anggota keluarga kalian dengan tangannya sendiri, menyisakan dirimu."

Sasuke mencoba mengingat memori tentang pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sakumo dan awal tergabungnya dirinya dengan Exterminator. Tapi semua terasa kabur. Seolah otaknya telah memprogram diri untuk menghapus ingatan menyesakkan itu.

"Aku membentuk organisasi ini untuk melindungimu dan Sakura. Produk kami yang tersisa. Kalian berdua adalah incaran Madara dan Orochimaru. Jika Madara yang mendapatkan kalian, ia akan membunuh Sakura dan menjadikanmu alat untuk melanjutkan obsesinya. Jika Orochimaru yang mendapatkan kalian, sudah pasti ia akan membunuh kalian berdua. Keberadaan kalian akan sangat membahayakan baginya."

"Lalu apa tujuanmu melindungiku dan Sakura?"

"Kalian dilahirkan untuk saling mengendalikan. Tak bisakah kau merasakannya? Kau harus bersamanya karena hanya dia yang bisa mengendalikan emosimu. Hanya dia yang bisa menjinakkan sisi iblismu. Karena ketika kalian berdua disatukan, kalian akan saling melemahkan. Membuat kalian memiliki naluri manusia sebagaimana mestinya."

Sasuke mengerenyit. Kembali teringat betapa sentuhan dan napas Sakura teramat mempengaruhinya. Semenjak bersama Sakura, ia banyak belajar menjadi manusia normal. Hal yang bahkan tak pernah ia pikirkan sebelum gadis itu datang dalam hidupnya.

"Jika Orochimaru memang berniat memusnahkan kami, malam itu, mengapa ia tak membunuh Sakura? Mengapa ia mengembalikan Sakura kepada kita?"

"Dia bukan tak mencoba. Ketika memeriksa darah Sakura malam itu, aku menemukan kandungan zat pelemah yang pernah diciptakan Orochimaru untuk mencari alternatif lain selain memusnahkan produk yang sudah terlanjur dibuat, tapi gagal. Sakura hanya bisa mati jika kau mati, karena kalian sudah terlanjur menyatu. Ada dirimu dalam dirinya, itulah yang membuatnya tak bisa dilemahkan. Kalian sudah terikat. Maka dari itu ia mengubah rencananya dengan berusaha melenyapkanmu."

"Kau tahu tentang ini?"

"Ya. Sebelum Kakashi menyadarinya, aku sudah terlebih dahulu menemukan bukti. Dan aku tahu Hinata terlibat. Aku mungkin akan mengirim Hinata ke Rusia setelah ini."

"Kau masih melindunginya."

"Mau dikata apa? Aku yang membesarkan kalian. Aku bukan dirimu, Sasuke. Aku tak bisa menghilangkan nuraniku sebagai seorang ayah."

Sasuke sudah terlihat lebih tenang. Ia menunduk dalam, mengabaikan secangkir teh hijau yang diletakkan Sakumo di hadapanya.

"Aku akan mengakhiri semua ini, dengan atau tanpa dukunganmu."

"Aku tahu cepat atau lambat kau akan mengambil keputusan itu. Pada dasarnya memang hanya dirimu yang bisa mengakhirinya, Sasuke. Tugasku sudah selesai."

Sakumo meletakkan cangkirnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Menyisakan Sasuke yang masih berusaha mencerna kata demi kata yang disampaikan Sakumo. Semua ini tak akan berjalan mudah. Bahkan untuk mengakhiri, pengorbanan besar menantinya di depan mata.

###

"Kau akan berangkat besok?" tanya Sasori sembari memperhatikan perempuannya yang kini tengah sibuk memasukkan lembar demi lembar pakaian ke dalam koper.

"Aku sudah menunda keberangkatanku selama sebulan, tak bisa ditunda lagi, Sasori."

Pria dengan wajah kekanakan itu hanya mendengus pelan. Baru saja hubungannya dimulai dan Ino harus kembali ke Amerika.

"Kau akan menghubungiku?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Jangan berkata seolah-olah komunikasi di era ini sulit, Saso. Kita bisa berkirim email kapan saja."

"Aku akan menyusulmu. Bersabarlah."

Ino tersenyum, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pria yang sedang berusaha ia cintai.

"Tentu. Aku akan menunggumu."

Sasori kemudian merengkuh tubuh mungil yang akan selalu ia rindukan itu. Ia sudah mendengar masalah misi terakhir yang akan mereka jalankan. Bisa jadi ini akan menjadi kali terakhir ia memeluk pujaannya. Bisa saja ia tak akan pernah menginjak tanah Amerika setelah misi berakhir. Bisa saja... Ah, Sasori tak berani berkhayal ia akan keluar dari lingkaran takdir ini dengan selamat. Tapi ia benar-benar ingin bertahan. Untuk masa depan yang selalu ia impikan.

"Bergegaslah. Katamu kau harus hadir dalam rapat perusahaan," ucap Ino sembari melepaskan pelukannya.

Sasori tersenyum, kemudian berlalu setelah sebelumnya mengecup lembut kening kekasihnya. Baru saja membuka pintu, sepasang hazelnya terbelalak mendapati sosok yang berdiri di depan pintu dan kini menatapnya datar.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Suasana hening untuk beberapa saat. Mereka bertiga saling berpandangan dengan tatapan saling bertanya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Ino. Keberatan?"

Sasori mengerjap beberapa saat sebelum menjawab dengan tergagap, "Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku ada keperluan, maaf tidak bisa menemani kalian." Setelah mengucapkan basa-basi, Sasori melangkah keluar dengan perasaan penuh tanda tanya.

Sepeninggal Sasori, Ino dan Sasuke hanya saling memandang. Bahkan Sasuke masih berdiri di ambang pintu dan kini masih menatap wanita yang pernah dicintainya lekat-lekat.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Ah, tentu," sahut Ino setelah sadar sendari tadi mereka hanya mematung.

"Kudengar kau akan berangkat besok. Apa semua keperluanmu sudah siap?"

Ino mengerenyit bingung. Memandangi sosok yang kini tengah mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Tumben Sasuke terlihat perhatian padanya.

"Sudah. Semua sudah siap."

Sasuke nampak berpikir sembari memandangi foto-foto dalam bingkai yang terpasang di dinding kamar. Gambar-gambar masa lalu ketika mereka masih baru saling mengenal dan disatukan. Waktu cepat berlalu rupanya, dan satu persatu dari mereka mulai pergi. Ada yang selamanya, ada yang sementara. Ada yang berbatas jarak, ada yang lain dunia. Waktu sepertinya dengan mudah merenggut segalanya.

"Kau kosong malam ini?"

"Ada apa?"

"Punya waktu untukku?"

Ino mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mulutnya beberapa kali terbuka seolah ingin bicara, namun kata tak juga muncul dari sana. Jadilah ia seperti ikan yang tengah berusaha bernapas.

"Mulai besok kau akan pergi dari Konoha. Bisa jadi ini akan jadi pertemuan terakhir kita. Aku, sebagai orang yang pernah kau bahagiakan, aku ingin membayarnya."

"Membayar?"

"Berkencanlah denganku malam ini. Seperti pertama kita berkencan sewaktu duduk di sekolah menengah pertama. Saat dimana yang kita tahu cuma cinta anak-anak."

Ino memandang pedih pria di hadapannya yang kini memandangnya dengan sepasang mata kelam yang nampak kekanakan. Bayangan masa lalu mereka terekam jelas di sana. Saat dimana memegang senjata terasa seperti permainan, saat dimana bahagia adalah hal yang sederhana, saat dimana kasih yang mereka punya murni karena sayang dan tanpa prasangka. Entah mengapa rasa sesak menyelimuti dadanya. Kenapa hidup harus berubah menjadi demikian rumitnya?

"Baiklah," sahut Ino lirih.

Sasuke tersenyum, kemudian membalikkan badan dan keluar dari ruangan. Sementara Ino masih memandangi pintu kamarnya yang kini telah tertutup. Memeluk bayang Sasuke bersamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka tertawa bersama. Saling melempar candaan berisi nostalgia dengan tatapan bahagia. Sepintas orang akan berpikir bahwa mereka pastilah sepasang kekasih yang sedang dimabuk kasih. Tapi tidak. Keduanya tahu dalamnya hati masing-masing. Keduanya tahu untuk apa malam ini hadir. Bahkan hingga akhirnya keduanya turun ke lantai dansa dan saling memeluk penuh sayang, mereka tahu kegamangan yang mengisi hati masing-masing.

"Kau ingat suasana ini?"

Ino tersenyum, "Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Tempat ini, lantai ini, lagu ini, semua sama persis seperti waktu itu. Saat dimana kau memintaku menjadi kekasihmu."

Sasuke tersenyum, meski Ino tak dapat melihatnya. Keduanya masih saling berpelukan sembari bergerak pelan mengikuti irama lagu _Somewhere Over The Rainbow_ yang diaransemen menjadi slow. Tak urung situasi ini kembali menghantarkan memori mereka tentang indahnya kasih yang pernah mereka jalin.

"Banyak hal terjadi selama kita tumbuh bersama. Banyak mimpi pernah kita rangkai berdua. Tapi lagi-lagi waktu memenangkan segalanya kan? Selamanya ternyata tak pernah ditakdirkan menjadi milik kita."

"Aku tak butuh selamanya, Sasuke. Pernah menjadi milikmu rasa-rasanya sudah lebih dari cukup."

Sasuke tersenyum hangat, meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala perempuan yang pernah menjadi ratunya. Perempuan yang pernah menjadi dunianya, perempuan yang pernah menjadi tujuan hidupnya, perempuan yang pernah menjadi segalanya untuknya.

"Aku ingat situasi ini. Di tengah-tengah dansa, kau membisikkan kata-kata yang tak pernah kusangka akan muncul dari bibirmu. Kau bilang aku adalah perempuan tercantik dalam hidupmu, yang paling kau cinta, dan selalu ingin kau miliki. Dan tanpa berpikir, aku mengiyakan saat kau memintaku menjadi kekasihmu. Aku sangat bahagia saat itu."

"Kau banyak terluka karenaku. Hari itu adalah pertama sekaligus terakhir kali kita berkencan dengan wajar," sahut Sasuke diiringi dengusan geli. Membuat gadis dalam pelukannya turut tersenyum simpul.

"Kita pernah membangun bersama sebelum akhirnya saling menghancurkan. Pernah saling memiliki sebelum akhirnya harus melepaskan. Kau dan aku pernah menjadi kita, Sasuke. Dan aku tak pernah menyesalinya."

Kata-kata Ino membuat beban berat dalam dada Sasuke sedikit terangkat. Perlahan mereka saling melepaskan pelukan meski masih saling memandang dalam jarak berdekatan.

"Kau tahu, kita tak pernah mengakhiri hubungan ini dengan benar. Karena di sinilah awal hubungan kita dimulai, di sini pula aku ingin mengakhiri segalanya. Aku...selalu merasa bersalah atas sakit yang harus kau tanggung atas sikapku dahulu, selalu merasa dihantui oleh sosok yang terpaksa harus mati sebelum memandang dunia. Maka dari itu, di sini...mulai detik ini...aku resmi melepaskan kita."

Ino tersenyum dengan mata berkaca. Selama ini mereka memang belum pernah benar-benar mengucap ikhlas. Malam ini, keduanya sepakat saling melepaskan. Memulai kehidupan masing-masing tanpa satu sama lain. Rasa sesak yang selama ini menyelimuti setiap tatapan mereka bertemu pelan-pelan terkikis. Keadaan yang memaksa mereka untuk saling membenci, keadaan pula yang membuat mereka saling memaafkan. Malam ini mereka habiskan dengan pelukan perdamaian. Bersiap menghadapi tantangan esok yang entah apakah bisa mereka lewati.

###

Sasuke memandangi pesawat yang telah mengangkasa dari balkon kamarnya. Semalam, setelah menyelesaikan masa lalunya dengan Ino, ia telah mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan memang telah berniat tidak mengantar ke bandara. Alasannya klise, Sasuke benci perpisahan. Ia tak pernah suka pelukan selamat tinggal. Maka dari itu, sengaja ia menghabiskan waktu bersama perempuan yang tak akan pernah ditemuinya lagi itu semalaman.

Bersamaan dengan dikirimnya Ino, Hinata juga diterbangkan ke Rusia pagi tadi. Keterlibatannya atas kasus terbunuhnya Naruto masih menjadi rahasia antara Sasuke, Kakashi dan Sakumo. Ketiganya sepakat untuk tidak membongkar masalah ini khawatir jika nantinya justru memicu perpecahan. Dan Sasuke mulai merasa tak lagi yakin kepada siapa dirinya harus berpegang. Mengingat siapa kawan siapa lawan kini kabur adanya.

"Di sini kau rupanya."

Suara perempuan yang tak lagi asing baginya kembali mengusik seperti biasa. Sasuke hanya melirik melalui sudut matanya, masih enggan memutar tubuh.

"Anggota yang lain sudah siap memulai rapat. Kapan pimpinan berniat turun?" tanya perempuannya setengah menyindir, membuat Sasuke tak urung menarik sudut bibirnya meski hanya sedikit.

"Sejak kapan mulutmu menjadi begitu tajam?"

"Oh ayolah, tuan. Bagimu mungkin hanya terlambat sebentar, tapi coba bayangkan berapa nyawa bisa melayang dalam waktu sebentar versimu itu?"

Sasuke menoleh sepenuhnya. Teringat akan kata-kata miliknya yang pernah ia lemparkan pada gadis yang kini memutar kalimat itu padanya. Sementara itu, Sakura tersenyum dengan tatapan menggodanya. Segalanya telah dipersiapkan. Misi terakhir siap dijalankan. Sasuke telah bersumpah memberikan kehidupan normal kepada perempuan yang kini menjadi dunianya. Ia akan melepaskan Sakura dari jerat takdir ini. Tentang dirinya, itu bisa diurus nanti.

TBC


End file.
